


Aqua Fresca

by madreselva



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madreselva/pseuds/madreselva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер наблюдает, как Снейп страдает от последствий необычного проклятья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aqua Fresca](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/137067) by Perfica. 



Гарри был слегка удивлен, когда Грозный Глаз Грюм и Ремус Люпин приехали забрать его из заточения у Дурслей уже на второй неделе его пребывания на Тисовой улице. Раньше он был бы крайне счастлив покинуть дом своих ненавистных родственников, приносивших ему сплошные страдания, но после смерти Сириуса и всего, что она повлекла за собой, Гарри больше не находил места для радости в своем сердце.  
Он спокойно выслушал их рассказ о том, что Дамблдор предложил перевезти его на площадь Гриммо, где он останется до конца каникул. Сейчас, когда большая часть магического общества, наконец, узнала о возвращении Волдеморта, тот открыл бешеную охоту на Гарри. У Дурслей, конечно, было безопасно, но Дамблдору казалось, что будет лучше перевезти Гарри в ненаносимую штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса.  
Вместо того, чтобы взволнованно поблагодарить своих освободителей или спросить, придется ли ему еще возвращаться к Дурслям, как он бы сделал раньше, Гарри просто кивнул и вернулся в свою комнату. Люпин стоял посреди прихожей, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и поглядывал на миссис Дурсль, которая, по всей видимости, тоже ощущала некоторую неловкость. Дадли съежился за спиной матери, наверняка впечатленный тем, как бешено волшебный глаз Грюма вращался в глазнице.  
Через несколько минут Гарри спустился по лестнице, держа в одной руке чемодан, а в другой - клетку с недовольно ухавшей Хедвиг. Грозный Глаз кивнул, Люпин положил руку Гарри на плечо и они аппарировали с громким хлопком.  
Волшебный глаз Грюма просканировал комнату, после чего седеющий аврор ухмыльнулся и тоже исчез, будто его и не было.  
Миссис Дурсль только и оставалось радоваться тому, что ее муж все еще был на работе.

***  
Зайдя в свою комнату, Гарри выпустил Хедвиг из клетки и открыл окно в спальне, чтобы сова могла размяться на свежем воздухе. Он молча распаковал свои вещи и вытянулся на кровати, угрюмо уставившись в потолок. Немного позже раздался короткий стук в дверь - это Люпин вошел в комнату.  
\- Не возражаешь, если я загляну к тебе ненадолго, Гарри? - мягко спросил он. Гарри молча уставился на него в ответ. Люпин, судя по всему, воспринял это как приглашение и тут же оседлал стул. Гарри же продолжил исследовать ранее приглянувшиеся ему трещины на потолке.  
\- Ты довольно немногословен, - проговорил Люпин. Гарри не шелохнулся.  
Люпин выдохнул и, всё-таки, решил высказаться.  
\- Послушай, Гарри, очевидно, что с тобой не все в порядке - и, я знаю, - он выставил вперед ладонь, предупреждая возможные возражения, потому что Гарри, наконец, дал понять, что слышит его слова, - я знаю, что тебе нелегко пришлось, как и нам всем. Мы беспокоились о тебе, и, вне зависимости от того, что ты думаешь, никто не винит тебя в смерти Сириуса. Тебе нужно перестать заниматься самоедством. Ты не единственный, кто скучает по нему, - добавил он.  
Гарри сел на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене, и не глядя на Люпина.  
\- Я знаю, что я не единственный, и я веду себя так не для того, чтобы привлечь внимание. Вы не понимаете, никто не понимает. У меня никогда не было кого-то родного, всю свою жизнь я был один, а теперь, когда у меня наконец-то кто-то появился, я все испортил. Я убил его. Он бы никогда не пошел за мной, если бы я не совершил эту ошибку. Это я виноват в его смерти и ни вы, ни кто-либо еще, не сможете переубедить меня. Мои родители умерли, чтобы защитить меня, Седрик оказался не в том месте и не в то время, но в этот раз смерть человека - это моя вина. Я забыл о сквозных зеркалах, я забыл все, о чем говорил мне Дамблдор. Я недостаточно старался на уроках окклю... - и голос Гарри надломился, остаток фразы потонул в слезах, которые наконец вырвались на свободу после того, как он тщательно сдерживал их в течение нескольких недель.  
Люпин пересел на кровать и прижал Гарри к себе. По его усталому лицу тоже покатились слезы.  
\- Ты сделал все, что мог, Гарри, даже не сомневайся в этом. Сириус так гордился тобой. Каждый раз, когда мы с ним виделись, он все время говорил о тебе. Он знает, что ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. Не допускай сомнений в том, что он любил тебя, Гарри, что без промедления отдал бы свою жизнь за тебя, если бы от этого зависела твоя безопасность. Не обесценивай его поступок, не кори себя так сильно.  
Люпин обнял его еще крепче, затем отодвинул от себя и дождался, пока Гарри взглянет ему в глаза.  
\- Это не твоя вина, Гарри, - сказал он твердо, всей душой желая, чтобы парень ему поверил.  
Гарри потряс головой, его глаза и нос покраснели от слез.  
\- Никто не освободит меня от этого груза, Ремус. Я убил его в той же мере, что и он.  
\- Кто, Гарри? - непонимающе спросил Люпин.  
Такого холодного голоса от Гарри он еще не слышал, и взгляд его отличался особой твердостью.  
\- Снейп.

***  
Следующие две недели прошли довольно скучно. В доме на площади Гриммо постоянно был кто-то из членов Ордена: когда Грюм, когда Тонкс, или даже Шеклболт, если ему вдруг удавалось ускользнуть от своих официальных обязанностей. Но чаще всего это был Люпин. Дамблдор остановился в штабе в день прибытия Гарри и провел с ним какое-то время. Они вместе сидели на кухне, по большей части молча, или же разговаривая ни о чём. Гарри все еще не знал, как себя вести рядом с директором; ему казалось, что он больше не держит на него зла за утаивание информации, но обида была еще слишком свежа, чтобы он смог так скоро забыть о ней. Дамблдор старался изо всех сил, и, наконец, напомнив Гарри, что двери директорского кабинета всегда открыты для него, отбыл, оставляя его наедине с самим собой.  
Гарри просидел на кухне в одиночестве до самого заката, а затем вернулся в свою пустую и темную комнату.  
Совы доставляли ему письма от Рона и Гермионы, он прилежно отвечал на них, передавая ответы членам Ордена. Те, в свою очередь, отправляли их из какого-то безопасного места. Гарри нарочно писал в довольно беззаботной манере, не желая заражать друзей своей меланхолией. К тому же, он действительно был счастлив, что они так часто вспоминают о нем.  
Дамблдор откомандировал Добби в дом на Гриммо, так что Гарри словно бы находился под постоянным присмотром очень ответственного взрослого. Он понимал, что должен бы задыхаться от такой заботы, но на самом деле был рад такому стечению обстоятельств. В общем-то, взрослые оставляли его наедине с его мыслями, за что Гарри был им благодарен. К тому же, никто не ограничивал его в еде.  
Узнав о приближающемся собрании Ордена, Гарри решил, что на этот раз он точно будет в своей комнате. Он не желал слышать никаких новостей и уж тем более не хотел становиться центром внимания всех этих чрезмерно заботливых взрослых, особенно миссис Уизли. Мерлин свидетель, он давно не считал себя ребенком, нуждающимся в опеке, но, очевидно, Молли думала иначе. Рон писал в одном из своих писем, что его мать крайне обеспокоена состоянием Гарри.  
И он не хотел увеличивать свои шансы на встречу со Снейпом. О, Снейп. Этот бессовестный, злобный, двуличный, лживый чертов ублюдок. Это из-за него Сириус покинул защищенные стены дома номер двенадцать. Это из-за него Дамблдор не был предупрежден вовремя. Да, Дамблдор объяснил, что Снейп не мог раскрыться перед Амбридж, Малфоем и прочими слизеринскими лизоблюдами, но Гарри-то знал, что Снейп ничего не делает просто так. Слизеринский декан был коварен, как змея, а морали в нем было не больше, чем мозгов у флоббер-червя. Гарри никогда, никогда не простит его за то, что тот издевался над крестным при первой же возможности, как он дразнил его, называя трусом, зная, что Сириус не может постоять за себя. Однажды Гарри посочувствовал Снейпу, увидев его воспоминания в Омуте Памяти, но сейчас, ненавидя его всеми фибрами своей души, он хотел оказаться у озера в тот день, когда Мародеры издевались над Снейпом. Он хотел завершить то, что начал его отец со своими друзьями. Хотел пытать Снейпа.  
В тот единственный раз, когда Гарри был вынужден увидеть его на каникулах, его наполнила такая ярость, что палочка сама скользнула в руку, и он наставил ее на Снейпа, сгорая изнутри от гнева, его затрясло от переизбытка эмоций. Снейп открывал входную дверь в то время, как Гарри спускался по лестнице.  
Профессор Зельеварения застыл, окинув Гарри быстрым взглядом, ни единым жестом не выдавая своих эмоций. Гарри издал жалобный стон - его тело отказывалось повиноваться ему. Его разум отчаянно желал причинить этому человеку боль, его сердце алчно требовало убить его, но губы не произнесли ни звука, не позволяя ему совершить ни того, ни другого.  
Снейп изогнул бровь и, не произнеся ни слова, проскользнул мимо Гарри, вошел на кухню и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Гарри тяжело рухнул на лестницу, опустив голову на колени. Он тяжело дышал, а в глазах закипали злые слезы. От того, что он был так близко - и не смог сделать это. Он вернулся в свою комнату и не выходил оттуда до следующего дня. 

***  
Гарри знал, что это сон, знал, когда выхватил палочку и наставил ее на Питера Петтигрю, который боялся даже моргнуть в его направлении. Хвост нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, его левая рука неосознанно потирала серебряную правую, он нетерпеливо озирался. Гарри осторожно отошел на несколько шагов назад и оглянулся.  
Он оказался на круглой поляне, кем-то заботливо расчищенной. Его окружала невысокая трава и кусты, доходившие Гарри до колена, темные высокие деревья казались мрачными и нагнетали тревожную атмосферу. Около дюжины людей в темных мантиях и масках тихо стояли лицом к нему.  
\- Пожиратели Смерти, - тихо сказал Гарри, крепко сжимая в своей руке палочку. Собравшиеся на поляне Пожиратели все до единого рухнули на колени. Гарри завертелся и увидел его появление.  
Волдеморт.  
Несмотря на твердую поступь, Гарри видел, с какой осторожностью тот шагал. Тяжелая мантия не грела его, было очень холодно - Гарри видел облачка пара, вырывающиеся из безгубого рта при каждом выдохе. Хвост подполз к ногам своего хозяина и споро трансфигурировал ближайший куст в массивный дубовый трон. Волдеморт оглядел поляну, но взгляд его красных глаз не остановился на Гарри, издавшем вздох облегчения и отступившем в тень. Волдеморт опустился в кресло и сцепил руки.  
\- Хвос-с-ст, - прошипел он.  
\- Да, мой Лорд? - предатель подобострастно подался вперед, трепеща от желания угодить.  
\- Здесь ли мои верные с-с-слуги? Он здес-с-сь?  
Петтигрю быстро кивнул и встал на ноги. Он оглядел молчащих Пожирателей и указал на того, что преклонил колени с самого краю.  
\- С-с-северус-с-с С-с-снейп, - с удовольствием промолвил Волдеморт.  
Гарри увидел, как Пожиратель проворно поднялся на ноги и подошел к Темному Лорду. Он снова опустился на колени и поцеловал подол мантии Воодеморта.  
\- Мой Лорд, - глухо произнес он.  
\- С-с-северус-с-с мой верный с-с-слуга. Мой преданный с-с-слуга. Подойди поближе, - Волдеморт не сводил с него взгляда.  
Гарри прижался к дереву: его затрясло. Несмотря на то, что он знал, что на самом деле его там нет, ему было холодно и страшно. Делить разум с Волдемортом всегда было неприятно, и он не мог сказать, смотрит ли он воспоминания или видит все в режиме реального времени. Шрам пока не подавал никаких признаков, но не стоило надеяться, что это надолго.  
Снейп опустился на колени, его глаза были опущены. Гарри видел его руки - открытые, лежащие ладонями вверх, хотя, казалось, мужчина должен быть очень напряжен. Когда Волдеморт положил руку Снейпу на голову и аккуратно снял маску, тот медленно поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом со своим хозяином.  
\- Какие новос-с-сти ты принес-с-с, мой дорогой мальчик? - спросил Волдеморт, лаская Снейпа прикосновением костлявой руки, приподнимая его подбородок. Гарри сжался, но Снейп даже не моргнул.  
\- Министерство наконец выдало тела сопротивлявшихся их семьям. Они потратили много дней в поисках улик, но так и не смогли понять, ни как вы попали в здание, ни как покинули его.  
Голос Снейпа звучал твердо и размеренно, повествуя об очередном провале Министерства, его лицо было привычно бледным, хотя Гарри отметил, что тот сжимал губы крепче обычного, и эта маленькая деталь доставила ему какое-то болезненное удовольствие, равно как и тот факт, что такой сильный волшебник преклоняется перед этим монстром. - Было объявлено, что Сириус Блэк упал в Арку Смерти и достать его оттуда не представляется возможным, - Гарри почувствовал болезненный укол в груди при упоминании имени его крестного.  
\- А что же нас-с-счет мальчиш-ш-шки, С-с-северус-с-с Где они прячут мальчиш-ш-шку? - нетерпеливо спросил Волдеморт.  
Снейп опустил голову, занавесив лицо длинными волосами.  
\- Мой Лорд, мне неизвестно, где Поттер. Дамблдор забрал его от родственников через неделю после нашего... визита в Министерство. Он держит в тайне местонахождение мальчишки, я спрашивал его...  
\- Тебе неизвес-с-стно, - ровным голосом уточнил Волдеморт.  
\- Мне... - голос Снейпа дрогнул.  
Гарри задержал дыхание, ожидая услышать ответ зельевара. Уж кто-кто, а Снейп точно был в курсе, где он проводит каникулы.  
\- Тебе неизвес-с-стно, - повторил Волдеморт, в его и без того грубом голосе проскользнули нотки ярости.  
\- Я прошу прощения, мой Лорд. Мне неизвестно, - проговорил Снейп, опуская голову еще ниже. Гарри заметил дрожь, пробежавшую по его позвоночнику.  
Волдеморт переместил руку с подбородка Снейпа на его волосы, резко оттягивая его голову под крайне неудобным углом. Гарри попятился назад, отступая, пока не наткнулся спиной на ствол дерева.  
\- Ты разочаровал меня, С-с-северус-с-с - прошипел Темный Лорд, сверкая красными глазами. - Какой от тебя толк, если ты не можешь принес-с-сти никакой с-с-стоящей информации? Где Гарри Поттер? - проорал он.  
На одну короткую секунду во взгляде Снейпа промелькнула неуверенность, но затем он снова приобрел прежнюю твердость.  
\- Я не знаю, где он, - солгал Снейп.  
В глазах Волдеморта блеснула бешеная, слепая ярость и он, вцепившись в волосы Снейпа, оттолкнул его, вынуждая упасть. Зельевар приземлился на локти.  
Темный Лорд медленно поднялся со своего трона, Петтигрю вскочил на ноги. Гарри дико заозирался по сторонам - что же ему делать? Если это сон, как ему проснуться? Пожиратели Смерти не двинулись со своих мест, никто даже не смотрел в его сторону. Он сильно ущипнул себя за бедро; несмотря на то, что боль была ощутимой, это его не разбудило. Он не хотел находиться здесь. Даже если это все было нереальным, он не хотел видеть того, что вот-вот произойдет. А если это происходило на самом деле...  
Несмотря на то, что он страстно ненавидел Снейпа, он не хотел смотреть, как его пытают или делают с ним еще что похуже. На его долю хватит смертей, он устал от этого. Он не хотел видеть еще одну смерть. Это не для него. И никогда не было для него.  
\- Люциус-с-с.  
Пожиратель Смерти выступил из центра группы и снял маску. Его платиновые волосы были собраны в высокий хвост и перехвачены шелковой лентой, лицо же выражало ту степень скуки, какая, бывает, царит на его лице на семейных воскресных обедах.  
\- Он с-с-снова подвел нас-с-с, Люциус-с-с. Что с-с-скажешь?  
Люциус Малфой стоял навытяжку перед троном. Он взглянул на распростертого на земле Снейпа, брезгливо скривившись. Тот ответил ему взглядом, полным тихой ярости.  
Малфой сморщил нос, его тонкие губы сложились в презрительную гримасу.  
\- Он не смог принести то, что вам было нужно, мой Лорд. Снова, - он вздохнул. - Может быть, небольшая... демонстрация поможет Северусу вспомнить о том, кто он есть и на чьей он стороне?  
Волдеморт улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле, его ладонь указала на двух Пожирателей, взгляды которых скрестились, будто мечи умелых воинов.  
\- Как вс-с-сегда, - ухмыльнулся Волдеморт, - Твое понимание вопрос-с-са удивительным образом с-с-совпадает с-с-с моим. Так начнем же!  
Малфой кивнул Темному Лорду и, почти ласково улыбнувшись, ударил Снейпа коленом в лицо. Тот оказался совершенно не готов к подобному способу нападения, истинно маггловскому, и потому удар обрушился на него с огромной силой. Гарри, даже стоя в отдалении, услышал хруст ломающихся костей.  
\- О, нет, - с фальшивым сочувствием проговорил Малфой. - Кажется, Северус снова сломал нос.  
Волдеморт радостно ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
\- Поднимитес-с-сь, мои Пожиратели, мои верные с-с-слуги. Покажите ему, что мы делаем с-с-с теми, кто разочаровывает нас-с-с!  
Гарри увидел как Пожиратели Смерти поднялись на ноги и молча окружили Снейпа.  
И набросились на него, словно стая диких зверей.  
Снейпа не было видно за толпой Пожирателей, за смешением рук и ног, толкающих и пинающих. Хотя он мог слышать возгласы, полные удовольствия и звериной радости, потому что Пожиратели смеялись и обменивались шуточками, продолжая избивать тело зельевара. Снейп же все это время молчал. Гарри взглянул на Волдеморта: тот уселся поудобнее на своем троне и с усмешкой смотрел на творящееся безумие. Гарри зажмурился и пожелал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Он не хотел видеть, что стало со Снейпом. Он не хотел знать, какие еще пытки припасены Волдемортом.  
"Пожалуйста, проснись, проснись, проснись!" - умолял он сам себя, мотая головой и кусая костяшки пальцев. Гарри смотрел на руку Снейпа, безвольно лежащу на земле, по белоснежному манжету расплывалось кровавое пятно. Остальное было скрыто от его глаз, только Пожиратели кружились вокруг него в убийственном хороводе, ломая кости, прыгая и пританцовывая.  
"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!" - повторял Гарри, хлопая себя по щекам и умоляя всех известных ему богов помочь ему выбраться из этого кошмара, покинуть его. Громкий крик взлетел над толпой нападавших. Гарри никогда не слышал ничего подобного, но он был уверен, что это Снейп кричит от боли.  
Гарри резко сел в своей кровати, тщетно пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на чем-либо в темноте. Он все еще ненавидел этого человека, ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души. Но эта ненависть практически сразу померкла перед одним-единственным желанием. Желанием спасти.  
Гарри выбежал из спальни и скатился по лестнице, руки его тряслись от необходимости как можно скорее схватить горсть Летучего Пороха, который свяжет его с Дамблдором. 

***  
Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем входная дверь распахнулась.  
\- Наверх, - коротко скомандовал Дамблдор, задержав свой взгляд на лице Гарри. Кивнув юноше, он продолжил свой путь на второй этаж. - Добби!  
Домовой эльф появился незамедлительно и последовал за директором наверх. Кингсли Шеклболт и Ремус вошли в дом, бережно неся Снейпа, чье окровавленное тело безжизненно висело между ними. Его волосы были все в запекшейся крови, и Гарри почувствовал резкий запах крови, мочи и рвоты.  
\- Подвинься! - на лице Кингсли был тревожное выражение и Гарри резво отпрыгнул, прижавшись к стене. Он ударился затылком о деревянную панель и заморгал, прогоняя посыпавшиеся из глаз искры. Люпин, проходя мимо, коротко улыбнулся ему, а затем оба члена Ордена быстро, но аккуратно втащили своего павшего товарища наверх.  
Последней вошла мадам Помфри и решительно закрыла за собой дверь.  
\- Чем помочь? - спросил Гарри.  
Она лишь поджала губы и, закатывая рукава, сказала:  
\- Отойди с дороги и не мешай. 

***  
Гарри сидел на кухне, чувствуя себя абсолютно бесполезным. На столе стояла чашка чая, который, впрочем, давно остыл. Вот и первые лучи рассветного солнца проникли в комнату, а он все сидел и вслушивался в непрекращающийся шум шагов этажом выше. Внезапно раздался звук открывающейся двери и он услышал голос мадам Помфри, которой срочно потребовались зелья и оборудование. Затем дверь снова закрылась, и шаги возобновились.  
Утреннюю тишину разорвал громкий крик боли. Гарри вскочил и опрокинул чашку. Чай потек по столу бодрым ручейком и закапал на пол, во вновь воцарившейся тишине было слышно, как падает каждая капля. Гарри еще не успел убрать за собой, как в кухню вошел Дамблдор, ступая медленно и тяжело. Незаданный вопрос повис в воздухе.  
\- Он жив, - сказал Дамблдор, улыбаясь уголками губ. - И он гораздо крепче, чем ты можешь себе представить, - тут его голос дрогнул, и Гарри увидел блеснувшие в глазах директора слезы.  
Гарри взял Дамблдора за локоть и усадил в кресло, вытер пролитый чай и заварил им обоим по чашке свежего. Какое-то время они пили чай в тишине, Гарри смотрел на квадрат солнечного света на полу, который ширился с каждой минутой. Он молчал, давая Дамблдору время собраться с мыслями и прийти в себя.  
Громкий звук выдернул Гарри из его размышлений, Дамблдор сложил вчетверо свой платок в шотландскую клетку и убрал его в карман мантии.  
\- Мне жаль, мой дорогой мальчик, - проговорил он, рассеянно похлопывая его по руке. - Мой мальчик, мой бедный дорогой мальчик, - он не выпускал его руки, но Гарри понимал, что речь идет не о нем.  
\- Сэр, что с профессором Снейпом? - спросил Гарри. Он видел часть этого жестокого нападения, знал, что повреждения Снейпа очень серьезны, но его смутило поведение Дамблдора.  
Директор посмотрел ему в глаза и спросил:  
\- Ты правда хочешь знать?  
Гарри медленно кивнул, произнося:  
\- Я... я не хочу, но, думаю, мне нужно это знать, чтобы я... чтобы я понимал, чего могу ждать в будущем.  
Дамблдор кивнул в ответ и начал перечислять спокойно и сухо.  
\- Все пальцы на руках и ногах сломаны, сухожилия на обеих лодыжках порваны. Левая коленная чашечка выбита и правая бедренная кость сломана в трех местах. У него обширное внутреннее кровотечение, два поврежденных межпозвоночных диска, пять сломанных ребер. Одно легкое проткнуто, второе задето. Следы удушения на шее. Сломана челюсть, сворочена скула и сломан нос. Ух, и взбесится же он из-за носа, - Дамблдор издал невеселый смешок, и после небольшой паузы продолжил. - Кровотечение из ушей, что может сигнализировать о повреждениях головного мозга. Это еще не говоря об уроне, нанесенном его нервной системе долгим нахождением под заклятием Круциатус, - Дамблдор слабо улыбнулся. - В общем, быстрее было бы сказать, что не пострадало в его организме.  
Гарри изумился до глубины души. Он не мог понять, как кто-то мог быть настолько серьезно ранен и при этом остаться в живых. Его слегка затошнило, когда он представил все эти повреждения.  
\- Он... С ним все будет в порядке, правда?  
Директор вздохнул и уставился в свою чашку.  
\- Да, Гарри, он будет жить. Со временем он восстановится. Не будем недооценивать целительские способности мадам Помфри. И не будем забывать о желании самого Северуса выздороветь. 

***  
Гарри вертелся и крутился в своей кровати, то укрываясь с головой, то вновь отбрасывая одеяло, взбивал подушки, но так и не смог уснуть. Провалявшись так в течение часа, он тихо поднялся и надел мантию-невидимку. Несомненно, внизу был кто-то из взрослых, но у него не было и малейшего желания ни с кем разговаривать о том, почему же ему не спится.  
Проскользнув в коридор, он увидел Дамблдора перед дверью в покои Снейпа в другом конце крыла, и, даже не успев задуматься, Гарри последовал за ним и остановился в проходе открытой двери.  
Комната была обставлена очень просто: кровать, зеркало, комод и пара стульев. Дополнительные подушки и тяжелое покрывало лежали на одном стуле, Дамблдор неспешно опустился на второй. Гарри вошел в комнату и прижался спиной к стене.  
Несколько минут Дамблдор молча смотрел на спящего мужчину, затем он бережно взял его за руку (бледная и безжизненная, она лежала поверх одеяла). Гарри поразился этому контрасту - одна ладонь большая, с длинными пальцами, расслабленная, вторая - шишковатая и морщинистая, но живая и подвижная. Дамблдор выглядел спокойным, он легонько потряс его за руку, безмятежно улыбаясь.  
Веки Снейпа задрожали, он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. В первые мгновения он запаниковал, но, увидев своего работодателя, мирно сидящего у изголовья кровати, он успокоился.  
\- Альбус, - прокаркал он.  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, - Альбус осторожно прикоснулся к щеке раненого мужчины. - Ты заставил нас поволноваться.  
Снейп протяжно застонал от боли и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Разумеется, ведь меня сложно будет заменить.  
Альбус рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула, расслабленно сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Рад видеть, что тебе лучше. Если ты оскорбляешь меня, значит, идешь на поправку - это верный признак.  
\- Это не была попытка оскорбить тебя, - пробормотал Снейп, тяжело дыша. - Это...  
\- Да-да, Северус, - продолжал улыбаться директор. - Я понял тебя. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? - он внимательно посмотрел на мужчину.  
Снейп слабо сглотнул, в глазах его плескался ужас, а лицо исказила гримаса боли.  
\- Если ты не готов, давай перенесём этот разговор, - предложил Дамблдор. После этих слов Снейп словно обмяк и покачал головой.  
\- Давай просто покончим с этим, чем раньше, тем лучше, - сказал он. Дамблдор терпеливо ждал, пока Снейп соберется с мыслями. Гарри тихонько опустился на пол. Ему, как и Дамблдору, было любопытно, что именно произошло той ночью, как до, так и после его видения.  
\- Он вызвал меня после десяти, - начал Снейп. - Я оставил сообщение для тебя в обычном месте в моих комнатах и покинул подземелья. Аппарировал в Малфой-Мэнор. Там были еще два Пожирателя - Эйвери и Гойл, они, казалось, были в приподнятом настроении. Они не говорили, куда мы направляемся - Люциус просто сообщил им, что этой ночью "придется поразмяться". Мы воспользовались портключом, который выбросил нас где-то в лесу, я не уверен в точном местоположении.  
Дамблдор кивнул, поощряя его продолжить.  
\- После того, как Петтигрю, как обычно, раздал нам указания, появился Темный Лорд. Он вызвал меня к себе, - Снейп замолчал. - Я вышел к нему, Альбус, - он понизил голос. - Он вызвал меня первым. Я и представить себе не мог...  
\- Продолжай, мой мальчик, - пробормотал Дамблдор, сжимая ладонь Снейпа.  
\- Он спросил меня, где Поттер. Я сказал, что его перевезли от родственников, и я не знаю, где он. Я пытался убедить его, что вы недостаточно доверяете мне. Он не поверил и спросил снова. Я не мог, Альбус, не мог позволить ему... - голос Снейпа затих и Дамблдор поднес стакан с водой к его губам. Снейп сделал несколько глотков и откинул голову на подушку, показывая, что напился, и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я не смог сказать ему, Альбус, - теперь его голос звучал тихо, но твердо. - Если бы они нашли его, Поттер не дожил бы до рассвета. Я не мог, не мог позволить им найти его. А потом... он рассердился.  
Снейп стиснул кулаки. Дамблдор мягко и утешительно сжал их.  
\- Он подозвал Люциуса. Теперь-то я понимаю, что все это было запланировано. Они и не думали отпустить меня безнаказанным. Темный Лорд отдал приказ, Люциус ударил меня, а потом... потом они...  
\- Тише, мой мальчик, - мягко произнес Дамблдор, хотя на лице его был нарисован еле сдерживаемый гнев. - Дальше можешь не продолжать. Мы знаем, что они сделали с тобой.  
\- Ничего вы не знаете! - закричал Снейп, садясь в кровати. Он оттолкнул Дамблдора, на лице застыло выражение отвращения к самому себе. - Ничего! Вы не поймете. Вы никогда не поймете.  
\- Северус, - терпеливо сказал Дамблдор, пытаясь утихомирить зарождающуюся истерику. - Перестань, ты можешь навредить себе.  
\- Среди них был вампир, Альбус! - прорычал Снейп, тоска и боль исказили его строгое лицо. - Я пытался оставаться в сознании, но кто-то ударил меня по голове. Когда я очнулся, Люциус сунул набалдашник своей трости мне в рот, чтобы я не мог закрыть его.  
Дамблдор крепко сжал запястье Снейпа. Его голос упал до шепота.  
\- Я видел его, Альбус, у него была Метка. Он встал надо мной и разрезал запястье, я видел кровь, я пытался уклониться, я боролся изо всех сил, но Люциус буквально распял меня, я не мог контролировать свое тело после Круциатуса, я пытался не дышать, не глотать, но он лил свою кровь буквально мне в глотку, я не хотел, Альбус...  
На лице Снейпа отразилась мука, комнату заполнил звук его тяжелого дыхания.  
\- Я не хотел, Альбус, - повторил он голосом, полным страдания.  
Дамблдор присел на краешек кровати и притянул его к себе. Сначала Снейп боролся, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но затем сдался, позволяя держать себя в объятьях, пусть даже и против воли.  
\- Я не заслуживаю этого, Альбус, - сказал он, очевидно, имея в виду сочувствие.  
\- Ты стольким пожертвовал, - произнес Дамблдор, сжав его в объятьях, и только потом отпустив, позволяя трясущемуся Снейпу снова лечь в кровать.  
\- Я не ждал, что останусь невредимым, - угрюмо произнес Снейп. Он взглянул на Дамлбдора, замешательство отразилось на его лице, он смущенно ждал лавины вопросов.  
\- Почему?  
Снейп вздохнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Подумав минуту, он вновь заговорил:  
\- Я думаю, он сделал это, рассчитывая, что вы не захотите принять меня, узнав, кем я стал. И у меня не останется другого выбора, кроме как окончательно примкнуть к нему. Или... принять другие, более серьезные меры.  
Дамблдор рассматривал рисунки на своей мантии, пока Снейп ждал, изнывая от неизвестности.  
\- Северус, как много ты знаешь о магглах? - спросил Альбус. Снейп недоумевающе сузил глаза. - Ну, возможно, - Дамблдор усмехнулся, - возможно, ты был слишком занят другими сторонами жизни, чтобы уделить им достаточно внимания. У них есть книга, очень знаменитая. И все их основные религии основываются на ней.  
\- Ты о Библии? - изумленно уточнил Снейп.  
\- Да, мой дорогой мальчик! С тобой приходится всегда быть настороже, не так ли? - глаза Дамблдора участливо засветились. - Альбус, я все-таки не полный идиот, - сухо заметил Снейп. Альбус блеснул очками-половинками.  
\- Там есть одна история, она мне очень нравится, - продолжил Дамблдор. - Я не помню в точности, но могу пересказать тебе суть. Жил-был очень богатый мужчина, и было у него двое сыновей. И он решил поделить свое состояние между сыновьями еще при жизни, чтобы увидеть, как они распорядятся им. Один сын остался с ним, посвятив себя тому же делу, что и отец. Другой сын тут же уехал, и бездумно растратил свое наследство, налево и направо соря деньгами. Когда же деньги закончились и он остался один, без друзей и каких-либо надежд на светлое будущее, он решил вернуться к отцу. Он решил, что если ему суждено страдать до конца своих дней, то лучше делать это среди тех, кто любит его, чем оставаться среди незнакомцев. Отец же, узрев возвращение своего сына, был так счастлив, что созвал всю семью и друзей, чтобы те отпраздновали с ним возвращение его блудного сына. Дыхание Снейпа замедлилось, его глаза были полуприкрыты.  
\- Довольно несправедливо по отношению ко второму сыну.  
\- Суть истории не в этом, Северус, - сказал Дамблдор. - Хотя многие с тобой согласятся. Суть в том, что отцу было не важно, чем занимались его сыновья. Он любил их. И он был так счастлив, когда блудный сын вернулся, его сердце было переполнено радостью, так что ему оставалось только отпраздновать его возвращение.  
Дамблдор наклонился и шепнул Снейпу:  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, ты никогда не был блудным, но я всегда относился к тебе как к сыну. На свете нет ничего, что заставило бы меня отвернуться от тебя или думать о тебе хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле.  
Снейп криво усмехнулся. Дамблдор по-отечески поцеловал его в щеку и вернулся на свое место.  
\- Альбус? - тихо спросил Снейп.  
\- Да, мой мальчик?  
\- У вас ведь нет с собой этих ужасных лимонных долек, правда?  
Дамблдор рассмеялся и в глазах Снейпа промелькнуло удивление.  
Гарри медленно встал, ощущая покалывание в онемевших ногах, кровь постепенно начинала нормально циркулировать. Ему было неловко наблюдать за двумя старыми друзьями, но любопытство пересилило. Теперь настал момент уходить.  
Оглянувшись напоследок, он посмотрел в зеркало, висевшее над кроватью Снейпа. Дамблдор, глядя в глаза своему отражению, кивнул ему головой, а затем начал рыться в карманах своей мантии в поисках лимонных долек.

***  
Директор вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы проследить за текущими школьными делами, и чтобы убедиться, что шпионы Волдеморта не посвящены ни во что серьезное. Поппи тоже покинула дом на Гриммо через пару дней, но проверяла самочувствие своего пациента каждый вечер, к его огромному неудовольствию. Дамблдор попросил Ремуса остаться на неопределенный срок, и тот с удовольствием согласился. Люпин был рад провести Гарри немного времени, несмотря на то, что здешние стены напоминали об их общей утрате, он утешал себя мыслью, что Сириус бы точно его одобрил, и на душе становилось легче.  
Не сказать, чтобы Снейп был доволен происходящим. На следующее утро после подслушанного Гарри разговора между Мастером Зелий и Дамблдором, Снейп начал громко настаивать на том, что его следует перевести в его покои в Хогвартсе, и делал он это с завидной частотой. Гарри, лежа на своей кровати, только тихо хихикал, слушая, как мадам Помфри распекает его точно тем же тоном, что и самого Гарри, когда тот жаловался, что хочет покинуть Больничное крыло после всех своих приключений. Он еще нездоров и останется там, где он есть сейчас, ровно до того момента, пока она не скажет иначе. Точка!  
Люпин, в основном, предоставлял Гарри самому себе, за что тот был благодарен. Вместе они проводили послеобеденные часы в библиотеке. Теперь, когда дом был очищен, комнаты были достаточно комфортны для обитания, пусть обстановка и не была самой современной. Они сидели в залитой солнечным светом гостиной и читали каждый свою книгу, или вели неспешные разговоры, пока Люпин пытался научить Гарри прилично играть в шахматы. Несмотря на то, что Гарри не видел лучшего друга уже несколько недель, он с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда заставит Рона потерять дар речи - разбив его в шахматы, разумеется.  
Оба подняли головы, услышав размеренные шаги директора, спускавшегося по лестнице.  
\- Вот вы где, - проговорил Дамблдор, наливая себе чаю.  
\- Как наш пациент? - с ухмылкой спросил Люпин.  
\- Он так недоволен; можно подумать, мы все это запланировали и делаем ему назло. Он продолжает настаивать на том, чтобы мы перевезли его в Хогвартс. Я же отвечаю, что я еще недостаточно выжил из ума, чтобы идти против Поппи.  
Люпин ухмыльнулся.  
\- В принципе, он говорил то же самое, когда я относил ему обед. Он иногда может быть довольно настойчивым, правда? Гарри, смотри, какой я вспомнил прием.  
Гарри удивленно смотрел, как пешка Люпина разбила одного из его слонов.  
\- Черт, - сказал он. - Вот этого я никак не ожидал.  
\- Все дело в искусстве отвлечения, - хитро промолвил Ремус и налил им обоим еще по чашке чая.  
\- Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь в последние дни? - тихо спросил Дамблдор. Гарри сглотнул и очень внимательно уставился на обломки шахматных фигур у себя в руках.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец вымолвил он. - Думаю, я в порядке.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся и сжал его плечо.  
\- Я очень рад это слышать. А ты, Ремус? Как вы с Северусом ладите?  
Люпин скривился.  
\- Ну, справедливо будет заметить, что я никогда не был его любимчиком, но терпимо, терпимо. По крайней мере, теперь он даже разговаривает со мной, когда я приношу ему еду и лекарства. Он даже намекнул, что подозревает, что в ближайшее будущее не сможет сварить Волчьелычное. И ему жаль, что так вышло. Разумеется, он варит его только потому, что он очень любит зелья, а не потому что это может помочь мне.  
Они дружно рассмеялись, потому что оба знали, что забота - это последнее, в чем Снейп хотел бы быть заподозренным. Когда их смех утих, Гарри озвучил вопрос, который давно крутился у него в голове.  
\- Директор, а профессор Снейп знает, как вы нашли его? Даже я не знаю, а ведь я был там. Ну, если можно так выразиться.  
Взгляд, которым обменялись Ремус и Дамблдор, сказал Гарри, что его сон для Люпина - не секрет. Дамблдор кивнул Люпину, который со вздохом откинулся в кресле, и заговорил.  
\- Мы всегда знали, что Северус очень рискует, но, так как в последнее время он был у Волдеморта на хорошем счету, то он отказывался бросить свою шпионскую деятельность. Директор наложил на него заклинание, разумеется, с его позволения. Оно работает как маггловская сигнализация, наверное, это сравнение будет ближе всего. Оно беззвучное, и должно было немедленно перенести Северуса на территорию Хогвартса, как можно ближе к замку. Оно никогда раньше не срабатывало, потому что спусковым крючком должна была стать крайняя опасность.  
\- "Крайняя опасность" как когда тебя пытают или "крайняя опасность"... - голос Гарри надломился.  
\- "Крайняя" - значит, почти смертельная, - продолжил Дамблдор. - Это понятие включает в себя ряд условий, например, пульс, кровяное давление, размеры кровопотери и сочетание примененных заклинаний. Честно говоря, профессор Снейп не разрешал мне накладывать его, пока мы не определили его состояние для переноса как настолько критическое, то есть, повреждения должны быть практически смертельными, чтобы заклинание активировалось. Он не хотел, чтобы оно сработало в какой-нибудь рядовой ситуации.  
\- Рядовой? - прошептал Гарри.  
\- Например, когда Волдеморт выказывает свое недовольство своими слугами. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком много думал об этом, Гарри. Благодаря твоему своевременному предупреждению, мы были наготове, когда Северус появился на окраине хогвартских земель. Он был довольно серьезно ранен, и именно твое вмешательство позволило нам спасти его от смерти.  
Гарри опустил глаза в пол и тряхнул головой.  
\- Я не... В общем, я не сделал ничего особенно храброго. Я бы сделал это для кого угодно в такой ситуации. Я знаю, что мы с профессором Снейпом не очень... не очень ладим, но я не желаю его смерти. Больше не желаю, - закончил он, чувствуя себя несколько некомфортно.  
\- А ты говорил ему об этом? - проницательно спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Я не говорил с ним с конца семестра. В последний раз, когда я его видел, я был... все еще сердит на него. И на себя. У меня не было возможности принести свои извинения. Я не знаю, что сказать ему. Честно говоря, он все еще не слишком мне нравится, - добавил он.  
Люпин рассмеялся.  
\- Я могу тебя понять, Гарри. Северус - сложный человек. С ним непросто подружиться.  
\- Я не горю желанием подружиться с ним, - заметил Гарри. - Но я хотел бы, наверное, поблагодарить его за все, что он сделал для меня. И сейчас, и в прошлом. Сэр, он знает, что я видел его в своем сне?  
Дамблдор кивнул, глядя Гарри в глаза.  
\- Да, мой мальчик. Я подумал, что ему стоит знать, как обстояло дело, несмотря на то, что я знал, что он не будет в восторге от того, что ты снова вторгся в его личную жизнь.  
Сердце Гарри замерло в груди.  
\- Вы в курсе о... вы знаете, что тогда произошло?  
Дамблдор не шелохнулся, однако Люпин с интересом спросил:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и решил сознаться.  
\- Ремус, я заглянул в Омут Памяти профессора Снейпа.  
\- Гарри! - в ужасе воскликнул Люпин. - Как ты мог так поступить?  
\- Я не знаю, - начал оправдываться Гарри. - Я имею в виду... Я не хотел. Я, вроде как, свалился в него. Мне было очень стыдно, но он не дал мне возможности извиниться. Я бы извинился, но он отказался продолжать учить меня Окклюменции, а каждый раз, когда я приходил на его уроки, он был таким ужасным, таким... Снейпом по отношению ко мне, что я решил, что он не заслуживает моих извинений. Я, правда, не хотел, - слабо закончил он.  
\- Профессор Снейп очень закрытый человек, - мудро заметил Дамблдор. - Представь себе, каково это - знать, что твои самые личные моменты, некоторые из худших воспоминаний, стали известны человеку, который так презрительно относится к тебе на протяжении стольких лет и не скрывает этого.  
\- Я никому ничего не рассказывал! - горячо запротестовал Гарри. - И не собираюсь. Я умею хранить секреты, сэр.  
\- Профессор Снейп когда-нибудь использовал против тебя то, что увидел в твоих воспоминаниях, Гарри? - мягко спросил он.  
Гарри задумался. Бесчисленное количество раз на протяжении всех школьных лет он выслушивал оскорбления от Снейпа, но только сейчас осознал, что воспоминания, которые Снейп выудил из его памяти во время занятий Окклюменцией, никогда не упоминались вне этих занятий.  
\- Нет, сэр, - прошептал Гарри.  
Дамблдор криво усмехнулся.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае, вы оба имеете представление о чести.  
Люпин выглядел так, как будто наконец-то что-то понял.  
\- Так вот почему он... - он оборвал сам себя, глядя на Гарри округлившимися глазами.  
\- Сэр? - Гарри взглянул на Дамблдора.  
\- Да, Гарри?  
\- Может быть, если это не повредит ему... Могу я поговорить с профессором Снейпом? Я... Мне кажется, мне есть, что сказать ему.  
Выражение лица директора смягчилось и он сжал плечо Гарри.  
\- Я думаю, что это было бы прекрасно, мой мальчик.


	2. Chapter 2

_И снова этот дом. Мое убежище. Моя тюрьма._  
Я бесцельно брожу по комнатам, а он мерещится мне в конце каждого коридора, такой, каким я его запомнил - с хулиганской улыбкой на губах и открытой бутылкой огневиски в руке, так похожий на самого себя в юности. На себя до Азкабана, до того, как начался этот ад, как время ожесточило его, выбелив сединой виски.  
Господи, как же я ненавижу его за то, что покинул меня, и как же мне его не хватает!  
Он ни о чём не подозревал, когда мы учились в Хогвартсе. Это потом мы стали посмеиваться над этим - моим постоянством и его слепотой. Все это время он был для меня больше, чем другом. Конечно, пока мы были школьниками, я не мог ничего сказать ему, ведь это бы разрушило нашу дружбу. Дружбу между всеми нами. Не думаю, что Джеймс подозревал что-либо, а Питер...  
Нет, я не буду думать о нем. Не сейчас, пока что я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь. Но однажды, я в красках представляю это, я позволю себе разорвать кое-чью глотку и не мучиться ни малейшими угрызениями совести. И когда это произойдет, о, тогда мой полуночный вой будет полон ликования и торжества.  
Гарри не знает о том, что было между нами. Я не знаю, как заговорить с ним об этом, да и имеет ли это теперь какое-либо значение? Что я должен сказать ему?  
"Гарри, я любил твоего крестного".  
"Гарри, твой крестный любил меня".  
"Гарри, я все еще люблю его".  
Он так похож на своих родителей, мне приходится все время напоминать себе, что он - не Лили и Джеймс, слепленные в одного человека, он - нечто другое, уникальное и удивительное. Он замечательный, щедрый и любящий, но, к сожалению, мы не слишком близки.  
"Гарри, мы с твоим крестным были любовниками".  
Какая-то часть меня винила его после смерти Сириуса. Если бы... В этой истории так много "если". Если бы Гарри вспомнил о зеркалах. Если бы он вытолкнул Волдеморта из своего сознания. Если бы Северус помог ему. Если бы Дамблдор лучше защитил Сириуса. Если бы я был с ним. Если бы Сириус не торопился спасти Гарри так сильно..  
Если бы я был с ним.  
Если бы Сириус послушался хоть кого-то.  
Если бы Северус не задирал его.  
Если бы Гарри остановился на минуту и подумал.  
Если бы я был с ним.  
"Гарри, твой крестный любил меня".  
"Гарри, я все еще люблю его". 

***  
Гарри проснулся от криков. Самым поразительным было то, что в этот раз кричал не он.  
\- Северус, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда, -произнес Люпин со смесью раздражения и угрызений совести. Он боролся с крутящимся Снейпом, пытаясь прижать его к кровати и при этом не навредить его ранам еще больше.  
\- Не делай этого! - в ужасе закричал Снейп.  
Гарри неловко мялся в проходе, очки сидели набекрень на переносице, волосы всклокочены после сна.  
\- Профессор?  
\- Гарри, помоги мне, - попросил Ремус, крепко стискивая запястья Снейпа. Гарри медленно подошел к кровати, осторожно положил ладони на колени Снейпа и аккуратно надавил, так, чтобы мужчина больше не мог никого пнуть.  
\- Поттер! - воскликнул Снейп, выворачивая руки из Ремусова захвата и хватая Гарри за грудки. - Ты должен остановить его! Ты должен заставить его выслушать тебя!  
\- Сэр, все хорошо, - проговорил Гарри, немного испугавшись. Его лицо находилось в считанных дюймах от лица Снейпа. Он видел, как Снейп бешено вращал глазами, чувствовал его влажное дыхание на своей коже. - Все в порядке.  
\- Не дай ему схватить меня. Я не знал. Я не знал!  
\- Профессор? - спросил Гарри, со страхом глядя на Ремуса. Тот покачал головой и осторожно оторвал руки Снейпа от пижамной куртки Гарри.  
\- Он не осознает, что происходит, - печально произнес Ремус. - Я думаю, он считает, что...  
\- Блэк, хренов ублюдок! - с чувством закричал Снейп, голос его задрожал. - Ты, урод, я не заслужил этого!  
\- Профессор, пожалуйста! - умолял Гарри. - Все в порядке. Вы в порядке.  
Ремус сжал челюсть и попытался сохранить спокойствие. Снейп смотрел на Гарри так, будто его лицо было единственным, что удерживало его от безумия.  
\- Джеймс? - спросил он, словно никогда не видел его раньше.  
\- Нет, то есть, да, - сказал Гарри, увидев краем глаза, как Ремус отодвинулся. Он забился в угол, его плечи затряслись от сдерживаемых рыданий.  
\- Джеймс. Поттер.  
\- Да, проф... Северус, - Гарри попытался улыбнуться. - Все хорошо, расслабься. Тебе нужно лечь.  
\- Он идет за мной. Он хочет схватить меня!  
\- Никто тебя не схватит. Это просто огромное недоразумение. Все в порядке.  
-Дамблдор знает, что происходит? - спросил Снейп голосом, полным боли. Гарри уставился на спину Ремуса, но помощи от того не последовало. Он прикусил губу и попытался сохранить спокойный тон.  
\- Директор все знает. Он защитит тебя. Он обещал.  
Он держал трясущегося, обливающегося потом Снейпа до тех пор, пока тот не лег на кровать. Снейп не сводил с него глаз. Воспоминания о Люпине и Блэке остались где-то позади.  
\- Спи, - сказал Гарри, стирая тыльной стороной ладони слезу, скатившуюся по щеке Снейпа. - Все хорошо, я защищу тебя. Блэк не сможет навредить тебе. Люпин не сможет навредить тебе. Засыпай.  
\- Люпин, - выдохнул Снейп, закрывая глаза.  
Ремус повернулся к ним лицом, его глаза были красными и опухшими. Гарри мог только догадываться, насколько сильно эта сцена ранила его.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - прошептал он, кладя ладонь ему на плечо. - Дальше я справлюсь. 

***  
Гарри стоял в коридоре у комнаты Снейпа, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Ремус вошел к нему несколько минут назад и теперь Гарри мог слышать, как они тихо переговариваются, обсуждая какие-то общие темы - Ремус принес Снейпу лекарства. Он услышал теплый смех Ремуса, а через мгновение тот стоял перед ним.  
\- Давай, Гарри, я сказал ему, что ты хотел увидеться с ним.  
\- А он помнит?..  
\- Нет. И я думаю, лучше не говорить ему, это только расстроит его.  
Гарри молча кивнул, проследив взглядом за спускающимся Ремусом. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Гарри просунул голову за дверь и постучал по стене изнутри.  
\- Профессор?  
Снейп полулежал в кровати, несколько подушек лежало в изголовье. На нем было нечто похожее на белую ночную рубашку и черный банный халат, и Гарри с удовлетворением заметил, что его раны практически полностью зажили. В памяти Гарри ярко встал образ Снейпа, каким он увидел его в ночь своего видения - низко опущенная от боли голова, волосы, мокрые от пота, тело покрыто кровью. Гарри моргнул и повнимательней присмотрелся к мужчине перед ним. Волосы опрятно лежали на плечах, крови в них не было. Голову Снейп держал высоко, как и всегда, а глаза сверкали привычно-свирепо.  
\- Вы можете войти, Поттер. Я уже оповещен о том, что вы хотели поговорить со мной. Поторопитесь, мне есть, чем заняться.  
Гарри осторожно вошел в комнату, гадая, следует ему присесть или лучше остаться у двери (на случай непредвиденного побега). Снейп рыкнул и указал на стул рядом с кроватью. Гарри опустился на сиденье и посмотрел на свои руки, сложенные на коленях.  
\- Итак? - холодный голос остановил поток его мыслей.  
\- Я... Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? - Гарри стыдливо заметил, что его голос прозвучал неприлично высоко.  
\- Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, - сардонически заметил Снейп. - Нет ничего приятней воскресной полуночной прогулки с кровопусканием.  
Гарри покраснел, на что Снейп рявкнул:  
\- Переживите это как-нибудь, идиот!  
\- Я... я, - Гарри глубоко вздохнул и решил просто покончить с этим, иначе он мог вот так сидеть и заикаться полдня. - Я хотел поблагодарить вас, сэр. За то, что защищали меня. Я видел, что он сказал вам. Видел, что они сделали с вами, и просто хотел сказать, что никто никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного, и мне жаль, что это случилось с вами. Я правда очень сожалею. И благодарен вам. Сэр.  
Снейп выглядел задумчивым и смотрел чуть повыше плеча Гарри.  
\- Ваша мать сделала для вас нечто похожее.  
Гарри опустил глаза. Он хотел сделать как лучше, а Снейп не мог не испортить все в очередной раз. Гарри не хотел думать о прошлом, о совершенных ошибках, обо всех тех вещах, на счёт которых он ошибался. Его намерения были просты - принести извинения человеку, который в очередной раз спас ему жизнь. Заключить некое подобие перемирия между ними и вернуться к созерцанию собственного существования. Никаких больше ссор, споров, никакой больше боли. Он с усилием потер свое лицо ладонями.  
\- Сколько вы увидели? - резко спросил Снейп.  
Гарри хотел было солгать, но решил придерживаться начатой линии поведения.  
\- Только до того момента, как они начали избивать вас, сэр. Я смог проснуться во время этого... процесса.  
Снейп, казалось, расслабился после этих слов и произнес грубо:  
\- Это хорошо. Есть некоторые вещи, которые детям видеть не следует, даже если это знаменитый Гарри Поттер.  
\- Я не ребенок! - резко возразил Гарри. - Невозможно пройти через то, что прошел я, и остаться невинным ребенком!  
Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью задеть Гарри еще сильнее (чего он сам и ожидал), Снейп моргнул и медленно произнес:  
\- Возможно, вы правы, мистер Поттер. И не удивляйтесь так. В какой-то момент вашей жизни это должно было произойти. Могу только добавить, что я чрезвычайно взволнован тем, что был свидетелем событию, которое, без сомнений, случается с той же частотой, что и полное солнечное затмение.  
Гарри усмехнулся, напряжение немедленно покинуло его. Снейп все еще был ублюдком, но, по крайней мере, его замечания были забавными.  
Снейп с неудовольствием поглядел на улыбающегося Гарри.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
Улыбка Гарри быстро померкла.  
\- Нет, сэр, - произнес он, вставая. - Я просто хотел сказать... В общем, я уже сказал, все, что хотел. Я оставлю вас.  
Гарри быстро пошел к открытой двери, пытаясь не бежать.  
\- Поттер.  
Он замер, затем медленно повернулся.  
\- Вы многое могли сделать той ночью, но вы выбрали наиболее, на ваш взгляд, благородный вариант. Директор уведомил меня, что мои раны были довольно серьезны, и... В общем, неважно. Я хотел поблагодарить вас, Поттер.  
\- Поблагодарить меня? - удивленно сказал Гарри.  
\- Ваши действия спасли мне жизнь. По-моему, это нормально - благодарить за подобное, - огрызнулся Снейп.  
\- Да, сэр. Пожалуйста. И... в общем, я рад. В конце концов, вы уже делали нечто подобное для меня несколько раз.  
Снейп изогнул губы в саркастичной ухмылке.  
\- Мальчишка! Не пытайся смягчить меня. Будем считать, что мы в расчете.  
Гарри кивнул, и, застенчиво улыбаясь, покинул комнату. Снейп лег обратно на свои подушки и сосредоточился на трещинах на потолке.  
***  
На следующий день Гарри снова изнывал от тоски. Люпину пришлось покинуть дом из-за дел Ордена, Дамблдор был слишком занят, до прихода Помфри было несколько часов, а Добби начинал утомлять уже через несколько минут общения.  
Гарри тихонько постучал в дверь, ведущую в комнату Снейпа.  
\- Да? - раздался недоверчивый голос.  
\- Это я, сэр. Гарри Поттер, - сказал Гарри, а затем чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу, осознав, какую глупость он сейчас сморозил. Разумеется, это был он, кто еще из студентов мог находиться здесь в такое время?  
Несколько секунд стояла тишина, а затем глубокий голос отозвался:  
\- Войдите.  
Гарри открыл дверь и увидел, как Снейп откладывает волшебную палочку на прикроватный столик. Он мялся у двери, пока Снейп не вздохнул и не указал ему на стул, как и вчера.  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе посмотрел на Гарри. Гарри приподнял брови и посмотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Мерлин, это всё равно что пытаться вырвать зуб корнуэльскому пикси, - пробормотал Снейп, раздраженно потирая переносицу. - Мистер Поттер, есть ли какая-то причина для вас, чтобы находиться здесь, или вы решили надоесть мне до смерти еще до начала учебного года?  
Гарри улыбнулся и поправил очки так, чтобы они сели как надо.  
\- Сэр, мне было скучно и я подумал, что вам тоже может быть скучно. Мы одни во всем доме и я решил, что мы можем как-то развлечь друг друга.  
Снейп изумленно воззрился на наго. Гарри сглотнул, осознав, как это прозвучало.  
\- Я имею в виду, - быстро продолжил он. - Мне было невероятно скучно, а, говорят, смена рода деятельности приравнивается к отдыху, - Гарри даже побледнел от того, как жалко это прозвучало, но, в целом, он не солгал. Ему так сильно хотелось сменить обстановку, что любая вещь, выбивающаяся из привычного распорядка, воспринималась им с интересом.  
Снейп взглянул на него так, словно он был гноем, медленно стекавшим по одному из его безупречных черных жилетов.  
\- Принести вам что-нибудь поесть? - слабо спросил Гарри.  
\- Я не голоден, - последовал быстрый ответ.  
\- Как насчет партии в шахматы? Ремус говорит, у меня стало неплохо получаться.  
\- Невероятно мудрый выбор, мистер Поттер, поскольку я, очевидно, ничего не смыслю в стратегии, - угрюмо сказал Снейп.  
\- Сэр, хотите, я вам почитаю? До тех пор, пока вы не устанете, а потом я уйду.  
\- Какая жалость! Уж я-то надеялся, что вы будете наблюдать за мной, пока я сплю, - язвительно отозвался Снейп.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Мерлин, этот человек кого угодно из себя выведет!  
\- Боюсь только, единственной книгой о зельях будет мой учебник. Библиотека в доме не очень разнообразна.  
Снейп желчно спросил:  
\- Мистер Поттер, у вас есть интересы, помимо квиддича?  
\- Разумеется, - смущенно сказал Гарри.  
\- О, тогда будьте так любезны польстить мне, поставив мой кругозор по меньшей мере на один уровень с вашим. У меня тоже есть интересы помимо моего рода занятий. Читайте что угодно. Одного того, как вы коверкаете английский язык, должно быть достаточно, чтобы вогнать в кому даже самого взбудораженного человека.  
Гарри улыбнулся и достал из заднего кармана потрепанный журнал о квиддиче. Он разгладил его, положив на колени и взял так, чтобы Снейпу было видно обложку.  
\- Господь всемогущий, - вздохнул Снейп, устраиваясь поудобнее, так, чтобы не видеть Гарри. Его глаза были закрыты, а выражение лица напоминало приговоренного к казни.  
Гарри начал читать, сначала запинаясь, но, увидев, что Снейп никак не реагирует на его ошибки (не рявкает и не оскорбляет его), он успокоился и продолжил более уверенно. Через пятнадцать минут Гарри заметил, что грудь Снейпа мерно поднимается и опускается, а дыхание замедлилось и расслабленным.  
Гарри тихо встал и склонился над спящим мужчиной. Одеяло сползло с него и Гарри бездумно поправил его так, чтобы мужчина был полностью укрыт.  
Лицо Снейпа смягчилось, глубокие морщины разгладились, хоть и остались довольно заметными, черты лица не выглядели такими резкими. Гарри прикусил щеку изнутри. Он не мог понять своего отношения к наставнику, но был рад, что тот остался в живых.  
Гарри медленно задернул шторы, чтобы солнечный свет не разбудил Снейпа, светя ему в лицо. Он подошел к двери и было закрыл ее, но остановился.  
\- Я больше не ненавижу вас, - прошептал Гарри, больше для того, чтобы просто сказать это вслух, чем чтобы кто-то его услышал.  
Осторожно закрывая дверь, он услышал бормотание:  
\- Просто великолепно.

***  
Несколько дней спустя мадам Помфри разрешила Снейпу вставать с постели, но Дамблдор настаивал, что ему следует оставаться на Гриммо. В последнее время было слишком спокойно и Дамблдор боялся, что это затишье перед бурей, и что, покинув этот дом, оба спрятанных волшебника могли погибнуть. Когда стало очевидно, что Снейп в состоянии обходиться без посторонней помощи, Дамблдор отозвал Люпина из дома на площади Гриммо, потому что было еще множество мест, где его присутствие было бы весьма кстати.  
Неделя прошла спокойно. Добби продолжал вести хозяйство, и Гарри, несмотря на скуку, одолевавшую его, не торопился выходить из своей комнаты и искать встречи со Снейпом. Одно дело - радоваться тому, что он остался жив, другое - постоянно находиться в его обществе.  
В полдень, он, как всегда, направлялся в библиотеку, но обнаружил, что комната занята. Снейп сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой, у его ног стояла стопка заплесневевших книг. В руках он держал тоненькую книжицу, которую увлеченно читал. Неподалеку стояла открытая чернильница и кусок пергамента, мелко исписанный летящим почерком, сверху покоилось перо.  
\- Извините, сэр, - сказал Гарри, войдя в комнату. - Я не знал, что вы здесь. Я уже ухожу.  
\- Поттер, в этом нет никакой необходимости, - ответил Снейп, не поднимая глаз от книги. - Я вам не помешаю, и, если вы пообещаете не беспокоить меня, то я не вижу никаких проблем в том, чтобы разделить помещение.  
Гарри неверяще уставился на него, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох, но Мастер Зелий игнорировал его. Гарри сел в другое кресло, взял в руки книгу, которую читал вчера. Поскольку Трансфигурацию трудно было отнести к списку его любимых предметов, Гарри выбрал именно эту книгу против всего остального, что было на полках.  
Гарри застрял на одном абзаце и теперь сердито сверлил его глазами. Он заметил, что Снейп уставился в стену совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Очевидно, он был очень сосредоточен, его рука сжимала книгу так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а самого Снейпа трясло мелкой дрожью.  
\- Профессор? - позвал Гарри. - Профессор Снейп?  
Снейп резко развернулся е нему. Гарри указал взглядом на книгу а его руках. Снейп взглянул на нее и медленно ослабил хватку.  
\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке? - спросил Гарри. Еще только не хватало ему заболеть после такого тяжкого выздоровления.  
\- Просто задумался, Поттер. Умственное напряжение, написанное на моем лице, обычно говорит именно об этом.  
Гарри улыбнулся и перекинул ноги через подлокотник.  
\- Сэр, не обижайтесь, но обычно ваше лицо не столь эмоционально. Думаю, появление нового выражения может несколько озадачить окружающих.  
\- Обычно я не настолько эмоционален? Как интригующе. Скажите-ка, Поттер, что именно сейчас выражает мое лицо? - сухо спросил Снейп.  
\- Это выражение лица говорит о том, что вы втайне изумлены чем-то, что только что произошло, но ни в коем случае не собираетесь этого показать; так что вы притворитесь раздраженным и накричите на ближайшего доступного человека. Так как я тут единственный, кто может выступить в этой роли, не стесняйтесь, - хохотнул Гарри.  
\- Что ж, я и не подозревал, что вы настолько наблюдательны. Скажите, уж коль скоро вы у нас эксперт по моим выражениям лица, что еще есть в моем арсенале?  
У Гарри внезапно разболелась голова. Он не был уверен, стоит ли разговаривать в таком тоне со своим преподавателем, но ведь были каникулы, верно? И Снейп не мог снять с него баллы. Ну, Гарри так думал.  
\- Ну, есть "О, Мерлин, чем же я заслужил такой класс?", "Не могу поверить, что Дамблдор сказал это вслух", "Сейчас самое время кому-нибудь упомянуть о Слизерине", и, мой персональный фаворит, потому что я думаю, что замечал его обращенным на меня каждый день, проведенный мной в Хогвартсе - "Я сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, чтобы не прибить тебя, бестолковый идиот".  
Снейп попытался скрыть свое изумление.  
\- Я никогда не осознавал, что настолько красноречив, или, вернее будет сказать, что вы настолько преуспели в чтении лиц, мистер Поттер.  
\- Это мой дар, - скромно заметил Гарри. - Так что, у вас есть другие выражения?  
\- Одно или два, - небрежно ответил Снейп и вернулся к изучению книги.

***  
Снейп не мог заснуть. Обезболивающие зелья, которые Поппи сварила для него, неожиданно спровоцировали бессонницу, так что он решил пошарить по полкам на кухне в поисках спиртного - мало ли, вдруг Блэк припрятал что-то. "Зная Блэка, сильно в этом сомневаюсь," - горько подумал он.  
Свет был погашен, так что он наколдовал Люмос, чтобы осветить путь.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Гарри.  
Снейп отменил заклинание и опустил палочку. Гарри зажег несколько свечей в резном канделябре и смотрел, как воск таял и падал огромными каплями прямо на кухонный стол.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что домовику понравится оттирать это, - сухо заметил он, справившись с удивлением.  
\- Он не будет возражать, - отозвался Гарри. - Хотите чаю? Я только что заварил свежего.  
Снейп скупо кивнул и присел на стул. Как бы ему хотелось снова оказаться полным сил! Он привык быть резким и стремительным, а сейчас он сам себе напоминал старика.  
Гарри взял с сушилки чистую кружку и налил в нее немного чаю, подтолкнув к нему сахарницу и молочник.  
\- Полагаю, в этом забытом всеми богами месте нет ни капли алкоголя? - спросил Снейп, опуская кубик сахара в дымящуюся чашку.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
\- По крайней мере, я ничего не нашел. Если хотите, я могу спросить Добби.  
\- Перестаньте, - сказал Снейп, выставляя руку в защитном жесте. - Не будите его. Мне нужен покой, а не восхищение.  
Гарри снова присел и они услышали шипение, с которым маленькая капелька воды испарилась с фитиля.  
\- Не спится? - спросил Гарри.  
Снейп кивнул.  
\- Чертовы зелья, - произнес он и ухмыльнулся в ответ на Гаррину усмешку. - А вы? По-моему, сейчас слишком раннее время для подъема. Или слишком позднее для отхода ко сну.  
\- Сегодня особый день, - пробормотал Гарри, обхватив ладонями свою чашку.  
Снейп недоумевающе приподнял бровь.  
\- Скоро наступит мой день рождения. Через... - он бросил взгляд на кухонные часы на каминной полке. - Ровно через восемь минут.  
\- Что ж, с Днем рождения вас.  
\- Подождите еще восемь минут, пока пробьет полночь, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
Они пили чай в дружелюбном молчании. Гарри встал и заново наполнил их чашки. Снейп почувствовал, как его веки наливаются тяжестью.  
\- Сколько вам исполняется? - спросил он, пока окончательно не опозорился, уснув перед негодным мальчишкой и храпя носом в кружке.  
\- Восемнадцать.  
\- М-м-м.  
\- Что, никаких мудрых изречений? Никаких слов по поводу вступления во взрослую жизнь и ответственности?  
\- Да слышали ли вы хоть слово из всех моих речей?  
\- Вы бы удивились, узнай вы правду, - мрачно сказал Гарри.  
Каминные часы пробили полночь, возвестив о начале нового дня. Гарри тоскливо улыбнулся свечам.  
\- С Днем рождения, Поттер.  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. Он уже успел забыть, что был не один в комнате. Раньше никто не встречал с ним его день рождения. Он ожидал насмешек или издевательского тона, но Снейп произнес эти слова так, словно действительно поздравлял Гарри.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
\- А как же торт, подарки? - легко поддразнил Снейп.  
Гарри покраснел.  
\- Они прибудут позже. Рон и Гермиона всегда что-то присылают, как и Хагрид. Добби как-то испек для меня торт, так что, думаю, я знаю, что будет на завтрак.  
\- А когда вы будете задувать свечи в этом году, чего пожелаете? - это было не его дело, ему вовсе незачем было знать это, но ему вдруг стало любопытно.  
\- То же, что и каждый год. Стать счастливым, - просто ответил Гарри, подозревая, что это прозвучало несколько по-детски, но это была правда.  
\- Вы знаете, что считается, что о загаданном желании нельзя рассказывать, иначе оно не сбудется?  
\- Тогда, сэр, вам просто придется мне помочь с его исполнением.  
Снейп усмехнулся.  
\- Не тратьте свои желания на невозможное, Поттер. Делать вас счастливым - не моя работа.  
\- Я знаю, сэр. Если не возражаете, вы чертовски хороши в этом.  
Снейп хмыкнул. Он чувствовал приятную усталость во всем теле, так что вернулся в свою комнату.  
Гарри остался наблюдать, как догорают свечи.

***  
На следующий день, пообедав в компании Добби, Гарри вернулся в библиотеку. Снейп уже занял то же кресло, что и вчера. Они вежливо кивнули друг другу, и Гарри вновь приступил к чтению, начав с того места, где остановился.  
Через какое-то время Снейп поднялся и сел за столик в углу, бездумно водя кончиком пера по подбородку, читая написанное на пергаменте, который лежал у него в руках.  
\- Усердно трудитесь, сэр? - голос Гарри разорвал его концентрацию.  
\- Именно так. Собираюсь переписать некоторые работы Шекспира. Меня не устраивает концовка "Макбета".  
\- Когда закончите с ним, не могли бы вы взяться и за "Ромео и Джульетту"? Концовка показалась мне несколько неправдоподобной, - поддразнил он.  
Снейп явно не мог сообразить, что именно кажется ему наиболее необычным - то, что Гарри читал Шекспира, или то, что он понял его.  
\- Сэр, вы всегда так саркастичны или только когда нездоровы? - спросил Гарри, подходя к столу.  
Снейп не удостоил его ответом. Гарри попытался подглядеть, что написано на пергаменте.  
\- Мистер Поттер, - вздохнул Снейп. - Уж поскольку вам не терпится прочитать то, что совершенным образом вас не касается, потрудитесь хотя бы не счесть за труд и спросить у меня разрешения сунуть свой большой нос в мои дела?  
Гарри усердно боролся с собой, пытаясь перестать улыбаться.  
\- Сэр, могу я сунуть свой большой нос в ваши дела?  
\- Придется позволить вам, - Снейп снова вздохнул. - Не сомневаюсь, что в противном случае вы всё равно найдете способ снова нарушить мое личное пространство.  
Гарри застыл на месте, сраженный стыдом.  
\- Я... Я не имел в виду ничего такого, сэр. Я не хотел снова делать это.  
\- То есть, вы признаете, что ваш прошлый поступок являлся вторжением, довольно грубым, прошу заметить, вторжением в мое личное пространство? - сузил глаза Снейп.  
\- Да, сэр. Я сожалею, - Гарри опустил глаза, мучимый стыдом и гневом.  
Голос Снейпа звучал довольно грубо.  
\- Сожаления еще ни разу ничего не изменили к лучшему, мальчишка! Чем раньше вы поймете это, тем раньше эти слова потеряют для вас всякую силу.  
Гарри направился было к выходу из библиотеки, но Снейп цепко схватил его за запястье.  
\- Остановитесь. Только идиоты не учатся на своих ошибках, или позволяют им довлеть над собой. Садитесь. Читайте. Думайте, - с этими словами, Снейп впихнул ему пергамент и легонько оттолкнул.  
Гарри несмело уставился в пергамент, не зная, чего ожидать от написанного там. Он подошел ближе к окну и дневному свету. Оказалось, там написано что-то вроде стихотворения.

_Раз - и сосуд поврежден,_  
Два - и вот он в тоске,  
Три - желает чего-то,  
Четыре - погряз в нужде.  
Пять - просыпаются чувства,  
Шесть - воспылала страсть,  
Семь, еще семь, и семь -  
Сосуд должен пролиться,  
Или проклятье не сможет спасть. 

Гарри перечитал написанное. Казалось, смысла во всем этом было немного, просто стихотворение о каком-то сосуде. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Снейп сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Ну? - воинственно спросил профессор.  
\- Сэр, я не очень понял, о чем речь. Звучит так, как будто здесь говорится о чаше или чем-то вроде того. И я не уверен, что означают цифры. Может, это время?  
\- Неплохо, - медленно кивнул Снейп. - Совсем неплохо, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри смутился; он никогда не слышал и слова похвалы от профессора. В общем-то, кроме слизеринцев, наверное, никто не слышал. По крайней мере, Гарри не мог этого припомнить.  
\- Профессор, а вы знаете, что все это значит? - спросил он, сгорая от любопытства.  
С лица Снейпа исчезло всякое выражение, вновь появился недоверчивый, настороженный взгляд, к которому привык Гарри.  
\- Это описание проклятия, Поттер, очень темного проклятия. Как оказалось, мое последнее появление у Темного Лорда оставило свой след, мне не удалось остаться невредимым.  
\- О, вы имеете в виду... - и Гарри, выпучив глаза, зажал ладонями рот, осознавая свой промах.  
Снейп сжал челюсти, его лицо пошло красными пятнами.  
\- О чем это вы? - прошипел он.  
\- Я, э-э-э, ни о чём, сэр, - заикаясь, пролепетал Гарри. Его прежнее желание быть абсолютно честным вылетело в окно, когда мужчина перед ним вновь превратился в Очень Злобного Мастера Зелий  
\- Лжец! – крикнул Снейп, нависая над Гарри, остановившись лишь тогда, когда Гарри вытянул шею максимально далеко, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. - Говори, что ты имел в виду, - произнес Снейп голосом, полным тихой ярости.  
\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, я не хотел...  
\- Достаточно дурацких оправданий! Говори! - заорал Снейп.  
\- Я... Я знаю про вампира, - зажмурившись, прошептал Гарри, его лицо пылало от стыда.  
Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Гарри прислушивался к быстрому дыханию Снейпа, а потом все закончилось - спотыкаясь, тот покинул комнату.  
Гарри медленно опустился в кресло, опустошенный. Как, ну как он мог предположить, что его попытка наладить мирные отношения со Снейпом закончится чем-то иным?

***  
Гарри не видел Снейпа до конца дня. Спросив Добби о нем, он узнал, что мужчина заперся в своих комнатах, игнорируя просьбы домовика впустить его.  
На следующий день Гарри остался в своей комнате, Добби принес ему еду и вести о том, что ничего не изменилось.  
Мастер Зелий не пришел в библиотеку.  
На следующий день Гарри, так и не увидевшийся со Снейпом, подошел к его комнате и тихонько постучался в дверь. Не дождавшись ответа, он вошел внутрь. Комната была пуста.  
Снейп исчез.


	3. Chapter 3

Снейпу снился сон.   
Он шел по пустынной дороге, ведущей в Хогсмид, в руке его была зажата маска Пожирателя Смерти. Ночью он покидал Хогвартс только вынужденно - или чтобы поприсутствовать на Ночном Факультативе Дамблдора По Укреплению Связей, или откликаясь на вызов Темного Лорда. Когда случалось последнее, он хватал маску, прятал ее в потайном кармане мантии и быстро шел до аппарационной границы Хогвартса. Никогда прежде он не прогуливался по этой дороге просто так, ради удовольствия.  
Полная луна висела низко в темном небе, и единственным слышимым звуком было шуршание гравия под ногами Снейпа. Дорога - пустынная и длинная - лентой змеилась перед ним. Он оглянулся и увидел очертания замка, залитого лунным светом.  
По сравнению с его обычными снами, этот был очень даже ничего.   
Он молча шел, наслаждаясь приятной усталостью мышц и свежим ночным воздухом, наполнявшим его легкие. Он чувствовал себя спокойно и умиротворенно. Вот бы каждую ночь переживать эти ощущения!  
Он услышал шаркающий звук за спиной и быстро обернулся. У края дороги была видна тоненькая фигурка. Снейп выхватил палочку и выставил ее перед собой в защитном жесте.   
\- Кто здесь? - повелительно спросил он, его голос далеко разнесся в ночной тишине. Фигура медленно подошла к нему.   
Снейп остался на месте. Кто бы это ни был, судя по росту, вряд ли это был взрослый человек, так что его испуг немного поутих.   
\- Поттер? - спросил он, изогнув бровь. - Какого черта вы делаете здесь?  
Снейп выдохнул. Этот Гарри Поттер был вовсе не похож на Гарри Поттера из реального мира. Этот Гарри Поттер был на два года младше. Он был ниже ростом, что, в принципе, было понятно, взгляд остекленел. Его правая рука нервно стискивала палочку, а в левой руке были зажаты зеленые ленты, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся каким-то растением.  
\- Поттер? - переспросил он, подходя ближе к застывшему юноше. Рассмотрев его как следует, он понял, где видел Поттера в таком виде.  
Во время Турнира Трех Волшебников. Гарри воспользовался жаброслями во время второго тура, чтобы дышать под водой. Снейп понял, что юноша промок насквозь, трясясь от холода и шока.   
\- С вами все в порядке? - спросил Снейп, чувствуя себя идиотом, потому что знал, что это всего лишь сон, и что Гарри смог завершить испытание невредимым.   
Он опустился на колени перед ним, чтобы получше оценить его состояние, и тогда Гарри бросился к нему, обвив руками его шею, тесно прижимаясь и неровно дыша в ухо. Снейп почувствовал, как холодная вода начала пропитывать его мантию.   
\- Тише, - сказал он, неловко поглаживая парня по трясущейся спине. - Тише.   
Гарри все не успокаивался, Снейп чувствовал его прерывистое дыхание на своей шее.   
\- Все хорошо, - проговорил он, укрывая Гарри мантией, прижимая его к себе. - Все хорошо, никто не навредит тебе. Я защищу тебя.   
Снейп ошарашенно выдохнул, когда почувствовал на своей шее прохладные губы Гарри. Его рот медленно скользил по бледной коже, будто проверяя реакцию.   
\- Не делай этого, - прошептал Снейп, тщетно пытаясь оторвать его от себя. Он почувствовал, как к щеке прикоснулся теплый язычок. - Пожалуйста, перестань, - простонал он, закрыв глаза, будто хотел проснуться.   
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал Гарри, освободившись из объятий Снейпа, выхватывая палочку и делая заклинанием небольшой надрез на своей шее. - Пожалуйста, - повторил он, подставляя ее Снейпу. - Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это.   
Не колеблясь ни секунды, Снейп жадно присосался к шее Гарри и почти потерял сознание, когда первая капля крови попала на его язык.   
Такая густая. Такая мощная. Такая чистая.  
Гарри завозился в его объятьях и теснее прижался к нему.   
\- Пожалуйста, - прохныкал он, дергая себя за волосы, пока Снейп вылизывал его шею.   
Этого было недостаточно. Кровь шла слишком медленно, Снейп рванул футболку на Гарри, ища большего контакта с кожей, обнажая плоть, представляя, как кровь окрасит ее. Он чувствовал, как его член встает; казалось, кровь, которую он высасывал из Гарри, била сразу в пах.   
\- Гарри, - простонал он, посасывая и вылизывал его шею. - Гарри. Гарри, о, Гарри...  
И неожиданно сел, выпрямившись за своим рабочим столом. Он уснул за чтением. Губы были мокрыми. Он вскочил со стула, опрокинув его, побежал в ванную. В зеркале отразилось бледное лицо, покрытое красными разводами, губы тоже были перемазаны чем-то красным. В отчаянии он поднес трясущуюся руку к окровавленному рту и уставился на испачканные пальцы. Переборов отвращение, он облизнул кончики пальцев.   
Чернила. Это были всего лишь чернила. 

***  
В конце месяца настал момент ежегодного Гарриного путешествия в Косой Переулок за школьными принадлежностями. Дамблдор разрешил ему встретиться с Гермионой, Роном, мистером и миссис Уизли в Дырявом Котле. Они решили, что, несмотря на тревожную обстановку, несколько часов вне дома - это не так уж много, особенно, если постараться управиться поскорее.   
Миссис Уизли, как всегда, долго обнимала его, бурно возмущаясь тому, как он похудел и каким усталым выглядел. Рон и Гермиона улыбались ему. Он так скучал по ним.  
\- Ну, Гарри, как ты? Чем занимался? - спросил Артур Уизли, когда они присели пообедать.  
\- В общем-то, ничего особенного. В основном, делал уроки. В доме практически нечем заняться, а выходить мне нельзя.  
\- Разумеется, нельзя, Гарри, - озабоченно сказала Гермиона. - Это слишком опасно. И мы не можем знать намерений Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, - она воспользовалась этим именем, чтобы не пугать чету Уизли, которые вздрагивали каждый раз, когда звучало имя Волдеморта.   
\- Зато люди стали обращать больше внимания на слова Дамблдора, - фыркнула Молли. - Он годами предупреждал Министерство и Фаджа, этого индюка надутого, но никто ни разу не прислушался.   
Гарри сглотнул и откусил от сэндвича большой кусок.   
\- Не то чтобы мне не хватало всеобщего внимания, - сказал он с набитым ртом, - Но, может быть, теперь все отстанут от меня? Ну, если только они не думают по-прежнему, что я сумасшедший.   
\- Ты всегда останешься психом для нас, дружище, - сказал Рон, потирая веки. Гарри тихо заржал, Гермиона пыталась не улыбаться, Артур ухмыльнулся, но тут же сделал серьезное лицо, стоило ему увидеть, как Молли сердито нахмурилась.   
"Как приятно оказаться среди нормальных людей," - подумал Гарри.   
После обеда Артур проводил Рона и Гарри к книжному магазину, пока Молли и Гермиона отправились за мантиями. Мужчины быстро лавировали по переполненным улицам. Несмотря на то, что он не верил, что Гарри на улицах Лондона угрожает опасность, Артур всё же хотел вернуться на Гриммо как можно быстрее.   
\- Пап! - услышал он крик Рона. Артур обернулся и увидел, что Гарри, упав на колени, обхватил голову руками. Рон безуспешно пытался поднять его на ноги, помочь ему.   
\- Оставь его, Рон, - сказал Артур, опускаясь на колени рядом с парнем. - Гарри? Сынок, ты в порядке? - Артур озабоченно оглянулся - их поведение привлекло немало внимания.   
\- Перестань, перестань, ПЕРЕСТАНЬ! - крикнул Гарри, затем его вырвало. Рон побледнел, но продолжал потирать спину Гарри.   
\- Гарри! Что с тобой? - повторил Артур, в отчаянии глядя по сторонам. Где же Молли, когда она так нужна?  
\- Волдеморт, - прошептал Гарри и отключился. Рон перехватил его обмякшее тело, чтобы он не свалился в собственную рвоту.  
Артур принял Гаррино бесчувственное тело из рук Рона и крепко прижал его к себе.  
\- Найди маму. Скажи ей, что я забрал его Сам-Знаешь-Куда. Скажи, чтобы проинформировала Дамблдора как можно быстрее. Давай же!  
Рону дополнительных указаний не требовалось. Он вскочил на ноги и побежал сквозь толпу, усердно работая локтями и делая большие шаги.   
Артур прикрыл глаза и аппарировал вместе с Гарри на Площадь Гриммо. 

***  
Гарри стоял у кабинета Дамблдора. Они с директором поддерживали постоянную связь после того случая в Косом Переулке, но сегодня был первый день, как он вернулся в Хогвартс. Завтра начинался новый учебный год, и осталось несколько вещей, которые ему бы хотелось обсудить. И несколько вещей, о которых хотелось бы попросить.   
Он уже занес руку, чтобы постучать, когда услышал голос Снейпа.   
\- Он не имел права! - крикнул он.   
Дамблдор не кричал в ответ, но и его было слышно через дверь.   
\- Мы уже обсудили это.   
\- Ты знал, что он там, и позволил мне все рассказать. Ты не имел права! - в голосе Снейпа явственно слышалось отвращение.   
\- Северус, он был там не для того, чтобы шпионить за тобой, и уж точно не для того, чтобы посмеяться. Он хотел знать, как ты себя чувствуешь. То, что он увидел, напугало его.   
\- Бедный Гарри Поттер, - голос Снейпа сочился ядом. - Испугался из-за своего сна, так что всем вокруг, как всегда, приходится скакать вокруг него, чтобы успокоить безутешного героя!  
\- Да, увиденное напугало его, но гораздо больше его беспокоило то, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Он всегда думал, что ты неуязвим, а это не так, Северус. Тебе больше не надо притворяться бессмертным. Эта часть твоей жизни теперь позади.   
\- Это мое личное дело! Как и прежде, как и в каждый прошлый раз, он нарушил все границы, а ты... ты позволил ему это. Но с меня достаточно. Я не позволю этому случаю превратиться в пикантный слушок, курсирующий от студента к студенту!  
\- Ну же, Северус...  
\- Нет необходимости продолжать этот, без сомнения, бессмысленный разговор. Как ты только что любезно напомнил мне, Ордену я больше не нужен. Значит, и здесь мне оставаться нет надобности.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, не потому что приносишь пользу, - холодно сказал Дамблдор. - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь, потому что только так я могу быть уверен в твоей безопасности. Они будут искать тебя, Северус.   
\- Можно подумать, я об этом не знаю, - ядовито сообщил Снейп.   
\- Ты должен остаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я не могу потерять тебя после всего этого. И ты не бесполезен. Если захочешь, если посчитаешь, что сможешь сделать это, ты все еще сможешь принести огромную пользу силам Света.   
\- Тебе не нужен еще один стратег...   
Дамблдор произнес только одно слово.   
\- Гарри.  
\- Нет!  
\- Северус, пожалуйста. Мы должны учить его; больше некому.  
\- Это пройденный этап, - процедил Снейп сквозь зубы. - Я больше не собираюсь плясать перед ним.   
Гарри постучал в дверь и голоса замолкли.  
\- Войдите, - произнес Дамблдор спокойным тоном.   
Гарри вошел в кабинет и увидел мужчин, сидящих за столом, каждый держал в руках чашку чая. Они пытались выглядеть так, словно он прервал их посередине беседы об учебных планах, но Гарри заметил, насколько напряженной была поза Снейпа и как на его лице застыла сердитая гримаса, глаза же Дамблдора сияли за стеклами очков-половинок так ярко, как никогда.   
\- Господин директор, профессор, - сказал Гарри, кивая им обоим.   
\- Чем могу быть полезен, Гарри? Как видишь, мы еще не закончили с профессором Снейпом.   
\- Вижу, сэр, - сказал Гарри, стискивая кулаки. - Я слышал, о чем вы говорили. И я не подслушивал, - сказал он, глядя на Снейпа, чье лицо потемнело от гнева.   
\- Я мог бы солгать на этот счёт, но решил сказать вам правду. Я устал лгать, - храбро продолжил Гарри. Он сглотнул, затем подошел к Снейпу.  
\- Профессор Снейп, - церемонно начал он. Он репетировал свои извинения с тех пор, как Снейп исчез с Площади Гриммо. - То, что я сделал - непростительно. Я не хотел подслушивать за вами. Как сказал директор, я был обеспокоен. Я видел, что произошло...  
Выражение лица Снейпа не предвещало ничего хорошего.   
\- Если вы... - Снейп начал было шипеть.   
\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - перебил его Гарри. - Я должен был уйти до того, как вы начнете говорить о личном. Это моя вина, директор здесь ни при чём. Я пришел извиниться и отдать вам это.   
Гарри сунул руку в свою сумку и достал оттуда мантию-невидимку. Сначала он хотел передать ее Дамблдору, но теперь ему показалось, что доверить ее Снейпу тоже было бы неплохой идеей.   
\- Это моя мантия-невидимка, - пояснил он очевидное. - Я хочу, чтобы она была у вас. Так вы точно будете уверены, что я не шпионю за вами.  
Снейп очень долго смотрел на мантию, а затем поднял глаза на Гарри.   
\- Зачем вы делаете это?  
\- Потому что я был неправ! - воскликнул Гарри, экспрессивно взмахнув руками, взметнувший мантию перед лицом Снейпа. - И иначе вы бы не поверили мне, а мне... мне нужна ваша помощь.   
Все. Он сказал это вслух.   
Снейп и Гарри продолжили молча смотреть друг на друга. Гарри почувствовал, как между лопаток медленно поползла капля пота.   
\- Что тебе нужно, Гарри? - спокойно спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Мне нужно... Я бы хотел снова заняться Окклюменцией, - он повернулся к директору. - И Легилименцией, если вы посчитаете, что я смогу. Я... незащищен. И слаб. И я знаю, что не смогу защитить никого, если не готов защитить себя, - грустно сказал он.   
\- Почему я? - холодно спросил Снейп.   
\- Потому что больше некому, - повторил Гарри слова директора. - Раньше я этого не понимал, но это было раньше. Директор не может помочь мне, другие члены Ордена не знают, что делать. Только вы можете, сэр, и если вы откажетесь, я... - он замолчал, в горле встал ком. Нет-нет, он не будет плакать, только не перед ними!  
\- Почему я должен доверять вам? - тихо спросил Снейп.   
\- Потому что мне больше не о чем лгать вам, сэр. Вы знаете все мои грязные секреты, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Я... я больше не буду сопротивляться, сэр. Вы можете делать все, что считаете нужным, говорить, что захотите, сэр, только пожалуйста...  
\- Достаточно, - прервал словоизлияния голос Дамблдора. -Присядь, Гарри.   
Гарри упал в предложенное ему кресло и благодарно принял из рук Дамблдора чашку чая.   
\- Северус? - спросил Дамблдор.   
Гарри взглянул на профессора Зельеварения, который невидящим взглядом смотрел в стену, а его руки судорожно стискивали подлокотники кресла.   
\- Сэр? - прошептал Гарри.   
Снейп медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него.   
\- Вы должны знать, что я никогда никому ничего не расскажу. И не рассказывал прежде.   
На лице Снейпа проступило неприязненное выражение. Он посмотрел на Дамблдора, который терпеливо ждал его ответа.  
\- Северус, - умоляюще повторил директор.   
Снейп проглотил все свои возникшие возражения и возмущения.  
\- Как скажете, - прокаркал он, а затем вылетел из комнаты.   
Хлопнула дверь. Гарри взглянул на директора.   
\- Сэр? Он не взял мою мантию.   
\- Возможно, он и так доверяет тебе, Гарри, - вздохнул Дамблдор. - Даже если ему этого не хочется. 

***  
Используя директора как буфер обмена, Гарри и Снейп договорились о дополнительных занятиях. Как и в прошлый раз, оправданием послужили Гаррины плохие оценки по Зельям.   
На их первом занятии по Зельям, посвященным П.А.У.К. Снейп, разумеется, устроил феерическое шоу на тему "Мальчик-Который-Выжил-И-Был-Допущен-К-Занятиям-Хоть-Он-Этого-И-Не-Заслужил". Гарри покраснел как маков цвет, и Гермиона постоянно дергала его за рукав, чтобы он опомнился и не выскочил из класса. Он сказал Снейпу, что тот может говорить что угодно, но слова по-прежнему ранили его.  
Драко Малфой наклонился к Панси Паркинсон и гадко ухмыльнулся Гарри.   
\- О, я уверен, что уж он-то оказался здесь совершенно заслуженно, - гневно прошептал Гарри Гермионе.   
\- Гарри, - зашептала в ответ девушка. - Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, у нас обоих будут большие неприятности.  
Гарри попытался проигнорировать ее взгляд и посмотрел в свой котел. Он все еще слышал хихиканье слизеринцев.   
Черт с ними.  
Черт со Снейпом.  
Пусть Гарри и знал, что Снейп больше не служил Волдеморту, его раздражало, что он все еще притворялся ублюдком перед мелким хорьком.   
Хотя, если это и было притворством, то Снейп был превосходным актером. Ничто в его поведении не выдавало, что с ним на каникулах произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Физически он был здоров, и выглядел устрашающим, как и всегда. Поведение его не смягчилось ни на йоту, он всё так же язвил и раздавал саркастичные замечания налево и направо, и всё так же не мог отказать себе в удовольствии оскорблять гриффиндорцев и снять баллы с любого, кто учился не на Слизерине. Разумеется, Гарри не ожидал, что Снейп будет квохтать над ним - он был бы счастлив, если бы Мастер Зелий просто игнорировал его в той же холодной манере, что и остальных, ничем не примечательных гриффиндорских студентов.   
Жаль, что им придется проводить вместе так много времени. Жаль, что он был единственным, кто мог помочь Гарри.   
\- Ублюдок, - прошептал он на грани слышимости и проследил взглядом, как Снейп меряет шагами класс. 

***  
Три вечера в неделю Гарри таскался на пытки, о которых сам же и просил. Они встречались в кабинете Снейпа, и стоило Гарри закрыть за собой дверь, как занятие начиналось.  
\- Легилименс, - шипел Снейп, и на Гарри обрушивалась лавина видений, звуков и ощущений, пока Снейп шарил в его сознании, вытаскивая наружу самые болезненные воспоминания и заставляя Гарри переживать их заново.   
\- Легилименс! - орал он, и Гарри падал на пол, пытаясь не закрыть глаза и удержать перед собой палочку, судорожно перебирая заклинание за заклинанием, чтобы отбить атаку.  
\- Как же вы мне противны, - ухмылялся Снейп, пока Гарри валялся на полу, схватившись за живот.   
\- Извините, сэр, - выдохнул Гарри, глядя снизу вверх слезившимися глазами. - Я стараюсь как могу.   
\- В таком случае, все ваши старания пойдут прахом, вы не делаете никаких успехов! У вас ничего не получится.  
\- Я смогу, - Гарри поднялся на ноги.   
\- Какая поразительная самоуверенность, - хмыкнул Снейп, прислоняясь к стене.   
\- Я не могу позволить себе провалиться, - Гарри мотнул головой, параллельно пытаясь очистить сознание. - И вы мне этого не позволите. Это всё равно что признать, что учитель из вас так себе, - он глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. - Я готов.

***  
К концу сентября Гарри начал делать успехи. Снейп все еще с легкостью рушил все его барьеры, но теперь Гарри начал понемногу отбиваться. Как только первый слог заклинания вылетал из Снейпова рта, Гарри погружался в себя, концентрируясь на своем сознании, возводя стены, которые дадут ему дополнительные драгоценные секунды, прежде чем он сможет дать отпор.  
Гарри почти никогда не использовал на Снейпе каких-то особо мерзких заклинаний, хотя огромное удовольствие ему доставило суровое выражение лица Мастера Зелий, когда он попал под заклятье, превратившее его ноги в желе. Когда Гарри впервые смог дать ему отпор в своем сознании и наяву, удивление на лице Снейпа выглядело так необычно, что Гарри, не удержавшись, радостно засмеялся, произнося сквозь смех контр-заклинание. Снейп осторожно вытянул каждую ногу по очереди, словно не веря, что это и вправду только что произошло.   
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - сказал Гарри, пытаясь успокоиться.   
Снейп строго посмотрел на него и швырнул в него "Легилименс", прежде чем Гарри успел отдышаться.

***  
Рон и Гермиона знали о гарриных секретных занятиях, и, хотя они искренне ему сочувствовали, оба понимали, насколько они ему необходимы. Они доводили друг друга и Гарри до белого каления своими спорами, пререкаясь на каждом слове, впрочем, как и всегда. Гарри сложно было назвать человеком сведущим в делах сердечных, но даже ему казалось очевидным, что все эти хождения вокруг да около имели вполне определенный подтекст.   
Гермиона, против всякого здравого смысла, любила каждую часть Рона, даже если он и был не самым чувствительным на свете парнем. Рон, несмотря на все свои жалобы, невероятно гордился острым умом Гермионы и частенько с восхищением пялился на нее, когда думал, что его никто не видит. Но, несмотря на то, что они оба выросли в очень привлекательных молодых людей, это никак не изменило их поведения, с удивлением и иронией заметил про себя Гарри.   
Одним ясным осенним полуднем, после того, как он прослушал в очередной раз бестолковый спор о какой-то ничего не значащей ерунде, и заметив, что флирта в этом разговоре между строк было больше, чем здравого смысла, Гарри устало вздохнул и решил отправиться на занятия пораньше.   
\- Гарри? - Рон возлежал на диване, закинув ноги на колени Гермионе, и набив рот шоколадом, пока Гермиона пыталась изобразить на своем лице отвращение.   
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - сказал Гарри. Если он уйдет, они останутся в гостиной вдвоем, и, возможно, уже сделают что-то, что прекратит эти бестолковые танцы вокруг друг друга.   
\- Но твои занятия начинаются через два часа, - озадаченно произнесла Гермиона. - Останься, мы могли бы поработать над эссе по Трансфигурации.   
Рон закатил глаза, Гарри рассмеялся.  
\- Все в порядке, мне нужно практиковаться как можно чаще. И если Снейп слишком занят, то я просто пойду где-нибудь помедитирую. Я делаю успехи, хотя до настоящих медитаций мне еще далеко.   
Рон улыбнулся ему и многообещающе поиграл бровями. "Спасибо, дружище," - беззвучно произнес он, глянув на Гермиону, которая все еще сверлила Гарри недоверчивым взглядом, а потом переведя взгляд на Гарри и снова поиграв бровями.  
\- Удачи, - улыбнулся Гарри. Уходя, он услышал, как Гермиона недоумевающе спросила: "В смысле, удачи?".  
Ответа Рона Гарри уже не услышал, но он подозревал, что оставаться в неведении Гермионе осталось недолго.

***  
Гарри шел в подземелья по пустынным коридорам. Суббота выдалась солнечной, так что большинство студентов высыпало на улицу, чтобы позагорать, притворяясь, что занимаются учебой. Некоторые парочки, вроде Рона и Гермионы, остались в замке в поисках уединения.   
Дверь в кабинет Снейпа была закрыта, и Гарри три раза постучался, прежде чем она открылась.   
\- Что вам нужно? - подозрительно спросил Снейп, выглядывая поверх головы Гарри в коридор.  
\- Я думал, мы можем сегодня начать пораньше, сэр. Мне нечем заняться...  
\- А мне есть чем, - грубо прервал его Снейп. - Вы будете мне мешать. Возвращайтесь в положенное время.   
Гарри просунул ногу между косяком и дверью, не давая Снейпу закрыть ее.   
\- Сэр, пожалуйста, можно я просто посижу? Я буду медитировать. Не издам ни звука.   
С лица Снейпа не сходило подозрительное выражение, но он всё же перестал загораживать проход и отошел к своему столу.   
\- Ни единого слова, - угрожающе процедил он.   
\- Ни единого, сэр, - отважно сказал Гарри, закрывая за собой дверь. Он прошел в угол комнаты, сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и попытался упорядочить свои мысли.   
Пять минут спустя он встревоженно распахнул глаза. Снейп сидел за своим столом и что-то яростно черкал на пергаменте. Он поднял голову от записей и посмотрел Гарри в глаза.  
Гарри покраснел и быстро зажмурился.  
Еще через пять минут он снова решил подглядеть, и обнаружил, что Мастер Зелий смотрит прямо на него. Снейп в тот же момент отвернулся и уткнулся в свои записи.   
В следующие пятнадцать минут Гарри очень, очень усердно пытался медитировать. Он замедлил дыхание, очистил сознание от неподобающих мыслей, представил свое сознание в виде огромного шара, но звук Снейпова пера, черкавшего по пергаменту, здорово отвлекал.  
Он открыл свои глаза и тяжко вздохнул.   
\- Что я говорил вам, Поттер? - моментально огрызнулся Снейп.   
Гарри встал и с хрустом потянулся.   
\- Извините, сэр. Никак сегодня не получается сконцентрироваться, - он подошел к его столу и заглянул в бумаги, там лежавшие. - Над чем вы работаете?  
Снейп сгреб куски пергамента в кучу и прижал их к себе, злобно зыркнув на Гарри.   
\- Ни над чем, мистер Поттер. Я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы вы не влезали в мои личные дела - снова.   
Гарри смешался и уставился в пол.   
\- Я... я не это имел в виду. Я подумал, может быть, я могу помочь чем-нибудь. Так что вы сможете пораньше закончить и мы бы приступили к занятию.  
\- О, в таком случае, конечно, - саркастично произнес Снейп. - Давайте поскорее бросим все незначительные обязательства перед окружающими, которые могут быть у меня, и вернемся к истинному призванию, которое, несомненно, является смыслом моей жизни. Разумеется, я говорю о помощи великолепному Гарри Поттеру.  
\- Да я не это имел в виду! - горячо произнес Гарри. - Я не прошу вас поторопиться, потому что я заскучал или у меня есть другие занятия поинтересней. Я просто предлагаю свою помощь.   
\- С чего бы вам помогать мне? - подозрительно спросил Снейп.   
\- Не знаю. Может быть, потому что хочу отплатить вам за помощь мне? - сглотнул Гарри.   
\- Вы ничего не можете сделать для меня. Ничего, чего бы мне хотелось, - сказал Снейп.  
\- Ну, пока не спросите - не узнаете, - с вызовом ответил Гарри, блестя глазами. Снейп пронзил его взглядом. Гарри внезапно озарило. - Вы пытаетесь исправить... - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой.   
\- Какого дьявола вы несете? - насмешливо спросил Снейп.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я произнес это вслух? - огрызнулся Гарри. Снейп фыркнул и отвернулся.   
\- Вы пытаетесь исправить вампирью проблему, - снова прошептал Гарри.   
\- Идиот, - припечатал Снейп, просверлив его взглядом. - Я и есть вампирья проблема!  
\- Вы... вы... - глаза Гарри расширились и он отступил на шаг назад.   
\- Я - что, мистер Поттер, я вампир? Я хочу выпить вашей крови? Я хочу превратить вас в одного из Немертвых? Я хочу преподнести ваш обескровленный труп Темному Лорду? Я - что? - язвительно спросил Снейп.  
\- Вы все еще едите обычную еду, - пробормотал Гарри, страх его испарился, оставив чувство неловкости.   
\- Весьма наблюдательно с вашей стороны, - сказал Снейп, кладя свои записи обратно на стол. Гарри увидел, что они все исписаны словами на латыни, английском, и на некоторых языках, которые Гарри не смог опознать.   
\- Если бы вас это касалось - а вас это не касается, однако мне придется ввести вас в курс дела, чтобы некоторые части вашего больного воображения не додумались до того, чтобы однажды ночью разбудить меня, пробив осиновым колом мою грудную клетку, - я провожу исследование. Как бы смешно для вас ни звучали мои слова, иногда бывает полезно разнообразить свой досуг чтением, особенно если вы находитесь в поисках ответов на свои вопросы.   
Гарри не воспринял последние слова на свой счет - он понимал краем сознания, что его в очередной раз оскорбили, но он настолько к этому привык, что это прошло мимо его ушей. Маленькая его часть захихикала, представив Снейпа, холодного и бледного, лежащего в гробу, пока Гарри пытался вбить ему в сердце огромный обтесанный осиновый кол.  
\- Это означает... что вы не один из них, сэр?  
Снейп усмехнулся.  
\- Еще нет, мистер Поттер. Пока живу - надеюсь.   
\- Я хочу помочь, - твердо сказал Гарри. Снейп фыркнул и открыл рот, чтобы осечь его, но Гарри не позволил. - Я знаю, сэр, я не такой умный как вы, и, возможно, никогда таким не стану, но, если я могу чем-то помочь, то сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
\- "Возможно", Поттер? - насмешливо переспросил Снейп.   
\- Хорошо, никогда, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Но я правда хочу помочь.   
\- Но почему? - Снейп непонимающе посмотрел на него.   
\- Я уже говорил, вы всегда помогали мне в прошлом, - сглотнул Гарри. - Пусть даже я об этом не знал, и я хочу отплатить вам. И... в случившемся с вами есть доля моей вины.   
\- Упиваетесь чувством вины, мистер Поттер? Вряд ли это чувство, наименее благородное из прочих, может послужить оправданием для предложения помощи врагу.   
\- Вы не враг мне! - сердито посмотрел на него Гарри. - Больше не враг. Я не понимаю, почему вы ненавидите меня, но я не испытываю к вам ненависти, я уже говорил вам об этом.   
\- Ах, да, - сказал Снейп, припоминая тот день, когда он уснул в присутствии этого избалованного мальчишки. Ему тогда показалось, что их последний обмен репликами ему просто приснился. Он прикинул возможности. Конечно, мальчишка был небезнадежен, но от Гарри будет мало толку, если его не ввести в курс дела. И, в конце концов, уже знал о самом главном.   
\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - мягко сказал Гарри, сделав умоляющее лицо. Снейп перебирал в голове все возможные варианты, почему ему не следует доверять Гарри, но ничего не приходило на ум. Все, о чем он мог думать - это его сон, в котором он прижимал к себе холодное мокрое тело Гарри, и то, как он порезал себя, предлагая ему свою кровь.   
"Пожалуйста".   
Снейп застонал и услышал себя словно со стороны.   
\- Хорошо. 

***  
С этого момента тон их занятий сменился. Гарри приходил на два часа раньше и помогал в переводе пергаментов, вооружившись словарем латинского. Пергаменты на остальных языках Снейп придержал для себя.   
Большая часть написанного была столь расплывчатой, что Гарри подозревал, что авторы были сестрами и братьями Трелони, по крайней мере, по духу. В текстах было много архаизмов, но ничего конкретного, не за что было зацепиться. Он хмурился на чушь, написанную на пергаменте, который он переводил, хмурился на древний латинский словарь, хмурился на обрывки пергамента, валявшиеся вокруг.   
\- Проблемы, мистер Поттер? - участливо спросил Снейп.   
\- В этом всем нет ни малейшего смысла. Это все зелья, лунный свет и ритуальные пляски. Я не думаю, что это поможет вам, сэр, - Гарри вдруг улыбнулся, представив сурового Мастера Зелий, на цыпочках танцующего при лунном свете на полянке в Запретном Лесу.  
\- Немедленно перестаньте думать о том, о чем вы там думаете!  
Гарри снова нахмурился и заерзал на сиденье. Он постучал пером по краю стола.   
\- Прекратите отвлекать меня! - прорычал Снейп, вставая и хлопая ладонями по столешнице. - Если вы не в состоянии выполнять заданное, то можете выйти и не возвращаться до назначенного времени!  
\- Я говорил, что хочу помочь, и это правда. Просто все это для меня не имеет ни малейшего смысла. Всё равно что пытаться собрать паззл, ни разу не увидев полное изображение, работая только с одним углом. О, паззл - это...  
\- Я в курсе, Поттер, что это маггловская игрушка. Теперь замолчите, - Снейп посмотрел вдаль, неосознанно потирая ладони. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри.   
\- Если я... Если я сообщу вам эту информацию, как я могу быть уверен, что вы никому не расскажете?  
\- Я еще никому ничего не говорил. Никому, даже Рону и Гермионе. вы можете доверять мне. Даю вам слово.   
\- Слово гриффиндорца? - ощерился Снейп.   
\- Нет. Слово мужчины.   
Снейп с подозрением посмотрел на него, так что Гарри терпеливо ждал его решения. Он не знал, почему, но для него было важно, чтобы это человек воспринимал его как взрослого, как равного себе. Он знал, что фактически доверяет свою жизнь в руки Снейпа на каждом занятии, и ему нужно было что-то, чтобы уравновесить счет.  
Снейп наконец кивнул. Гарри подошел к его столу.   
\- Прочитайте это, - буркнул он, вкладывая кусок пергамента в руки Гарри. Это было то же стихотворение, что Гарри читал на Площади Гриммо. Он еще раз перечитал его, но не смог определить смысла, даже соотнеся с уже прочитанным в свитках.  
\- Это единственная стоящая информация, которую я нашел в этой куче бумажной ерунды, - скупо сообщил Снейп, присаживаясь на место. - Это описание проклятья. Что вы знаете о вампирах?  
\- Не очень много, - мотнул головой Гарри. - С нашими преподавателями по Защите много не выучишь, особенно с теми, кто был после профессора Люпина.   
\- Что верно, то верно, - строго глянул на него Снейп. - В таком случае, позвольте мне расширить ваши познания а этой области. Проклятье вампиризма распространяется с помощью человеческих жидкостей, в частности, с кровью.   
Гарри кивнул. Это было известно и младенцу.   
Снейп нахмурился и продолжил.   
\- Вампиризм может принимать разные формы. Если... жертва была укушена и вампир выпил ее или его крови, это составит только половину проклятья. Цикл будет завершен только в том случае, если жертва прокусывает кожу вампира и пьет его кровь. Они должны пить кровь друг друга одновременно. Только это условие заставляет жертву превратиться в вампира. В этом случае проклятие необратимо.   
\- А вы... - серьезно взглянул на него Гарри.   
\- Нет, - рявкнул Снейп, затем успокоился и повторил. - Я - нет.   
Гарри кивнул и Снейп недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а затем продолжил.  
\- К сожалению, о дальнейшем я могу лишь догадываться. В этой области проводилось не так уж много исследований.   
Гарри задумчиво потер бровь.   
\- Почему? Разве к этому времени кто-то не должен был сделать это?  
\- Вампиры - крайне скрытные существа, Поттер. И даже это их не спасает, учитывая отношение к ним со стороны волшебников.   
\- Как и оборотней, - что-то промелькнуло в глазах Гарри.   
\- Как и оборотней, - отметил Снейп. - Есть существа второго класса, которые выпили крови вампира. Они... - Снейп запнулся и скривил губы, не находя в себе сил продолжить.   
\- Как вы, сэр?  
Снейп повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Гарри, выискивая в его лице следы насмешки. Гарри убедился, что его лицо ничего не выражает.   
\- Да, Поттер, как я. Если... жертва проходит этим путем, обычно против своей воли, есть определенный отрезок времени, в течение которого можно отменить проклятье. Посмотрите на числа на пергаменте.  
Гарри быстро подсчитал в уме:  
\- Это значит, "семью семь умножить на семь", так, сэр?  
Снейп кивнул.   
\- Это триста сорок три.   
\- Триста сорок три дня, Поттер.   
\- Какой сейчас день, сэр? - тихо спросил Гарри.   
\- Пятьдесят шестой. У меня есть время до конца июня следующего года, чтобы что-то придумать, - безропотно сказал Снейп. - Звучит так, словно времени еще много, но на самом деле... Я почти ничего не нашел, - Снейп потерянно замолчал.   
\- Еще найдете, сэр, - сказал Гарри, сжимая его руку. - Я и Дамблдор, мы поможем вам.   
Снейп не шевельнулся, хотя Гарри сжимал его руку очень крепко. Он чувствовал Гаррины сильные пальцы, стискивавшие его запястье. Это событие не вызвало в нем той волны отвращения, которой он ожидал.   
\- Вы даже не знаете, что нужно сделать, Поттер. Откуда вам знать, что все получится?  
Гарри сжал его руку еще крепче, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше.   
\- Потому что я учусь у Мастера Окклюменции и Легилименции. Потому что вы не можете себе позволить провалиться. И я не позволю вам.   
\- Гриффиндорская гордыня, - проворчал Снейп, но его тон был не таким грозным, как обычно. Ему очень хотелось верить в лучшее.   
\- Это, и еще немного слизеринской изворотливости, сэр, - улыбнулся Гарри, поправляя очки на носу. Он вдруг понял, насколько близко к Снейпу он стоял, и быстро отодвинулся.   
\- Итак, - сказал он притворно бодро, словно это было обычным делом. - Есть какие-нибудь идеи, как отыграть все назад?  
Снейп кивнул и подошел к полкам. Он уставился на флаконы, ища среди них что-то.   
\- Первая часть стихотворения говорит о том, что сосуд - в нашем случае, я - должен испытывать. В первый день, я стал носителем. На второй день я был полон тоски и тревоги. На третий... - Снейп остановился. Это было слишком личным. - Скажем так, я начал чувствовать то, чего не чувствовал никогда прежде.   
\- Жажда крови?  
\- Необычное выражение, Поттер, и нельзя сказать, что совсем неверное, - скривился Снейп. - И, прежде чем вы спросите, нет, мне не хочется вцепиться вам в глотку. По крайней мере, не более, чем обычно. Я владею ситуацией.   
\- Сможете ли вы всегда все контролировать? - с любопытством уточнил Гарри. Он не был в восторге от того, что по замку будет разгуливать вампир, но подозревал, что Дамблдор спрячет Снейпа, прежде чем произойдет что-то непоправимое. И было бы необычно увидеть, аак суровый Мастер Зелий проявляет какие-то эмоции помимо отвращения и презрения ко всему сущему. Так, для разнообразия.  
\- Надеюсь, - несчастно сказал Снейп. Он очнулся, и, увидев, с кем разговаривает, принял строгий вид. - Последняя строчка и есть ответ. Я предполагаю, исходя из этого стихотворения, что у меня есть триста сорок три дня, чтобы успеть завершить задание. Я должен или пролить свою кровь, грубо говоря, покончить с собой - или быть навечно проклятым, оставшись одним из Носферату.  
\- Покончить с собой! - воскликнул Гарри. - Это немыслимо! Дамблдор не позволит вам!  
\- Директор может говорить что угодно, - горько усмехнулся Снейп. - В конце концов, это мое решение. И я не хочу быть созданием ночи целую вечность, вне зависимости от того, какое количество лет она под собой подразумевает.   
\- Разве нет другого выхода? - Гарри быстро заморгал и прикусил нижнюю губу.   
\- Это, мистер Поттер, нам и предстоит выяснить.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри не сразу понял, что видит сон. Он словно находился на уроке Окклюменции со Снейпом. Снова чувствовал, как профессор выдирает воспоминания из его головы, хладнокровно рассматривает их со всех сторон, а затем помещает их на место в том же порядке, чтобы затем начать все заново.  
Он полетел на пол, растянулся на спине и направил на Снейпа трясущейся рукой палочку.  
\- О чем я говорил? - издевательски произнес Снейп. - Вы едва ли сопротивляетесь. Пускаете меня слишком далеко!  
\- Я стараюсь, - сердито пропыхтел Гарри, пытаясь собраться и унять дрожь в конечностях, чтобы встать на ноги.  
\- Этого! Недостаточно! - крикнул Снейп и наклонился, нависая над ним. Гарри мог видеть, как его взгляд наполняется яростью, бледные губы гневно кривятся в ухмылке. Гарри занервничал, как-то внезапно осознав, что их лица находились слишком близко.  
\- Поттер, - хрипло прошептал Снейп, Гарри чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице.  
\- Поттер, - повторил Снейп и лицо его изменилось. Гарри увидел, как верхняя губа поползла вверх, обнажая удлинившиеся и заострившиеся клыки, и Снейп прижался ртом к шее Гарри.  
Он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как клыки прокусывают кожу. Боль была внезапной, и практически сразу исчезла. Он почувствовал, как от места укуса вокруг расползалось тепло, жар словно распространялся по его венам. Он обмяк в руках Снейпа, не зная, чего хочет больше - оттолкнуть его или прижаться ближе.  
\- Гарри, - пробормотал Снейп, не отрывая губ от его кожи, и Гарри застонал, бросаясь в жесткие объятья Снейпа. Он выгнулся дугой ему навстречу, когда Снейп попытался прижать его к полу, нависая сверху, нежно и мягко вылизывая его шею. Гарри ощущал циркуляцию своей крови, то, как она бурлит в его венах и сосредотачивается в такой области его тела, о которой он не мог раньше подумать относительно Снейпа.  
\- О-о-о! - застонал он и бурно кончил.

Он медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и вскинулся, услышав хихиканье Рона.  
\- Хороший сон приснился? - спросил он. Гарри мучительно покраснел и понадеялся, что не произнес во сне ничего такого.  
\- О, заткнись, - сказал Гарри, переворачиваясь на живот и поморщившись, потому что липкая жидкость размазалась по коже.  
\- Да ладно, приятель, нечего тут стыдиться. Рано или поздно все начинают видеть такие сны, - Рон усмехнулся и подмигнул ему.  
Гарри зарычал и зарылся лицом в подушки. Отличное начало дня. 

***  
\- С тобой все в порядке? - за завтраком спросила его Гермиона.  
\- Да, конечно, - быстро ответил Гарри. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Рон чуть не поперхнулся тостом и Гарри угрожающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты какой-то тихий сегодня, - обеспокоено сказала она. - Ты выспался?  
\- Я в порядке, - Гарри пихнул Рона локтем, прежде чем тот успел раскрыть рот. - Просто немного устал, - он фальшиво улыбнулся. - Тяжелая выдалась неделя.  
\- Неудивительно, у тебя столько дополнительных занятий, - она понизила голос. - Ты понимаешь, что проводишь с ним по четыре часа подряд? Каждый вторник, четверг и субботу - это почти полдня в неделю!  
\- Спасибо, профессор Вектор, - засмеялся Рон.  
\- Тише, ты, - сказала она, а затем снова повернулась к Гарри. - Чем же вы там занимаетесь?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, - сказал Гарри, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не слышит их разговора. - Я практикуюсь.  
\- Так много?  
\- Слушай, не всем же быть такими умными, как ты, - взорвался Гарри. - И, вообще-то, это очень важно. Если вы еще не поняли, кое-кто жаждет моей смерти! Он уже... - Гарри оборвал себя. Он не хотел сейчас думать о Седрике и Сириусе.  
Рон сердито посмотрел на Гермиону, той хватило совести покраснеть.  
\- Извини меня, Гарри. Я знаю, тебе все это нелегко дается, - она осторожно накрыла его ладонь своей. - Ты ведь знаешь, что мы всегда поддержим тебя, правда? И сделаем все, чтобы помочь, - Рон согласно кивнул, цвет его лица медленно приходил в норму.  
Гарри сдавленно улыбнулся и посмотрел на друзей. На своих самых близких друзей. Он всегда мог довериться им, прийти с чем угодно. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это.  
\- Все нормально, Гарри? - спросил Рон веселым тоном, но в глазах плескалась тревога.  
\- Нормально, - Гарри наконец улыбнулся по-настоящему.

***  
Снейп сидел, пытаясь разобраться в документах, которые для него добыл Дамблдор. Директор не сказал, откуда они прибыли и каким образом они попали в его распоряжение, но Снейп был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что он пытался расшифровать записи на устаревшим варианте румынского. Ему удастся прочитать содержимое, вооружившись обычным румыно-английским словарем, но придется повозиться чуть дольше, чтобы перевести все архаизмы и определить их значение.  
\- Профессор?  
\- Что? - пробормотал он, отметив краем сознания, что это Гарри отвлек его.  
\- Я хочу пить.  
\- И?.. - разочарованно поднял он голову. Гарри развалился на его диване, огромный латинский словарь покоился на его груди, раскрытый где-то на середине.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
\- Так... могу я воспользоваться вашим камином, чтобы связаться с кухней?  
Снейп отстраненно кивнул и вернулся к работе, игнорируя Гарри, который опустился на колени перед камином одним слитным гибким движением. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на юношу, когда тот повернулся к нему спиной. Гарри был окутан зеленым свечением, исходившим от магического пламени, что ни капли не уродовало его, в отличие от некоторых. Снейп одернул себя, внезапно разозлившись.  
Гарри повернулся к нему.  
\- Я попросил кувшин тыквенного сока. Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Чайник чая, - сообщил Снейп после короткого замешательства.  
Гарри улыбнулся и передал эльфам его заказ, что-то проговорив шепотом в самом конце.  
\- Благодарю, - сухо произнес Снейп, когда Гарри вернулся на диван.  
\- К вашим услугам, - сказал Гарри, рассортировывая раскиданные по всему дивану писчие принадлежности. Листы пергамента, сломанные перья, скомканные бумаги, книги и бутылки были аккуратно сложены на полу, стол же был девственно чист. - Одно хорошо во всем этом - я подтянул латынь до великолепного уровня!  
Не прошло и минуты, как с хлопком появился домовой эльф, накрыл на стол и исчез, не сказав ни слова.  
\- Вот, держите, - сказал Гарри, разливая чай по чашкам и кладя их на блюдца. Однако, он оставил обе чашки на столе и выжидающе уставился на Снейпа. Снейп вздохнул.  
\- Вам нужно сделать перерыв. Если глаз замылится, вы можете пропустить что-то важное, - шутливо сказал Гарри. Снейп, ворча, сел напротив Гарри.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул он и потянулся за сахаром.  
\- Я уже добавил одну ложку, - сказал Гарри, занявшись своим чаем.  
Снейп хмыкнул и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. Еще несколько слов попадались в его работе снова и снова, вне зависимости от языка написанного, и с трудом поддавались опознанию. Ему нужно было понять, были ли они из какого-то общего языка, или это были слова, сохранившие свою форму, путешествуя с континента на континент. Он побарабанил кончиками пальцев по краю чашки, а затем взглянул на Гарри, который выжидательно смотрел на него.  
\- Ну, спрашивайте, - вздохнул Снейп.  
\- Я так предсказуем? - огорченно спросил Гарри. Снейп скривил губы в усмешке, и Гарри дернул плечом. - Ладно. Я подумал, если вы не вернетесь к Волде... я имею в виду, к Вы-Знаете-Кому, почему вы продолжаете притворяться? То есть, почему вы все время ведете себя так?  
\- Веду себя как? - едко уточнил Снейп.  
\- Как будто вам есть дело только до слизеринцев. Как будто вы ненавидите всех, особенно гриффиндорцев. Как будто ненавидите меня.  
Ну вот. Он сказал это. Гарри тихо выдохнул и прикусил нижнюю губу, гадая, не зашел ли он слишком далеко.  
Снейп закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на свою ступню, которой он медленно покачивал вверх-вниз.  
\- А с чего вы взяли, что я притворяюсь? - тихо спросил он.  
\- Потому что в этом нет смысла! Я могу понять, если вам не нравятся отдельные личности, но испытывать неприязнь ко всему факультету... В этом нет никакого смысла, - повторил он.  
Снейп приподнял бровь в мрачном изумлении.  
\- А вы полагаете, Поттер, что все в этом мире происходит по какой-то причине и имеет какое-то значение?  
Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Да, сэр. По крайней мере, все, что вы делаете.  
\- Как вы думаете, Поттер, что произойдет, если я начну обращаться с Драко Малфоем так же, как обращаюсь с Рональдом Уизли?  
\- Все подумают, что вы сошли с ума, сэр, - глаза Гарри расширились, когда он представил себе эту картину. - Без обид.  
\- Какие уж тут обиды, - засмеялся Снейп. Он отпил чаю из чашки и поставил ее на столик между ними. Он наклонился и пристально посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Поттер, я вел себя так всю свою жизнь. Сейчас или уже слишком поздно, или еще слишком рано, чтобы меняться. Я не могу никому доверить своих секретов - ни мистеру Малфою, ни кому-либо другому с моего факультета, и уж точно никому из остальных студентов, которые с удовольствием бы отпраздновали мою кончину, или, на худой конец, исчезновение. Темный Лорд в курсе произошедшего, но он не знает, как именно это повлияло на меня, равно как не знает, каким будет мое окончательное решение. Чем дольше он остается в неведении, тем больше шансов у всех, кто вовлечен в эту ситуацию. Я не стану упрощать ему задачу. И не стану давать ему повод заявиться сюда.  
\- Вы и вправду не можете довериться никому? - тихо уточнил Гарри.  
Снейп взял в руки свою чашку, согревая ладони о ее теплые бока.  
\- Разумеется, есть исключения. Есть те, кому я доверяю чуть больше остальных, как оказалось.  
\- Вы имеете в виду?..  
\- Не спрашивайте, Поттер, - по его тону Гарри понял, что эта тема закрыта.  
\- Сэр, можно я спрошу у вас кое-что? - Снейп враждебно посмотрел на него. - Какое ваше любимое печенье?  
\- Я прошу прощения? - спросил Снейп, сбитый с толку внезапным вопросом.  
\- Это простой вопрос, - поддразнил его Гарри, взяв с тарелки розовое зефирное творение домовиков и запихивая его целиком в рот.  
\- У вас самые отталкивающие манеры из всех, что я видел, - сказал Снейп, впрочем, безо всякой злобы, просто констатируя факт.  
\- Чушь со... Я имел в виду, это не так. Я видел, как Крэбб ел кукурузу в початках!  
Снейп попытался спрятать усмешку, прикрываясь чашкой.  
\- Ладно, признаюсь, я глубоко пристрастен.  
\- Так какое? - снова заговорил Гарри с набитым ртом. Снейп в замешательстве уставился на тарелку с печеньем.  
На немаленьком блюде лежало множество самых разных печений, маггловских и волшебных. Некоторые были пресными и сухими, наподобие галет, другие покрыты шоколадом, были и такие, которые явно украсили так, чтобы привлечь внимание детей - так густо они были покрыты разноцветной глазурью и посылкой.  
\- Домовые эльфы сегодня на диво дружелюбны, - сухо заметил Снейп, разглядывая представленный ассортимент. - Мне они никогда их не приносят.  
\- Я попросил их, - сказал Гарри, выбирая маслянисто выглядящее печенье и окуная его в чай.  
Рука Снейпа замерла над тарелкой.  
\- Ага! - воскликнул Гарри, когда Снейп выбрал квадратное печенье, покрытое шоколадом. - Так и знал, что вы выберете именно это!  
\- В самом деле, - пробормотал Снейп, надкусывая Тим-Там. Чудесное печенье. Жаль, что его сложно найти, потому что магглы делают его в Австралии.  
\- Да, вы похожи на человека, который уважает шоколад, - заметил Гарри, хватая Тим-Там, прежде чем Снейп успел бы съесть все.  
\- Ненавижу белый шоколад, - небрежно бросил Снейп.  
\- А мне, по сути, всё равно, лишь бы печенье вообще было, - ответил Гарри, улыбаясь.  
Снейп взял последнее печенье, на которое Гарри уже положил было глаз.  
\- Кто успел... - сказал Снейп, приподняв бровь.  
\- Так и знал, что надо было просить больше шоколадных, - вздохнул Гарри.  
\- Насколько я могу судить, вы всё равно съели большую часть печенья. Мистер Поттер, разве вам не следует следить за фигурой?  
\- Я что - домохозяйка? - засмеялся Гарри. - У меня растущий организм!  
\- И то правда, - коротко улыбнулся Снейп.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Снейп не мог перестать улыбаться. Гарри смотрел на него ясными глазами, словно ожидал чего-то, потом улыбнулся и отпил из чашки. Снейп почувствовал, как улыбка соскользнула с его лица, когда он внезапно осознал, что сидит с Поттером, пьет чай и ведет милую светскую беседу.  
\- Нам лучше вернуться к работе, - резко сказал он охрипшим голосом. 

***  
\- Легилименс, - и снова вторжение в разум, но после короткой борьбы Гарри смог вытолкнуть захватчика из своего сознания. Снейп стал наращивать темп их занятий, накладывая первое проклятие, он подкреплял его вторым, чтобы сбить его с толку.  
Гарри отлетел к стене, соприкоснулся с ней, клацнув челюстями, утонул в своих собственных мыслях.  
Вспышки случайных воспоминаний проносились у него перед глазами, плавились и застывали, то ускоряясь до невозможности, то бесконечно замедляясь. Он бросил заклинание в Снейпа, горло заныло от усилия.  
\- Легилименс! - взревел Снейп, усиливая напор.  
\- Не... сегодня... Снейп, - сдавленно произнес Гарри и окончательно выдавил его из своего сознания.  
Он очнулся, тяжело дыша и обильно потея. Он покачал головой, потер лицо ладонями, от соли щипало в глазах. Снейп выглядел как обычно, но на его бледном лице было странное выражение, в котором Гарри опознал бледную тень уважения.  
\- Неплохо, Поттер.  
\- Очень даже неплохо, Гарри, - донесся голос Дамблдора из угла. Оба резко обернулись, вскинув палочки и наставив их на пришельца.  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул, Снейп строго сузил глаза.  
\- Господин директор, - только и произнес он.  
\- Всего лишь хотел оценить прогресс, которого вы достигли, - добродушно сказал Дамблдор. - Похоже, что вы неплохо поладили.  
\- Думаю, да, - сказал Гарри, вытирая лицо полой футболки. - Мне удалось несколько раз отбить атаки профессора Снейпа.  
\- Хорошо, очень хорошо, - произнес Дамблдор, выходя в центр комнаты. - Северус?  
Снейп скривился.  
\- Он... прогрессирует. Кое-чего достиг за это время.  
\- Гарри, позволишь мне попробовать? - улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
\- Конечно, но я немного устал, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Так что это может немного затянуться.  
Дамблдор достал палочку из рукава.  
\- Просто старайся изо всех сил, Гарри, - он наставил палочку на него и внезапно Гарри четко понял, почему его считали величайшим волшебником, почему столь многим он внушал уважение и страх.  
\- Легилименс, - мягко произнес директор и голову Гарри отбросило назад, как от толчка. По ощущениям было похоже на удар кувалдой по лбу. Он чувствовал присутствие Дамблдора в своей голове, чувствовал, как тот мягко обходит острые углы и пронзает его сознание. Гарри сделал глубокий вздох и вытолкнул его.  
\- Превосходно, Гарри, очень хорошо. И ты, Северус, просто молодец, - сказал Дамблдор. - Я очень доволен вашими успехами, вами обоими.  
\- Не обижайтесь, профессор, но я думаю, вы легко со мной обошлись. Может, стоит действовать пожестче? Профессор Снейп особо не церемонится со мной.  
Снейп фыркнул и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Дамблдор приподнял брови.  
\- Звучит как вызов, - пошутил он. - Что ж, прекрасно. Легилименс!  
В этот раз сила заклятья сбила Гарри с ног, он почти физически ощущал, как его барьеры разрывает в клочья. Казалось, его сознание было сделано из резины, а Дамблдор словно протыкал его острой палкой, создавая щели, через которые потом смог бы прикоснуться к гарриным мыслям.  
Гарри увидел свои последние сильные переживания и наиболее травмирующие воспоминания, которые хранились на поверхности. Амбридж, кудахчущая за столом и наблюдающая за тем, как Гарри вырезает шрамы на своей руке. Сириус, падающий за Завесу. Шар с пророчеством, падающий на пол и разбивающийся на мириады осколков. Рон в плену пульсирующих мозгов. Голова Пожирателя, бесконечно стареющая и молодеющая. Снейп, с ненавистью глядящий на Малфоя. Гарри, кричащий и блюющий. Дамлбдор, смотрящий на него со слезами на глазах. Гарри, бросающийся в объятья Снейпа и подставляющий ему свое горло...  
\- Достаточно! - выкрикнул он и усилием воли выставил директора из своей головы.  
Гарри сдернул очки с переносицы и потер глаза. Он почувствовал накатившую головную боль. По правде сказать, у него не было такой головной боли с того самого случая в Косом Переулке.  
\- Гарри, ты в порядке? - спросил Дамблдор, подскочив к нему со скоростью, которой сложно было ожидать от человека его возраста, и подхватывая его за талию.  
\- Да, да, - выдохнул Гарри, тяжело хватая воздух пересохшим ртом. Он пытался не смотреть директору в глаза, но следил взглядом за Снейпом, который, в свою очередь, пытливо высматривал что-то на его лице. Гарри мотнул головой и надел очки. - Я в порядке.  
\- Извини меня, мой мальчик. Я не должен был давить так сильно, - покаянно произнес Дамблдор. - Может быть, тебе следует показаться мадам Помфри?  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, высвобождаясь из рук директора и падая на диван, опуская голову между колен. - Просто голова разболелась.  
Он услышал легкий звон позади себя и, открыв глаза, увидел большие черные блестящие ботинки.  
\- Вот, - односложно сказал Снейп, вкладывая в его руку открытый флакон.  
Гарри махом выпил зелье, ожидая мерзкого вкуса, но был приятно удивлен, ничего не почувствовав.  
\- С тобой правда все в порядке? - спросил Дамблдор, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Что произошло? - Снейп испытующе переводил взгляд с директора на Гарри. Что-то в их поведении говорило ему, что произошло что-то важное.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся Снейпу, затем взглянул на Гарри, хлопнув его по колену, и сказал:  
\- Ничего такого, что должно беспокоить тебя, Северус. Ты, как никто другой, должен понимать, что некоторые вещи должны оставаться в тайне.  
Дыхание Гарри восстановилось и голова перестала кружиться.  
\- Кажется, я не так хорош, как я думал, - пробормотал он.  
\- Наоборот, Гарри, ты великолепно противостоял моей атаке. В конце концов, у меня было больше сотни лет, чтобы достичь этого уровня мастерства, - он улыбнулся и встал. - Господа, я покину вас. Вы оба прекрасно справляетесь. И вы знаете, что мои двери всегда открыты для вас, если вам нужно поговорить. Это касается вас обоих, - добавил он, глядя на немного смущенного Гарри и ничего не понимающего Снейпа.  
\- Альбус...  
\- Спокойной ночи, Северус. Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Выспитесь, вы оба. Вы заслужили немного отдыха.  
Гарри уставился на практически пустой флакон, вращая остатки зелья, дожидаясь, пока Дамблдор выйдет из комнаты.  
\- Ну? - эхом раздался низкий голос Снейпа.  
\- Что "ну?", сэр? - ответил Гарри, наконец, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной. Гарри выдержал его взгляд; он не отвернется и ничего не скажет. Достаточно того, что ему приснился такой сон, а теперь еще и директор был в курсе. Он не позволит никому больше узнать о своих больных фантазиях.  
Снейп смотрел на него, но лицо Гарри было безмятежно, а взгляд - тверд. Он резко развернулся и подошел к своему столу.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Поттер, - сказал он, глядя на столешницу перед собой.  
\- Ночи, сэр, - мягко ответил Гарри, собирая свои вещи и возвращаясь в одиночестве в Гриффиндорскую башню.


	5. Chapter 5

Осенние ветра в Хогвартсе были острыми как нож, резкими и порывистыми. Казалось, даже каменные стены старого замка стонали от холода и тоски, в коридорах гуляли потоки холодного воздуха, замок словно вымер; студенты прятались по гостиным.

Гарри высморкался, кажется, в миллионный раз за день, и застонал. Глаза слезились, нос был заложен, кости ныли все больше с каждым шагом по мере того, как он удалялся от своей уютной и теплой постели.

"Спать," — выдал его измученный мозг, как только он спустился в промерзшие насквозь подземелья. Он с удовольствием ляжет спать, но только после того, как найдет Снейпа и отменит их сегодняшнее занятие. Его измученное тело и замутненный разум попросту не выдержат четырех часов интенсивных активных действий.

— Куриный супчик. Горячий сладкий чай, — пробормотал Гарри и сглотнул слюну, его сознание никак не могло успокоиться и перестать выкидывать подобные трюки, подсовывая ему все новые и новые соблазнительные картинки. Он чихнул три раза подряд, громко высморкался и постучал в дверь личных покоев Снейпа. Его трясло от озноба, он поглубже запахнул полы мантии, тщетно пытаясь удержать тепло.

— Сэр? — позвал он, снова стучась в дверь. Та, наконец, открылась и Снейп рявкнул на него.

— Что?

Гарри растерянно моргнул — очевидно, он застал Снейпа в разгар его утреннего моциона. На нем не было мантии, и Гарри с удивлением окинул взглядом черные облегающие штаны и черную же рубашку с длинным рукавом. Видимо, он еще не брился — на подбородке синевой отливала щетина, контрастируя с бледной кожей.

— Да? — Снейп неприязненно посмотрел на Гаррин красный нос.

— Я... Я не смогу... — Гарри зашмыгал носом и снова чихнул, глаза начали слезиться пуще прежнего.

— Нет, нет, нет! Даже не думайте разбрасывать тут свои бациллы, — отошел Снейп из прохода. — Мне некогда болеть!

Гарри кивнул и вошел в комнату Снейпа, легонько задев его плечом, кидаясь к камину.

"О, божественное тепло!" — думал он, потирая ладони и подходя к огню как можно ближе, однако следя за тем, чтобы мантия не загорелась.

— Мистер Поттер, — взволнованно произнес Снейп, вставая у рабочего стола. — Сейчас неподходящее время. Я занят кое-чем важным. Вы должны уйти.

— Я скоро уйду, — прогундосил Гарри. — Я только хотел сказать, что простыл и не смогу прийти сегодня вечером на занятие. Над чем вы работаете?

— Вас это никоим образом не касается, — глаза Снейпа панически расширились. — Уходите немедленно... Нет! — крикнул он, стоило Гарри подняться и посмотреть на стол.

На котором лежали трупики дохлых крыс.

Снейп смотрел на него, лицо его покрылось красными пятнами. Гарри переводил непонимающий взгляд с него на мертвых грызунов.

— Что же это... Это вы, вы убили их?

— Конечно, Поттер, это я убил их! — буквально выплюнул Снейп и сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Вы же не думаете, что это подарок от тайного поклонника?

Гарри посмотрел на мертвые тельца. Они выглядели неповрежденными, только их неподвижность и Снейпово замешательство выдавало, что происходило что-то необычное. Гарри подошел к столу и медленно опустил руку на один трупик.

— Они все еще теплые, — сказал он, глядя на Снейпа, который избегал его взгляда и отошел на шаг назад.

— Оставьте их и убирайтесь, — глухо произнес Снейп, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте.

Гарри огляделся — все было как всегда, из обычной обстановки выделялись только котел и кубок.

— Сэр? — пробормотал Гарри, горло сдавило от ужасающей своей простотой догадки.

— Уходите же, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, в голосе его промелькнули умоляющие нотки.

Гарри пристально посмотрел на него и заметил, как напряженно он держится, легкую дрожь, сотрясавшую его тело и которую он тщетно пытался подавить, нервный тик, зарождавшийся в уголке левого глаза каждый раз, когда Снейп испытывал нечто невероятное по своей мощи, но не давал себе воли выразить это должным образом.

— Вы собираетесь выпить их кровь, если я правильно понял, — тихо произнес Гарри, скорее утверждая, чем задавая вопрос.

Снейп вспыхнул и отвернулся, уставившись в камин. Гарри почувствовал, как его грудь сдавливает тоска и печаль невероятной силы, он подумал, что никогда прежде не испытывал подобного.

— Это правда, — сказал он, осторожно подходя к мужчине со спины.

— Перестань! — заорал Снейп, развернувшись и одарив Гарри взглядом, полным чистой ярости. — Заткнись же ты хоть раз в жизни! Никто не просил тебя вмешиваться!

Гарри немедленно захотелось убежать, но он усилием воли заставил себя оставаться на месте.

— Я не знал, что все зашло так далеко. Я думал, вы справляетесь. Мне жаль, сэр, я не хотел вмешиваться...

— С тобой всегда так, правда, Поттер? — тихо и зло сказал Снейп, подходя к нему близко, очень близко. Его глаза сузились, а губы гневно скривились. — Никогда не можешь удержаться, чтобы не влезть в чужие дела. Полагаю, теперь-то ты счастлив, все, что ты думал обо мне — правда. Снейп теперь не просто несчастный злобный ублюдок, Снейп теперь несчастный злобный кровососущий ублюдок! Рядом с ним теперь небезопасно находиться, если когда-то вообще было иначе. Никто не должен подходить к нему, он опасен. Правда, Поттер?

Гарри вздрогнул, услышав, с каким отвращением Снейп выплюнул его имя.

— Должно быть, ты наслаждаешься этим изо всех сил, — продолжил Снейп, его руки, сжатые в кулаки, затряслись. — Раньше я насмехался над Блэком, который жрал крыс, а теперь взгляни, во что я сам превратился! Ты счастлив, Поттер? Как прекрасно, наверное, чувствовать себя отмщенным! Разве ты не боишься меня, Поттер?

Гарри посмотрел в его дикие глаза и помотал головой, чувствуя странную смесь боли, жалости и гнева.

— Беги, мальчик, — прошептал Снейп, глядя на Гарри с чистой ненавистью во взгляде.

— Я не...

— УБИРАЙСЯ!

Гарри попятился, спотыкаясь и медленно покинул комнату. Когда он вернулся в мужскую спальню в общежитии, его колотило.

Зарывшись в одеяла, он пролежал так весь день. Его трясло не от страха перед Снейпом. Его трясло от того, что он вовсе не испугался.

 

* * *  
Все стало так, словно последних двух месяцев никогда не было. Снейп заваливал своими саркастичными, полными злобы, замечаниями не только Гарри, но и всех гриффиндорцев без исключения. Уроки Зельеварения превратились в кошмар. Гермиона кусала губы, безуспешно пытаясь следовать инструкциям Снейпа, но все ее попытки были жестоко осмеяны. Малфой и его подпевалы были счастливы как никогда. Им очень нравилось смотреть на разницу в баллах в конце каждого занятия. Гарри постоянно ходил с таким видом, словно его пнули в живот.

Его дополнительные занятия снова превратились в фарс, каким были раньше. Если прежде Гарри думал, что Снейп с ним не церемонится, то сейчас он в полной мере прочувствовал на своей шкуре всю мощь его магической силы. Раз за разом, час за часом, Гарри пытался оставаться сосредоточенным, усилить барьеры на сознании, но был бессилен перед нападками Снейпа, и каждое их занятие походило на первое. Снейп проходил сквозь его барьеры, как нож сквозь масло, сосредотачиваясь на самых болезненных воспоминаниях. Гарри подумывал о том, чтобы поговорить с Дамблдором, но понимал, что добьется только отмены занятий. Несмотря на их отношения со Снейпом, ему нужны были эти уроки. Он не сдастся. Не имеет права.

 

* * *  
— Очевидно, слухи о вашем уме были сильно преувеличены, — сказал Снейп, склонившись над зельем Гермионы. Она порозовела, но ничего не сказала. К этому моменту она, как и любой другой гриффиндорец, знала, что с профессором Зельеварения даже пытаться спорить бесполезно.

Гарри быстро взглянул на ее котел. Зелье должно было мерцать золотистым светом, и даже с его места было видно, что оно сварено идеально. Он посмотрел на коричневую бурлящую жижу в своем котле; без сомнений, Снейп отвесит пару саркастичных замечаний и о его успехах в зельях. Но, как и в последние три недели, Снейп не удостоил его и взглядом. Если в прошлом Снейп не упускал возможности пройтись по самооценке Гарри перед благодарной аудиторией, то теперь он просто не смотрел в его сторону. Гарри ожидал иных проявлений Снейпова гнева; в конце концов, раньше он тоже бывал виноват перед ним, но ему всегда удавалось как-то извиниться, загладить свою вину. Но в этот раз Гарри не представлял, каким образом он может снова заполучить благосклонность профессора.

Гарри насупился. Почему его должно волновать, что Снейп ненавидит его? В конце концов, это не имеет значения до тех пор, пока он продолжает учить его Окклюменции, и, возможно, Легилименции. Хотя, "учить" было слишком мягким определением для того, что происходило между ними на последних занятиях.

Он взял нож и начал измельчать корни алихоции, нарезая их тонкими ломтиками. Алихоция была в списке ингредиентов, и, несмотря на то, что ее закладывали в котел в самом начале варки зелья, Гарри подумал, что если он добавит еще немного, то реанимирует зелье. Ну, или его варево хотя бы не будет выглядеть так мерзко.

Комбинация различных факторов привела к несчастному случаю — часть корня, которой он занимался, была очень сухой, с одного края было несколько наростов, и Гарри фактически резал не на доске, а на ладони. Результат был предсказуем.

Гарри ойкнул и зашипел, когда нож соскочил с растения и разрезал кожу на ладони. Он выронил корень, вслед за ним на пол полетел нож. Гарри же начал исследовать рану. Она оказалась неглубокой, но кровь бежала очень быстро. Он сжал ладонь в кулак и увидел, что кровь капнула на парту.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона, подходя к его столу и осторожно распрямляя его ладонь, чтобы рассмотреть порез. — Тебе нужно пойти в Больничное Крыло, перевязать руку. Профессор? — обратилась она к Снейпу, который в данный момент высмеивал идеально сваренное зелье одного из рейвенкловцев. Он обернулся, и насмешливое выражение сползло с его лица, словно стертое мокрой тряпкой.

— Сэр, — сказала Гермиона, держа руку Гарри ладонью вверх. Адреналин, разливающийся в венах Гарри, когда он порезался, потихоньку сошел на нет, он чувствовал, как билась кровь, как она, выходя наружу короткими толчками, стекала по запястью.

— Что?.. — сказал Снейп, бледнея еще больше с каждым шагом, приближавшим его к рабочему месту Гарри.

— Гарри порезался, я думаю, ему следует показаться мадам Помфри.

Снейп с трудом оторвался от созерцания окровавленной ладони и перевел взгляд на его лицо. Гарри задрожал; казалось, прошла целая вечность с того момента, как этот человек смотрел ему в глаза, и теперь Гарри был поражен увиденным.

Ноздри внушительного носа раздувались, сам Снейп стоял навытяжку, напряженный, как струна. Гарри видел, что он стиснул зубы и пытался удержаться от движения в его сторону.

— Идите, — хрипло сказал Снейп, глядя в глаза Гарри.

Гермиона ткнула Гарриной окровавленной рукой в его сторону.

— Только взгляните...

— Идите! — заорал Снейп, и Гарри, выдернув руку из захвата Гермионы, выбежал из класса.

Он бежал по коридору, игнорируя крики Гермионы, окликнувшей его. Завернув за угол, он остановился и прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. Он посмотрел на свою ладонь, ток крови постепенно замедлился, хотя его запястье до локтя выглядело так, словно он окунул его в ведро с кровью. Он воскресил в памяти выражение лица Снейпа, отвращение и жажда стремительно сменяли друг друга до тех пор, пока Снейп не взял себя в руки. Гарри снова задрожал и задался вопросом, каково это — так сильно желать чего-то, не позволяя себе даже думать об этом.

 

* * *  
Когда мадам Помфри исцелила его руку, Гарри медленно поплелся в Большой Зал. Несмотря на то, что меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться в таком шумном месте, он очень проголодался, и знал, что если хотя бы не покажется на обеде, Гермиона будет переживать и точно отправится на его поиски.

Он тяжело опустился на скамью между Роном и Дином и пододвинул к себе блюдо с отбивными. Наполняя свою тарелку, он коротко взглянул на преподавательский стол. Снейпа не было на его обычном месте.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рон, обеспокоенно глядя на него и наливая ему тыквенного сока в кубок.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, разжимая ладонь и показывая ее Рону. — Даже шрама не осталось.

— Ты оставил сумку в классе. Я принесла ее тебе, — напряженно сказала Гермиона.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, вгрызаясь в мясо подобно дикарю. Разговаривать не хотелось. Он плюхнул на свою тарелку приличную порцию картофельного пюре.

— Почему ты убежал, Гарри? — спросила она, сжав губы в тонкую линию, поняв, что он избегает смотреть ей в глаза.

— Ты убежал? — спросил Рон с полным ртом.

— Дружище, ты жуй, а не плюй, — хохотнул Дин. Гарри ухмыльнулся; иногда Рон и правда отвратительно вел себя за столом.

— Я звала тебя, но ты даже не оглянулся, — сказала Гермиона, складывая свои столовые приборы на опустевшей тарелке.

Гарри сделал большой глоток сока.

— Ну да, мне же нужно было показаться Помфри, верно? Ты ведь видела, сколько было крови. Я не хотел, чтобы он снял баллы с факультета за то, что я оскверняю драгоценные ингредиенты своей мерзкой гриффиндорской кровью.

Дин и Рон заржали. Гарри мрачно улыбнулся и спросил:

— Так сколько баллов он в итоге снял с Гриффиндора?

— Нисколько, — Гермиона выглядела ошеломленной. — Что довольно странно. Он просто сказал мне вернуться за свое рабочее место и очистил заклинанием твое. Вообще-то я думала, что он оставит все как есть и заставит тебя оттирать кровь в качестве наказания на отработке.

Гарри почувствовал, что щекам стало жарко.

— Наверняка он решил скрыть от Дамблдора, что один из студентов порезал себя на лоскуты во время его урока, — предположил Рон.

— Я не пони... — начала Гермиона.

— Слушай, в чём проблема? — прервал ее Гарри. — Ты сказала мне идти в Больничное Крыло. Снейп сказал мне идти в Больничное Крыло. Я пошел в Больничное Крыло и я же в чем-то виноват? В чём дело-то?

Гермиона вздохнула и взлохматила волосы, и без того находившиеся в беспорядке.

— Да все нормально, Гарри. Я просто переживаю за тебя.

— Ладно тебе, Гермиона, бывало и похуже, — улыбнулся он своей подруге.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулась она ему в ответ. — Просто мне не нравится видеть, как случается что-то подобное.

— Теперь ты спокойна?

— Только если ты обещаешь в следующий раз сам таскать свои вещи, — улыбнулась она шире. — Ты хоть знаешь, насколько тяжелая у тебя сумка?

— Ага, это потому что он таскает все учебники сразу, — хохотнул Рон. — Он слишком туп, чтобы следовать расписанию.

— Засранец, — пихнул его локтем в ребра Гарри.

— Дурень, — тот не остался в долгу.

— Не хотите вместе сделать домашнее задание по Зельеварению? — примиряюще спросила Гермиона.

Гарри помотал головой, покосившись на Дина.

— Я не могу. Мне пора на дополнительные Зелья.

Рон нахмурился, а Дин усмехнулся. Гарри поморщился, сделав вид, что ему противна даже мысль о занятиях и достал сумку из-под стола.

— Спасибо, что беспокоишься обо мне, — сказал он Гермионе.

— Для чего еще нужны друзья? — ответила она.

Рон прочистил горло.

— Можно я поделаю домашку с тобой, Гермиона? Ты будешь делать Зелья, а я займусь эссе по Маггловедению.

— Конечно, — порозовела Гермиона.

Гарри закатил глаза и направился в подземелья.

 

* * *  
Он терпеливо ждал у двери в кабинет Снейпа. Он стучался в течение добрых пяти минут, но Снейп так не впустил его. Гарри вздохнул и прикинул свои возможности. Он мог подождать, но не было никаких гарантий, что Снейп вообще был в кабинете. Его не было на обеде и Гарри не слышал, чтобы у него была отработка. Он мог вернуться в башню и насладиться свободным вечером. Даже если Рон и Гермиона будут заняты учебой и друг другом, он сможет расслабиться, сидя в кресле перед камином и читая что-нибудь, не относящееся к учебе. Он мог бы сыграть с кем-нибудь из парней в Подрывного дурака или просто поболтать. Он мог навестить директора.

Но все, чего ему на самом деле хотелось — это сидеть в комнатах Снейпа, наслаждаясь его молчаливой компанией, придираясь сквозь дебри текстов на латыни и жалуясь на их бесполезность. Ему хотелось пить чай и переругиваться со Снейпом из-за шоколадного печенья. Ему хотелось борьбы разумов — его и профессора, хотелось посмотреть, сможет ли он снова одолеть его, наградить Желейными Ногами. Ему хотелось сидеть напротив камина и ни о чём не думать.

Ему очень этого хотелось.

Спустя полчаса бесплодного ожидания он сдался и вернулся в свою комнату. Стало ясно, что сегодняшний урок был отменен.

 

* * *  
Гарри, резко проснувшись, рывком сел в кровати, усиленно вглядываясь в темноту. Ему приснился один из тех жестоких снов, из которых он ничего потом не помнил, кроме самих ощущений. Трясущейся рукой он натянул очки на нос и вслушался в тихое похрапывание своих соседей по комнате. Он посмотрел в окно — луна висела высоко в небе, ночь потонула в абсолютной тишине. Гарри по опыту прошлых ночей знал, что больше не уснет, так что он достал мантию-невидимку и отправился гулять по коридорам Хогвартса.

Гарри, присев, свернулся клубочком на подоконнике. Портреты были на удивление молчаливы, хотя он подозревал, что они начнут говорить, как только увидят, что есть кто-то, готовый их выслушать. Он запахнул мантию поплотнее и пожалел, что больше ничего не надел поверх пижамы, но, за исключением этого небольшого дискомфорта, он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо.

Гарри глазел на свою левую ладонь при слабом свете свечей. Мадам Помфри, как всегда, была на высоте, кожа выглядела нетронутой и совсем не болела. Он сжал и разжал ладонь несколько раз, чувствуя движение костей и мышц под кожей. На мгновение он задался вопросом, каково это — потерять контроль над своим телом.

Раздавшийся вдалеке звук шагов заставил его сесть прямо. Если это Филч со своей паршивой кошкой, ему конец. У него не было никаких причин находиться вне гостиной после отбоя. Его сердце забилось в груди так сильно, что даже стало больно, он был готов в любой момент вскочить на ноги, чтобы бежать, пока его не поймали. Но человеком, приближавшимся к нему, оказался не Филч. Это был Снейп.

Мужчина медленно шагал по коридору, одной рукой он касался стены, отмечая пальцами каждую невидимую глазу неровность каменных стен. Он шел не так быстро, как обычно, не той стремительной походкой, от которой мантия развевалась за плечами. Сейчас он был тих и задумчив.

Профессор остановился в дверном проеме. Он стоял практически под Гарри, который затаил дыхание.

Снейп скривился и сжал руку в кулак. Он начал бить кулаком в стену, быстрее и сильнее с каждым ударом. Гарри вспомнил свое обещание, вспомнил, что поклялся больше не нарушать его личное пространство. Он тихонько прокашлялся и откинул капюшон мантии с головы.

Снейп выхватил палочку и наставил ее на Гарри с поистине молниеносной скоростью, ориентируясь только на звук. Он застыл, увидев Гаррину голову. Гарри медленно встал и снял мантию.

— Сэр, — робко начал он.

— Что вы делаете здесь, Поттер? — проскрежетал тот, опуская палочку.

— Я не мог заснуть, — пожал он плечами и спустился по лестнице до того уровня, где он был одного роста со Снейпом. — Простите, что прервал вас, я просто хотел дать вам знать, что вы здесь не один. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Уверен, это не первый раз, когда вам удалось проскользнуть мимо меня, — презрительно скривил губы Снейп. — Не сомневаюсь, что вы в совершенстве освоили искусство бесшумной ходьбы.

— Так и есть, — согласился Гарри. — Но я уже говорил вам, что не собираюсь больше вам лгать. И я не хотел...

Он посмотрел в глаза Снейпа, надеясь, что он сможет увидеть в его глазах все, что он хотел сказать, но не знал, как выразить это словами.

— Как ваша рука? — тихо спросил Снейп. Гарри разжал ладонь и продемонстрировал ее Снейпу. Тот внимательно рассмотрел ее.

— Что ж, никаких незаживающих ран, — сказал он.

— Да, сэр. Ничего серьезного.

— Я так и думал, — Снейп сжал губы.

— Наверное, мне стоит вернуться в спальню? — спросил Гарри, надеясь, что Снейп ответит отрицательно. Снейп поднял глаза от Гарриной ладони. Гарри увидел, что под его глазами залегли огромные черные круги.

— Идите спать, Поттер, — сказал он.

Гарри кивнул, расправляя мантию. На мгновение он замялся.

— Сэр? Не могли бы мы... Я имею в виду, могу я прийти сегодня вечером на занятие? — он замер, не дыша, пока не услышал, как Снейп устало выдохнул.

— Да, Поттер. Приходите на занятия сегодня вечером.

Гарри несмело улыбнулся ему и надел мантию. Возвращаясь обратно в башню, он видел, что Снейп продолжил свое молчаливое блуждание.

 

* * *  
Гарри стоял перед дверью в комнаты Снейпа. Он целый день был очень напряжен, ожидая, что Снейп пригвоздит его к стене и отменит занятие безо всяких объяснений. После полудня дышать стало немного легче.

Он долго думал о сложившейся ситуации. Было очевидно, что Снейп страдал. Возможно, крысиная кровь больше не помогала, или Снейпу было необходимо большее количество, но вне зависимости от того, что именно случилось с того момента, как он перестал разговаривать с Гарри, его состояние явно ухудшилось. Прошлой ночью он выглядел гораздо хуже, чем самая усталая версия самого себя. Он выглядел невероятно изможденным, Гарри подумал, что случится, если он дойдет до крайней точки. Несмотря на довольно популярные слухи, ходившие между студентов, Гарри в прошлом никогда не замечал за Снейпом каких-то вампирских повадок, но после вчерашних событий он понимал, что ситуация достигла пика. Нащупав в кармане мантии кое-что увесистое, он постучал в дверь.

Снейп открыл ее и пристально посмотрел на Гарри. Гарри быстро проскользнул в комнату, он нервничал и почувствовал, как вспотели его ладони.

— Поттер, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы, привычно накладывая на дверь невербальные запирающие и заглушающие заклятья.

Гарри опустил на пол сумку и прочистил горло.

— Приготовьтесь, — громко и зло сказал Снейп, указывая кончиком палочки прямо на Гарри.

— Сэр, сначала я бы хотел сказать вам кое-что, — сказал Гарри, выпрямляя спину.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Вы тратите драгоценное время. Приготовьтесь.

— Я предпочту не начинать занятие, пока не выскажу то, что хочу, — упрямо сжал рот Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, — строго начал Снейп.

— Сэр, правда, — он посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза и понадеялся, что тот заметит решимость в его глазах.

Спустя несколько секунд молчаливой борьбы, Снейп выдохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, сказал:

— Давайте, Поттер, говорите, что вы там хотели. И побыстрее.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Он не хотел, чтобы гнев испортил эффект от его речи.

— Я знаю, что произошло вчера днем, и я думаю, что я придумал способ предотвратить повторение этой ситуации.

— Случившееся вчера, мистер Поттер, — презрительно усмехаясь, начал Снейп. — Заключается в том, что один из моих студентов умудрился пораниться, делая нечто настолько элементарное, как нарезка корней алихоции. Способ, которым вы можете предотвратить повторение ситуации — это следование моим инструкциям и осторожность при работе с инструментом.

— Я не об этом! — пронзительно выкрикнул Гарри, затем выругался себе под нос. Он не хотел злиться. Если он начнет кричать, Снейп будет кричать в ответ, и все вернется к началу. — Я не об этом, — повторил он более спокойно на этот раз. — Я о крови. Я видел, как это выбило вас из колеи и придумал способ остановить это, — он сунул руку в карман мантии и достал нож.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Снейп, глаза его расширились.

Гарри перехватил нож, отблеск света мелькнул на лезвии. Острие ножа указывало на его ладонь.

— Остановитесь! — воскликнул Снейп, шагая к нему и останавливаясь на пол-пути.

— Подождите, — сказал Гарри твердым голосом и с решительным выражением лица. Он медленно подошел к профессору, всё так же удерживая нож в руке, прижимая его острием к коже. Он остановился неподалеку и опустил руки так, чтобы Снейп мог видеть, что он делает.

— Пожалуйста, не спорьте со мной. Я знаю, что вам это необходимо, и я не могу видеть, как вы истязаете себя. Просто позвольте мне сделать это.

— Вы не имеете ни малейшего представления о том, что мне нужно, — выплюнул Снейп, не отрывая глаз от руки Гарри.

— Чушь собачья, — сказал Гарри, поражаясь собственной дерзости и тому, что Снейп не снял с него баллов в тот же момент. — Я не знаю, что конкретно происходило с крысами, но очевидно, что это больше не работает! Не обижайтесь, сэр, но вы плохо выглядите. Вы не можете каждый раз терять самообладание при виде крови.

— Я не терял самообладания, — прошептал Снейп, в противовес собственным словам его слегка потряхивало.

— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Гарри. — Но вам это все нелегко далось. Такого не должно быть. Если мы сделаем это, вы сможете сохранить свою тайну. У нас будет время, чтобы найти лекарство. И об этом никто не узнает.

— О чем вы говорите, Поттер? — спросил Снейп, его голос задрожал под конец фразы.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы выпили моей крови.

Снейп зашипел и отвернулся. Гарри обошел его по кругу так, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Он держал нож перпендикулярно ладони. Гарри был абсолютно спокоен. Он знал, что поступает правильно.

— Почему вы делаете это? — Снейп запахнул мантию плотнее и поежился. — Я вам даже не нравлюсь, — выплюнул он.

Гарри потряс головой, стоя с вытянутыми, но не трясущимися руками.

— Раньше не нравились, но это в прошлом. Вы знаете, что я вас больше не ненавижу. Я... я действительно хочу помочь вам, если это в моих силах. Хочу отблагодарить вас, вы сами знаете, за что.

— Я не нуждаюсь в вашей жалости, Поттер, — криво усмехнулся Снейп и отвернулся. — Вы не знаете, во что ввязываетесь. Я не собираюсь использовать вас таким образом. Не собираюсь использовать никого.

— Это неверная постановка вопроса. Я сам предлагаю вам помощь. Воспринимайте это не как подарок, а как расплату.

— За что? — тихо спросил Снейп.

— За то, что спасали меня раньше. За то, что снова спасли меня. Вы могли сказать им, где я. Они бы нашли меня и сделали со мной все, что хотели, но вы не позволили им. Вы занимались со мной все это время, хотя могли бы больше времени потратить на поиски исцеления для себя. Я хочу что-то сделать для вас, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, — Гарри пытался убедиться, что его речь прозвучала осознанно и серьезно, но ему и самому казалось, что это больше похоже на нытье. — Пожалуйста, — продолжил он. — Всего один раз. Если это не сработает... — он оборвал сам себя.

Снейп пытливо посмотрел на него, пытаясь вычислить скрытый подтекст или насмешку, что-то, что он мог упустить раньше.

— Я делал это не для вас, Поттер. Я бы солгал, чтобы защитить кого угодно в этой ситуации.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Даже Невилла?

Снейп позволил короткой усмешке появиться на своем лице.

— Думаю, в случае с Лонгботтомом я оказал бы огромную услугу Темному Лорду, скрывая эту информацию.

Гарри легко засмеялся и глазами указал на свои ладони.

— Пожалуйста? — спросил он.

Снейп посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Легилименс, — прошептал он.

Гарри почувствовал, как он медленно проскользнул в его сознание, выискивая воспоминание о том полудне, дополняя свои познания произошедшим в Больничном Крыле. Через несколько минут Гарри почувствовал, как Снейп осторожно покинул его голову.

— Что вы надеялись там найти, сэр? — спокойно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Сам не знаю, — ответил Снейп.

— Если вы о том, что произошло на Зельях...

— О, помолчите, — грубо перебил его Снейп, уходя в свои мысли. Гарри смотрел, как Снейп прикидывает варианты. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что Снейп рассыпется в благодарностях, но ему отчего-то было обидно, что его предложение мира и помощи не было воспринято всерьез.

— Хотя бы попробуйте, — умоляюще произнес Гарри, изнуренный этим молчанием.

Снейп уставился в стену и размышлял несколько мгновений. Придя к решению, он вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Только на этот раз, и запомните, что это только потому, что у вас есть какая-то нездоровая потребность периодически удовлетворять свой комплекс героя.

Гарри знал, что причина была не в этом, и подозревал, что Снейп тоже в курс, но привычно пропустил эту колкость мимо ушей, никак на нее не отреагировав. Он стиснул рукоятку ножа в правой руке, чувствуя, как она врезается ему в ладонь. Снейп стоял напротив, изучая, но не проявляя никакой инициативы.

Гарри прижал к боку левый локоть и выпрямил предплечье. Его ладонь казалась до смешного мягкой в этом свете, такой розовой и пухлой, мозоли ибыли практически не видны. Он сделал вдох и вонзил лезвие с левой стороны ладони. Нажав посильнее, он увидел, как под сталью появилась кровь.

Он почувствовал дыхание Снейпа.

Гулко сглотнув, он продолжил движение ножа по ладони, пока ему еще хватало смелости. Проведя сталью между линиями жизни и любви, он видел, как белая полоса превращается в красную, рука начала кровоточить.

— Что теперь? — спросил Гарри, поднимая голову. Снейп был близко, очень близко. Все его внимание было приковано к красной жидкости, которая начала накапливаться в Гарриной ладони, сложенной лодочкой. Чуть нависая над Гарри, он был очень напряжен, кровь манила его как магнитом. Губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, ноздри раздувались.

— Вы... — снова начал Гарри, опуская нож на пол и подняв левую руку. Глаза Снейпа расширились и он быстро выпрямился. Гарри слышал биение своего пульса по мере того, как кровь вытекала из пореза. Нож был таким острым, что он не чувствовал боли, когда резал себя, но теперь он ощущал тупую пульсацию, звучавшую в такт биения его сердца.

Снейп медленно шагнул вперед и неохотно протянул свои длинные пальцы к Гарриной руке. Было очевидно, чего именно ему хотелось, но он сомневался перед тем, как сделать последний шаг. Гарри пожалел его и сократил расстояние между ними.

— Вот, — мягко сказал он и поднял свою ладонь, сложенную лодочкой, к губам Снейпа. Мужчина зажмурился. Кончик его языка показался из-за скривившихся губ, затем исчез и появился снова. Гарри физически ощущал жажду крови, овладевшую этим мужчиной, и, безмерно уважая его самоконтроль, он хотел облегчить страдания Снейпа.

— Вот, — повторил Гарри и прижал ладонь ко рту Снейпа. Его глаза внезапно распахнулись и Гарри почувствовал горячее дыхание, вырывавшееся из Снейпова внушительного носа, пока тот пытался держать рот закрытым. Гарри прижал руку еще крепче и улыбнулся, почувствовав движение губ под своей ладонью. Кровь на ладони была липкой и ему хотелось поскорее избавиться от нее. Он почти подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал легкое нажатие мышц. Язык Снейпа осторожно коснулся его кожи. Он легко окунулся в набравшуюся лужицу крови и исчез. Глаза Снейпа снова закрылись, стоило лишь ему позволить новым ощущениям завладеть собой. Гарри задрожал и попытался было отнять руку, но Снейп быстро схватил ее и крепко прижал к своему рту.

Теперь Гарри чувствовал его язык целиком — влажный и проворный, он мягко двигался по его ладони, собирая пролитую кровь и дочиста вылизывая ее. Снейп издал короткий стон и начал лизать быстрее, его язык двигался по линии пореза, слегка раздвигая края плоти. Его рука крепко держала Гаррино запястье, сжимая его так сильно, что тот мог чувствовать движение своих костей. Дыхание стало коротким и прерывистым.

У Гарри затекла рука, так что он попытался отодвинуться, но Снейп опрокинул его на пол и крепко прижал, одной рукой сжимая его плечо и удерживая на месте, опустив голову к ладони Гарри, жадно вылизывая ее со всех сторон.

— Вы делаете мне больно, — сдавленно произнес Гарри, пытаясь оттолкнуть Снейпа правой рукой. С тем же успехом он мог толкать камень. Тело Снейпа было твердым, сильным и сосредоточенным.

— Я сказал, вы делаете мне больно! — нервно произнес Гарри Снейпу прямо в ухо, пытаясь вырваться из его захвата и отодвинуться подальше. Губы Снейпа суматошно двигались по его ладони, причмокивая, язык скользил по линии пореза, словно пытаясь раздвинуть его края, очевидно, ему было недостаточно, и он будто хотел выдавить больше крови.

— Остановитесь! — закричал Гарри, пугаясь по-настоящему. Его ладонь заболела, запястье ныло, и он не мог контролировать свое дыхание. Глубоко внутри он понимал, что Снейп никогда сознательно не навредил бы ему, но его позвоночник захрустел, когда он попытался вырваться из Снейповых безжалостных объятий, его правая рука колотила Снейпа по груди. Он уже не был уверен, что Снейп сможет остановиться и не мог придумать способ заставить его прийти в себя.

— Профессор! — крикнул он.

Наконец, ему удалось освободиться, потому что Снейп вдруг распахнул глаза и увидел перед собой лицо Гарри, полное паники. Его рот перестал двигаться, язык отступил, а сам он резко отшвырнул Гарри от себя.

Гарри неловко скрючился и зашипел, запутавшись в собственных ногах. С этого ракурса он смог увидеть шок, отразившийся на лице Снейпа, который моментально сменился гневом, а затем почти сразу же — разочарованием и смирением. Он отодвинулся от Гарри, руки его обессиленно повисли вдоль тела. Гарри видел темные пятна собственной крови, покрывавшие подбородок и губы Снейпа.

Снейп потряс головой и поднял трясущуюся руку, чтобы вытереть рот. Когда он опустил ее, лицо стало чище, но теперь его пальцы были покрыты быстро остывающей кровью. Он спал с лица и, застонав, упал на колени, пряча лицо в окровавленных ладонях.

Гарри неловко встал на ноги, тяжело дыша. Он видел, что плечи Снейпа тряслись и слышал приглушенные стоны, полные неверия и отчаяния.

Гарри посмотрел на пораненную руку и заметил, что у него снова пошла кровь. Он сжал руку в кулак и медленно подошел к сломленному мужчине.

— Профессор, — спокойно сказал он, словно успокаивая напуганного ребенка. — Все... все в порядке, — произнес он, опуская правую руку на плечо, обтянутое темной тканью.

Снейп отшатнулся от него, глядя дикими глазами. Он неловко отодвинулся, отталкиваясь ногами от холодных скользких камней, словно пытаясь найти опору.

— Все в порядке, мне не больно, — сказал Гарри, осторожно двигаясь за ним. — Видите? — произнес он, медленно протягивая ладонь Снейпу и разжимая ее. Ток крови замедлился, но было очевидно, что он если и прекратится, то нескоро. — Ты не можешь... тебе нельзя... ты, ты не должен доверять мне, — потерянно сказал Снейп с выражением ужаса на лице. — Я не мог остановиться. Я слышал твой голос и не хотел останавливаться. Я не хотел делать тебе больно, но я просто не мог остановиться, — произнес он с отчаянием в голосе.

— Я знаю, — искренне ответил Гарри, опускаясь на колени рядом со Снейпом. — Все в порядке, я все понимаю. Это был ваш первый раз. И вы хорошо справились, — сказал он, поднимая руку, робко поправив волосы Снейпа.

— Почему ты такой? Почему поступаешь со мной так? — тихо спросил Снейп, занавесив лицо волосами.

— Какой? Как поступаю?

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — прошептал Снейп.

Гарри придвинулся ближе и осторожно обхватил Снейпов подбородок, приподнимая его до тех пор, пока они не встретились взглядами.

— Я уже говорил, я доверяю вам. Было немного больно, но я знаю, что в следующий раз вы будете нежнее.

— Я больше не хочу, — сказал Снейп, понизив голос. — Гарри, не заставляй меня.

— Тс-с-с, — успокаивающе прошептал Гарри, разглаживая кончиками пальцев морщины на его лбу. — Вам не хватило. Попробуйте еще раз. Пожалуйста. Я хочу этого, я доверяю вам.

Снейпа задрожал, на его лице отразилось желание вперемешку с отвращением, так что Гарри решил взять все в свои руки. Он сел так, чтобы находиться за спиной Снейпа, обхватив его левой рукой за шею так, чтобы ладонь находилась перед его лицом. Гарри потянул его на себя так, чтобы спина Снейпа удобно располагалась на его груди, а правая рука покоилась на плече мужчины.

— Я доверяю вам, — шепотом повторил он в завесу густых темных волос, закрывавших ухо Снейпа и разжал ладонь. Он медленно поднес ее к лицу Снейпа и, спустя несколько секунд сомнений, почувствовал его язык, заскользивший по коже.

— Вот так, — подбодрил Гарри, осторожно сжимая его плечо и располагая поудобнее в своих объятьях. Даже несмотря на дрожь, Снейп был теплым и твердым, они в равной мере опирались друг на друга. Гарри животом чувствовал все его позвонки, но почему-то это казалось ему правильным. Когда Снейп начал осторожно сосать его кровь сильными и уверенными движениями, Гарри закрыл глаза, упершись подбородком в макушку Снейпа. Чувство тихого умиротворения и единения охватило его, и он наблюдал, как языки пламени отражаются в начищенных стенках котлов.

Когда его начало клонить в сон, он почувствовал, как язык Снейпа затрепетал, вылизывая остатки крови между пальцев и в складке у ногтя большого пальца.

— Вы знаете, как остановить кровотечение? — тихо спросил Гарри, не меняя положения, которое оказалось невероятно комфортным. Он почувствовал, как Снейп кивнул, и спустя несколько секунд ощутил, как на ладонь капнуло что-то прохладное. Язык Снейпа распространил слюну по линии пореза, зализывая ранку. Гарри почувствовал покалывание, но эта боль быстро исчезла, и равно закрылась.

В конце концов, Снейп оторвался от руки Гарри, не поднимая, однако, головы. Гарри моргнул и неохотно опустил руку. Он откинулся на пятки и внезапно ощутил острое чувство потери, отодвинувшись от Снейпа.

Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Снейп не реагировал, а Гарри не знал, что делать дальше. Он поднял свою исцеленную левую руку и провел пальцами по напряженной спине Снейпа.

— Спокойной ночи, Поттер, — его движение прервал усталый голос Снейпа.

Гарри стиснул пальцы, затем быстро опустил руку и встал. Он ощутил нечто странное, легкое покалывание пронеслось по его телу, сначала по шее, затем по груди, а потом опустилось до кончиков пальцев ног. Он не был уверен, от чего это произошло.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор, — слегка смущенно произнес он, покидая подземелья, оставив Снейпа стоять на коленях и молча созерцать языки пламени.


	6. Chapter 6

Из состояния задумчивости Дамблдора вывел приглушенный стук в дверь.   
\- Войдите, - сказал он, убирая со стола какие-то свитки.  
В комнату вошел Снейп, выглядящий еще более настороженно, чем обычно.   
\- Северус! Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, Альбус, - губы Снейпа исказила гримаса. - Думаю, можно назвать это и так. Что-то случилось.   
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Снейп тяжело опустился в кресло и уставился на портреты над головой Дамблдора. Большинство из них похрапывали во сне, хотя он заметил, что некоторые только притворялись спящими, подглядывая за ними из-под полуопущенных век.   
Он встряхнул головой и сосредоточился. Дамблдор уже разлил по чашкам чай и, слегка приподняв бровь, показал Снейпу бутылку Старого Огденского Огневиски. Снейп мрачно кивнул.   
Как только крепкий напиток перекочевал из бутылки в чашку, а затем и в его желудок, он почувствовал, что успокаивается. Хотя он до конца не верил, что его осудят за случившееся, чувство вины было как раз того размера, чтобы он ожидал выволочки. Чёрт побери, она ему была необходима!  
\- Давненько не видел тебя бодрствующим в такое позднее время, - мирно начал Дамблдор.  
Снейп стиснул чашку, чувствуя, как начинают гореть ладони. С чего же начать?  
\- Я не то, чтобы тороплю тебя, мой мальчик, но, полагаю, ты пришел по какой-то особой причине. И откладывать разговор - не значит упростить задачу.   
\- Альбус, я... - Снейп остановился и шепотом выругался себе под нос, желая, чтобы директор просто посмотрел его воспоминания и они бы покончили с этим.   
\- Это как-то связано с проклятьем?  
\- В каком-то роде, да, - мрачно ответил Снейп. - Суть в том, что я совершил постыдный поступок и не знаю, как ты отреагируешь на него.   
\- Перестань, Северус, мы давно прошли тот этап, когда ты мог бояться откровенно поговорить со мной. Ты ведь не думаешь...   
\- Дело не в этом. Я абсолютно уверен, что ты будешь очень любезным и понимающим, вникнешь в ситуацию, но мне не это нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты чувствовал гнев и отвращение, и... стыд.   
\- Потому что сам ты этого сделать не можешь? - подмигнул Дамблдор.   
\- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, - угрюмо произнес Снейп. - Налей еще.   
Дамблдор до краев наполнил чашку Снейпа огневиски.   
\- Тебе станет проще, если я напою тебя?  
\- Понятия не имею, но попробовать стоит, может, тебе что-то перепадет, - пошутил Снейп.   
\- Северус, мальчик мой, ты же знаешь, если бы у меня были наклонности подобного рода...  
\- Да-да, ты бы попробовал со мной еще много лет назад и получил бы решительный отказ. Старый развратник.   
\- А дамам нравится, - сказал Дамблдор, пряча в бороду белозубую улыбку.   
\- Еще разок, - ухмыльнулся Снейп, опрокинув виски в себя. - А теперь помолчи, это важно.   
\- Вот уж действительно, это должно быть что-то примечательное, если это привело тебя в такое состояние, - поддразнил его Дамблдор.   
\- Если бы ты не был моим другом... - мрачно начал Снейп.   
\- Знаю-знаю, мой высохший скелет давным-давно покоился бы за Дырявым Котлом. Давай, говори, что у тебя там. Терпеть не могу, когда ты тянешь с рассказом.   
\- Я выпил его крови, - Все, он сказал это. Не было нужды объяснять, кто этот "он", для него и Альбуса мог быть только один человек, постоянно являвшийся предметом обсуждения.   
\- Серьезно? - приподнял бровь Дамблдор. - А он в курсе?  
Снейп невольно засмеялся.   
\- Ты и правда старый маразматик. Разумеется, он знает! Это была его чертова идея.  
\- Должно быть, тебе нелегко было смириться с тем, что гриффиндорец придумал нечто настолько... слизеринское, - проговорил Дамблдор, наполняя обе чашки.   
\- Директор! Это серьезно.   
\- Я знаю, Северус, я просто пытался немного разрядить обстановку. И не называй меня так. Ты что-то слишком серьезен в последнее время.   
\- Мне было нелегко в последнее время.  
\- И легче не станет, - Дамблдор выпрямился в своем кресле. - Ладно, отставим шутки. Расскажи, что случилось.   
\- В лаборатории кое-что произошло, - вздохнул Снейп. - Случайно пролилась кровь. Его кровь, но это не самое главное. Самое главное - я все держал под контролем. Я не знал, что... что тяга станет такой сильной так скоро. В общем, тем вечером он пришел в мои покои. Сначала мы немного покричали друг на друга...   
\- Какая неожиданность.   
\- ... А потом он порезал свою ладонь, ткнул ее мне в лицо и заставил выпить его крови.   
\- Заставил? - мягко спросил директор.   
Снейп опустил глаза, глядя в почти опустевшую чашку, занавесив лицо длинными волосами. Как он умудрился столько выпить, даже не заметив этого?  
\- Я пытался, Альбус.   
Они сидели молча, каждый думал о своем. Фоукс мирно дремал на своем насесте, и все шумы и странные звуки, обычно наполнявшие кабинет Дамблдора, стихли.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе? - спросил Дамблдор.   
Снейп недоумевающе поднял глаза.   
\- Чёрт возьми, скажи, что я поступил неправильно! Скажи, что я слабак и глупец, и ужасным образом использовал студента. Скажи, что мне больше не следует так делать.   
\- Северус, я не могу, - сказал Дамблдор, словно извиняясь за свои слова.   
\- Почему? - взревел Снейп, вскакивая с кресла. - Разве ты, старый идиот, не понимаешь, о чем идет речь? Я. Пил. Кровь. Студента.   
\- Если тебе хочется осуждения...  
\- А что, ты не считаешь, что меня есть, за что осудить? - зарычал Снейп, швыряя чашку в камин. Пламя резко взметнулось, а затем снова опало, возвращаясь к привычному ровному горению. Он резко развернулся и посмотрел вдаль поверх головы директора. - Я совершил неверный поступок. Воспользовался своим интеллектуальным преимуществом, подведя его к совершению этого вопиюще неправильного действия. Мне нет доверия.   
\- А вот и камень преткновения, - вздохнул Дамблдор. - Сядь, Северус, у меня шея болит так смотреть на тебя снизу вверх. Ты считаешь, что не достоин доверия и бесишься, что никто не обращает на это внимания. Я доверяю тебе, и тебя это раздражает, даже спустя столько лет. Он доверяет тебе, и для тебя это как кость в горле. Насколько я могу судить, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Если бы ты принудил Гарри к чему-либо, я уверен, он бы уже поделился этим со мной или с кем-то из своих друзей. Он видел, как тебе больно, и постарался смягчить твою боль. Вот что так разозлило тебя. Не то, что он твой студент, или что это связано с проклятьем. Ты не хочешь остаться перед ним в долгу.   
\- Конечно, нет, - прошипел Снейп. - Достаточно одного раза, мне хватило его за все эти годы.  
\- И, - продолжил Дамблдор, игнорируя его, - ты упорно продолжаешь путать отца с сыном, несмотря на то, что уже успел миллион раз убедиться в том, что их сходство изрядно преувеличено. Они не так похожи, как тебе нравится думать, - не правда ли, очень удобно продолжать третировать его за это мнимое сходство?  
Снейп отошел, нервно потирая нижнюю губу костяшками пальцев.   
\- Альбус, тебе не понять, что я чувствую.  
\- Уверен, я не могу представить и сотой доли того, через что тебе приходится проходить каждый день, хоть это и огорчает меня. Ты так хорошо справляешься, но при первом признаке слабости, поддавшись невероятно мощному темному проклятью, ты беспощадно изводишь себя. Знаешь, люди из-за такого с ума сходят.  
\- Я и чувствую, что схожу с ума, - прошептал Снейп.  
\- Еще нет, друг мой, - сказал Дамблдор, вставая рядом с ним и кладя руку ему на плечо. Он легонько потряс его, пока Снейп не поднял свои глаза. - Ты не сумасшедший и не злой, Северус. Ты просто человек.   
\- Но я чувствую себя таким. Злым и сумасшедшим, - сломленно проговорил Снейп.   
\- Ты опрометчиво забыл о другой своей стороне, Северус, - улыбнулся Дамблдор.   
\- О какой еще стороне?  
\- О хорошей. О своей практически безграничной доброте.   
\- Как то, чем я являюсь, во что я превращусь, может быть хорошим? Достаточно хорошим для...  
\- Достаточно хорошим для чего угодно, мой мальчик. Иногда хорошие вещи случаются с нами, даже если мы считаем, что не заслужили их, - Дамблдор хлопнул его по плечу и отошел, давая отчаявшемуся мужчине время, чтобы собраться.   
\- Есть что-то еще?  
Снейп медленно помотал головой, словно просыпаясь.   
\- Нет. Нет, я просто хотел сообщить тебе о случившемся. Лучше ты узнаешь обо всем от меня, чем...  
\- И я крайне благодарен тебе за это, хотя я более чем уверен, что здесь не о чем беспокоиться. Все закончится хорошо, вот увидишь.   
\- Мерлин, как же я ненавижу оптимистов, - мученически застонал Снейп. - И сколько гребаного огневиски ты влил в мою глотку?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы ты без проблем заснул, и, возможно, даже увидел сон.  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты начинаешь сентиментальничать.   
\- Ну, я всегда могу начать цитировать поэзию...  
Снейп сузил глаза. Дамблдор улыбнулся.   
\- Спокойной ночи, мой мальчик, - он засмеялся, глядя, как мантия развевается за спиной Снейпа, который покинул его кабинет своей привычной стремительной походкой.   
Директор продолжал улыбаться, присаживаясь и наливая себе еще выпить. Этот человек был сварливым болваном с больным чувством юмора, но, Мерлин, как же Альбус любил его!

***  
\- Это наиболее нелепое предложение из всех, которые вы когда-либо произносили, и, Салазар знает, сколько глупостей от вас я уже выслушал.   
\- Почему нелепое? Вы ведь знаете, что это сработает.   
\- Вы не имеете представления о том, что предлагаете, - прошипел Снейп.   
Гарри сделал большой шаг по направлению к нему и скрестил руки на груди, дерзко глядя на него из-под челки.   
\- Теперь вы говорите какие-то нелепости. Мы уже делали это, и я не вижу никаких причин, почему нам не стоит повторить. Вам это необходимо.   
\- Мне необходимо? Вы, невыносимый...  
Их спор прервал громкий стук в дверь. Гарри тяжело дышал и принял здравое решение опустить руки и отойти. Снейп зыркнул на него, на его скулах расцвели розовые пятна, появившиеся, видимо, от гнева и смущения, он резко расправил складки на строгой учительской мантии.   
\- Войдите, - гаркнул он. Дверь открылась и вошел Дамблдор, тут же заметив их покрасневшие лица и напряженные позы.  
\- Я вас прервал? - спросил он.   
\- Нет, - рыкнул Снейп.   
\- Да, - в ту же секунду произнес Гарри.   
Они сердито смотрели друг на друга, пока Дамблдор располагался в кресле.   
\- В чем дело?  
\- Ничего особенного. Чаю? - саркастично спросил Снейп.   
Дамблдор кивнул, улыбаясь краешками губ и жестом попросил Гарри сесть напротив, пока Снейп, зачерпнув горсть Летучего Пороха и швырнув его в камин, заказывал чай на кухне.   
\- Рассказывай, Гарри.   
Гарри украдкой взглянул на Снейпа, чье лицо было угрюмым и неподвижным. Он тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
\- Я не могу, сэр. Я не должен об этом говорить.   
Бровь Снейпа поползла вверх, Дамблдор с любопытством взглянул на Мастера Зелий.   
\- Северус, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь...  
\- О, ради всего святого! Вы уже знаете, что мы сделали. И вот он, - выплюнул Снейп, указывая на Гарри, - хочет, чтобы мы повторили!  
Глаза Дамблдора распахнулись шире и он посмотрел на Гарри, ища подтверждения этих слов.   
Гарри кивнул и потер лоб.   
\- Как вы узнали, сэр?  
\- Профессор Снейп сообщил мне несколько дней назад.   
Гарри стрельнул взглядом в сторону Снейпа, глядя на него, почти как на предателя.   
\- Я думал, это должен был быть секрет, - пробормотал он, нахмурившись.   
\- Так и есть, - вздёрнул подбородок Снейп. - Директор уже был в курсе.   
\- Но он не знал об этом. Не знал обо мне. Как я могу доверять вам, если вы все время разбалтываете о моих делах?  
\- Откуда вообще у вас появилось это дикое желание доверять мне? И почему я не должен был говорить директору о случившемся? - сердито спросил Снейп.   
\- Потому что это касается меня! - заорал Гарри ему в лицо. Он извиняюще оглянулся на Дамблдора. - Сэр, вы знаете, что дело не в том...  
\- Я понимаю, Гарри. Ты продолжай, - ответил Дамблдор, небрежно махнув рукой.   
Гарри повернулся к Снейпу, его лицо снова приобрело гневное выражение.   
\- Давайте кое-что проясним, - сказал он, на каждом слове тыкая пальцем в грудь Снейпа. - То, что происходит со мной, касается только меня. Вы не имели права!  
\- Я сделал это для вашего же блага! И если вы сейчас же не уберете от меня свой палец... - угрожающе зашипел Снейп.   
\- Какая же вы задница, - простонал Гарри. - Перестаньте обращаться со мной как с ребенком-дебилом, который не осознает, что происходит вокруг и не отдает себе отчета в своих действиях!  
\- Возможно, я пересмотрю свое отношение к вам, когда вы перестанете так себя вести. И, к тому же, неподобающе говорить таким тоном со своим преподавателем!  
\- А еще неподобающе преподавателю и студенту ночью находиться в закрытой комнате в подземельях и обмениваться телесными жидкостями! Ну и что вы сделаете? Снимете с меня баллы?  
Лицо Снейпа окаменело.   
\- Поттер... вы...  
\- Я - что, профессор?  
Они вдруг оба увидели, что неосознанно вернулись в предыдущую позу - стоя очень близко, они орали друг другу в лицо, и никто не хотел отступать.   
\- Мальчики, - прервал их тихий голос Дамблдора.   
Они не обернулись на зов, хотя оба слегка дернулись.  
\- Послушайте, - слегка успокоившись, произнес Гарри. - Да, вы выпили моей крови, но я сам предложил вам. Вы же все выставляете в таком свете, будто вы напали на меня в темном коридоре и сделали это против моей воли. А мы оба знаем, что это не так.   
Гаррины зеленые глаза были полны досады и решимости, и Снейп почувствовал, как его сопротивление постепенно рушится.   
\- Да, - брюзгливо проворчал Снейп. - Мы оба знаем, что это не так.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Гарри, затем глубоко вдохнул. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. - Да. Хорошо.   
Дамблдор прочистил горло и они неловко отскочили друг от друга.   
\- Северус, чай? - Снейп судорожно кивнул и подошел к камину, дожидаясь домового эльфа, возмущенно бормоча ругательства себе под нос и делая вид, что не слышит разговора за своей спиной.   
\- Ты в порядке, мой мальчик? - улыбнулся Дамблдор Гарри.   
\- Я, да, сэр, все хорошо, - нервно ответил Гарри, плюхаясь в кресло. Он почти зарычал и с силой потер виски. - Господи, как он меня бесит!  
\- Это все его обаяние, - усмехнулся Дамблдор, участливо глядя на Гарри. - Ты поступил очень благородно по отношению к профессору Снейпу, Гарри, очень хорошо. Я буду надеяться, что в случае чего ты придешь ко мне поговорить о случившемся.   
\- Нет, - вздохнул Гарри. - Я ни о чём не жалею, просто... Он никогда не хочет пойти простым путем, вечно надо все усложнить!  
\- Повторюсь...  
\- Да, это все его обаяние, - закончил Гарри, мрачно улыбаясь.   
Снейп с грохотом опустил поднос на стол между ними.   
\- Чему вы так по-дурацки улыбаетесь?  
\- Ничему, сэр, - округлил Гарри глаза.   
Снейп сел на противоположном от Гарри конце кушетки, оставив между ними максимально возможное расстояние.   
Дамблдор засмеялся.   
\- Вы похожи на двух взволнованных держателей для книг.   
Так как никто из них не удостоил директора ответом, тот взмахнул рукой и чайник взлетел над чашками, разливая дымящуюся жидкость, не пролив ни капли. Еще один взмах рукой - и каждая чашка, с верным количеством добавленного молока и сахара были отлевитированы к волшебникам, которым были предназначены.   
\- Итак, - промолвил Дамблдор, уютно устроившись в кресле с чашкой чая в одной руке и печеньем - в другой. - Может, кто-то из вас не сочтет за труд и объяснит мне, о чем вы так яростно спорили до моего прихода?  
Снейп остро взглянул на Гарри, ожидая, что тот начнет разговор. Гарри отрицательно помотал головой и показательно отхлебнул из чашки.   
\- Мистер Поттер, - процедил Снейп сквозь плотно сжатые челюсти. - Донес до моего сведения, что желает... продлить наше соглашение. Я сообщил ему, выражаясь вполне недвусмысленно, что он - непроходимый тупица, и велел прекратить эти бессмысленные разговоры, потому что нам и без того есть, чем заняться.   
\- Все было не так, - сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к Дамблдору. - Хорошо же, если он не может рассказать, как все было, тогда я расскажу. Ему нужна кровь, сэр, но он слишком упрям, чтобы принять ее. Я предложил ему поставлять свою кровь на регулярной основе, а этот... В общем, профессор Снейп не хочет соглашаться. А я не могу понять, почему он упрямится.   
\- Я не собираюсь оставаться в неоплатном долгу у еще одного Поттера, - тихо произнес Снейп, резко схватив Гарри за плечо и разворачивая его к себе. - Я больше ничего от вас не приму, и ваша неспособность понять это лишь доказывает, что вы еще глупее, чем я думал о вас раньше.  
\- Это не вопрос долга! - распаленно крикнул Гарри. - Вы сказали, что мы в расчете. Вы спасли мою жизнь, а я - вашу, точка! Если вы не можете должным образом...  
\- Как вы смеете намекать...   
\- Если вам больно...  
\- Джентельмены! - они никогда не слышали, чтобы Дамблдор говорил так громко. Снейп отпустил плечо Гарри и снова отодвинулся. Гарри мрачно посмотрел на него и сел, выпрямившись.   
\- Ваше поведение контрпродуктивно, - продолжил директор. - Гарри, Северус, если вы оба продолжите совместную работу, в любом качестве, вы должны успокоиться. Нет никакой нужды так злиться друг на друга.   
Гарри дернулся и посмотрел на Снейпа из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Мужчина застыл на месте, яростно глядя на Дамблдора. Его взгляд на мгновение смягчился, когда он посмотрел на Гарри.   
\- Сэр, извините, что накричал на вас, - тихо произнес Гарри.  
\- Я также приношу вам свои извинения за то, что спорил с вами, - сказал Снейп таким тоном, словно действительно сожалел. Лицо Гарри вытянулось, и Снейп еле сдержался, чтобы не взорваться.  
\- Это оказалось вовсе не так сложно, правда? А теперь вернемся к нашей проблеме, - сказал Дамблдор, потирая руки.   
\- Он слабеет, сэр, - сказал Гарри, бросив удрученный взгляд на Снейпа. - Не то чтобы многие могут это заметить, но я чувствую. Когда он применяет ко мне Легилименцию.   
\- А я говорю вам, - рыкнул Снейп, - это вы становитесь сильнее и лучше сопротивляетесь заклятье. Ваши навыки возрастают. С моей стороны нет никакой слабости.   
\- Откуда вам знать? - расстроенно спросил Гарри. - Может, вы правы, а может и я, но вам не стоит так рисковать. Вам понадобятся все силы, если вы всё-таки собираетесь отыскать лекарство, и никто больше не сможет вам помочь.  
\- Может, я не хочу, чтобы вы помогали мне, - зашипел Снейп.   
\- Может, я хочу, - прошипел в ответ Гарри. Снейп почувствовал на себе его упрямый взгляд и посмотрел на него в ответ, но Гарри не сдавался.   
\- Идиот, - наконец, сказал Снейп, отводя глаза.   
\- Ты это так произносишь, что это больше похоже на ласковое домашнее прозвище , - со смехом произнес Дамблдор, а затем легонько кашлянул, когда оба резко повернулись к нему. - А теперь все по порядку. Северус, ты чувствуешь, что ослабел? И будь так любезен, отвечай честно. Ты среди друзей.   
\- Я считаю, что справляюсь просто превосходно.   
\- Теперь Гарри, ответь, ты чувствовал какие-нибудь побочные эффекты после того, как проявил щедрость и поделился своей кровью с профессором Снейпом?  
\- Нет, - помотал Гарри головой. - Я почувствовал себя немного сонным, но это потому, что было довольно поздно, а день был очень насыщенным.   
\- В общем и целом, ты в состоянии продолжать помогать профессору Снейпу, если не переусердствовать, то не наблюдается и побочных эффектов. Я предлагаю тебе пить кроветворное зелье на следующий день. И, так как ты и без того проводишь много времени в покоях профессора Снейпа, тебе не придется выискивать дополнительные отговорки, чтобы оправдать там свое пребывание. Я уверен, вам удастся найти для этого время в течение одного из трех вечеров в неделю, когда проходят ваши уроки.   
Снейп молча смотрел на свои сцепленные в замок руки. Гарри посмотрел на него, ожидая реакции.   
\- Что ж, - сказал Дамблдор. - Очевидно, мы достигли компромисса. Северус, Гарри хочет помочь тебе, а ты отказываешься.   
\- Альбус, ты не понимаешь, чего просишь от нас обоих, - сердито огрызнулся Снейп.   
Дамблдор посерьезнел.   
\- Понимаю, мой дорогой мальчик. Если есть хоть малейшая опасность, что твои силы уменьшаются, мы должны предпринять любые необходимые меры, чтобы прекратить это. И, если есть шанс, что Гарри не преуспеет в своих тренировках... Последствия, в общем-то, ясны.   
Снейп с грохотом поставил чашку на стол и сердито вскочил.   
\- Так вот в чем дело! Неважно, чего мне хочется, все крутится вокруг Поттера. Великолепно, директор, я разрежу его горло в ту же секунду, как вы позволите мне достать нож!  
\- Северус, - его имя, произнесенное тихим голосом, остановило ход его мыслей. - Дело не только в Гарри. Ты важен для меня так же сильно, как и он. Не притворяйся невежественным, пытаясь прикрыть свою поруганную гордость. Гарри прав. Если это и есть способ сохранить тебя здоровым как можно дольше, мы сделаем это. Мы сделаем все, что угодно, и мы найдем лекарство.   
Снейп опустил голову в свои ладони.   
\- А больше некому? - спросил он.   
\- Нет, если вы не хотите вовлечь в это еще кого-то, - тихо сказал Гарри. - Директор, я всего лишь пытаюсь поступить правильно.   
\- Я знаю, Гарри, - Дамблдор похлопал его по колену. - Уверен, профессор Снейп тоже прекрасно это понимает. Северус, - произнес он, заставив мужчину поднять голову. - Мне очень жаль признавать это, но я не уверен, что смогу давать тебе кровь на постоянной основе, и другой человек, который также в курсе ситуации, тоже не вариант.   
\- Кто-то еще в курсе ситуации? - спросил Гарри, выпучив глаза.   
\- Люпин, - с отвращением произнес Снейп.  
\- Ремус? Но я не говорил ему! - поспешно сказал Гарри.   
\- Я и не говорил, что это были вы, - Снейп посмотрел на него странным взглядом.   
\- Как я уже говорил, профессор Люпин - не вариант, Гарри. К сожалению, его состояние не позволяет ему оказать подобного рода помощь. Нет, Северус, я боюсь, что все сходится к Гарри.   
\- Как всегда, - пробормотал Снейп, вцепившись в пуговицу на своем сюртуке. - Вы не сможете заставить меня.   
\- Я знаю, - уверенно сказал Дамблдор. - Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты уступил, Северус. У меня нет ни малейшего желания видеть, как ты страдаешь ни за что.   
\- У меня тоже, - тихо добавил Гарри.   
\- Вы должны понять, что это ничего не изменит между нами. Я буду обращаться с вами как прежде, - грубо сказал Снейп, вперив мрачный взгляд своих темных глаз в Гарри.   
\- Я знаю, - ответил Гарри.   
\- И если вы обмолвитесь хоть словом...  
\- Вы знаете, что я этого не сделаю. Я обещаю.   
\- И... И если это навредит вам, если я хотя бы заподозрю, что это причиняет вам боль, мы немедленно прекратим.   
\- Спасибо, профессор, но я все еще хочу делать это. Хочу помочь вам.   
\- Альбус, разве нет другого решения? - Снейп выглядел подавленным.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, мой друг, - Дамблдор покачал головой.   
Снейп пристально посмотрел на Гарри. Увидел упрямо сжатые челюсти, решительный взгляд зеленых глаз, на дне которых затаилась тень страха, что его отвергнут. Молодой человек нахмурился.   
\- Хорошо, Гарри, - с грустью сказал Снейп. - Ты будешь мне помогать.


	7. Chapter 7

— Гарри.  
— Ремус! — радостный Гаррин возглас раздался громким эхом в библиотеке. Он вздрогнул и утонул в кресле, пытаясь избежать сверлящего сердитого взгляда строгой хогвартской библиотекарши.   
— Казалось бы, с годами она должна была стать мягче, — засмеялся Ремус Люпин, пододвигая стул так, чтобы сесть поближе к Гарри, и осторожно помещая на стол свою потрепанную сумку.   
— Вот уж точно, — согласился Гарри, тепло улыбаясь. — Когда ты прибыл? Я не знал, что ты должен был приехать.   
— Несколько часов назад, и, честно говоря, я этого не планировал, — ответил Ремус сразу на оба вопроса. Он взглянул на пыльные фолианты, разложенные на столе. — Дополнительные исследования?   
Гарри оглядел книги, осторожно закрывая ту, с которой работал. Оглянулся вокруг и понизил голос.   
— Просто хотел посмотреть, могу ли помочь еще чем-нибудь.   
— Судя по тому, что я услышал от Дамблдора, ты и так оказываешь неоценимую помощь, — задумчиво посмотрел на него Ремус.   
— Тебя это задевает? — спросил Гарри.   
— Нет, — нерешительно ответил Ремус. — Гарри, ты знаешь, что я не могу тебя принудить к чему-либо. Ты можешь, и обычно делаешь, то, что хочешь, и когда захочешь. Я просто захотел поговорить с тобой. Вообще-то, ты мне не чужой. К тому же, ты мне нравишься.   
На лице Гарри расцвела улыбка.   
— Я к тебе тоже довольно-таки неравнодушен. И, отвечая на твои вопросы, включая те, которые ты постеснялся задать, — да, я в порядке. Нет, он не издевался надо мной. В общем и целом, он ведет себя довольно мило. Нет, мы еще не нашли лекарство. Да, я знаю, что я делаю. Так мне кажется.  
— Ну, в конце концов, ты хотя бы честен, — засмеялся Ремус. — Но я был шокирован, узнав, как далеко ты зашел, чтобы... помочь. Вообще, я был расстроен, что он не сообщил мне об этой ситуации раньше.   
— А я рад, что он ничего не сказал. Не хочу показаться грубым, но мне надоело, что все суют нос в мои дела и что-то за меня решают.   
— Ну, я бы понял единоразовую помощь, но позволить продолжаться этому неделями...  
— Что бы ты мне посоветовал, Ремус? — тихо и настойчиво спросил Гарри. — Я не мог остаться в стороне, не мог позволить ему страдать. Это было бы неверно. Неважно, что там происходило в прошлом.  
Рука Ремуса переместилась на мягкую кожу сумки.   
— Нет, ты прав. Просто я был удивлен, — он наклонился и накрыл рукой Гаррину ладонь. — Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Потому что если...  
— Я уверен, — прервал его Гарри, сжимая большую теплую ладонь Ремуса. — Поверь мне, он ни за что не стал бы продолжать, если бы это наносило мне хоть какой-то вред.   
— Это в том случае, если бы ты дал ему об этом знать, — сказал Ремус, проницательно посмотрев ему в глаза.   
Гарри убрал руку из Ремусовой ладони, снял очки и медленно протер стекла подолом мантии.   
Ремус подозревал, что Гарри о чем-то умалчивает, но, как он и сказал, у него не было никакой власти над восемнадцатилетним парнем. И, вспоминая собственную юность, он понял, что молодые люди его возраста с трудом поддаются контролю, их сложно сбить с толку, если какая-то идея укрепилась у них в голове.   
— Ты о себе-то не забываешь позаботиться? — упорствовал Ремус.   
— Да, я принимаю свое "лекарство" раз в неделю, — мрачно улыбнулся Гарри. — Я не стал меньше спать, или чувствовать себя слабее. Вообще-то, я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо до этого. И я стал лучше учиться, — вздохнул он. — Можем мы поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?  
Ремус снова засмеялся, опуская руку в карман видавшего лучшие времена кардигана. Он подвигал бровями, глядя на Гарри, доставая большую блестящую плитку шоколада.  
— Что скажешь о последней игре "Пушек"?  
* * *  
— Что-нибудь нашли?  
Снейп был удивительно равнодушен к тому, что его чтение прервал Гаррин громкий голос.   
— Нет, — покорно сказал он. — Очередное подтверждение тому, что мы и так уже знаем. Черт! — он с усилием потер место между бровями и основанием переносицы, пытаясь согнать напряжение, сковавшее его глаза после долгого чтения.   
Он услышал, как Гарри встал у него за спиной.   
— Принести вам что-нибудь, сэр? У вас в последнее время участились головные боли.   
— Беспокоитесь обо мне, Поттер? Переживаете, что я отдам концы, прежде чем вам удастся найти чудодейственное лекарство? — сардонически спросил он.   
Гарри тихо засмеялся, Снейп спиной почувствовал вибрацию его голоса.   
— Ага, что-то типа того. Вы же знаете меня — всегда лезу решать чужие проблемы.   
Снейп хмыкнул, потом сел. Он посмотрел в книгу, раскрытую перед ним, прежде чем сердито захлопнуть ее.   
— Приятная перемена, раньше вы все время стремились проблемы устраивать, — сказал он с оттенком легкого изумления в голосе  
Гарри скривился, а затем присел на край стола Снейпа.  
— Могу я спросить кое-что? — произнес он, покачивавшаяся нога выдавала его нервозность.   
— Можете, — сказал Снейп, кладя руку Гарри на колено, чтобы остановить мерные движения. Оба замерли. Снейп медленно убрал руку, схватил перо и суетливо переложил его на край стола.  
— В общем, я тут поразмышлял, — начал Гарри, слегка порозовев. — Каково это. Ну, понимаете... Я все еще вижу, что вы едите как обычный человек и прогуливаетесь под солнечным светом. Время от времени, — добавил он с легкой насмешкой.   
Снейп притворно рыкнул, Гарри предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не услышал. Он слегка толкнул Мастера Зелий коленом. Снейп вздохнул.   
— Оказалось, что я не страдаю от каких-либо побочных эффектов кроме одного, уже известного вам. Я все еще чувствую голод, хотя мои предпочтения в еде склонились в сторону простых и чистых вкусов. И солнечный свет не оказывает на меня никакого влияния, кроме того, что было раньше, разумеется, — закончил Снейп, изогнув бровь.   
Гарри хихикнул, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть. Он неловко посмотрел на Снейпа.   
— И еще... Я думал о том, если вы не возражаете, расскажите мне, как это чувствуется. Какой я на вкус.   
Снейп вскинул голову. На лице Гарри не было никакого злого умысла, казалось, он просто терпеливо ждет ответа.   
— Я никогда об этом не задумывался, — солгал он. Выражение лица Гарри не изменилось, но он знал, что тот ему не поверил. Пропади пропадом неожиданная проницательность мальчишки!  
Снейпу оказалось гораздо проще смотреть на перо, пока он отвечал.   
— Это похоже на... похоже на возвращение домой. Мне становится тепло, каждая часть моего тела согрета приятным жаром, который проникает в каждую клеточку. Это как если бы самая выдающаяся музыка, которую вы когда-либо слышали, была написана и звучала в этот момент для вас и только для вас, подстраиваясь под ваше настроение. Она обволакивает ваш разум.   
Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза и был поражен, увидев отразившееся в них желание. Его голос зазвучал ниже, плавно и мягко.   
— Словно самые потрясающие вкусы и самые тонкие запахи, которые вы когда-либо ощущали в своей жизни, одновременно поражают ваши органы чувств. Кровь течет по языку так легко, мягкая, как бархат, и чистая, как нетронутый снег. Это... это как все лучшие моменты моей жизни, происходящие в одно мгновение, и мне не хочется, чтобы оно заканчивалось, потому что я знаю, что когда это случится, я почувствую себя лишенным всего…  
Он остановился, немного смущенный собственной откровенностью. Его голос упал до шепота.  
— Это самое чистое ощущение в моей жизни. И я бы хотел ощущать его всегда, безостановочно.   
— Вы... вы чувствуете все это, когда... когда я делюсь с вами кровью? — шепотом спросил Гарри.   
— Да, Гарри. Вот что ты делаешь со мной.   
И хотя он отвечал на другой вопрос, Северус знал, что впервые в жизни говорил Гарри только правду.   
— Должно быть, очень сложно даже подумать о том, чтобы отказаться от такого. Не знаю, нашел бы я в себе силы для этого.   
Снейп взглянул на Гарри — посмотрел на его четкий профиль в неверном свете свечей, вдохнул запах его сладковатого пота — и знал, что отдаст все, что имел, только бы вновь ощутить это чувство чистоты.   
— Это будет не так уж и сложно, — сказал Северус, грустно улыбаясь. — Я привык обходиться без того, чего мне хочется больше всего.   
Гаррины гибкие пальцы обернулись вокруг ладони Северуса, заставив его выронить перо, которое он терзал все это время.   
— Может быть, я...  
— Становится поздно, — оборвал его Снейп. — Вам лучше вернуться в свои комнаты, — он вынул свою руку из Гарриной и поднялся.   
— Я не могу, — на лице Гарри появилось такое выражение, словно он потерял что-то очень важное, но оно так быстро исчезло, что Снейп подумал, что ему показалось. — Сегодня суббота.   
Ах, да. Кровавая суббота.   
Разумеется, Снейп не произнес этого вслух, но именно так про себя он окрестил эти вечера. После тяжелой недели, когда ему приходилось учить умственно отсталых детишек, борясь с тошнотой во время каждого приема пищи, пытаясь впихнуть в себя что-нибудь питательное, падая на пол каждый раз, когда Поттер достойно отбивал его атаку и проводя бессчетное количество часов, продираясь сквозь архаичные тексты, он получал свою дозу удовольствия, попивая кровь восемнадцатилетнего парня.   
Как прекрасно быть Северусом Снейпом.   
— Что ж, прекрасно, — сказал Снейп, открывая шкафчик и роясь там, пока не нашел нож. Он простерилизовал его заклинанием и протянул Гарри.  
Гарри медленно принял его, их пальцы слегка соприкоснулись. Он подошел к кушетке и присел на краешек, явно нервничая, Снейп сел рядом, сохраняя между ними приличное расстояние.   
— Сэр? — спросил Гарри, глядя на отблески пламени камина на лезвии ножа. — Можем мы попробовать кое-что другое?  
Снейп видел, что Гарри нервничал — очевидно, он был выведен из равновесия их предыдущим разговором.   
— Гарри, что-то не так? — встревоженно спросил он. В последнее время он частенько называл его по имени, разумеется, только за закрытыми дверьми его покоев, но всё же...   
— Взгляните, — сказал Гарри, протягивая Снейпу свою левую ладонь, чтобы тот мог увидеть тонкий серебристый шрам, пересекающий плоть.   
Снейп резко схватил ее, поднося ближе к своему лицу. Он зашипел, аккуратно проводя пальцем по всей длине и заметил, что Гарри не вздрогнул.   
— Вам больно, — прокаркал он.   
— Да нет же! — ответил Гарри, отнимая руку. — Это... это не больно. Просто заживает не так хорошо, как раньше. Что-то типа того.  
Снейп наблюдал, как Гарри опускает нож и протягивает ему свою правую руку. Снейп медленно взял ее, они соприкасались ладонями, пока он рассматривал легендарный шрам, читая слова, вырезанные на тыльной стороне руки Гарри.   
— Кто сделал это? — неверяще прошептал он, будучи не в силах говорить громче.   
— Амбридж, — послышался такой же тихий ответ. Пальцы Снейпа на мгновение сжали Гаррину ладонь, так же быстро отпустив ее. Его большой палец нежно водил по словам в немом извинении.   
Гарри прикусил губу.   
— Все нормально, — сказал он, его рука уютно и расслабленно лежала в Снейповой. — Она не болит. Хотя я не хочу об этом говорить.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Снейп и отпустил его руку. Он тяжело выдохнул и сложил руки на коленях. — Очень хорошо. Мы не можем больше продолжать.   
— Нет! — запротестовал Гарри. — Нет. Я не это имел в виду. Я говорил о том, что нам следует выбрать другое место, где кожа тоньше, чтобы рана лучше заживала, вот и все. Я не хочу... Мы все еще можем продолжать.   
— Гарри...  
— Нет, — стремительно произнес он. — Просто нет. Выберите место, или я выберу сам.   
Снейп зажмурился и скривился.   
— Все еще болит голова?  
Снейп кивнул и Гарри извиняюще улыбнулся.   
— Извините. Не хотел сделать вам еще хуже. Но все нормально, правда? Я имею в виду, мы все еще можем это сделать, так?  
Снейп открыл глаза, посмотрел на открытое лицо Гарри. В нем было столько бьющей через край жизни, прямо на поверхности, что можно было ослепнуть от его света, и так легко было сдаться его влиянию.   
— Хотел бы я знать, зачем вам все это, — простонал Снейп, практически побежденный.   
— Вы бы не поверили мне, если бы я сказал, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Ну же, профессор — если бы вы были кровососущим вампиром, который заботится о своей жертве, какое место вы бы выбрали?  
Снейп притворно ухмыльнулся и оглядел Гарри с головы до ног. Была пара местечек...  
— Полагаю, у вас отсутствуют познания в человеческой физиологии? — спросил он.   
Гарри закатил глаза.   
— Не пойму, на что мне больше обидеться — на то, что вы думали, что я не пойму вопроса, или на сам ответ на вопрос.   
Снейп дернул уголком губ и устроился на кушетке поудобней.   
— Почему бы вам не обидеться на обе части? Это бы сильно упростило мою задачу по вашему унижению.   
— Смиритесь, — засмеялся Гарри, легонько пнув его.   
Снейп тяжело вздохнул.   
— Точки пульса, Поттер.   
— Точки пульса Поттер, — сказал Гарри, повторив несколько раз. — Это что-то вроде скороговорки?  
— Идиот, — отрывисто и сухо засмеялся Снейп, а потом схватил Гарри за запястье, привлекая к себе его руку. Гарри не возражал.   
— Вот, — сказал Снейп, легко нажимая кончиками пальцев на внутреннюю сторону запястья. — Здесь вены расположены близко к коже. Это и есть точка пульса. Надо объяснять, почему?  
Гарри улыбнулся.   
— Несмотря на то, что мне очень хочется посмотреть, как вы в очередной раз будете насмехаться над моей тупостью, нет, не надо, я понял. Есть еще и другие?  
Гарри снял мантию еще только войдя в комнату, оставшись в футболке.   
— Здесь, — сказал Снейп, проведя двумя пальцами по ничем не прикрытому предплечью Гарри до внутреннего сгиба локтя. — Здесь, — повторил он, нажав пальцами, — Находится еще одна точка пульса. Медиальная подкожная и цефалическая вена находятся на поверхности, кожа здесь очень тонкая.   
Снейп почувствовал, что рука Гарри задрожала под его пальцами и взглянул на него. Гарри задышал часто и поверхностно, и Снейп увидел, как он быстро облизал верхнюю губу кончиком языка. Снейп неосознанно повторил его движение.   
— Есть еще? — тихо спросил Гарри.   
— Да, — хрипло каркнул Снейп, не отводя глаз от лица Гарри. Он медленно повел пальцами по руке Гарри, скользнул по вороту футболки и нажал на участок теплой кожи под ключицей. — Эта точка здесь, в области, где горло переходит в плечо.   
Снейп забеспокоился о том, как близко они сидели, он мог почувствовать, что дрожь, зародившаяся в Гарриной руке, распространилась по всему остальному телу. Гарри будто льнул к нему, тянулся за его прикосновением. Снейп прочистил горло.   
— Здесь, — продолжил он, пытаясь сохранить сухой и наукообразный тон, — Проходит внешняя яремная вена. Она идет под ключицей, затем встречает внутреннюю яремную вену, и они переходят в подключичную. Приблизительно... здесь, — сказал он, легко прижав ладонь к груди Гарри.   
— Еще? — выдохнул Гарри.   
— Да, — тихо ответил Снейп, чувствуя, как быстро бьется сердце Гарри под его ладонью. — Есть точки пульса, расположенные на лодыжке, на внутренней стороне колена и в бедренной артерии.   
— Где это? — с запинкой спросил Гарри, зарумянившись.   
— Возле... На месте соединения бедра и паха. Над тазовой костью, — прошептал Снейп.   
Они сидели очень близко. Снейп чувствовал жар, идущий от тела Гарри. Гарри часто моргал глазами за стеклами очков, и Снейп увидел, как он разомкнул губы.   
— Профессор...  
— Гарри, — прошептал он, а затем пришел в себя. Он резко отсел, нечаянно толкнув Гарри в грудь. Снейп часто дышал, руки стиснуты в кулаки, челюсти тесно сжаты. Глупый, глупый...  
— Профессор? — спросил Гарри, снова наклоняясь к нему.   
— Не надо, — сказал Снейп, вставая с места. Гарри недоумевающе посмотрел на него.  
— Чего не надо, профессор? Я только...  
Снейп дернул головой в его сторону. Гарри выглядел смущенным. Разумеется — он и понятия не имел, что только что чуть не произошло. Он бы никогда так не подумал о своем сальноволосом преподавателе.   
— Поттер, — хрипло сказал он, пытаясь скрыть свой недавний промах. — Время позднее. Если вы не передумали, сейчас самое время начать.   
Гарри неуверенно кивнул.   
— Где вы хоти...  
— Локоть, — задушенно произнес он, указав Гарри перед собой.   
Спустя несколько попыток они оба поняли, что эта поза им не подойдет. Несмотря на то, что Гарри за прошлый год подрос на несколько дюймов, Снейпу было бы неловко лежать на нем. В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что оба будут на кушетке: Снейп — сидеть, прислонившись спиной к спинке, а Гарри рядом с ним, но стоя на коленях.   
— Я не могу это делать, когда вы смотрите, — брюзгливо сказал Снейп, взяв Гарри за предплечье.   
Гарри вздохнул и отвернулся. Он позволил Снейпу сделать надрез, полагаясь на его знания человеческой физиологии, намного превосходящие его собственные. Уж он-то точно выберет правильное место. Тем не менее, он вздрогнул, и Снейп тихо извинился, прежде чем опустить свою голову над кровавой раной.   
Гарри животом вжимался в бок мужчины, он вытянул руку через его плечи, чтобы обрести равновесие. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался — после их первой попытки, довольно катастрофической, когда Гарри практически затолкал руку в глотку Снейпу, тот всегда был очень аккуратен, никогда не издавал ни звука, и его прикосновения к Гарриной коже всегда были только нежными.   
Гарри снова вздохнул и подождал, пока он закончит и деликатно залечит рану.  
* * *  
Северус не хотел думать о том, как на лице Гарри вспыхнуло возбуждение, даже если он и не понял, что это было. Он не хотел помнить, как близко к его уху звучало его влажное дыхание на грани стона, пока он сосал мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне локтя Гарри. Не хотел помнить, как звучало в его голове биение сердца Гарри, гулко контрастируя с током крови в его венах.   
Он механически разделся и встал под мощные струи воды в душе, глядя на краны, но не видя их.   
Он не хотел думать о замешательстве, появившемся на лице Гарри, когда они закончили , как он запинался, желая спокойной ночи и как поспешно выбежал из комнаты.   
Он опустил подбородок и позволил теплой воде свободно течь по его лицу, капая с закрытых глаз и открытого рта, по шее, ручейками стекать вдоль позвоночника, по изгибу бедер и падать на пол.   
Он не хотел думать о том, как у него стоял, стоял до сих пор, его эрекция была огромным и болезненным напоминанием о том, какое удовольствие он испытал буквально минутой раньше. Не только от вкуса Гарриной крови, но и от запаха его страха и возбуждения, от того, как дрожали его прикрытые веки, когда он прижимался к Снейпу.  
Он не хотел думать обо всем этом, так что просто опустил ладонь и взял свой член в руку, медленно поглаживая его, пытаясь вызвать в памяти предыдущие сексуальные эскапады, грязные фантазии, все, что угодно, лишь бы изгнать из головы мальчишку.   
Все, что угодно, лишь бы смыть с языка его вкус.   
Он с силой ударил свободной рукой в стену, пытаясь удержать равновесие, наращивая темп.   
О, Боже, он не хотел думать о себе, обнаженном и открытом перед Гарри, с сочащимся смазкой членом, направленным в открытый и алчущий рот. Не хотел представлять, каково будет ощутить его влажное дыхание у головки члена.   
Он опустился на колени, ноги тряслись, не в силах удержать его. Он сжал руку в кулак и попытался не представлять на его месте губы Гарри, ласкающие его мошонку, тесно обхватывающие его член. Он толкнулся вперед бедрами, и это движение послало настолько мощную волну мурашек по спине, что даже волоски на шее встали дыбом. Снейп продолжал толкаться членом в намыленный кулак.   
Он не хотел представлять Гарри, опускающегося перед ним на колени, распахивающего перед Северусом мантию, выставляя напоказ обнаженное тело. Не хотел представлять, как Гарри томно прикрывает глаза, начиная ласкать сам себя. Не хотел думать о неловких, грубоватых движениях мальчика-мужчины, пытающегося довести себя до пика, пока Северус врывается в его рот снова и снова, ощущая его язык на своем члене. Гарри в его видении двигается все быстрее и быстрее, восхищенно раскрыв глаза, нуждаясь в этом, наслаждаясь этим так же, как и Северус, чувствуя, желая, желая этого друг от друга, желая этого только друг от друга, глаза в глаза, пока они тянут и толкают, и двигаются, и стонут, и кончают, кончают одновременно, кончают потоками, которые быстро исчезают под напором теплой воды.  
Северус медленно взял свое дыхание под контроль, вслушиваясь в шум воды, бившей его по голове, и в заполошный стук собственного сердца. Он встал, ноги его подкашивались, на коленях отпечатались следы плитки. Его била крупная дрожь, поэтому вымылся он очень быстро. Северус поспешно вытерся и рухнул в кровать, приветствуя неожиданное забытье, которое сулил ему сон, но проклиная то, что делало этот сон таким сладким.   
* * *  
— На что ты там пялишься?  
Голос Рона вернул Гарри к реальности. Он быстро заморгал и оглянулся.  
Рон смотрел на него, намазывая маслом тост. Внимание Гермионы распределялось между завтраком и открытой книгой. Шеймус и Дин перешептывались и чему-то ухмылялись, глядя на девчонок за хаффлпаффским столом. Тревор противостоял безуспешным попыткам Невилла накормить его яичницей-болтуньей.   
Типичный завтрак за гриффиндорским столом.  
— А?  
— Я спросил, на что ты там пялишься, придурок, — хмыкнул Рон, надкусив тост. — Что ты там интересного нашел?  
Гарри проследил за его взглядом и посмотрел на преподавательский стол. Ничего интересного или необычного. Дамблдор пил чай из своей бездонной чашки. Флитвик и Хуч перешучивались во время еды, Вектор сосредоточенно читала "Пророк". Снейп сердито смотрел в тарелку и яростно кромсал сосиски.   
Снейп... был Снейпом.   
— Чёрт возьми, думаю, что эти дополнительные знания, которые ты пытаешься впихнуть в свою голову, повредили твои без того крошечные мозги. Что не так с тобой этим утром?  
— Всё так, — огрызнулся Гарри, немного выведенный из себя. — Просто немного устал.   
— Ну да, ты в последнее время частенько устаешь, — уязвленно сказал Рон.   
— Это ты сейчас на что намекаешь? — спросил Гарри, гневно сверкнув глазами, насыпая сахар поверх быстро стынущей овсянки и сердито ее перемешивая.  
— Ни на что, — сказал Рон, подражая Гарриному тону. — Просто я больше не знаю, что с тобой происходит. Тебя никогда нет рядом, а если и есть, то не можешь сосредоточиться ни на чем дольше двух минут. Ты уверен, что эти дополнительные занятия идут тебе на пользу?  
— Рон! — вклинилась Гермиона.   
Ложка Гарри звякнула о тарелку, когда он выронил ее.   
— Ты знаешь, что мы не должны обсуждать это, — прошептала Гермиона, быстро оглянувшись. — Гарри нуждается в них.   
— О, не беспокойтесь обо мне, — сказал Гарри хриплым голосом, его горло сдавило.   
Лицо Рона вытянулось, когда он услышал Гаррин тон.   
— Я обожаю эти занятия. Но больше всего мне нравится причина, по которой я их посещаю. Никак не могу надышаться на ненормального психа, который таранит мое сознание и заставляет меня смотреть на то, как пытают людей, или еще что похуже. И правда, на что мне жаловаться? Чувствую себя таким особенным, — горько сказал он.   
— Гарри, Рон не это имел... — начала Гермиона, пытаясь успокоить его.   
— Ага, — произнес Гарри, резко поднимаясь из-за стола и хватая свою сумку. — Ты не отвечаешь за Рона. Вы двое можете встречаться, но он все еще сам шевелит своим языком. Спасибо, дружище.   
Гарри посмотрел на Рона и стремительно выбежал на улицу.   
* * *  
Он сидел на берегу озера, наблюдая за рябью, тревожившей водную гладь. Гигантский Кальмар лениво рассекал в воде, периодически поднимая щупальце над поверхностью, словно приветствуя студентов. Он зарылся пальцами во влажную траву и пожалел, что убежал с завтрака так быстро.   
— Эй, — сказал тихий голос за его спиной.  
— Эй, — иронично отозвался Гарри, внезапно съежившись.  
Рон сел рядышком, сохраняя между ними небольшое расстояние. Они не смотрели друг на друга, оба казались погруженными в наблюдение за подводным чудищем, совершающим утренний моцион.   
Рон подобрал гальку и несколько раз подбросил ее на ладони. Он посмотрел на Гарри, вздохнул и кинул камушек в озеро.  
— Прости меня, — твердо сказал он. — Я повел себя как мерзавец. Я не должен был говорить тебе таких слов.   
— Нет, — согласился Гарри. — Не должен был.   
Рон зарычал.   
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Я уже признался, что поступил как мерзавец. Тебе полегчает, если я позволю тебе побить меня?  
Гарри безуспешно пытался не улыбнуться.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, мне мои кулаки еще дороги, а об твою тупую голову я их бы точно разбил.  
Рон хохотнул и Гарри окончательно расслабился. Он посмотрел на своего лучшего друга, который, несмотря на улыбку на лице, глядел на него весьма обеспокоенно.   
— Прости меня, — повторил Рон. — Я не знаю, зачем сказал тебе это. Ты же знаешь, я на самом деле так не считаю. Я сглупил в прошлом, и не собираюсь снова прощелкать нашу дружбу только потому, что я придурок.   
Гарри улыбнулся.   
— Если ты ждешь, что я начну тебя оправдывать, то тебе придется долго здесь просидеть.  
— Дрочила, — сказал Рон, мягко пихая Гарри в плечо. Он полез в сумку и достал оттуда большой кусок пирога с патокой. Разломив его напополам, он протянул кусок Гарри. Они молча жевали, не обращая внимания на крошки, сыпавшиеся на их мантии.   
— Ты знаешь, ты стал говорить как он, — сказал Рон, набив рот пирогом.   
— Кто? — спросил Гарри, сбитый с толку.  
— Снейп, — ответил Рон, вытирая руки о форменные брюки.   
— Снейп? — эхом повторил Гарри.   
— Ага, — сказал Рон, искоса глядя на него. — Не всегда, но иногда ты говоришь что-то, совсем как он.   
Гарри ошеломленно уставился на озеро. Он не был уверен, шутит ли Рон, ошибается, или просто заметил что-то, что сам Гарри упустил из виду.   
— Все в порядке, — продолжил Рон, ложась на спину и укладывая голову на свои скрещенные руки. — Ну, не совсем в порядке. Но я понимаю, откуда ноги растут.  
— Правда? — слабо спросил Гарри.   
— Да, это потому что вы так много времени проводите вместе, — чопорно сказал Рон, перекатился на бок и задрал голову. — Ты теперь проводишь с ним больше времени, чем с Гермионой и со мной.   
— Мне жаль, — механически сказал Гарри.  
Рон хмыкнул.  
— Не будь дураком. Мы оба знаем, что и зачем ты делаешь. Просто это странно, да? Мой лучший друг проводит все свое свободное время с самым ублюдочным профессором в школе, и вы оба еще живы. Я был уверен, что к этому времени ты его убьешь, или он превратит тебя во флоббер-червя, но Гермиона опять оказалась права. Она сказала, что вы поладите.   
— Она знала? — Гарри почувствовал себя потерянным. Он особо не участвовал в разговоре, но, на самом деле, что он мог сказать?  
— Гарри, — с силой сказал Рон, хватая Гарри за руку и крепко ее сжимая. — Понятно, что что-то происходит, ведь так? А ты не хочешь, или не можешь говорить об этом, иначе ведь ты бы уже сказал нам что-нибудь?  
Гарри просто кивнул.   
— Тогда ладно, — сказал Рон, отпуская его руку. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я — твой лучший друг, и всегда им буду. Я сохраню твои секреты как свои, если понадобится.   
— Ты...  
— Не в этом смысле, — смешался Рон. — Я не буду твоим хранителем секретов... Ну, пока тебе это не понадобится. Я пытаюсь донести до тебя, что, если тебе необходимо облегчить душу, я выслушаю тебя. И неважно, насколько все будет плохо, я никому не расскажу. Обещаю.   
— Ты... ты бы сделал такое для меня?  
— Конец света близок, — вздохнул Рон. — Я готов согласиться со Снейпом. Ты и правда идиот.  
Гарри засмеялся, тяжелое чувство, сжимавшее его грудь в течение последнего часа, потихоньку отпустило.   
— Рон, ты знаешь, что есть вещи, которые я не могу тебе рассказать, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Это не мои секреты.   
Рон прочистил горло и сел, снова глядя на озеро.  
— Я знаю. И есть вещи, которые ты пока не готов мне рассказать. Но я буду рядом, когда ты созреешь.   
Гарри почувствовал быструю дрожь, пробежавшую по его позвоночнику.   
— Что ты...  
— Ничего, — быстро ответил Рон. — Просто.. ничего. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что можешь положиться на меня. Я никогда... Я никогда не поступлю с тобой так, как Петтигрю поступил с твоим отцом.   
Горло Гарри сдавило.  
— Что, если это будет что-то ужасное? — нерешительно спросил он.   
Рон улыбнулся немного грустно.  
— А когда с тобой было иначе?  
Гарри хмыкнул, улыбаясь, не раскрывая рта.  
— Да уж. Я явно не самый нормальный человек в мире.   
— Это точно, — согласно произнес Рон. — Но с тобой хотя бы не скучно.   
— Я должен поблагодарить Гермиону, — улыбнулся Гарри.   
— Это почему еще? — с подозрением спросил Рон.  
— Ты превратился в такого заботливого, сочувствующего человека — это, должно быть, ее влияние.   
Рон слегка порозовел.   
— Ну, да, в общем... ой, заткнись. Ты и понятия не имеешь, каково это — все время проводить в ее обществе.  
— Хорошо?  
— О, да, — Рон многозначительно поиграл бровями. — Еще как хорошо.   
— Ар-р-гх, — зарычал Гарри. — Давай только без воображаемых картинок. Это всё равно что думать о тебе с моей сестрой, если бы она у меня была.   
Рон засмеялся.   
— Думаю, я чувствовал бы то же самое, если бы это были вы с Джинни. Но этому не суждено случиться, да?  
Гарри глубоко задумался.   
— Нет, дружище, — наконец, сказал он. — Я так не думаю.   
Рон выглядел немного грустным, но всё равно улыбнулся.   
— Да ничего, наверное. Ты всё равно уже часть семьи.   
Молодые люди улыбнулись друг другу, один с покорностью, второй — с нарастающим беспокойством.   
— Все хорошо, Рон?  
— Все хорошо, Гарри.


	8. Chapter 8

Последние несколько занятий Снейп был очень спокойным. Не грубил, казался еще более задучивым, чем прежде. Северус, как начал мысленно называть его Гарри, был максимально вежлив, разумеется, в рамках своего привычного поведения. А это было немало как для человека, чья репутация грубияна уступала лишь его же репутации жестокосердного ублюдка.

Он явно что-то замышлял, но Гарри не знал, что именно. И это ему не нравилось.

Уроки Окклюменции давались Гарри с каждым разом все легче. Реакция его стала настолько быстрой, что Снейпу удавалось пробиться сквозь его барьеры в лучшем случае каждую четвертую атаку, и то только после того, как он обрушивал на Гарри беспощадный шквал критики и ругани. А еще Гарри стало проще улавливать оттенки настроения Снейпа.

— Что-то случилось, сэр? — однажды вечером спросил Гарри, когда они продирались сквозь дебри архаизмов, щедро представленных в древних текстах. Было сложно сохранять энтузиазм в таком неблагодарном деле — они ни на дюйм не приблизились к рецепту лекарства, и за два месяца ничего не изменилось, но, понятное дело, Снейп не мог сдаться, да и Гарри не хотел этого. Они должны были найти хоть что-то. Провал — не их вариант, вне зависимости от того, означал он смерть Снейпа или его превращение.

— Я в порядке, Поттер, — бесцветным голосом ответил Снейп. Он угрюмо смотрел на пергамент, на котором писал последние сорок минут, брезгливо скривился и воспламенил его щелчком пальцев.

— Точно? — спросил Гарри, подходя к столу, за которым Снейп уныло пялился на пепел, оставшийся от пергамента. Губы Снейпа беззвучно шевельнулись, и пепел дрогнул, а потом исчез.

Снейп тяжко вздохнул.

— Что вы делаете, Поттер? — спросил он, наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, пытаясь расслабить зажатые мышцы.

— Задаю вам вопрос, — легко ответил Гарри. — Это называется "разговор".

— Вам скучно? — наконец, взглянул на него Снейп.

Гарри тряхнул головой и присел на край стола.

— Мне жаль, что я не очень помогаю. Я был уверен, что к этому времени мы уже найдем хоть что-то, но...

— Но, — продолжил Снейп. — Время выходит. Я слежу за расписанием.

— У нас есть чуть больше шести месяцев.

— Это не имело бы значения, даже если бы у нас было шесть лет — я не могу найти ничего, что указало бы верный путь! Все упирается в это чертово стихотворение!

Гарри тихим голосом продекламировал:  
Раз — и сосуд поврежден,  
Два — и вот он в тоске,  
Три — желает чего-то,  
Четыре — погряз в нужде.  
Пять — просыпаются чувства,  
Шесть — воспылала страсть,  
Семь, еще семь, и семь —  
И проклятье не сможет спасть.

Снейп удивленно распахнул глаза и Гарри порозовел.

— Я подумал, что было бы полезно выучить его, на случай, если я натолкнусь на что-то, что сможет нам помочь.

— Я впечатлен, мистер Поттер, — удивленно сказал Снейп.

— Ну, я все же не полный идиот, — легко засмеялся Гарри, медленно потирая шею.

— Я никогда этого не утверждал, — ответил Снейп. Гарри приподнял бровь и был награжден смешком. — По крайней мере, не в последнее время.

И снова между ними возникло что-то, чувство, которое наполняло грудь Снейпа трепетом и меланхолией, то, чего Гарри всегда ждал с нетерпением.

— В эту субботу бал в честь Хэллоуина, — тихо заметил Гарри.

— Так и есть.

— Вы там будете? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность и был награжден отрывистым смехом.

— Где еще мне быть? Но я в курсе, что это время праздника. Мы отложим наше занятие и... договоренность. Можете заниматься всем тем, чем обычно занимаются в такую ночь молодые люди.

— Я бы не хотел этого, — медленно сказал Гарри. — Я бы лучше... Можно я приду повидаться к вам после него?

— Уверен, что у вас есть и другие планы. Разве вы не будете заняты после бала? — спросил Снейп с легким оттенком замешательства во взгляде.

— Тогда я спущусь к вам, — сказал Гарри, делая вид, что не услышал вопроса. Он выдавил из себя грустную улыбку и осторожно сжал плечо Снейпа.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор, — сказал он и отпустил его плечо. Снейп молча смотрел, как тот схватил свою сумку. Гарри подошел к двери и бросил на него пристальный взгляд.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — тихо сказал он, стоило Поттеру закрыть за собой дверь.

 

* * *  
Гарри едва успел закрыть за собой дверь, как почувствовал, что Снейп применил к нему Легилименцию. Его губы изогнулись в кривой ухмылке, когда парня распластало по тяжелой двери. Он прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на защите, мощь которой возрастала с каждой секундой. Спустя несколько мгновений молчаливого противостояния, сила в его голове отступила, а затем и вовсе исчезла.

— И вам счастливого Хэллоуина! — с ухмылкой произнес Гарри.

— Вы что-то скрываете, — испытующе глядя на него, произнес Снейп.

Гарри отвел от глаз челку, поправит на переносице очки.

— Это все, что вы узнали? Прекрасно.

— У вас появился секрет, — мрачно сказал Снейп.

— У меня много секретов, — загадочно ответил Гарри. Он бросил сумку в угол и начал стягивать мантию.

— Ну что, чаю?

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — фальшиво сказал Снейп, но с некоторым усилием. Он передал заказ через камин и замер, обернувшись к Гарри.

— Вы, — хрипло произнес Снейп. — У вас не было времени переодеться? — Снейп видел Гарри на балу, сидящим, как обычно, среди своих гриффиндорских дружков, время от времени танцующим с Гермионой. С другой стороны, он также видел, как Гарри отрицательно качал головой на предложения потанцевать, поступавшие от Джинни и Луны.

Гарри смущенно осмотрел свои одеяния.

— Извините. Я хотел убедиться, что успею к вам до того, как вы ляжете спать. Все ведь в порядке?

Снейп кивнул. Все было более, чем в порядке. Снейп никогда не видел Гарри в одежде, подобной той, что он прятал под мантией. Это было совсем непохоже на его обычные мешковатые джинсы и растянутые футболки. Он выглядел восхитительно — от носков черных ботинок, начищенных до блеска, до кончиков волос, как всегда, растрепанных. Наглаженные брюки с четкими стрелками держал ремень с золотой бляхой. На нем была красная рубашка, красная, как небо в сумерках перед жарким днем, красная, как кожица спелого яблока. Красная, как доброе вино. Красная, как кровь.

Снейп почувствовал к себе легкое отвращение.

Гарри начал краснеть. Он неуверенно потеребил пуговицу на манжете.

— Вы выглядите... — начал Снейп. Они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— У вас назначена встреча? — внезапно спросил Снейп. Гарри посмотрел на него, смешавшись. — Ваш...

— Нет, — тихо сказал Гарри, опуская голову. — Просто...

— Не пытайтесь скрыть от меня правду, чтобы не задеть мои чувства. Несмотря на то, что я ценю вашу... помощь, ничего страшного не случится, если мы отложим это на несколько дней. Если у вас есть какие-то другие занятия, я не стану...

— Я никуда не иду, ясно? — сердито сказал Гарри, неосознанно взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные волосы. — Мы можем просто?..

— Просто что? — спросил Снейп, пытаясь удержать в узде свое любопытство.

— Просто выпить чаю. Давайте выпьем чаю, — сказал Гарри, отводя глаза и хватаясь за поднос, который секундой раньше выплыл из камина.

Снейп еще раз остро взглянул на него и принял поднос.

— Вот, — неловко сказал Гарри, когда Снейп присел. Он выложил на стол прямоугольный сверток.

Снейп понял, что это такое в ту же секунду, как увидел его и не смог удержать улыбку, появившуюся на его лице. Он осторожно поднял пачку печенья "Тим Там" и открыл ее.

— Что самое удивительное, они все здесь, абсолютно нетронутые, — произнес он, пытаясь скрыть удовольствие в голосе.

— Ну... — запнулся Гарри. — Я помню, что вам оно нравится, и я случайно увидел пачку... Это не в честь Хэллоуина, и это не подарок, просто... совпадение.

Снейп, не веривший в совпадения, судьбу или еще какую чепуху, которая означала, что человек не несет ответственности за свое будущее, позволил себе самодовольно ухмыльнуться.

— Конечно, мистер Поттер, — он протянул ему поднос и безмолвно предложил Гарри первое печенье.

 

* * *  
— Нашли что-нибудь?

— Вы собираетесь задавать мне этот вопрос каждый божий день? — огрызнулся Снейп.

— Нет, только в те дни, когда вижу вас, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри, вставая с кушетки и с хрустом потянулся. Край его рубашки задрался, обнажив узкую полоску кожи. Снейп отвернулся, чтобы не видеть темную дорожку волос, шедшую от пупка и уходящую к ширинке. Гарри поймал направление его взгляда и опустил руки, на его лице появился легкий румянец.

— Хотите, я принесу вам еще чашку чая? — нервозно спросил он.

— Какой в этом смысл, — сказал Снейп, выглядевший смущенно. — Вы съели все печенье.

— Съел, — Гарри коротко взглянул на него, прочистил горло и сказал. — Так что, может...

— Да, — быстро сказал Снейп и почти вздрогнул, услышав, с каким нетерпением это прозвучало. — А, вы об этом. Да. Кое-что приключилось... Своего рода эволюция.

Это подогрело его интерес. Снейп мужественно боролся с румянцем, который, как он чувствовал, расцветал на его скулах.

— Кажется... — он остановился. Глупо было стыдиться того, что являлось нормой. Ну, нормой по меркам того, что происходило с ним, грустно подумалось ему.

— Что это, профессор? Вы знаете, я никому не скажу, — сказал Гарри. — Вам ведь не больно?

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой на оба его вопроса. Он скривился.

— Возможно, этого следовало ожидать, но я все еще немного шокирован тем, что это происходит с моим телом, — Гарри продолжил пялиться на него, неосознанно кусая губу.

— У меня эволюционировали... — его голос упал до шепота. — Клыки.

— Клыки? — вскрикнул Гарри. Румянец, с которым боролся Снейп, всё-таки залил его лицо.

— Простите. Простите, сэр, просто... Могу я увидеть их?

Снейп потрясенно посмотрел на Гарри. В список всех возможных реакций, которых он ожидал, явно не входило любопытство.

Гарри заметил его замешательство и расстроенно опустил голову.

— Простите. Это слишком личное, я не должен был просить о таком.

Снейп сжал руки, а затем расслабился.

— Это... Это ожидаемо, я думаю. Нечасто встретишь в своем окружении вампира.

— Вы не вампир! — выпалил Гарри.

— Разве? — печально ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Мое чутье настолько обострилось, что я могу определить, кто стучит в дверь только по запаху. Моя сила возросла в десятки раз и я пью кровь. Если бы я не был вампиром, то здорово бы обеспокоился своим душевным здоровьем.

— Ну... — протянул Гарри. — У вас могут быть всяческие вампирские черты, но вы не вампир, — "все еще" так и зависло в воздухе, непроизнесенное. — Ну, что, тогда приступим? — пробормотал Гарри.

— Поттер, — вздохнул Снейп и жестом подозвал его. Гарри встал перед ним. Снейп стоял со скрещенными на груди руками, лицо ничего не выражало. Гарри поднял глаза, скользнув взглядом по животу мужчины, по шее, сжатым губам и бездонным глазам. Снейп усмехнулся и Гарри расслабился. Усмешка стала шире, верхняя губа стала тоньше и поползла вверх, нижняя губа опустилась, и Гарри увидел...

Чуть желтоватые клыки Мастера Зелий удлинились, их кончики заострились. Они слабо мерцали в неярком свете. Один впивался в мягкую даже на вид нижнюю губу Снейпа.

— Это больно? — прошептал Гарри. Снейп легонько покачал головой, не сводя глаз с его лица.

— Они всегда такие? — полюбопытствовал Гарри, пытаясь перестать пялиться на них и посмотрел Снейпу в глаза.

— Нет, приходится сосредотачиваться, чтобы выдвинуть или задвинуть их, — теперь Снейпу было гораздо спокойней, раз уж он показал Гарри самое худшее.

— Можно? — спросил Гарри, поднося палец ко рту Снейпа. Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Снейпа, затем он медленно кивнул. Он раскрыл рот шире и Гарри потрогал подушечкой пальца кончик одного заостренного зуба.

— Они выглядят ужасно острыми, — прошептал Гарри, слегка нажимая. — Ой! — сказал он, почувствовав, как кончик зуба прокалывает кожу. Он отдёрнул руку и заметил капельку крови, выступившую на коже. Он слизал кровь со своего пальца.

Снейп вздрогнул.

Гарри заметил это, и прижал порез большим пальцем, чтобы тот перестал кровоточить. .

— Я бы хотел попробовать сегодня кое-что, сэр.

— О чем это вы? — недобро произнес Снейп.

— Другую точку пульса, — сказал Гарри, проведя рукой по своему торсу. — Здесь, — произнес он, надавливая на полость у своей ключицы.

— Я не думаю, что...

— Я бы хотел этого, сэр. К тому же мне кажется нелепым использовать нож, раз в этом нет необходимости, и я бы предпочел, чтобы вы укусили меня, чем... — он оборвал свою речь, увидев вспышку неясного чувства в глазах Снейпа. Гарри гулко сглотнул и начал расстёгивать рубашку.

Он не поднимал глаз, но слышал глубокое прерывистое дыхание Снейпа. Он расстегнуть еще одну пуговицу, еще немного обнажая грудь, покрытую редкими волосками. Расстегнул третью...

— Остановитесь, — сказал Снейп, положив руки на плечи Гарри и грубо разворачивая его. — Просто... остановитесь на одну минуту.

Гарри словно примерз к полу, чувствуя тяжесть Снейповых ладоней на своих плечах, и задумался, кому принадлежит эта легкая дрожь — мужчине, который стоял у него за спиной, или это нервная реакция его собственного тела. Тяжелые складки мантии Снейпа качнулись и мазнули по ногам Гарри, заставив его колени подогнуться.

— Гарри, — пробормотал Снейп, его голос низко и хрипло вибрировал у Гарри в голове. — Я...

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Я хочу этого, — прошептал Гарри. Руки на его плечах болезненно сжались, затем резко расслабились. В этот момент он четко ощутил дрожь, прошедшую по рукам Снейпа.

Он аккуратно убрал гаррины руки с рубашки и взялся за складки. Гарри глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился. Он мог чувствовать дыхание Снейпа на своей шее под волосами.

Его пальцы осторожно расстегнули оставшиеся пуговицы, пока рубашка Гарри не оказалась абсолютно распахнутой, обнажив торс. Руки медленно двигались, словно нехотя, отводя воротничок от горла, ткань от плеча. Кожа была обнажена.

— Так нормально? — спросил Снейп. Гарри кивнул в ответ, снова делая глубокий вдох. — Я в порядке, сэр. Можете продолжать.

Гарри почувствовал, как левая рука легко легла на бедро, удерживая его на месте. Другая скользнула по бицепсу, удерживая рубашку.

— Если будет больно, вы мне скажете. Я никогда этого не делал. Я смогу остановиться, — прошептал Снейп, и от его шепота волосы на виске Гарри зашевелились. Гарри снова кивнул и накрыл своей слегка трясущейся рукой ладонь Снейпа, лежащую на его бедре. Он переплел их пальцы и почувствовал, как мужчина сжал их в ответ.

Снейп шагнул ближе, и Гарри закрыл глаза, откинув голову ему на плечо. Он чувствовал теплое влажное дыхание на своей обнаженной шее, и сдвинул голову влево, давая Снейпу больший доступ.

Он чувствовал его дрожь, так что сжал их переплетённые пальцы еще сильнее. Он ощутил прикосновение чего-то влажного к своей шее и через секунду осознал, что это был язык Снейпа, подготавливавший его к проникновению. Гарри ловил воздух широко открытым ртом. Снейп нажал языком сильнее, медленно облизывая участок кожи, проводя языком по местечку между плечом и шеей, повторяя эти движения с усердием кошки, вылизывающей себя.

"Сейчас. Пожалуйста, сейчас," — молча умолял Гарри, хриплый стон вырвался из его груди, когда он почувствовал, как клыки прокололи кожу. Они вонзились в его шею с легкостью ножа. Гарри почувствовал, как горячий рот Снейпа накрыл его рану.

Какое-то время оба не двигались, потом Гарри почувствовал нежное сосательное движение. Его ноги дрожали так сильно, что он с трудом мог стоять. Рот Снейпа сжался и он начал сосать сильнее.

— Ах-х, — простонал Гарри, и, все еще сжимая руку Снейпа, провел ею вдоль своего живота, остановившись у пупка. Снейп издал тихий стон и его правая рука переместилась с бицепса Гарри, поглаживая кожу и тесно прижимаясь к руке, накрыла ключицу и замерла у его сердца.

Гарри утонул в его объятьях, широко раскрыв рот, обезумев от переполнявших его эмоций, новые ощущения с невероятной силой захлестывали его. От Снейпа, твердого стоящего на ногах, шла волна жара. Он одновременно и поддерживал, и заставлял его терять сознание. Хватка на горле была почти безжалостной, Снейп жадно пил сочащуюся кровь, работая губами и языком.

Гарри потерялся в тяге, с которой Снейп сосал его кровь, в силе его объятий, и стоял неподвижно, пригвожденный к месту своим внезапным возбуждением, гулявшим по его венам. Он притянул руку Снейпа ближе к своему животу, задрожав, когда холодные пальцы распластались по его трепещущей плоти.

Пальцы правой руки Снейпа изогнулись, с силой зарываясь в нежную кожу, оставляя отметины — его ладонь обжигала кожу у сердца Гарри. Он съежился, не делая попытки отстраниться, нуждаясь в том, чтобы выплеснуть энергию, бурлившую в его теле. Снейп дернулся, когда Гарри потерся ягодицами о его эрекцию, и быстро отодвинулся.

— Что?.. — слабо произнес Гарри, открывая глаза. Его шея быстро замерзла после того, как Снейп убрал свой рот, замерзла и ощущалась липкой. Он отстраненно заметил, что кровь полилась по груди.

Снейп рыкнул и схватил Гарри за плечи. Он открыл рот, позволив мелким струйкам теплой крови намочить его губы. Тяжело дыша, он сомкнул их на шее Гарри, делая несколько завершающих движений.

Гарри почувствовал, как рот Снейпа смягчился, как уменьшилась его жажда. В конце концов, губы перестали двигаться. Рот Снейпа замер на горле Гарри.

— Сэр? — по позвоночнику Гарри пробежала дрожь. Он глубоко вздохнул, наполняя легкие кислородом.

Губы Снейпа разжались и его мягкий, влажный язык медленно двинулся по Гарриной коже — сработал охлаждающий и заживлявший эффект его слюны, быстро затягивая проколотую кожу.

Постепенно и это ощущение стихло, и двое безмолвно затихли в руках друг друга. Снейп положил подбородок на затылок Гарри и опустил руки. Дрожа от внезапного чувства потери, Гарри слышал, как замедляется дыхание Снейпа.

— Все прошло нормально? — услышал он нерешительный вопрос Снейпа. Гарри чувствовал, что не сможет двигаться в ближайшее время, но смог выдавить слабую улыбку.

— Да, сэр, — сказал он. — Все прошло хорошо.

 

* * *  
Снейп обессиленно сполз в кресле, безостановочно кусая кожу на костяшках пальцев, снова и снова проигрывая в памяти события этого вечера. Он посмотрел на то место, где они оба недавно стояли.

Здесь, с изумлением думал он, здесь то место, где я сделал это. Здесь, на этом самом месте, абсолютно непримечательном, я расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке Гарри Поттера. Здесь я впился в его горло и пил его кровь, пока он практически лежал в моих объятьях.

Снейп в замешательстве покачал головой. Все разумные границы были размыты еще в тот раз, когда он впервые позволил себе утолить свою жажду крови со студентом. Сегодня он шагнул еще дальше, практически стерев их.

Он продолжил слепо смотреть на пол. Здесь он держал мальчишку (мужчину, предательски пронеслось в его голове) в своих руках, сжимал его в своих объятьях и глотал его кровь с такой жадностью, словно это было материнское молоко. Здесь он почувствовал шелковистую мягкость кожи на животе под своими ищущими пальцами. Здесь он чувствовал тяжелое и частое биение сердца Гарри под твердыми мускулами на его груди. Здесь Гарри прижался к нему спиной, вжался в его тело и почувствовал его безошибочную и тяжелую эрекцию. И не отодвинулся.

Северус задрожал, думая о том, что бы могло случиться, если бы и он не отодвинулся.

 

* * *  
Гарри лежал на спине, плотно задернув тяжелый бархатный полог. Он прикусил губу, а затем шепотом наложил Заглушающее заклятье вокруг своей кровати. В ту же секунду стих храп его соседей по комнате.

Лежа в своей кровати, он проиграл в памяти весь прошедший вечер. Гарри скорчился на кровати, простыни приятно холодили его обнаженное тело.

Исцелив раны на его шее и убедившись, что Гарри не страдает ни от какой боли, Снейп быстро покинул комнату, хрипло пробормотав что-то о зелье, которое нуждалось в присмотре. Прежде чем Гарри успел что-либо сказать, профессор спешно выбежал из комнаты, практически хлопнув дверью.

Гарри застегнул рубашку трясущимися руками и собрал свои вещи. Он думал погасить огонь в камине, но потом решил оставить все как было до прихода Снейпа. Он какое-то время постоял в дверном проеме, запоминая мельчайшие детали того, как выглядела комната в сумерках.

Книги, стопками лежащие на столе. Две пустые чайные чашки рядом с оберткой из-под печенья. Он глубоко вдохнул, ожидая услышать запах крови, но воздух ничем особенным не пах.

Он вспомнил ощущение сильного тела Снейпа, поддерживавшего его, вызвал в памяти прикосновение рук, движущихся по его коже, почти наяву чувствовал зубы рядом со своим горлом.

Гаррины пальцы зависли в воздухе над этим местом, удивляясь абсолютному отсутствию следов, которые могли бы напомнить о произошедшем. Его другая рука медленно двинулась вниз, следуя за дорожкой жестких волос, спускавшейся по животу и превращавшейся в густую поросль в паху. Он судорожно выдохнул, аккуратно обхватил ладонью свой налитой кровью член, чувствуя в ладони его тяжесть. Медленно провел рукой вверх-вниз по всей длине, представляя, что это другие пальцы — более длинные, прохладные и цепкие, сжимающие сильнее, чем его собственные. В отличие от прошлых подобных случаев, он больше не сдерживал себя, позволяя картинкам плясать в памяти, быстротечным и иллюзорным.

Заглядывая глубоко в собственное сознание, Гарри понимал, что это о глазах Снейпа он фантазировал. О его руках, сильных, тонких и жестко держащих его. О его губах, изгибающихся в ухмылке, кривящихся, отпивающих чай, прихватывающих кончик пера. О его руках, его пальцах, его ладони, обхватывающей член Гарри, безжалостно сжимающей его, такой же требовательной, как на их занятиях, такой же безостановочной, такой же...

Несмотря на то, что он был надежно укрыт Заглушающими чарами, Гарри закусил губу, кончая. Ни звука не слетело с его губ, хотя в голове он кричал.

"Северус!".


	9. Chapter 9

\- Да что с тобой сегодня? - сегодня разнообразия ради за обеденным столом ругалась Гермиона.  
Гарри покачал головой, утыкаясь носом в тарелку.   
\- Ничего.  
\- И в жизни не поверю, что ты думал, что мы поведемся на это, - она неодобрительно поджала губы. - Тебя явно что-то беспокоит.   
\- Отстань уже от него, - огрызнулся Рон. - Он сказал, что все в порядке, так что перестань докапываться.   
Гермиона посмотрела на Рона, как на предатела и снова поджала губы.   
\- Прекрасно, - сказала она, поднимаясь из-за стола и сгребая все свои вещи в сумку одним решительным жестом. - Я буду в библиотеке.   
Гарри вздохнул, глядя ей вслед.   
\- Не надо было тебе грубить ей.   
\- А ей не надо было доставать тебя, - сказал Рон, накладывая себе добавки.  
\- Думаю, она была готова расплакаться.  
\- Ну, понеслась, - ругнулся Рон себе под нос. Он посмотрел на Гарри, тревожно наморщив лоб.   
\- Иди, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Я буду в порядке, а ты сможешь все с ней уладить, прежде чем вы окончательно рассоритесь.   
На лице Рона отражалась борьба - ему хотелось и объясниться с любимой девушкой, и остаться, чтобы убедиться, что с его лучшим другом все хорошо.   
\- Я в порядке, - повторил Гарри. - Найди ее, прежде чем она накрутит себя. Я извинюсь перед ней позже.   
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - решительно сказал Рон. - Если тебе не хочется разговаривать...  
\- Но вы двое - мои лучшие друзья, - перебил его Гарри. - И если я не могу поговорить с вами, с кем еще мне разговаривать? К тому же, со мной и правда все хорошо. Лучше, чем было в последнее время.   
\- Ты выглядел притихшим.   
Последовала пауза.   
\- Я о многом думал.   
\- Хочешь обсудить?  
\- Пока нет. Я... не до конца уверен.   
На лице Рона появилось нечто похожее на смирение.   
\- Это будет что-то серьезное, да?  
\- Пока не знаю, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
Рон вздохнул, встал и хлопнул Гарри по спине.   
\- Дружище, ты хуже Трелони. Увидимся позже?  
Гарри кивнул и проследил взглядом за тем, как он выходит из Большого Зала. Большинство гриффиндорцев уже ушли, Гарри сидел, никем не окруженный, в тишине. Студенты с других факультетов и с других курсов ели, смеялись и болтали, позабыв о его существовании. Гарри был рад этому, ему хотелось хотя бы немного просто посидеть наедине с самим собой.   
Он посмотрел на преподавательский стол. В ту же секунду Снейп обернулся и поймал его взгляд. Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся. Снейп нахмурился, его лоб прорезали морщины. Он швырнул льняную салфетку на тарелку перед собой, поднялся из-за стола и исчез из поля зрения прежде чем Гарри сумел сосчитать до трех.   
Заметив, что директор смотрит на него, он опустил голову, схватил сумку и медленно поплелся в подземелья.

***  
\- О. Вы пришли.   
\- Почему я должен был не прийти? - озадаченно спросил Гарри.   
Снейп едва заметно покачал головой и прислонился к дверному косяку.  
\- Мне жаль, что сообщаю вам о смене наших планов в последнюю минуту, но возникло кое-что, из-за чего, боюсь, мы не сможем провести сегодняшнее занятие.   
\- Что? То есть, эм-м, случилось что-то серьезное? - запинаясь, спросил Гарри.   
Снейп неодобрительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.   
\- Нет, ничего серьезного не случилось. Просто у меня назначены другие встречи на этот вечер. С моей стороны большим упущением было не сообщить вам об этом раньше, но я не сомневаюсь, что вы найдете, чем заняться. Ради всего святого, Поттер! В чем дело?  
Гарри продолжал молча пялиться на туфли Снейпа. Из-под мантии были видны только носки, но, судя по ним, туфли были начищены до блеска.   
\- Ничего, сэр, - уныло сказал он.   
Снейп скривился и схватил Гарри за руку.   
\- Зайдите, - сказал он, втаскивая покорно переставляющего ногами Гарри в свои комнаты. Как только они оказались внутри, Снейп отпустил его руку и заклинанием закрыл дверь.   
\- В чем дело, мистер Поттер? - спросил он с таким лицом, словно у него заболели все зубы разом.  
Упс. "Мистер Поттер". Давненько он не слышал этого обращения за стенами класса Зельеварения. Он быстро заморгал, глубоко вдохнул и скороговоркой произнес, фальшиво улыбаясь:  
\- Ничего, сэр. Простите, что побеспокоил вас. Разумеется, вы не должны сообщать мне о событиях личного характера. Возможно, нам следует перенести наше занятие на другой вечер, когда вы будете не столь заняты?  
Снейп с подозрением глянул на него.   
\- Вы не отстанете, пока не узнаете, в чем дело, так?  
\- Вы не обязаны ничего мне говорить, - пристально посмотрел на него Гарри. - Я понимаю это. У всех есть секреты. Я не хочу вмешиваться.   
\- Вы и правда самый неблагодарный, надоедливый маленький поганец из всех, что мне выпадало несчастье... - зашипел Снейп.   
\- Вы закончили, сэр? - спросил Гарри, окаменев лицом.   
\- Нет, - выплюнул Снейп. - Не закончил. Поскольку вас гложет такой пристальный интерес к моей персоне, я скажу вам, что происходит. Может быть, тогда вы перестанете делать такое лицо.   
\- Какое лицо? - горячо спросил Гарри.   
\- Такое лицо, - передразнил его Снейп. - Как будто кто-то только что отнял у вас последнюю шоколадную лягушку.   
\- Клянусь, если бы вы не были моим преподавателем...  
\- Но я им являюсь, - последовал молниеносный ответ.   
\- Ну, знаете ли, - самоуверенно сказал Гарри и снова уставился на ноги Снейпа. - Я сюда не ругаться пришел.   
Он услышал, как Снейп вздохнул.   
\- Я знаю. А жаль.   
Гарри поднял глаза и посмотрел на Снейпа с едва сдерживаемой яростью. Снейп опустил веки. Гарри понял, что сейчас выпала уникальная возможность дожать Снейпа, так что он решил ей воспользоваться.   
\- Если я вам помешаю, то я могу и уйти, - тихо сказал он.   
\- Нет, вы не помешаете. Просто... я не возлагаю больших надежд на сегодняшний успех, и не хотел никого обнадеживать. Равно как и не хотел присутствия свидетелей на случай моего провала, - скривившись, добавил он. - Я сам уже привык, что мои надежды имеют обыкновение не оправдываться. Сказываются годы практики.   
\- Вы нашли что-то? - пылко спросил Гарри.   
Глаза Снейпа заблестели.  
\- Думаю, так и есть. Пойдёмте.   
Гарри нетерпеливо последовал за Снейпом к его столу, заваленному бумагами.   
\- Читайте, - сказал Снейп, протягивая Гарри потрепанный кусок пергамента. Несмотря на то, что он был мятым и был покрыт пятнами по краям, слова читались так же четко и ясно, как и в тот день, когда были написаны.   
\- Но это снова то стихотворение, - произнес Гарри, сбитый с толку.   
\- Да, - согласился Снейп. - Но посмотрите на последнюю строчку.   
\- "Семь, еще семь, и семь —  
Сосуд должен пролиться,  
Или проклятье не сможет спасть.", - продекламировал Гарри. - Я не понимаю. В чем разница между этим и тем, что мы нашли раньше?  
\- Никакой, - проворчал Снейп, забирая у Гарри пергамент и снова швыряя его на стол. - Стихотворение то же самое, изменилось только мое восприятие. Сосуд должен пролиться - как много должно быть пролито? Достаточно ли будет одного раза или это следует делать на регулярной основе?  
\- Если вам не нужно пролить всю свою кровь, - с возрастающей тревогой произнес Гарри. - Тогда вам вовсе не нужно умирать.   
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Снейп. - Не нужно.   
\- Но это же великолепно! - вскричал Гарри. - Что нам надо делать?  
Глаза Снейпа на мгновение удивленно распахнулись, когда он увидел полную энтузиазма улыбку Гарри, взбудораженного новостями.   
\- НАМ ничего не надо делать. А вот МНЕ нужно пролить свою кровь. И я как раз собирался это сделать, когда вы так грубо прервали меня.   
\- Ни хрена подобного, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. - Я бы ни за что в жизни не пропустил этого.   
Снейп изогнул губы в коварной усмешке.   
\- Желаете убедиться, что моя кровь такая же красная, как ваша, Поттер?  
Гарри вскинул бровь.  
\- Я был бы счастлив просто убедиться в том, что вы человек. Сэр, - лукаво добавил он.  
Снейп тряхнул головой, откидываю волосы с лица.  
\- Полагаю, я не смогу убедить вас развернуться, покинуть мои комнаты и притвориться, что этого разговора никогда не было?  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну, что ж. Если не вы, так Дамблдор, без сомнений, всё равно обязательно бы сунул свой нос.

***  
\- Сэр, вам удобно? Может, принести вам что-нибудь? - заботливо спросил Гарри.  
\- А, может, вам уже стоит сесть и перестать суетиться? - огрызнулся Снейп. Он устроился поудобнее в кресле. - Сидите тихо.  
К огромному смущению Снейпа, Гарри не сел на кушетку, а разместился на краю его рабочего стола. Снейп вздохнул и пододвинул поближе к своему телу маленький котел. Его левая рука лежала на столе ладонью вверх, простерилизованный нож, который они раньше использовали для гарриных надрезов, лежал там же, поблескивая в тусклом свете. Гарри предположил было вслух, воспользуется Снейп ножом или зубами, на что Снейп ответил ему таким свирепым взглядом, что Гарри от стыда залился румянцем.   
\- Вы ничего не должны трогать, - серьезно посмотрел Снейп на Гарри. - И говоря "ничего", я подразумеваю "абсолютно ничего". Ни нож, ни котел, ни меня. Особенно это касается крови. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас я не пью ее у вас, мы не знаем, как долго остаточные явления заклятья будут находиться в ожидании ответных действий. Если что-то пойдет не так из-за вашего идиотизма или моей невнимательности, я окажу Темному Лорду услугу и убью себя прежде, чем Альбус доберется до меня. Это понятно, Поттер?  
Гарри серьезно кивнул.   
\- Да, сэр. Я ни к чему не притронусь, что бы ни случилось. Если я увижу, что что-то идет не так, я тут же приведу директора.   
Снейп с подозрением посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ваша гриффиндорская безбашенная храбрость не позволит вам так просто отступить.   
\- Я бы не хотел этого, сэр, но я обещаю. Никакого героизма с моей стороны.  
\- Если бы у меня только было ваше письменное заверение в этом, - вздохнул Снейп.   
Гарри мягко улыбнулся и немного отодвинулся.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Готов тогда же, когда и вы.   
Снейп кивнул и поднял правую руку, чтобы расстегнуть маленькие пуговки на манжете рукава. Он остановился и исподтишка бросил на Гарри испытующий взгляд.   
Гарри отвел глаза, посмотрел на прикрытое одеждой левое предплечье Снейпа, а потом снова поднял глаза на Снейпа, легко улыбаясь.  
Снейп снова кивнул, ощущая, как напряжение в животе немного отступило. Он медленно закатал рукав, голубовато-бледная гладкость кожи на внутренней стороне руки ярко контрастировала с угольным пятном его Пожирательской Метки. Он поднял ткань так, чтобы она находилась над локтем. Оба посмотрели на руку Снейпа.   
\- Итак, - сказал Снейп.   
\- Предпочтете нож? - тактично спросил Гарри. Снейп кивнул, и он осторожно передал ему нож, убедившись, что его пальцы никак не касаются лезвия. Снейп взял его в правую руку и поднял левую. Гарри подтолкнул к нему котел, и Снейп уложил в него руку, разместив локоть четко по центру.   
\- Прекрасно, - сказал Снейп, и не медля ни секунды, надрезал самую толстую из всех вен, видневшихся в сгибе его локтя. Кровь тут же хлынула в котел, стекая широким потоком по руке. Он и Гарри зачарованно наблюдали.   
\- Вам больно? - прошептал Гарри.   
\- Нет, - ответил Снейп, тоже шепотом и тут же мысленно удивился, почему они стараются сохранить тишину. Минуты текли в молчании, ток крови не иссякал, хотя дыхание Снейпа начало убыстряться.   
Гарри с тревогой посмотрел на него.   
\- Сэр, разве этого не достаточно? Вы и так потеряли много крови. Вы плохо выглядите.   
Снейп и чувствовал себя плохо. Ему было невероятно сложно контролировать дыхание, хотя он изо всех сил пытался дышать медленно и глубоко. Он уронил нож на стол и смахнул рукой пот со лба.   
\- Я думаю, пора это прекратить, - сказал Гарри решительным тоном. - Вы можете остановить ее так, как останавливаете мою?  
Снейп покачал головой.   
\- Не уверен, что смогу. Передайте мне мою палочку.   
Гарри осторожно передал ее ему, чувствуя непривычное покалывание в ладони от незнакомой палочки. Снейп взял ее и взмахнул над раной, прошептав исцеляющее заклятье.   
Ток крови тут же замедлился.  
\- Мне стоит?.. - начал Гарри, потянувшись к котлу.   
\- Нет! - резко вскрикнул Снейп. Его голос смягчился, когда он увидел обеспокоенное лицо Гарри. - Мы не знаем, как это может навредить вам. Это только что закончилось. Лучше закажите нам чаю.   
Гарри медленно кивнул и спрыгнул со стола, неловко приземлившись на ноги. Снейп перевел взгляд обратно на свою руку, на коричневато-красное пятно подсыхающей крови, которое почти полностью покрывало его Метку. Он отложил палочку и прижал ладонь к ране. Снова прошептав заклинание, он почувствовал легкое жжение беспалочковой магии на своей коже, и потом рана закрылась. С большой осторожностью он снова поднял палочку и забормотал над котлом, заставляя кровь исчезнуть, и заклинанием очищая котел и нож.   
Когда все следы его испорченной крови были устранены, он откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. 

***  
\- Вы неважно выглядите.   
Снейп вяло приоткрыл один глаз - Гарри сидел на ручке его кресла, с прямой, как палка, спиной, и обеспокоенно смотрел на Снейпа.   
\- И снова, мистер Поттер, - устало выдавил он. - Я поражен вашей феноменальной наблюдательностью.   
Гарри улыбнулся, напряжение, сковывавшее его тело, сошло на нет.   
\- Ну что, звучите вы очаровательно привычно, так что, должно быть, чувствуете себя не совсем плохо. Но выглядите бледным. Бледнее, чем обычно.   
Снейп чопорно выпрямился и попытался сдержать ворчание.   
Несмотря на то, что он старался держаться изо всех сил, он и правда чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Разумеется, несносный поганец это заметил и осмелился прокомментировать вслух!  
\- Думаете, это сработало? - с волнением спросил Гарри.   
Снейп уронил голову и закрыл глаза. Он расслабил свой разум, позволяя собственному сознанию расшириться до стен, окружавших его комнату. Он слышал немного прерывистое дыхание Гарри, чувствовал запах, присущий только ему, с легким сладковатым оттенком пота, слышал свой собственный запах, более мускусный. Совсем немного напрягшись, сосредоточился на своих зубах и почувствовал, как они меняют размер, увеличиваются и уменьшаются, подчиняясь его воле. Он потрогал их заостренные концы самым кончиком языка и открыл глаза.  
\- Нет. Думаю, ничего не вышло.   
\- Мне очень жаль, - тихо сказал Гарри, сочувственно поморщившись.   
Снейп поморщился в ответ.   
\- Неважно. Это была всего лишь идея, и не самая лучшая. Я еще не хватаюсь за соломинку.   
Гарри встал и подошел к нему, осторожно кладя руку Снейпу на плечо.  
\- Мы не сдаемся.   
Глаза Гарри сияли решимостью. Снейпа задохнулся от того, какое огромное количество убежденности и стальной уверенности было в его взгляде. Иногда он забывал, насколько могущественным на самом деле был Поттер. В нем было так много сырой силы, и он практически не пользовался ей.   
\- Итак, - сказал Гарри, убирая руку с плеча Снейпа. - Думаю, вам нужно что-то, чтобы восстановить свои силы.   
Желудок Снейпа скрутило и он скривил губы.  
\- Боюсь, я сейчас не способен съесть что-то, но вы не смотрите на меня, выпейте еще чаю.   
\- Я говорил не об этом, - ответил Гарри, взявшись за школьный галстук.   
\- Что вы делаете? - в замешательстве спросил Снейп.   
\- А на что это похоже? - хохотнул Гарри. - Вам нужно поесть. К счастью, готовить не надо, обед перед вами.   
\- Поттер, в этом нет необ...  
\- Нет, есть, - твердо сказал Гарри, на мгновение остановившись. - Необязательно это делать, и сейчас не хренова суббота, но мы всё равно это сделаем, ясно вам? Я вижу, что вы ослабли, и знаю, что заставит вас почувствовать себя лучше. Так что перестаньте, ладно?  
Руки Гарри снова задвигались, его проворные пальцы быстро расправились с галстуком, расслабляя его и стягивая с шеи. Он небрежно бросил его на пол.   
\- И я ненавижу, когда вы называете меня "Поттер".  
\- Тогда Гарри, - сказал Снейп, недовольный тем, что его перебили. - Гарри, я не уверен, что у меня сейчас есть силы встать. Если ты мне дашь какое-то время...  
\- Нет. Нет времени, Северус. Вы позволите мне так вас называть, когда мы наедине?  
Снейп не смог отыскать в своей голове ни единой причины для того, чтобы отказать ему. Он медленно кивнул и Гарри, до этого момента задерживавший дыхание, выдохнул.   
\- Хорошо. Вам надо подвинуться.   
Прежде чем Снейп успел возмутиться, что он уже говорил о том, что у него нет сил ни на что, Гарри толкнул его с края кресла, показывая, что Снейп должен откинуться назад до тех пор, пока не будет сидеть параллельно рабочему столу. Снейп скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Что, по-вашему, вы?..  
Не церемонясь, Гарри плюхнулся на бедра Снейпа, легко сжимая их широко расставленными ногами.   
\- Вот, - сказал Гарри, почти не дыша. - Вот так все получится, правда?  
Глаза Снейпа сияли яростью.   
\- Мистер Поттер, так абсолютно точно ничего не получится. Будьте любезны слезть с моих колен!  
\- Технически, я не сижу на ваших коленях. Только слегка касаюсь, - улыбнулся Гарри, откидывая челку со лба.  
\- Вы прекрасно поняли, о чем я, - прорычал Снейп. - Перестаньте спорить со мной. Это совершенно неприемлемо!  
\- Ваши клыки еще на месте? - спросил Гарри, с успехом игнорируя возражения Снейпа.   
\- Гарри, - мрачно сказал Снейп, изгибая рот в жестокой ухмылке, ясно дававшей понять, что смертельно опасное оружие все еще при нем. - Если ты не... Что ты делаешь?  
\- По-моему, все понятно, - снова улыбнулся Гарри. - Я расстёгиваю рубашку.   
\- Но... - и снова Снейп замер, тупо глядя, как Гарри ловко и быстро, но осторожно расстёгивал пуговицы рубашки, скрывавшей его торс. Пальцы прошлись по коже, раздвигая белую ткань рубашки, и перед изумленным лицом Снейпа возникла голая грудь Гарри.   
\- Вот, - сказал Гарри, отводя воротничок рубашки назад так, чтобы ткань оголила и плечи. Он чуть подался вперед и откинул голову, выставляя напоказ нежную кожу шеи.   
Сердце Снейпа забилось с бешеной скоростью, и он задался вопросом, может ли Гарри услышать его неистовый, яростный стук.   
\- Я не могу...  
\- Нет, можете, - проговорил Гарри. - Вам это необходимо. И мы ведь не в первый раз это делаем.   
И снова Снейп не смог придумать убедительную причину для отказа. Он медленно поднял руку, проведя длинным пальцем по линии челюсти Гарри, вниз по нежному изгибу шеи до ее основания и впадины у горла. Он видел, как грудь Гарри вздымалась от быстрого и поверхностного дыхания, видел, как заблестела от слюны его верхняя губа, которую он облизнул. Снейп видел, как зрачки Гарри расширились и как задрожали его руки, выдавая нервозность.  
Снейп склонил голову и прижался лицом к плечу Гарри. Он втянул ноздрями воздух, заново изучая знакомый запах, раскладывая его на составляющие. Он слышал быстрый ритмичный пульс, биение крови в венах, проходивших близко к коже, чувствовал кровь Гарри, проносившуюся в миллиметрах от его губ.   
Он медленно лизнул точку пульса.   
Гарри вздрогнул и схватился за плечи Снейпа, пытаясь удержать равновесие.   
Снейп осторожно положил руки Гарри на бедра и снова лизнул, прижимаясь теснее к коже, ощущая на языке ее вкус.   
Низкий гортанный стон вырвался изо рта Гарри, и Снейп ощутил его всем телом, точно так же, как ощущал мириады других вещей. Он чувствовал, как во рту копится слюна, как тело сжимается в предвкушении сладости, которую ему предстоит вкусить, чувствовал, как раскрываются его губы, обнажая клыки, представляя их холодному воздуху подземелий, чувствовал, как увеличивалась температура их тел.   
Он сделал укус.  
Впившись в вену Гарри, Снейп выдохнул, его потряхивало от удовольствия. Кровь, собиравшаяся у него во рту, была наполнена энергией. Он почувствовал, как его мышцы наливаются силой, клетки расширяются. Он, закатив в экстазе глаза, жадно сосал.   
Дрожь Гарри превратилась в хаотичные дергающиеся движения, каждое из которых придвигало его ближе к Снейпу. Он уперся ногами в пол так, чтобы его грудь соприкасалась с грудью Снейпа, потом обхватил ногами спинку кресла и сжался, двигая тазом до тех пор, пока не уперся своей выпуклостью в живот Снейпа.   
Он издал задушенный всхлип, полный удовольствия, когда Снейп застонал и переместил руки с бедер Гарри на его ягодицы, притягивая его ближе, так близко, что между ними не осталось места. Снейп раскрыл рот шире и начал сосать сильнее, кровь лилась из уголков его губ, а он все вылизывал двойной прокол снова и снова, ловя каждую каплю, прежде чем та могла упасть на грудь Гарри.   
Гарри выгнул спину, запрокинув голову от удовольствия, начав тереться о твердое тело Снейпа, особенно уделяя внимание своему члену, сжатому тесными штанами.  
Снейп зашипел в шею Гарри, покрывшуюся бисеринками пота. Он снова переместил руки на бедра Гарри, жестко и сильно впиваясь пальцами в плоть чуть ли не до костей, прижимая его к себе, а потом придвинул прямо к своему животу, чувствуя как округлые ягодицы сжимаются и дрожат над его собственным возбужденным членом, и это трение посылало дрожь удовольствия прямо в пах, пока он пировал, высасывая кровь из шеи Гарри, пил его жизнь, и продолжал тянуть его к себе, слушая гортанные вскрики "Да!", повторяющиеся снова и снова.  
Гарри захныкал, отчаянно нуждаясь в удовлетворении, скрестил лодыжки за спинкой кресла, поднимая бедра, так что вскоре на него наступила оглушительная разрядка. Его дыхание с хрипами вырывалось из легких, и опадающий член нисколько не преуменьшал удовольствия, которое он все еще испытывал, так крепко и тесно прижатый к твердому телу своего профессора.   
Он отклонился, отдирая зубы Снейпа от своего горла. Не обращая внимания на внезапную острую боль в шее, игнорируя взгляд внезапно широко открывшихся глаз Снейпа, он со страстью прижался своими губами к открытому рту Снейпа.   
Больше старательно, чем умело, язык Гарри ворвался в рот Снейпа, скользнув по его клыкам и двигаясь без остановки. Он чувствовал себя на Снейпе, чувствовал вкус собственной крови, и ее медный привкус заставил его застонать. Снейп не отвечал, его рот бездействовал и Гарри неудовлетворенно зарычал, врываясь еще глубже.   
Его губы жадно шарили по тонким губам Снейпа, облизывая и посасывая их в тихом отчаянии. Внезапно он почувствовал, как Снейп выдохнул и, наконец, ответил на его поцелуй. Гарри захныкал, когда рот Снейпа жестко накрыл его собственный, долгие мокрые поцелуи перемежались нежными укусами.   
Гарри поерзал, чувствуя твердую эрекцию Снейпа под своим задом, и был ошарашен, обнаружив себя растянувшимся на полу, спина заныла от резкого приземления на холодные камни.   
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - закричал Гарри, прижимая руку к своей кровоточащей шее. Снейп замер в кресле, грудь его тяжело вздымалась. Бормоча ругательства, Гарри неловко поднялся, убирая руку от горла. Ладонь была покрыта липкой кровью и он скривился, снял с себя рубашку, скомкал ее и прижал к ране. - В чем дело?  
Снейп испустил истеричный смешок. В чем дело? Злой как черт, этот придурочный идиот стоял перед ним, на штанах спереди расплывалось огромное влажное пятно, чье происхождение не вызывало сомнений, школьная рубашка скомкана, окровавлена и прижата к шее - и он еще спрашивал, в чем дело?  
Снейп раскрыл рот, дрожащими пальцами потрогал свои клыки, и, с некоторым усилием, заставил из вернуться к прежнему размеру. Он встал, его трясло.   
\- Тебе пора.   
\- Что?  
И весь тот гнев, неудовлетворенность и отрицание, которые Снейп подавлял в себе последние несколько месяцев, накопившиеся в его сердце, пересек все границы и вырвался из его рта, так привыкшего говорить гадости.  
\- Не смей спрашивать меня, мальчишка! Я сказал, проваливай! Немедленно, или, клянусь Мерлином, я сделаю нечто, о чем ты пожалеешь.   
\- Не называй меня мальчишкой! Мой дядя зовет меня так, терпеть не могу это! Я тебе не мальчишка, - произнес Гарри, в его голосе сквозила ярость. - Что не так? Почему ты так себя ведешь?  
\- Ты хоть вообще гей, Поттер? Или мой живот просто удачно подвернулся тебе как подходящий для оплодотворения объект? - с фальшивым участием в голосе спросил Снейп.   
Гарри нахмурился. В такие моменты, когда Снейп представал в своей самой садистской и приводящей в ярость ипостаси, Гарри задавался вопросом - а изменился ли он вообще?  
\- Ты - ты...  
Снейп подкрался к нему, но Гарри не сдвинулся с места. Рубашка незаметно выпала из его руки. Несмотря на то, что кровь почти перестала течь из укусов на его шее, он все еще выглядел так, как будто его верхнюю половину здорово потрепал какой-то дикий зверь. Гарри выпрямился, не до конца понимая, что именно происходит, но чувствуя, что наконец-то в случившемся есть не только его вина.   
\- Я не собираюсь быть твоим полем для экспериментов. Сегодня ты переступил черту, и то, что ты Золотой Мальчик Дамблдора, ничего не меняет.   
\- Я переступил черту! - возмущенно заорал Гарри. - Просто вызвал у тебя стояк!  
Снейп отвесил ему пощечину, прежде чем Гарри успел хотя бы заметить его движение. Прошла секунда или две - переломный момент, когда все гаррины представления о жизни взорвались на мелкие кусочки, перемешались и слепились во что-то, находящееся совершенно за пределами его понимания. Он поднес руку к лицу, чувствуя жар, расползавшийся по коже, и гадал, остался ли там видимый след. Было не больно, Рон в шутку бил его больнее, но само осознание того, что только что произошло, а главное, кто сделал это с ним, болезненно стиснуло его грудь.   
\- Ты уйдешь сию секунду, - опасным тоном тихо проговорил Снейп прямо Гарри в ухо. - Или я больше никогда не буду иметь с тобой дел. До конца твоей жизни, - Снейп отклонился, просверлив Гарри непреклонным взглядом, обрушив на него всю мощь своего неудовольствия.   
\- Я иногда и правда тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь об этом? - сказал Гарри, скривившись от переизбытка эмоций.   
\- Я тоже, Поттер, я тоже. 

Много часов спустя Снейп вспомнил, что не залечил рану Гарри, прежде чем прогнать его.


	10. Chapter 10

Снейп знал, что это сон, потому что ни за что в жизни бы больше не оказался добровольно в такой ситуации.   
Ночь была теплой, Гремучая Ива стояла неподвижно, и сквозь ее корявые ветви просвечивала полная луна, низко висевшая в небе и устилавшая землю своим потусторонним светом. Этот сон был так близок к одному из его самых страшных кошмаров, что он вздрогнул, отчаянно надеясь, что хотя бы в этот раз сценарий не окончится так же неизбежно, как и всегда.   
Но в этот раз все было иначе. Тогда, в юности, он не стоял на коленях. Тот факт, что ноги болели от напряжения, указывал на то, что он был в своем взрослом обличье, и он прикинул, как долго он так стоял? В сведенных мышцах то и дело вспыхивали искорки боли. Почему он вообще стоит на коленях?  
А потом он увидел его.   
Поттер - спокойный и молчаливый - шел к нему в темноте, разбавленной лунным светом. Поттер, направляющийся к нему легкой походкой, с улыбкой на губах. Гарри, такой, каким был в последнюю их встречу - нарядно одетый, прекрасный, полный уверенности в себе, каким он был до инцидента в подземельях. До того, как Снейп прогнал его, заставив отчаянно ненавидеть самого себя.   
Мальчишка остановился перед ним. Снейп опустил глаза, глядя на землю.  
\- Почему ты борешься со мной? - спросил Гарри безо всякой злобы в голосе.   
\- Я не знаю, - прошептал Снейп.   
Должно быть, это был правильный ответ, потому что рука Гарри нежно прикоснулась к его лицу, заставляя его поднять глаза. Мальчишка улыбался, и эта улыбка делала его совсем юным, груз ответственности, который, казалось, всегда давил на него, словно исчез, поддавшись очарованию момента. Снейп закрыл глаза, когда Гарри заправил за его ухо прядь жирных волос и нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
И Снейп потерялся. Это был сон, это все было не на самом деле, но только это ему и оставалось это был его единственный шанс, и все вокруг казалось таким реальным...  
Снейп трясущимися руками расстегнул ремень Гарри, затем расправился с пуговицей и медленно потянул вниз застежку молнии на штанах. Осторожными движениями он спустил его джинсы и трусы ниже колен. Дрожащими пальцами Снейп прикоснулся к вставшему члену Гарри, чувствуя, как теплая кожа скользит вверх и вниз по несгибаемо твердой эрекции. Он переместил руку ниже, сжал яички, с восторгом ощущая их тяжесть и бархатистость кожи. Он хотел посмотреть на лицо Гарри, но побоялся увидеть на нем отвращение.   
\- Я так долго этого ждал, - признал он вслух, и погрузил в рот головку его члена, с терпеливостью, граничащей с мазохизмом. На мгновение он замер, желая запомнить вкус и форму. Когда он больше не мог терпеть, то заглотил его глубже, облизывая и посасывая член, от которого так долго отказывался, отказывался даже признаться самому себе в том, как сильно на самом деле хотел его.   
Гарри одобрительно заворчал, положив руки на голову Снейпа, притягивая его ближе, позволяя ему задать скорость их первого знакомства. Снейп согласно замычал, дразня головку, чувствуя во рту привкус смегмы, расслабляя горло и пряча зубы, потому что не хотел укусить его, не сейчас и не здесь.   
\- Северус, - прошептал Гарри и этот звук стоил целого мира.  
\- Снейп, - услышал он из-за спины. Он обернулся.  
Они были не одни.   
Три фигуры приближались к ним. Гарри, кажется, тоже их заметил, но не сделал ни единого жеста, чтобы прикрыться.  
\- Снейп, - прошипел один из пришедших, и Снейп упал, когда Джеймс Поттер бросился на него. Он напомнил самому себе, что это был сон, он знал, что все это не реально, знал, что даже если бы Джеймс Поттер был жив, он бы точно не выглядел как подросток, но всё равно вздрогнул, увидев, какой незамутненной ненавистью сияли глаза Мародера.   
\- Что ты делаешь с моим сыном, Сопливус? - сердито спросил убийца его юности.   
\- Думаю, он пытается трахнуть его, Сохатый. Правильно, Сопливус? - встал рядом с ним школьный повеса и ловелас Блэк.   
\- Нравятся маленькие мальчики, Северус? - прошептал с другой стороны Люпин. Снейп обернулся, съежившись у ног Гарри. Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху, лаская свой член в считаных сантиметрах от бледного лица Снейпа.   
\- Я не... - сказал Снейп, растерявшись, смущенный тем, что его голос прозвучал так слабо и неуверенно.   
\- Зато мне нравятся маленькие мальчики, - насмешливо произнес Люпин, оборачиваясь прямо перед ними.   
\- Нет, - хрипло сказал Снейп. - Гарри!  
Он посмотрел вверх и застонал. Гарри больше не был собой. Он был младше, чем в первом сне Снейпа, таким же маленьким, как в тот день, когда его нога впервые ступила на территорию Хогвартса. Его небольшой член безвольно болтался поверх крошечных яичек.  
\- Профессор? - смущенно спросил мальчик.   
\- Это только сон, это только сон, -повторял Снейп, как мантру, отчаянно желая проснуться. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь игнорировать реакцию собственного тела на вид безволосой промежности, пытался согнать эрекцию, пульсировавшую между его бедер.   
\- Должен сказать, Сеаерус, я крайне разочарован, - серьезно произнес Дамблдор, кладя руку на покрытое шерстью плечо Люпина. Он рассеянно погладил оборотня, глядя на Снейпа поверх очков-половинок.  
\- Это только сон, - простонал Снейп, сворачиваясь в клубок, пытаясь максимально закрыться. Он лежал в кругу, состоящем из его самых жутких врагов, его единственного покровителя и его неуместного желания.   
\- Почему вы сделали это со мной, сэр? - спросил Гарри тонким голоском, который еще не сломался. - Почему вы хотели потрогать меня там?  
\- Я не хотел, - прорычал Снейп, скрежеща зубами. Голос мальчишки, даже будучи высоким, детским, все еще имел над Снейпом огромную власть, пленял его.   
\- Но ведь хотел.   
Этот голос прозвучал столь неожиданно, что Снейп вскинулся и посмотрел на говорившего. Среди своих обвинителей он увидел себя. Этот Снейп был тверд, контролировал каждый свой мускул, на его землистом лице отражалось отвращение. Это была квинтэссенция Северуса Снейпа, декана факультета Слизерин, практически не уважаемого, но крайне морально правильного волшебника. Бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. Недоделанного вампира. И он смотрел на него с презрением, скрестив руки на груди.   
\- Ты хочешь мальчика, - обвинил его он-из-сна, и Снейп сглотнул, пытаясь увлажнить пересохшее горло, чтобы оправдаться, но он и сам знал, что никто ему не поверит, даже если он заговорит.   
\- Нет! - всё равно выкрикнул он.   
Дамблдор разочарованно посмотрел на него.   
\- А я думал, что из тебя вышел гораздо лучший лжец.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что возненавижу тебя еще сильней, - ехидно произнес Сириус.  
\- Ты не притронешься к моему сыну, - провозгласил Джеймс.   
\- Позвольте мне просто завершить начатое, - оскалился Ремус.   
\- Мерлин, Гарри - ты не можешь ему позволить делать с тобой такое! - с отвращением воскликнул Рональд Уизли, занимая свое место в кругу.   
\- Но я думал, что нравлюсь вам, - прошептал Гарри дрожащими губами.   
\- Нет! - закричал Снейп и сел. Простыни были перекручены, он запутался в одеялах, в воздухе повис запах пота и возбуждения. Пока он пытался замедлить свое дыхание, то понял, что его живот был липким от спермы, и в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками. 

***  
Он шагал по опустевшим коридорам Хогвартса, не обращая особого внимания на то, куда идет. Это был тот момент, который наступал ранним-ранним утром, когда бдительность жителей замка была практически на нуле, когда царили утомление и всеобщая сонливость. Даже миссис Норрис куда-то делась.  
Снейп потер сухие глаза, мечтая о сне без снов, без зелий, мечтая о забытье, но он так привык к своему положению, что знал: ничто не сможет помочь ему утихомирить разбушевавшееся сознание, кроме бесцельных блужданий по замку. Четыре дня прошло с того вечера, когда они виделись с Гарри наедине. Четыре ночи подряд он не спал, лишь бы не видеть снов.   
Снейп изо всех сил пытался игнорировать его на Зельях, отказываясь даже смотреть в его сторону после того, как увидел его шею, скрытую за плотно застёгнутым воротничком рубашки. Гарри, проведший весь первый урок, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, вскоре начал вести себя так же. Снейп поражался тому, что никто не чувствовал этой враждебности между ними, но подозревал, что люди видели то же, что и всегда, с момента их первой встречи - полную и абсолютную ненависть. Снейп не знал, радоваться этому или нет.   
Он все шел и шел, четкий стук его каблуков был единственным звуком, разносившимся по пустым коридорам.   
Даже призраки оставили его в одиночестве.   
Он вошел в Большой Зал и присел за один из студенческих столов. Небо, отображавшееся на зачарованном потолке, было очень похоже на то, что привиделись ему во сне, хотя на этом небе он смог разглядеть тысячи мерцающих звезд, и глаз не хватало, чтобы охватить их все взглядом. Он почувствовал, как его тело расслабляется, плечи опускаются. Дыхание замедлилось, а чувства обострились.  
\- Поттер, - тихо сказал он.   
Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а потом с легким шуршанием скользнула мантия-невидимка и Гарри показался ему. Снейп его проигнорировал.   
Гарри присел напротив Мастера Зелий и снял очки, начав полировать линзы полой пижамной куртки. Он снова водрузил их на нос и подпер рукой подбородок.   
\- Как ты догадался, что это я?  
\- Почувствовал твой запах.   
\- Я не знал, что ты здесь. Я не следил за тобой.  
\- Я знаю, - признался Снейп.   
Гарри нервно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Снейп посмотрел на него и стук прекратился.   
\- Прости меня.   
\- За что?  
\- За то, что я сделал. Это было... неподобающе, наверное. Я не должен был пользоваться преимуществом, пока ты был слаб.   
Снейп покачал головой, словно отрицая то, что только что услышал.  
\- Твое горло. Оно...  
\- Все в порядке с моим горлом, - ответил Гарри. - Я залечил рану. Ну, или что-то вроде. Оно было немного красным, но я...  
Они помолчали еще какое-то время.   
\- Я не должен был бить тебя, - покорно произнес Снейп.   
\- Да все нормально, - сказал Гарри, пожимая плечами. - Меня били и похуже.   
\- Это меня не оправдывает, - ответил Снейп.   
\- Нет, - согласился Гарри. - Не оправдывает. Хотя меня больше задело то, что ты меня прогнал, - глаза Гарри мерцали, взгляд был цепким и острым, и Снейп почувствовал себя так, словно заглянул в глаза василиску.   
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - тихо спросил он.   
Гарри дернул плечами, но остановился на середине движения.   
\- Хочу поговорить с тобой. Мне нужно обсудить это с кем-то, а больше не с кем.  
\- У тебя есть друзья...  
\- Рон, Гермиона, - насмешливо начал Гарри. - Вы ни за что не угадаете, что случилось несколько дней назад. Я... - он остановился, кусая губу.   
\- Альбус, - сухо вернул ему насмешку Снейп. - Ты будешь приятно удивлен, узнав, что мы с Поттером достигли нового уровня понимания в наших отношениях. Гм, да, я понял, о чем ты.   
Гарри слабо улыбнулся.   
\- Больше не с кем.  
\- Но должен же быть кто-то.   
Гарри досадливо фыркнул.   
\- Разумеется, должен. Но никого нет.   
Снейп строго взглянул на него.   
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что не собираюсь становиться объектом для твоих экспериментов.   
\- Перестань, - зашипел Гарри. - Если бы это было так, ты бы имел право злиться на меня, но это не так!  
\- Тогда что это? - глумливо произнес Снейп. - Только не говори мне, что спутал пляшущие гормоны и присутствие теплого тела с чем-то еще. Может, с любовью?  
\- Я не настолько тупой, - взорвался Гарри. - Я знаю, что этого со мной никогда не произойдет. Я не настолько эгоцентричен, как ты думаешь. Я сам не знаю, зачем я это сделал, не говоря уже о тебе.   
Снейп проигнорировал вызов и снова потер глаза.   
\- Вот просто из интереса, если бы тебе было, с кем поговорить, что бы ты сказал?  
Гарри осторожно взглянул на него.   
\- Я бы сказал, что я запутался. Сказал бы, что не знаю, почему сделал это и что это значит.   
\- Даже ты не можешь быть настолько наивным, - сухо сказал Снейп.   
Гарри печально рассмеялся.   
\- О, я знаю, ЧТО именно я сделал, просто не могу до конца понять, ЗАЧЕМ я это сделал. Или понимаю, просто не хочу признаваться в этом даже себе. И не понимаю, почему это должен был быть ты.   
\- Теплое тело, прыгающие гормоны, - прохладно перечислил Снейп. - Ложное чувство близости, спровоцированное жаждой крови.   
\- Это все, чем это было для тебя?  
\- Кто сказал, что это чем-то для меня было? – ушел от ответа Снейп.   
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- Я просто подумал...  
\- Не стоило.   
Гарри сердито потянул себя за челку.   
\- А что бы ты сказал, если бы тебе было с кем поговорить?  
\- Мне не с кем это обсудить, кроме директора, и я еще не решил, стоит ли это делать.   
\- Не делай этого, - отрезал Гарри. - Его это никак не касается.   
\- Ты все еще студент этой школы...  
\- Так помоги же мне, Снейп, я... - он стиснул челюсти.   
\- Ты угрожаешь мне? - спросил Снейп, сузив глаза.  
\- Не будь идиотом, - ответил Гарри. - Я ничего не могу сделать тебе без твоего на то позволения.   
\- Ты можешь все рассказать.  
На мгновение Гарри изумленно уставился на него.   
\- Рассказать - что? Поверить не могу, что ты думаешь, что я способен на это! - неверяще произнес он.   
\- А я все еще не могу поверить, что это не так, Поттер. Искушение открыться перед всеми должно быть очень велико.   
Гарри вздохнул и положил голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
\- Просто скажи мне. Представь, что это не я. Представь, что я - друг, с которым ты смог бы поговорить об этом. Что бы ты сказал?  
\- Мальчишка! Думаешь, я так легко выдам все свои секреты? - насмешливо сказал Снейп.  
\- Скажи мне! - крикнул Гарри.   
Снейп выругался и наложил Заглушающее. Гарри сердито продолжил.   
\- Скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь. Скажи, почему не можешь заснуть сегодня ночью. Скажи все, что угодно, просто выговорись! Можешь даже стереть мне память потом! Поверить не могу, что ты так боишься!  
\- Я не боюсь, - прошипел Снейп.   
\- Тогда скажи мне, - с вызовом подначил его Гарри.   
Снейп резко встал, возбужденно меряя шагами пол. Стоит ли ему говорить? В этом разговоре были свои преимущества. Если он объяснится, то Поттер сможет, наконец, осознать всю тяжесть их ситуации. Мысль о том, чтобы открыться и выставить себя на посмешище, снова царапнула его, но, возможно, хоть какое-то напряжение исчезнет из его груди, голова немного прояснится. Может, он снова сможет спать по ночам?  
\- Я бы сказал, что не знаю, что на меня нашло, - тихо начал он, остановившись. Он посмотрел в пустой камин. - Я надеюсь, что то, что я сделал... чему позволил случится, это результат проклятья. Мне страшно подумать, что это не так, - признался он.   
Снейп повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри в свете звезд. Тени в Большом Зале очерчивали его лицо четкими линиями, заставляя его выглядеть вечным, нестареющим.   
\- Я бы признался, что не знаю, к чему это может привести, но чувствую, что куда бы оно ни шло, все идет к трагическому концу, и мое время истекает.  
\- Мое тоже, - тихо сказал Гарри. - Видишь, это оказалось не так уж и плохо.   
\- Нет, - беспощадно улыбнулся Снейп. - Нет, это оказалось еще хуже.   
Тишина между ними висела подобно ватному одеялу под заглушающими чарами.  
\- Могу я спросить кое-что? Ты ведь на самом деле не считаешь, что я так уж сильно похож на своего отца, правда?  
После короткого замешательства Снейп отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Тогда почему ты так ведешь себя со мной? Не здесь, в классе.   
\- Тебе достаточно будет, если я скажу, что считаю, что тебе это необходимо?  
\- Нет.   
Снейп фыркнул.  
\- Так я и подумал, - он собрался с мыслями. - Я с самого начала хотел обращаться с тобой как с обычным человеком. Хотел, чтобы ты понимал, что жизнь полна страданий. Что, несмотря ни на что, что будет сделано или показано тебе в Хогвартсе, всегда будут люди, которые будут относиться к тебе несправедливо просто потому, что ты такой, какой ты есть.   
\- Ты больше ни с кем так не обращаешься, - угрюмо произнес Гарри.   
\- Ты такой один, - наклонил Снейп голову. - За что я, кстати, бесконечно благодарен.   
\- Так, к чему мы пришли? - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Ни к чему, мистер Поттер, - одеревенел Снейп. - Не принимая во внимание ваше мнение, я должен принять решение о следующих действиях. Скажу только одно - я больше не буду учить вас Окклюменции.  
\- Но... Но это, - запинаясь, произнес Гарри. - Это чушь собачья!  
\- Несмотря на вашу изящную манеру изъясняться, это не вам решать. Нам не следует видеться за пределами занятий. Я больше не поставлю ни вас, ни себя в подобную ситуацию.   
\- В какую такую ситуацию, Снейп? - насмехался Гарри. - В ту, в которой ты сосал мою шею? Или в ту, в которой я сидел у тебя на коленях?  
\- Молчите, - зашипел Снейп.   
\- Не собираюсь, - парировал Гарри, подлетев к Снейпу и сердито продолжил. - Только потому, что ты струсил...  
\- Как вы смеете!  
\- О, превосходно смею. Может, у меня не так много опыта в этих делах, как у тебя, но даже я понял, что между нами что-то произошло, и если ты желаешь делать вид, что ничего не было, то прекрасно. Но не пытайся убедить меня, что это ничего не значило. Что я ничего не значил.   
\- Все, чем вы были и есть, - опасно начал Снейп, на грани шепота, - Это эгоцентричный обалдуй, который...  
Гарри обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал. Преодолев шок, Снейп грубо оттолкнул его.   
\- Я не эгоцентрик, и, может, я и бестолочь, по крайней мере, в твоих глазах, но зато у меня хватает решимости признать, что что-то произошло! Что с тобой, Снейп, боишься, что о тебе подумает Совет Попечителей? Или того, что скажет Дамблдор, когда узнает?  
\- Вы понятия не имеете о ситуации, в которую ставите себя, - процедил Снейп сквозь тесно сжатые зубы.  
\- Посмотри на меня! - потребовал Гарри. - Сними свои поттероненавистнические очки хоть на минуту и посмотри на меня! Думаешь, я не знаю, что происходит в твоей голове? Думаешь, я не знаю о последствиях? Да, я молод, признаю это. Называй меня мальчишкой, принижай мой ум и мои намерения, сам факт моего существования, если это облегчает тебе жизнь, но не смей отрицать того, кем я являлись. Может, ты просто чертовски слеп и не видишь этого, но я не таков, как ты думаешь. Не таков, каким ты меня помнишь. Хочешь доказательств? Пожалуйста! - Гарри схватил Северуса за плечи и притянул его к себе, пока не уперся ему в грудь.  
\- Посмотри на меня. Прямо в глаза мне посмотри. Ты не мог этого сделать, когда мне было одиннадцать, правда? А теперь прислушайся ко мне. Мой голос сломался три года назад, но ты - ты и не заметил, да? - сказал он, грубо встряхивая Снейпа. - Еще доказательств? Хочешь посмотреть, как я бреюсь? Посмотреть на волосы у меня на груди? Вокруг моего члена? Я мужчина, Снейп, а ты не желаешь видеть этого, потому что тогда тебе придется мириться с этим. Гораздо проще видеть во мне мальчишку. Правда, профессор? - он ядовито выделил последнее слово.   
\- Пошел ты, - прошипел Снейп.  
\- Нет, - зашипел Гарри в ответ. - Это ты иди к чёрту со своей избирательной слепотой. И пошел ты со своей трусостью. Ты на двадцать лет старше меня, и считаешь, что я об этом не думал. Это ты должен быть взрослым и иметь ответы на все вопросы!  
Он понизил голос.   
\- Ты не можешь совладать с тем, что видишь, и не можешь совладать со своими желаниями. Даже не пытайся отрицать это. Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, что происходит. И дело не в крови. Я не дам тебе ни одной вонючей капельки, я позволю тебе кататься по полу от боли, если ты думаешь, что дело только в этом, - Гарри посмотрел на него с отвращением. - Ты просто трус.   
\- Я трус? - зарычал Снейп. - Бедный маленький Поттер, запутался в своих предпочтениях! Маленький гриффиндорец недоволен тем, как все сложилось? Не получил того, что хотел, и теперь будешь плакать об этом?  
\- Я никогда не получал ничего из того, чего хотел.   
\- И меня не получишь! Тебе все это не достанется! Одного твоего желания мало, я тоже должен этого хотеть, - проревел Снейп. - Мне не предоставят право голоса? Мы говорим о моей жизни, в конце концов! Я пострадаю от этого, как ты не понимаешь? Ты все произносишь какие-то жалкие, бессмысленные слова и никак не можешь вбить в свою тупую башку, что это меня распнут. Ты будешь жертвой, я буду насильником юности. Я буду осквернителем нашего Спасителя. Платить придется мне. Отвлекись от своего нытья и увидь это!  
\- Но я не понимаю, почему это случилось! - закричал Гарри. - Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, не чувствовал ничего подобного. Почему ты ничего не можешь объяснить мне?  
\- Потому что я не понимаю этого. Я не знаю, как это началось, почему мы сделали то, что сделали, но этого... больше... не повторится.   
Гарри двинулся на него, пытаясь снова поцеловать. Снейп схватил его за запястья и сжал так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки.  
\- Этого больше не повторится, - повторил он.   
\- Почему ты не сдаешься? Я так хочу, чтобы ты сдался, - умоляюще произнес Гарри.   
\- Нет, Гарри, - сказал Снейп, голос его готов был вот-вот надломиться, но всё же оставался твердым. - Я не сделаю этого.   
Губы Гарри скривились и он попытался сохранить самообладание, голос его дрожал от гнева и неудовлетворенности.   
\- Хорошо. Если ты не хочешь меня, я не могу тебя заставить. Если... - его голос дрогнул и он выкрутил запястья из Снейпова захвата. - Если ты не хочешь меня, я оставлю тебя в покое.   
Гарри подхватил мантию-невидимку, обернул ее вокруг себя, пнул стол так сильно, что тот сдвинулся с места, и бегом покинул Большой Зал.   
Снейп сидел, молчаливый и неподвижный, до тех пор, пока не прибыла группа домашних эльфов, чтобы зажечь утренние огни. Игнорируя любопытные взгляды, которые они бросали на него, он вернулся в свои стылые покои.


	11. Chapter 11

_Дорогой Ремус,  
Прости, что совсем не писал тебе. Я был очень занят всей этой учебой и прочими делами.   
Извини. Я тебя обманываю. Точнее, недоговариваю.   
Я бы очень хотел поговорить. Меня тревожат некоторые вещи, о которых я смогу поговорить только с тобой. Я знаю, что ты занят, Дамблдор не говорит, где ты (не то, чтобы я выспрашивал у него - совсем не видел его в последнее время).  
Я просто... В общем, ты один из немногих взрослых людей, которым я могу доверять. Я имею в виду, действительно доверять. Ты был другом моего отца и Сириуса, и, думаю, я всегда чувствовал, что могу положиться на тебя, если понадобится.   
Я пойму, если ты не сможешь приехать повидаться со мной в Хогвартсе. Ничего, что я пишу тебе? Думаю, мне нужен кое-какой совет в такой области, о которой я не хочу говорить с Роном и Гермионой.   
Не торопись и не подвергай себя опасности. Это не имеет ничего общего с Волдемортом. Да, я уверен.   
Гарри._

***  
\- Эй! - возмущенно воскликнул Рон, когда Хедвиг взмахнула крыльями и случайно отвесила ему подзатыльник.   
\- Неплохой удар, Хедвиг, - усмехнулась Гермиона.   
Гарри ничего не сказал, просто вытянул руку, чтобы у совы появилась твердая опора для приземления и осторожно отвязал от лапки письмо, скрученное в трубку.   
\- Хорошая девочка, - отстраненно сказал он, быстро погладив ее. Он подтянул колени к груди и молча прочитал письмо. Гермиона и Рон наблюдали, как угрюмое выражение лица, сопровождавшее Гарри всю неделю, постепенно сменяется удовлетворением.   
\- Хорошие новости? - спросил Рон, перекатившись на живот. Он тыкал Гермиону в колено до тех пор, пока та не передала ему еще один котлокекс.   
\- Да, - ответил Гарри, слегка улыбаясь. - Ремус едет в гости.   
\- Профессор Люпин? Но это же великолепно! Он сказал, когда? - спросила Гермиона.   
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, вставая и стряхивая с мантии травинки, налипшие на нее. - Я возвращаюсь в замок, забыл кое-какие книги. Увидимся за ужином?  
Рон и Гермиона смотрели, как фигура их лучшего друга удалялась по направлению к замку. Гермиона задумчиво покусывала губу, а Рон встал и швырнул остатки кекса в озеро. Рассыпанные крошки быстро заинтересовали многочисленных мелких рыбешек.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что он что-то от нас скрывает? - спросила Гермиона своего рыжего парня.   
\- Кажется, - коротко ответил Рон, укладывась на землю и кладя свою голову ей на колени. Гермиона начала отстраненно перебирать его волосы.   
\- Хотелось бы мне знать, что именно.   
\- Гермиона, некоторые вещи просто нас не касаются. Нельзя делиться с друзьями вообще всем.   
\- Но ведь ты со мной делишься!  
Рон нежно погладил ее по лицу тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- Любимая, мне нечего от тебя скрывать.   
\- А Гарри есть что? - тихо спросила она. Когда Рон кивнул, она вздохнула. - Хотелось бы мне помочь ему.   
\- Есть вещи, с которыми каждый должен справиться сам, даже Гарри. Особенно Гарри.   
\- Ты ведь не думаешь...  
\- Нет, это не Сама-Знаешь-Кто. Думаю, это нечто более важное.   
\- Что может быть важнее Сам-Знаешь-Кого?  
Рон озорно улыбнулся.   
\- Иди сюда и поцелуй меня.   
\- Рональд Уизли! Знаешь ли, в жизни есть вещи и поважнее!  
Даже если Гермиона и не поняла, что сама ответила на свой вопрос, Рон не собирался ей говорить об этом. Ему нечасто удавалось в чем-то опередить свою девушку, но, когда это случалось, он наслаждался каждой секундой ее неведения.

***  
Меня беспокоит, что оборотень здесь. У меня уходит очень много сил, чтобы не схватить его за горло и не начать душить до тех пор, пока он не сдохнет, как и его слабоумный любовник. Или чтобы не убежать, как напуганный подросток.   
Которым я давно уже не являюсь.  
Но мне все еще некомфортно сидеть с ним за одним столом. Я знаю, знаю, что он не представляет для меня угрозы, что это мои мозги и зельеварческие умения удерживают его в сознании, когда в его крови бурлит лунный свет и превращает его в мой худший ночной кошмар.   
Ну, в один из моих худших ночных кошмаров.   
Интересно, сильно ли его кровь будет отличаться на вкус от крови Га...  
Я хмурюсь и отдаю должное еде, приготовленной специально для меня. Хитрые домашние эльфы. Прямо передо мной остывает легкий мясной бульон, практически безвкусный. Справа тарелка с зелеными овощами и мягким сыром. Мне больше не хочется ничьей плоти.   
Только плоти...  
Я рычу и сжимаю ложку в руке так, что она врезается в кожу, оставляя следы.   
Люпин вежливо кивает в моем направлении, прежде чем сесть рядом с Дамблдором, который продвинулся, чтобы освободить немного места. Против моей воли мой взгляд скользит по гриффиндорскому столу. Мальчишка улыбается и машет рукой.   
Не мне. На меня он только искоса бросает взгляды украдкой. Интересно, он сам это замечает? И замечает ли, что я смотрю на него?  
Я оставил себе только взгляды. Я не буду говорить с ним, я не смогу. Я полон такой ярости и такого гнева, на себя, на него - что я знаю, что, если открою рот, "Мешайте по часовой стрелке, идиот, по часовой!", - я не остановлюсь, и все непроизнесенное, весь недообман и истинная правда вырвутся из моего рта и обольют его ядом. Если я сейчас начну говорить, ни одна сила на земле меня не остановит.   
Я устал от этой битвы.   
Подняв взгляд, я замечаю, что зал постепенно пустеет. Я сидел и смотрел на эту тарелку, в его направлении, на его лицо, почти час. Стоит заметить, что никто не заговорил со мной за все это время. Я неприкасаемый. Я бесстрашный. Я в изоляции.   
Мальчишка идет ко мне, его друзья следуют чуть позади. Заговорит ли он со мной? Он идет, чтобы извиниться, или потребовать извинений? Я так слаб сейчас, думаю, я дал бы ему все, что угодно, чего бы он ни попросил.   
Но он проходит мимо, даже не взглянув на меня. Я недостоин даже его презрения.   
Я отхлёбываю холодного супа и сдерживаю желчь, подступившую к горлу. Суп пустой, водянистый, холодный. Это так не похоже на него, на его кровь.   
Я хочу его крови. Я слаб, но не истощен. Думаю, пройдут дни, недели, месяцы, прежде чем моя нужда станет совсем критической. Есть и другие пути...  
Но мне нужна его кровь. Хочу ощутить его вкус во рту. Хочу снова чувствовать сильную и теплую пульсацию его крови, омывающей мой язык.   
Его друзья ушли. Он разговаривает с директором и оборотнем. Я не могу слышать, о чем они говорят, но я не уйду. Снова подношу ко рту полную ложку, бульон неприятно скользит вдоль пищевода. Что ж, это будет моей епитимьей. Я буду насильно кормить себя, пока он не выйдет из комнаты. Я не могу уйти первым. Мои дни сочтены, и я не могу пренебречь возможностью, любой возможностью находиться с ним в одном помещении.   
Я прикусываю язык и чувствую успокаивающий вкус своей собственной крови, стекающей глотку. Я превращаюсь в чудовище.   
Настоящее чудовище встает и покидает место рядом с Дамблдором, его рука лежит на плече Поттера, будто так и должно быть. Это беспокоит меня.   
Он уводит его - держа за плечо, уводит его из Большого Зала. Уводит его от меня. Они тихо переговариваются и я напрягаю слух, продолжая пялиться в свою тарелку. Если я смухлюю, то смогу услышать каждое произнесенное слово. Если я воспользуюсь своим даром, то узнаю все их секреты.   
Но я этого не делаю. Они проходят мимо, ничего не сказав, не взглянув в моем направлении. Я поворачиваюсь к Альбусу и не могу понять, что в его взгляде, обращенном на меня.

***  
\- Выпьем сливочного пива? - спросил Ремус, когда они вошли в гостевые покои, которые он занимал.   
\- Да, спасибо, - сказал Гарри. Ремус сходил на кухню и вернулся с двумя бутылками, протягивая одну Гарри и жестом указывая ему, куда сесть. Он вытащил палочку из рукава и положил ее на журнальный столик.   
Гарри смотрел в пол, понемногу отпивая из бутылки. Тишина становилась неловкой.   
\- Гарри, - мягко начал Ремус. - Что случилось?  
Гарри замер с бутылкой у рта. Он поставил ее на пол, двигаясь, как старик - медленно и осторожно.   
\- Я...  
И снова оглушающая тишина.   
\- Это связано со Снейпом? - спросил Ремус.   
\- С чего ты взял? - затвердел взгляд Гарри.   
Ремус потеребил отклеившийся край этикетки.   
\- В письме ты сказал, что это не имеет ничего общего с Волдемортом, и я верю тебе. Очевидно, что-то тебя расстроило, и это что-то, о чем ты не можешь поговорить с Роном и Гермионой. С директором ты вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло, - он пожал плечами. - Так что я сложил два и два. Я знаю, что ты довольно много времени проводил с ним в последние месяцы, вы ведь работали вместе.  
\- Как ты объяснил Дамблдору свой приезд? - спросил он, дернувшись. Он поднял с пола бутылку и начал отдирать этикетку. - Что ты ему сказал?  
\- Только то, что мне нужна передышка между вылазками, и что я давненько не видел своего любимого крестника.   
\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, - пробормотал Гарри, потупив глаза.   
\- Гарри, - сказал Ремус, присаживаясь рядом с ним. Он вынул бутылку из рук Гарри, убрал ее за пределы досягаемости и сжал его ладони. - Что происходит? Что с тобой?  
Напуганный смешок слетел с губ Гарри.   
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он, отодвигаясь от Ремуса и скрещивая руки на груди. - Я сам не понимаю, что со мной. Разве мне не о чем беспокоиться?  
\- Что он сделал с тобой, Гарри? - Ремус схватил его за плечи. - Насколько все плохо, что ты так себя ведешь?  
\- Как я себя веду? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри, губы его дрожали.   
\- Как будто ты напуган, - произнес Ремус. - Чего ты боишься, Гарри?  
Гарри смотрел не него так долго, что Ремус подумал, что он забыл вопрос.  
\- Вот этого, - наконец, прошептал Гарри и наклонился к нему, мягко целуя в губы.   
Ремус вздрогнул. Гарри отклонился и задумчиво посмотрел на него. Он положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул ближе, снова целуя.   
Губы Гарри были мягкими и ислледующими. Ремус словно окаменел, твердый и бесчувственный, не ощущающий ничего, кроме полоски тепла губ Гарри, его рук на своей шее.   
Гарри раскрыл рот и Ремус почувствовал неуверенное прикосновение языка к своим губам.   
\- Остановись! - сказал Ремус, отодвигаясь. - Что ты делаешь? Остановись. Я не...  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Гарри, кусая губу. - Я хочу знать. Мне нужно знать!  
Ремус безжалостно усмехнулся, вставая, быстро отходя и проводя руками по волосам.   
\- Ты не понимаешь...  
\- Понимаю! - ответил Гарри, прижимаясь к Ремусу всем телом, вытянувшись, пытаясь снова поцеловать его. Ремус сдавленно охнул, когда язык Гарри ворвался в его рот, влажный и проворный. Он позволил ощущениям увлечь себя, прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда в последний раз к нему прижималось твердое мускулистое тело, слишком давно у него не было никого, кто бы восторженно терся об него всем телом, слишком давно. С тех пор, как Сириус...  
\- Не надо! - крикнул он, отталкивая Гарри.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Потому что я не люблю тебя... так, - сказал Ремус. - Боже правый, я не могу любить тебя так!  
\- Почему нет? Почему никто не хочет меня? - заорал Гарри. - Что, чёрт возьми, со мной не так, что никто не хочет меня?  
\- Что он сделал с тобой? - произнес Ремус, сердито сверкая глазами. Он схватил Гарри за плечи и встряхнул его. - Что Снейп сделал с тобой?  
\- Он ничего не сделал, - выплюнул он, глядя на него с яростью.   
\- Я не верю тебе.   
\- ОН НИЧЕГО СО МНОЙ НЕ СДЕЛАЛ! Я хотел, чтобы он сделал, но он не сделал. Ясно? НИЧЕГО!  
\- Тогда почему ты так ведешь себя? Что на тебя нашло? - спросил Ремус голосом, дрожащим от гнева.   
Гарри выскользнул из хватки Ремуса.  
\- Ничего на меня не нашло. Я просто уродец.   
\- Ты не уродец, - сердито сказал Ремус. Гарри ругнулся.   
Ремус схватил Гарри за подбородок и с силой приподнял его, заставляя взглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Ты не уродец, - сказал он уже спокойней. - С тобой все в полном порядке, и я не желаю слышать об обратном. А теперь скажи мне - в чем дело? Почему ты так себя повел?  
Гарри попытался вырваться. Ремус усилил хватку, его пальцы впились Гарри в лицо, кожа побелела под его натиском.  
\- Почему?  
Гарри избегал его взгляда. Ремус терпеливо ждал.   
\- Пожалуйста, прости меня, - неуверенно начал Гарри. - Просто...  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не хотел. Я даже не был уверен...  
\- Почему?  
\- Перестань спрашивать меня, - попросил Гарри, наконец, поднимая глаза на Ремуса.   
\- Скажи мне, почему, Гарри. Пожалуйста, - попросил Ремус, ослабляя захват.   
На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Гарри сейчас заплачет. Его глаза мерцали за линзами очков, но тут он моргнул и они потухли.  
\- Мне жаль, - прошептал Гарри.   
\- Здесь не о чем жалеть. Я просто хочу знать, почему, Гарри. Почему я?  
\- Потому что... Потому что я могу доверять тебе, - ответил Гарри сломленно.   
Ремус обнял трясущегося парня и прижал его голову к своей груди. Они оба дышали неровно, пока Ремус мягко поглаживал Гарри по спине. Несколько секунд спустя Гарри осторожно поднял руки и обнял Ремуса в ответ.   
\- Гарри. Дорогой, - тихо произнес Ремус в макушку Гарри. - Мы не можем.   
\- Я знаю, - ответил Гарри полушутя, приглушенным голосом. - Мой папа убил бы тебя, да?  
\- Он, и еще Сириус, - хохотнул Ремус. Он потянул Гарри за волосы, и тот поднял сухие глаза. - Гарри, я люблю тебя, но не в этом смысле.   
\- Ты ответил на мой поцелуй, - пробормотал Гарри.   
\- Я знаю, но я не должен был этого делать. Ты застал меня врасплох.  
\- И только-то?  
Ремус нежно провел большим пальцем по шраму Гарри и поцеловал его.   
\- Ты прекрасный молодой человек, и ни один здравомыслящий волшебник тебя не отвергнет.  
\- Ты отверг.   
\- Не по тем причинам, о которых ты думаешь. Дело не в разнице в возрасте, или в том, что я знал твоих родителей. И даже не в том, что при нашей первой встрече ты был весь красный и плакал в своей колыбельке.   
Гарри выглядел слегка смущенным и Ремус невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Это из-за меня, ты здесь ни при чём, дело в Сириусе. Я...  
\- Ты и он?..  
Ремус кивнул, его глаза увлажнились.   
\- Прости меня, - тихо сказал Гарри, обвив Ремуса руками. - Мне так жаль. Я не знал. Я бы никогда...  
\- Я знаю, - произнес Ремус, целуя его в макушку. - Прости, что не говорили тебе, просто мы не были уверены, как ты это воспримешь.   
\- Думаю, я бы нормально это воспринял, - всхлипнул Гарри. - О мой Бог, Ремус! И все это время... и я не знал, что он на самом деле значит для тебя! Что вы значили друг для друга. Не могу поверить, что ничего не замечал!  
Ремус шикнул на него.   
\- Все в порядке. Мы были очень осторожны. Прошло столько времени, с того момента, когда мы видели друг друга, и мы не были уверены... - он оборвал сам себя.   
\- Прости, - сказал Гарри, выглядевший пристыженным. - Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.   
\- Ты и не сделал, - устало улыбнулся Ремус. - Полагаю, я должен был сказать тебе, но я никогда не думал, что ты будешь...  
\- Буду вот таким?  
\- Будешь так похож на меня.   
Гарри отвернулся.   
\- Я тоже.   
Ремус последний раз поцеловал его в лоб и отошел, размыкая объятья.   
\- Ты все еще доверяешь мне?  
Гарри посмотрел на свои ботинки.   
\- Ага. И, послушай, мне правда жаль. Я ведь даже не думаю о тебе в этом плане, правда, просто... я не был уверен в происходящем.   
\- А теперь знаешь?  
\- Я всегда знал, - пожал он плечами. - Просто признавать этого не хотел. - Гарри поднял голову. - Ты уверен, что не ненавидишь меня?  
\- Ты просто дурачок, - улыбнулся Ремус. - Как будто я могу тебя ненавидеть. Хочешь еще сливочного пива? Посидеть и поговорить?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал Гарри, помотав головой. - Уже поздно, мне пора возвращаться в башню. Эм-м, ничего, если я буду продолжать писать тебе?  
\- Конечно, - простонал Ремус. - Если ты не будешь мне писать, оглянуться не успеешь, как я приеду и устрою тебе скандал в Большом Зале. Проводить тебя?  
\- Нет, я сам дойду. Может, зайду ненадолго в библиотеку. Ну, увидимся, - Гарри медленно подошел к Ремусу, не зная, что делать дальше.   
Ремус разрешил его сомнения, просто заключив его в объятья.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Гарри, - прошептал он. - Никогда не забывай об этом.   
\- Не забуду, - сказал Гарри, коротко сжав его в объятьях в ответ. Он поднял голову и поцеловал Ремуса в щеку. - Спокойной ночи.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри - сказал Ремус и плюхнулся обратно на диван. Он подцепил с пола бутылку сливочного пива и рассеянно отхлебнул довольно большой глоток.   
\- Сириус, - сказал он вслух. - Что мне, черт побери, теперь делать?


	12. Chapter 12

\- Что он здесь делает?  
\- М-м-м? - промычала Гермиона, выписывая что-то на пергамент, все ее внимание было приковано к двум учебникам и старым конспектам.   
\- Гарри. Я думал, он проводит время с профессором Люпином.   
Гермиона оглянулась и Рон указал через ее плечо, отложив журнал о квиддиче, который читал тайком.   
Гарри стоял в проходе библиотечных дверей. Он скользил взглядом по столам, не замечая своих друзей, которые сидели в задней части читального зала. Он замер, услышав смех Джинни Уизли.   
\- Он и проводил, - сказала Гермиона. - Может, что-то случилось. Нам лучше...  
\- Погоди, - сказал Рон, прикоснувшись к ее руке. Он скользнул по скамье, усевшись так, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. У Гермионы аж перо из рук выпало.   
Джинни сидела со своими друзьями, у их стола стоял Дин Томас, небрежно наклонившись к ней и прислушиваясь к разговору. Рон смотрел, как Гарри подошел к его сестре. Игнорируя остальных, он что-то прошептал ей на ухо.   
Джинни озадаченно посмотрела на него, встала и позволила ему увести себя к стеллажу с книгами. Дин проследил за ними взглядом, а потом сел на место Джинни, повернувшись спиной к этим двоим и беседуя с ее друзьями.   
Гарри говорил тихо, но убедительно. Глаза Джинни распахнулись и она тряхнула головой. Гарри начал что-то объяснять, бурно жестикулируя. Она внимательно всматривалась в его лицо.   
\- Рон? - произнесла Гермиона, нахмурив лоб.   
Уизли сидел, поджав губы и медленно дыша.  
\- Давай просто посмотрим.   
Гарри положил руку Джинни на плечо и она резко оттолкнула его.  
\- Нет, Гарри! - она сказала это так громко, что мадам Пинс строго посмотрела на них из-за своего стола. Гарри снова что-то сказал, на его лице отобразилась буря эмоций. Джинни снова покачала головой, и произнесла всего несколько слов, ее поза казалась напряженной. Она развернулась и стремительно ушла обратно к своим друзьям, вся красная. Игнорируя комментарии приятелей, Джинни схватила книгу и раскрыла ее на середине, пытаясь сфокусироваться на написанном.   
Гарри устало моргнул и направился к выходу, потирая лоб.   
\- Может... - сказала Гермиона, начав подниматься с места.   
\- Нет, - проворчал Рон. - Я сам с ним поговорю.   
Нервно кусая губы, Гермиона смотрела, как Рон раздраженно вылетел из библиотеки. Взглянув на Джинни, она заметила, что ее румянец почти исчез и она тихо разговаривала с Дином, который медленно поглаживал ее по спине.   
Гермиона собрала книги, пергаменты и перья, и стала дожидаться возвращения Рона. 

***  
\- Эй!  
Гарри обернулся, услышав, как его окликнули. Его плечи опустились, когда он увидел Рона, широко шагающего к нему через коридор.   
\- Что? - спросил он, замедлив шаг.   
\- Что только что произошло? Что ты сказал моей сестре? - сердито спросил Рон. Когда ответа не последовало, он схватил Гарри за локоть и с силой развернул к себе.   
\- Да что? - отозвался Гарри, вырываясь из рук своего лучшего друга, возвышавшегося над ним. - Ничего. Не о чем беспокоиться.   
\- Что-то не похоже на "ничего", - усмехнулся Рон. - Что ты сделал с ней, что она так себя повела?  
\- Ничего, - выплюнул Гарри. - Иди и спроси ее. Ничего не произошло.   
\- Если ничего не произошло, тогда почему ты сбежал?  
\- Я не сбежал, я возвращался в спальню. Все в порядке, или мне надо было сначала спросить твоего разрешения? - ехидно спросил Гарри.   
\- Послушай, дружище, - сказал Рон, понижая голос и приближаясь к Гарри. - Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но мне это не нравится. Неважно, что ты сказал ей, вернись и возьми свои слова обратно.   
\- Нет, это ты, послушай, дружище. Я уже сказал тебе, что ничего не произошло. Если не веришь мне, иди и сам спроси свою дурацкую сестру.   
\- Моя сестра не дурацкая! - зарычал Рон.   
\- Да как скажешь, только оставь меня в покое, - пробормотал Гарри, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.   
\- Поттер!  
Гарри обернулся, прищурившись в приглушенном свете коридора.  
\- Да, Уизли?  
Рон окаменел.   
\- Не знаю, что с тобой творится, но не смей переносить это на мою семью. Понял?  
Воздух между ними чуть не искрил от молчаливой враждебности.   
\- Понял, - коротко кивнул Гарри.   
\- Вот и славно, - сказал Рон и развернулся.   
Гарри смотрел, как фигура Рона растворилась в свете библиотечных огней. Он прислонился спиной к холодной каменной стене. Стайка третьекурсников прошла мимо него, склонив головы и перешептываясь, поглядывая в его сторону.   
С силой сглотнув, Гарри направился в подземелья. 

***  
Он так долго боролся со своими чувствами, что уже не мог вспомнить, почему вообще сопротивлялся им. Воспоминания о том, как они были вместе в последний раз - задыхающиеся, вспотевшие, перепачканные кровью, переполняли его разум. Надежно укрытые стенами его комнат. Он так долго пытался слепить что-то с другими, пробовал все варианты, но, в конце концов, у него не осталось путей сопротивления. Он подходил к делу с точки зрения логики. Пытался урезонить себя, представляя все проблемы, которые могут свалиться на них обоих. Пробовал даже эмоциональный шантаж на самом себе - что скажут его друзья, как отреагирует Дамблдор, когда узнает, что бы подумали о его выборе родители. Что бы сказал Сириус.   
Но все это больше не имело значения. Ему надоело жить прошлым и пытаться думать то будущем. У него было только настоящее, и он хотел снова ощутить на себе эти губы. Он хотел чувствовать это длинное, сильное, гибкое мужское тело, прижатое к своему собственному. Он хотел стонать и извиваться, и чувствовать, и никто, кроме него, не мог заставить Гарри почувствовать что-то подобное.   
Кроме Северуса.   
Заблокировав свое сознание, он коротко постучал в дверь личных комнат Снейпа и, нажав на ручку и увидев, что дверь не заперта, открыл ее, не дожидаясь ответа.   
Снейп сидел в кресле, сгорбившись, с пустым стаканом в руке. На звук открывшейся двери он обернулся, отворачиваясь от пламени в камине. Он нахмурился, когда Гарри хлопнул дверью за своей спиной, наложил Запирающее заклятье и приподнялся ему навстречу.   
Гарри выхватил стакан из его руки и швырнул его на пол, оседлал колени Мастера Зелий, обхватил его голову руками и поцеловал. Руки Снейп сжались на его плечах и он отодвинул Гарри, потрясенно глядя на него и недоверчиво спрашивая:  
\- Какого хрена, ты, по-твоему, делаешь?  
\- Я хочу тебя, - затаив дыхание, сказал Гарри, напрягшись изо всех сил и отталкивая руки мужчины, прижимая их к его груди и присасываясь к его шее. Он задвигал бедрами, ощутив вкус кожи Снейпа, вылизывая его шею и ухо.   
\- Поттер. Гарри!  
\- Я хочу тебя, - простонал Гарри. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Снейпа и с силой отклонил его голову, заставляя посмотреть ему в лицо. Снейп был белее мела, губы сжаты в тонкую нить.   
\- Я больше не хочу бороться. Я не могу, я пытался, но я хочу тебя. Хочу тебя так сильно, - снова застонал Гарри, ныряя за еще одним поцелуем. Он прижался ко рту Снейпа неистовым и истеричным поцелуем, будто обезумев в одночасье.   
Снейп отказывался принимать в этом участие, и Гарри издал звук, полный неудовлетворения. Он прижал руки к плечам Снейпа и его голове, отклоняя их, давая себе больший доступ к этим жестоким безответным губам. Это было все равно, что целовать мраморную статую: Снейп не двигался и не давал понять, что наслаждается происходящим.   
Но он не отталкивал его, и это придавало Гарри сил, побуждая продолжать. Он переместил руки с напряженных плеч на узкую грудь, расстёгивая пуговицу за пуговицей, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Он все тыкался языком в губы Снейпа, пытаясь пробраться в такой желанный рот. Он неудовлетворенно зарычал и провел руками по обнаженной груди Снейпа, впился пальцами в бока, притягивая его к себе так, чтобы тот почувствовал член Гарри, ритмично притираясь к нему.   
\- Ну, пожалуйста, - простонал Гарри, покрывая влажными поцелуями лоб Снейпа, его закрытые глаза, острые скулы, кусая нежную кожу на шее, посасывая основание его горла. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - умолял он. Он так сильно этого хотел, так нуждался в этом, и если Снейп не даст ему этого, то он точно разойдется по швам.   
А потом холодная и сильная рука схватила его за загривок, потянула за волосы так, чтобы он взглянул прямо в бездонные черные глаза. Гарри знал, что выглядит отчаявшимся; его глаза были широко открыты, как будто он увидел привидение, дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым, он постоянно облизывался, как голодный, которому нужно было есть, пробовать, пировать.   
\- Пожалуйста! - снова взмолился он, почти на пределе. - Я порежу себя, отдам свою кровь, если это то, что тебе нужно! Что угодно. Что угодно, пожалуйста!  
Были ли это эмоции на его лице, или тон его голоса, или слова, которые он подобрал, но Снейп, казалось, принял решение, потому что секундой спустя эти тонкие губы раскрылись и прижались к его собственным с такой силой, высасывая воздух из его легких и врываясь в него так резко, что Гарри почувствовал, как треснул уголок его губ. Снейп вздрогнул и слизнул кровь, сочившуся из трещины. Снейп облизывал его зубы и сосал язык, в то же время так крепко держа в руках голову Гарри, вцепившись пальцами в его волосы, что он не смог бы отодвинуться, даже если бы захотел.   
Гарри уперся в голый живот Снейпа и поерзал бедрами. Он мучительно желал оказаться обнаженным, желал, чтобы они оба были обнажены. Хотел чувствовать прохладную кожу Снейпа на своей, чувствовать его член рядом со своим, хотел видеть это, чувствовать, какой он твердый, какой он большой. Он не знал, хотел ли он его в своем рту или в заднице, и хотел, чтобы существовало заклинание, которое позволило бы ощутить оба варианта одновременно.   
Снейп резко выпустил голову Гарри и слегка отклонился.   
\- Ты этого хотел? - спросил он, тяжело дыша.   
Гарри наклонился и слизнул капельки пота с его груди, пробуя на вкус. Он с силой обвел языком соски, гладя и щипая бока Снейпа.   
\- Я хочу больше, - потребовал он. Ему всегда хотелось больше.   
\- Гарри, - слабо произнес Снейп, когда Гарри слез с него, опустился перед ним на колени и стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз по его телу, по груди, по мягкой коже на животе, тыкаясь носом в бедро.   
Гарри недовольно посмотрел на него и сердито дернул ремень Снейпа.   
\- Я хочу больше, - повторил он с твердой решимостью в глазах. Ему это было так необходимо, и он не понимал, почему они то и дело останавливаются безо всякой причины.   
Гарри посмотрел в глаза Снейпа. За эти месяцы он стал экспертом в определении его настроения, видел, как выражение этих глаз перетекает из презрительного в гневное, как изумление сменяется сожалением. Гарри видел все это плюс еще парочку эмоций, которые он не смог идентифицировать - они мелькнули слишком быстро. Он сел, оставаясь максимально спокойным, но недовольно сжал губы, прикусив нижнюю. Он почувствовал кровь на верхней губе и слизнул ее языком, затем проделал то же самое с прокушенным уголком губ, чувствуя во рту теплый металлический привкус.   
Снейп сглотнул, и в его глазах появилось нечто, похожее на отчаяние.   
\- Я так устал бороться с этим. Почему ты не позволяешь мне большего? - прохныкал он куда-то в его ноги.   
Взгляд Снейпа затвердел.  
\- Раздевайся, - скомандовал он.

***  
\- Мой Бог, да ты хорош в этом, - сказал Снейп низким обольстительным голосом. Гарри застонал, его рот был заполнен отяжелевшим членом, и он поднял на него глаза, полные возбуждения. Снейп в полной мере ощущал его энтузиазм, и видел, как тот наслаждается происходящим.  
\- Твой рот просто создан для члена, Поттер, - продолжил он, подбадривая его рот продолжать свое влажное движение. Глаза Гарри закрылись и он начал сосать быстрее, сильнее, его язык быстро кружился вокруг члена, он пытался взять его глубже. Снейп выдохнул, выпустив тонкую струйку предсемени и Гарри громко замычал, наслаждаясь его вкусом.   
Снейп надавил на свои бедра.   
\- Твои прекрасные красные губы. Я наблюдал за тобой, Гарри, целыми днями, неделями, месяцами, и все, о чем я мог думать - это ты, стоящий передо мной на коленях. Тебе нравится мой вкус, Гарри, нравится, как я трахаю твой хорошенький маленький рот? Я мог бы трахать твой рот часами, чтобы ты вылизывал меня, поигрывал с моими яйцами, дрочил мой член, пока я бы не кончил тебе в глотку. Ты бы хотел этого, Гарри?  
Гарри всхлипнул и потянулся рукой к своему собственному члену, отчаянно нуждающемуся в разрядке.   
\- Хотел бы ты высосать меня досуха, заставить меня изливаться в глубину твоего девственного рта, пока он не переполнится, заставить меня кончать так сильно и так долго, чтобы ты не мог удержать это все в себе? - продолжил Снейп глубоким голосом. - Если бы это было возможно, я бы заставил тебя отсасывать мне каждый день, Поттер, каждый час и каждый день. Ты так хорош в этом - никто бы никогда мне не поверил. Больше никто в мире не знает об этом, правда, Гарри? Никто в мире не знает, что Гарри Поттер любит сосать член, просто надышаться на него не может. Он маленький грязный членосос, и ему так это нравится, что он готов даже отсосать у своего сальноволосого профессора Зелий. Потому что тебе это нужно, правда, Гарри? Тебе это нужно.   
Гарри пыхтел над сочащимся смазкой членом Снейпа, чувствуя, как его собственные яйца поджимаются в преддверии оргазма. Они оба были так близко к этому, он просто чувствовал это.   
\- Стоп, - сказал Северус, сталкивая голову Гарри со своих колен. Он выпрямился во весь рост, глаза жестко блестели. Гарри тяжело откинулся назад. Он неохотно перестал дрочить свой член, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Снейп пошел по направлению к спальне.   
\- Иди за мной, - приказал он и Гарри последовал за ним - такой нуждающийся, такой отчаянный, потерянный от похоти и желания, что в этот момент он бы сделал все, что угодно, о чем бы ни попросил Снейп.   
Снейп лег на кровати на спину.   
\- На четвереньки, - скомандовал он и Гарри с горячностью повиновался.   
\- Не так, - предостерег его Снейп, и повернул его так, что их тела оказались расположены рот к промежности. Пах Гарри, покрытый пушистыми волосками, находился над его лицом. Снейп схватил ягодицы Гарри и развел их в стороны. Он погладил нежную кожу подушечками больших пальцев. Руки Гарри задрожали, он вытянулся над Снейпом.   
\- Хорошие маленькие мальчики не сосут член, - сказал Снейп, медленно облизывая яички Гарри. Гарри застонал и опустился лицом на него, снова заглатывая его член. Снейп вздрогнул, наслаждаясь реакцией мальчишки на эти слова.   
\- Золотые Гриффиндорцы не могут быть грязными пидорами, - продолжил Снейп, быстро щекоча кончиком языка головку члена Гарри, его сильные руки держали бедра Гарри разведенными и готовыми. Гарри захныкал и начал сосать еще сильнее, по его подбородку потекла слюна.   
\- Спасители мира не позволят кому-то лизать свою задницу, - прошептал он и раздвинул его бедра еще шире. Гарри издал возглас удивления, почувствовав, как язык Снейпа прошелся по его дырочке.   
\- Ох, блядь, - застонал Гарри, беспомощно двигая бедрами. Его руки сжались на члене Снейпа, который удивленно зашипел что-то о его тесной заднице. - Не останавливайся, - умолял Гарри.   
Язык Снейпа мелькал, твердый и влажный, изучающий и дразнящий.   
\- Если ты так хочешь этого, тогда соси мой член, Гарри, - сказал он и издал удивленный рык, почувствовав внезапное сосание. Рот Гарри был демоническим - он сосал и поглаживал его со всех сторон. Гарри начал дергать бедрами и Снейп потянул его вниз до тех пор, пока полностью не погрузил свое лицо между округлыми полушариями. Впиваясь пальцами в бедра Гарри, Снейп влажно лизал горячую дырочку.   
Легонько кусая, оставляя белые отметины на коже Гарри, Снейп спросил:  
\- Тебе это нравится, да, Гарри? Тебе нравится, что мой язык у тебя в заднице. Ты и правда грязный пидор, так? Ты бы сделал что угодно, чтобы заполучить мой язык в свою задницу.   
Снейп почувствовал, как головка его члена упирается в глотку Гарри и знал, что ни один из них не протянет дольше. Он мазнул широким движением по его анусу в последний раз, и переместил язык с задницы Гарри на головку члена, приподняв его за бедра. Он провел увлажнившейся головкой по сжатым губам, пробуя ее языком. Без предупреждения Снейп накрыл член своим ртом, протиснул один палец в задницу Гарри и начал сосать.   
Гарри скоропостижно кончил, извергая из себя мощные струи спермы в рот Снейпа, тело его затряслось и задрожало. Руки Гарри сжались и горло раскрылось, Снейп безжалостно вбивался в его горячий юный рот, кончая рывками. Его сперма заполнила рот Гарри и потекла по ослабший губам и подбородку, но Гарри вылизал опадающий член Снейпа и влажный участок лобковых волос, собирая губами все до последней капли.   
Снейп тяжело выдохнул, его голова откинулась назад, в груди закололо, когда он попытался втянуть побольше воздуха в легкие. Гарри неловко перевалился на бок, его глаза были закрыты, язык облизывал губы, собирая последние теплые капельки спермы.   
Через минуту или две зрение Снейпа стало проясняться и он медленно сел. Гарри все еще лежал на боку, глаза его были блаженно полуприкрыты, колени подтянуты к груди. Он устало улыбнулся ему.   
Снейп спрятал всю нежность, которая на самом деле, переполняла его - сейчас было не время копаться в этом, и нельзя было давать слабину перед мальчишкой. Он сделал жесткий взгляд и глубоко вдохнул.   
\- Теперь ты счастлив, Поттер? - деланно улыбнулся он и слез с кровати, игнорируя озадаченный взгляд Гарри.   
\- Ты получил, что хотел, теперь убирайся, - грубо добавил он, не обращая внимания на то, как сдавило его горло. Он вошел в ванную и закрыл дверь. Прислонившись к ней, он прислушался. Через несколько минут хлопнула дверь в его покои. Он сполз на пол и сжался в комок, пряча голову между колен.


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри ввалился в гриффиндорскую гостиную, споткнувшись о порог. Опустив голову и стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, он шел к камину, на ходу стягивая уличную мантию и теплые перчатки.   
Гермиона с грустью посмотрела ему вслед - она так толком и не поговорила с Гарри с тех пор, как они с Роном повздорили. Ни один не сознавался, из-за чего именно, и оба, каждый по-своему, посоветовали ей не совать нос не в свое дело. И Джинни была нема как рыба.   
\- Рон, - сказала она, пихая парня в бок, чтобы тот поднял голову от шахматной доски - они с Шеймусом как раз разыгрывали партию.   
\- Что? - Рон посмотрел на сгорбленную фигуру Гарри и снова опустил взгляд на доску. - И что дальше? - угрюмо спросил он.   
\- Мы должны поговорить с ним.  
\- Нет, это ты должна поговорить с ним. Мне с ним говорить не о чем. Шах, - сказал он, передвигая слона. Шеймус застонал.  
\- Прекрасно, - фыркнула Гермиона, поднялась и прошла сквозь набитую людьми гостиную. Рождество было не за горами и в воздухе парило ощущение праздника, студенты предвкушали возвращение домой на каникулах. Группа первогодок возбужденно перешептывалась в уголке, обмениваясь подарками и конфетами. Джинни и Дин уходили прогуляться, не отрывая друг от друга глаз, даже проходя сквозь дверной проем.   
\- Привет, Гарри, - сказала Гермиона, присаживаясь на пол у его ног, убедившись, что случайная искорка не попадет на одежду.  
\- Привет, - тихо сказал Гарри, глядя на языки пламени, пляшущие за каминной решеткой.   
Гермиона нахмурилась. Она привыкла, что Гарри иногда ведет себя отстраненно - несколько раз за все время их бурной дружбы она видела, как он уходит в себя, затихает - но сейчас он не выходил из этого состояния уже несколько недель! И, как назло, в этот раз она не могла полагаться на помощь Рона.   
\- Готов к Рождеству? - спросила она, растягивая губы в широкой фальшивой улыбке. - Я готова, хотя будет нелегко оставить тебя здесь. Хорошо бы ты поехал с нами.   
Гарри бросил взгляд на Рона, сидевшего в другом конце гостиной.   
\- Меня не приглашали. Да я бы и не смог поехать в любом случае.   
Гермиона накрыла его ладонь своей, отмечая, насколько та прохладна, медленно погладила ее.   
\- Жаль, что Дамблдор не разрешил тебе. И ты знаешь, что миссис Уизли была бы счастлива видеть тебя.  
\- Не хочу никому причинять неудобств, - сказал Гарри, криво улыбнувшись. - Двое Уизли уже игнорируют меня, не хочу остальных разозлить за компанию.   
\- Хотела бы я узнать, что происходит, - она сжала его пальцы.   
Гарри, наконец, посмотрел на нее, и она поразилась увиденному. Бледное, очень бледное лицо, безжизненные глаза с залегшими под ними черными кругами, покрасневшими веками. Гермиона посмотрела на его одежду - как всегда, на несколько размеров больше, сейчас она была еще и грязной, небрежно надетой. Гарри выглядел просто ужасно.  
\- Мне нечего тебе рассказать, - сказал он, сжимая ее ладонь в ответ. - Не беспокойся, Гермиона, в конце концов все наладится, он же не может злиться на меня вечно. Я все исправлю.   
Она посмотрела на Рона, который старательно игнорировал их.   
\- Он твой лучший друг.   
\- У меня их двое, - устало улыбнулся он. - Я пошел спать. Отдохни хорошенько в Норе, - он клюнул ее в щеку. - Увидимся, когда приедешь.  
Гарри поднялся по ступенькам, ведущим в спальни мальчиков, игнорируя окрик Невилла. Рон посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Гарри, потом взглянул на Гермиону, кусавшую губы, и отвернулся.   
Она смотрела на огонь до тех пор, пока не заслезились глаза. Рон сел сзади и притянул ее к себе, обнимая за плечи.   
\- Почему ты не прощаешь его, Рон? - прошептала она.   
После секундного молчания он ответил:  
\- Я прощу, но сейчас ему не это нужно. У него есть о чем подумать и без этого. Когда буду нужен, я буду рядом.   
Гермиона прижалась к нему спиной и он поцеловал ее в висок. Они не слышали счастливого галдежа, стоявшего в гостиной, каждый был погружен в свои мысли. 

***  
Дамблдор смотрел на зажатый в руке пергамент, лицо его приобрело встревоженное выражение. Громкий стук в дверь прервал его размышления. Он убрал пергамент в ящик и крикнул:  
\- Войдите!  
Дверь распахнулась и вошел Снейп, шагая медленее, чем обычно. Он кивнул Дамблдору, приветствуя его.   
\- Директор.   
\- Северус? - нахмурился Дамблдор. - В чем дело? Что-то случилось? - он потянулся к вездесущему чайнику.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой Снейп. - Никакого чая, Альбус. Никакого чая, никакого алкоголя или конфет. Сегодня мне нужно, чтобы ты меня просто выслушал.   
Дамблдор сложил руки на коленях и пристально посмотрел на мужчину, сидящего напротив. Снейп выглядел усталым, но это было ожидаемо. Он годами работал на износ. Волосы все еще были густыми и неопрятными, мантия - чистой и аккуратно выглаженной, но в глазах больше не было той искорки, блеска, который всегда оживлял его мрачный образ.   
\- Это насчет проклятия? - спросил Дамблдор.   
\- Нет, - зашипел Снейп, сжимая руки в кулаки. - Если ты позволишь...  
\- Боюсь, сейчас у меня нет времени.   
Это вызвало определенную реакцию. Снейп быстро взглянул на него, на лице появилось хмурое выражение.   
\- Альбус...  
\- Люпина схватили.   
Прошло мгновение, Снейп переваривал информацию, затем он ссутулился.   
\- Когда?  
Дамблдор выдвинул ящик, вытащил оттуда пергамент и протянул его Снейпу, тот пробежал по нему глазами.   
\- Я получил весточку от его связного - он не появился на их назначенной заранее встрече три дня назад, и ты знаешь, что Ремус не из тех, кто пропускает такие вещи. Я навел справки, но...  
\- Где? - голос Снейпа был ломким как стекло.   
\- Румыния. Я отправил его туда, чтобы он наладил контакт с некоторыми заинтересованными персонажами. Говорят, они очень расстроены, что он так и не доехал до них, и я склонен им верить. Остается два варианта - или он мертв, или в плену у Пожирателей Смерти. Или и то, и другое.   
\- До следующего полнолуния две недели, - задумчиво произнес Снейп, разглядывая свои руки. - Он все еще достаточно силен, чтобы сбежать. Что ты собираешься делать?  
Дамблдор вздохнул и поскреб затылок.  
\- Я ничего не могу сделать. Если бы у нас было больше зацепок о его местонахождении... Но это бесполезно. Сейчас он может быть где угодно, и у меня нет свободных людей для его поисков. Я боюсь, что если он сам не сможет выбраться, то для нас он потерян. Северус?  
Снейп посмотрел на него.   
\- Нужно будет сообщить Гарри.   
Снейп медленно кивнул.   
\- Да, Поттеру нужно будет сказать, - он прочистил горло. - Ты понимаешь, что это убьет его?  
\- Что еще мне остается? - грустно улыбнулся Дамблдор.   
Снейп уставился на пергамент, скаля зубы и задумчиво покусывая большой палец. Дамблдор наклонился и поднял чайник, наливая горячий чай в две чашки.   
Снейп встал.   
\- Я найду его.   
\- Ремуса? - изумленно спросил Дамблдор.   
\- Поттера, - скривил губы Снейп. - Ты должен сообщить ему сейчас, прежде чем случится еще что-нибудь.   
Дамблдор размешал сахар в чашке, постукивание ложки громко разносилось в тишине, воцарившейся в кабинете.   
\- Очень хорошо. Если ты окажешь мне любезность и приведешь его, я немедленно сообщу ему. И, Северус?  
Снейп встал вполоборота, демонстрируя директору хищный профиль.   
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной?  
\- Это уже не так важно, - сардонически улыбнулся он. - Я пришлю к тебе мальчишку, - он вихрем вылетел из комнаты, мантия развевалась за его спиной как пиратский флаг.   
Дамблдор отхлебнул чая, нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова, которыми сообщит Гарри Поттеру, что, скорее всего, он потерял еще одного близкого человека.

***  
Гарри валялся на своей кровати, прислушиваясь к тому, как его соседи по комнате собирали вещи. Как всегда, в этом году он был единственным гриффиндорцем, остававшимся в Хогвартсе на рождественские каникулы. Он вспоминал, как они веселились раньше, когда Рон оставался вместе с ним; их ночные походы не кухню, турниры игр в Подрывного Дурака, то волнительное чувство, когда встречаешь Рождество вместе с кем-то. Но все это было в прошлом - его лучший друг не только не оставался с ним, он несколько недель не разговаривал с Гарри, с момента той самой стычки в коридоре. Спустя неделю, мучимый стыдом и неловкостью, Гарри помирился с Джинни, что привело к тому, что Дин наконец-то перестал бросать в его сторону грозные взгляды. Но Рон все еще избегал смотреть ему в глаза.   
Гарри перекатился на бок, положил очки на прикроватный столик и закрыл глаза. Против воли перед его глазами встала та ночь. Ночь, когда он спустился в подземелья и сам бросился к ногам Снейпа. Ночь, когда его отбросили, как надоевшую игрушку. Он стиснул зубы. Он больше не будет думать об этом. Эти мысли заставляли его горло сжиматься, а в груди начинало щемить. Он вновь возблагодарил Господа за то, что с тех пор практически не видел Снейпа, и что на каникулах не было никаких занятий по Зельям - хотя он не знал, как будет сидеть с ним за одним столом, разделяя пищу. Не то чтобы он много ел в последнее время. Гарри присматривал за ним и заметил, что тот стал выглядеть еще бледнее, чем обычно. Он размышлял, как Снейп справляется без его крови.   
Его мысли прервал громкий рык.  
\- Где он?  
Он услышал, как Невилл, запинаясь, произнес:  
\- Он... он там.   
Полог, окружавший его кровать, был сорван, и Снейп, во всей своей сердитой и огрызающейся красе предстал перед ним в полный рост.   
\- Поднимайтесь. Вас желает видеть директор.   
Гарри встал, неуклюже нацепив очки на нос. Его соседи по комнате видимо, чувствовали себя крайне неловко - никто никогда не видел слизеринского декана на территории Гриффиндора. Снейп быстро вышел из комнаты.   
\- Счастливого Рождества, Гарри, - храбро крикнул Невилл. Гарри остановился и обернулся, скользя взглядом по замершим парням и останавливаясь на Роне, который взглянул на него в ответ.   
\- Счастливого Рождества, - и последовал за Снейпом. 

***  
Дорога в кабинет директора была недолгой - Снейп, казалось, знал все обходные пути в замке. Они не разговаривали, каждый думал о своем, шагая вперед. Дойдя до горгульи, охранявшей вход в кабинет директора, Снейп остановился в дверном проеме.   
\- Поттер.   
Гарри застыл и медленно обернулся. Снейп открыл дверь в неиспользуемый класс.   
\- Гарри, - сказал он, жестом приглашая его войти. - На минутку, пожалуйста.   
Прерывисто дыша, Гарри вошел в комнату, за ним последовал Снейп, закрыв за собой двери. Сквозь большие окна проходил свет звезд, и комната изобиловала тенями, которые отбрасывали парты и стулья.   
Они стояли в темноте в метре друг от друга. Гарри скрестил руки на груди, чтобы не было заметно, что они трясутся, и уставился в пол.   
\- Гарри, - неуверенно начал Снейп своим низким голосом. Гарри поднял лицо и посмотрел на него.   
\- Я хотел сказать тебе... что то, что я хочу сказать...  
Когда голос Снейпа затих, Гарри почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце.  
\- В чем дело, сэр?  
\- Нет необходимости...  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри грубым голосом, словно раздирая жестокими словами пересохшую глотку. - Ты не можешь мне указывать, что делать. Больше не можешь.   
\- Если ты немного помолчишь, - нахмурился Снейп. - И позволишь мне сказать, у тебя будет прекрасная возможность...  
\- Почему я теперь должен тебя слушать? Ты не разговаривал со мной неделями! - выплюнул Гарри. Он обхватил себя за плечи. - Говори, что хотел, и отпусти меня. Меня ждет директор.   
Снейп отошел, на его лице мелькнуло сломленное выражение, а потом его сменила обычная маска холодности и равнодушия.   
\- Что ж, чудесно. Я всего лишь хотел сказать... мне жаль.   
\- Жаль? Ты что, блядь, издеваешься? Жаль? Чего жаль - что игнорировал меня? Что сделал то, что сделал, а потом вышвырнул меня?.. - нет, он не будет продолжать, не сможет, когда горло сжимается от подступающих рыданий, а голос вот-вот сломается.   
\- Гарри, - услышал он шепот. Лицо Снейпа было бледным в свете луны, его глаза сверхъестественно мерцали. - Мне жаль. Жаль, что вообще впустил тебя в свои комнаты, жаль, что принял твою помощь в исследованиях, жаль, что принял твою кровь.   
\- А что насчет меня? Ты... насчет меня ты тоже жалеешь? - отрывисто спросил Гарри.  
Тонкая белая рука нежно погладила его по щеке.   
\- Нет. Об этом я не жалею.   
Гарри закрыл глаза и мотнул головой, зарываясь лицом в прохладную ладонь, ласкавшую его. Длинные пальцы зарылись в волосы, и, практически против своей воли, Гарри горячо прижался губами к ладони Снейпа.   
\- Мне пора.   
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, дверь была закрыта, и он был один. Снейп исчез. 

***  
\- Войдите, - устало сказал Дамблдор. Гарри вошел в комнату и, нервничая, присел.   
\- Вы хотели видеть меня, директор?  
\- Боюсь, что так. Гарри, у меня есть новости. Мне жаль это говорить, но новости плохие.   
\- Что за новости?  
\- Это о профессоре Люпине. О Ремусе. Боюсь, он пропал.   
Гарри выпрямился в кресле.   
\- Что значит "пропал"? Где он должен был быть?  
\- Я не могу тебе сообщить. Достаточно будет сказать, что его нет там, где он должен был быть, и мы не можем определить его местонахождение. Велика вероятность, что он...  
\- Нет!  
\- Да, мой дорогой мальчик. Велика вероятность того, что его схватил Волдеморт, или...  
\- Он не может, - торопливо сказал Гарри. - Он не может быть мертв. Он - единственное...  
\- Единственное - что?  
\- Единственное, что осталось от моей семьи, - прохрипел Гарри. - Он не может умереть, только не он.   
Дамблдор порылся в карманах мантии и протянул Гарри носовой платок, позволив Гарри тихо выплакаться.   
Внезапно слезы на лице Гарри высохли и он спросил:  
\- Что мы собираемся делать?  
Дамблдор печально взглянул на него.  
\- Боюсь, мы ничего не можем сделать. Мы не можем узнать, где он находится, и...  
\- Но это неправильно! - закричал Гарри, вскочив на ноги. Он лег грудью на стол между ними. - Как вы можете так говорить? В его случае у нас хотя бы есть шанс, в отличие от Сириуса! Мы должны спасти его!  
\- Гарри, я понимаю, что ты расстроен, и поверь мне, я сам расстроен не меньше. Ремус Люпин много лет был моим коллегой и другом. Если бы мы могли что-то сделать, то сделали бы. У нас нет зацепок, - напряженно сказал он. - Мы не знаем даже, в каком направлении искать. Мир слишком велик, чтобы бессмысленно бегать кругами. Нам остается только надеяться на лучшее.   
\- Директор, пожалуйста, - взмолился Гарри. - Должен быть какой-то выход. Что угодно, пожалуйста, я сделаю все, о чем попросите, но мы должны попробовать хоть что-то.   
\- Мой мальчик...  
\- А что Снейп? Вы говорили с ним?  
\- Гарри, будет неблагоразумно, если профессор Снейп...  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Я не хочу, чтобы его убили, просто хотел узнать, есть ли у него какие-то идеи, контакты кого-то, с кем мы сможем связаться. Нельзя говорить, что мы не можем ничего сделать, пока не перепробуем все! Пожалуйста, директор!  
\- Как велика твоя вера в профессора Снейпа, - покачал головой Дамблдор.  
\- По крайней мере, Снейп скажет мне, если и правда не будет смысла надеяться. Он много чего сделал, но он не будет лгать мне, не по этому поводу, - фыркнул Гарри. - Ну что, сэр? Я еще не готов сдаться.   
Дамблдор посмотрел на лицо Гарри, сияющее решимостью. Вялость, которая была присуща ему в последнее время, исчезла под натиском его желания действовать, необходимости найти приемлемое решение. Дамблдор ни на что не надеялся, но не хотел разбивать ему сердце.   
\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул он. - Дай мне минутку.   
Дамблдор встал на колени перед камином, поморщившись, когда они хрустнули.   
\- Иногда мне правда очень хочется, чтобы эти штуки делали повыше, - пошутил он, зачерпнув Летучего Пороха и швыряя его в камин. - Покои Северуса Снейпа, - четко сказал он.   
Прошло несколько секунд и он позвал:  
\- Северус?  
Когда стало ясно, что никто не ответит, он встал на ноги, опираясь на протянутую Гарри руку.   
\- Фоукс?  
Феникс помотал головой и выпрямился на своем насесте.   
\- Приведи ко мне профессора Снейпа, хорошо? - птица исчезла во вспышке пламени.   
\- Итак, - сказал Дамблдор, усаживаясь в кресло. - Выпьем чаю, пока дожидаемся профессора Снейпа?  
Время шло, и с каждой уходящей минутой Гарри выглядел все более подавленным, а Дамблдор - встревоженным.   
Фоукс внезапно появился на столе, громко щебеча.   
\- Правда? - нахмурился Дамблдор и погладил его по голове. Фоукс длинно ответил, и директор вздохнул. - Спасибо, Фоукс. Нет, это все. - Он поставил чашку на блюдце. - Боюсь, Фоукс не смог определить местонахождение профессора Снейпа. Возвращайся в башню, Гарри, я свяжусь с тобой как только что-то узнаю.   
\- Нет уж, - сказал Гарри, вскакивая на ноги. - Если вы собираетесь искать его, я иду с вами.   
\- В этом нет...  
\- Я иду с вами, - и снова в его голосе, полном решимости, звякнула сталь.   
Дамблдор на мгновение задумался, а затем кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Мы переместимся в его покои камином. Следуй за мной, Гарри.   
Несколько секунд спустя они стояли посреди гостиной Снейпа. Стоило Гарри выйти из камина, как пламя погасло, и комната погрузилась в темноту.   
\- Lumos Totalis, - тихо произнес Дамблдор и все свечи в комнате ярко вспыхнули. Гарри оглянулся. Комната выглядела так же, как и в его последний визит. Рабочий стол Снейпа был покрыт толстыми фолиантами и свитками. Кушетка напротив журнального столика, которую Гарри привык считать своей, выглядела непривычно пустой, без обыкновенных обрывков пергамента и поломанных перьев.   
\- Северус? - позвал Дамблдор, входя в спальню. Гарри как магнитом притянуло к рабочему столу Снейпа, стул был отодвинут так, будто он встал из-за стола в спешке. Среди прочего беспорядка обнаружился белый конверт. Четким почерком Снейпа на нем было выведено имя Дамблдора.   
\- Сэр? Здесь письмо для вас.   
Дамблдор подошел к столу и взял в руки конверт. Осторожно открыл его и прочел содержимое. Его глаза закрылись, рука безвольно упала.   
\- Что там? О чем он пишет?  
Не открывая глаз, Дамблдор протянул ему письмо, Гарри взял его трясущимися руками. 

_Альбус,  
Вне всяких сомнений, ты возмущен моим исчезновением. Да, я знаю, что совершаю глупый поступок, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Несмотря ни на что, несмотря на свои прошлые поступки, Люпин не заслуживает такой смерти. Я изо всех сил постараюсь найти и вернуть его, в худшем случае, хотя бы найти его тело. При всех его недостатках, он незаменим, а я больше не могу служить Общему Делу.   
Я постараюсь оставаться в безопасности и приложу все усилия к своему возвращению. Если я не вернусь, знай, что ты всегда был моим самым верным другом, и хотя я не показывал этого, я очень высоко ценил тебя и твою дружбу. И, несмотря на то, что я никогда не смогу тебе в полной мере отплатить за оказанное доверие, я постараюсь хоть как-то компенсировать его.   
Я знаю, что ты сделаешь для Поттера все, что только сможешь, но помни, что в прошлом с ним не очень хорошо обращались. Гарри сильный и очень эмоциональный. Я знаю, как Люпин важен для него, так же, как и он важен для Люпина. Позаботься о нем. _

_Твой друг,  
Северус Снейп _

Гарри захлестнула такая ослепляющая белая ярость, что пергамент в его руках самовоспламенился.   
\- Ах ты, тупой ублюдок, - прошептал он.


	14. Chapter 14

_Он выглядит еще хуже, чем до нашего отъезда.  
Я почти не ориентируюсь в той части подземелий, куда профессор Дамблдор привел нас. Почему Гарри там, разве он не должен быть где-то рядом со старыми комнатами профессора Люпина?  
Директор почти ничего нам не сказал, только сообщил, что у него нет новостей даже о приблизительном местонахождении профессора, и что Гарри плохо все это воспринял.   
Мужчины. Неважно, сколько им лет, они всегда стремятся констатировать очевидное.   
Рон не был уверен, стоит ли ему приходить. Разумеется, он всю неделю думал о ссоре между ними, но ведет себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Мужчины!  
Но я рада, что он решил вернуться со мной, и Молли даже не пришлось уговаривать его. Как он всегда говорил - как они оба всегда говорили - "мы лучшие друзья, а лучшие друзья должны держаться вместе".  
Хотя я не уверена, чем мы сможем здесь помочь. Гарри выглядит так, будто вообще не спал эту неделю, и я не виню его за это. Я всегда знала, что они с профессором Люпином были довольно близки, даже после того, как он перестал преподавать в Хогвартсе. И они так много времени проводили вместе на каникулах.   
Как бы я хотела, чтобы он очнулся, чтобы сказал что-нибудь, пусть бы даже швырялся вещами или кричал, делал что угодно, только бы не выглядел так, словно от него осталась только безжизненная оболочка.   
Как бы я хотела хоть чем-нибудь ему помочь. _

***  
\- Заходите или проваливайте. В любом случае, закройте дверь.   
Гермиона коротко взглянула на Рона, затем переступила через порог и отошла в сторону, чтобы пропустить своего парня, неуверенно мнущегося в дверном проеме. Она закрыла дверь и оглянулась. Кабинет зельеварения ночью выглядел по-другому, казался больше, чем когда был заполнен толпой студентов. Пустые котлы висели на крюках, расположенных на равном друг от друга расстоянии. Шкафы поблескивали стеклами, и опасные ингредиенты, хранящиеся в сотнях приземистых толстостенных банок, выглядели особенно жутко. За спиной Гарри, сидевшего на месте Снейпа, вспыхнул небольшой огонек.   
Игнорируя нерешительность Рона, Гермиона подошла к Гарри и обняла его, он не возражал, даже обвил ее руками в ответ. Он посмотрел поверх ее плеча на Рона, который все еще стоял у двери.   
Рон сглотнул и медленно подошел к ним.   
\- Привет, Гарри.   
Долгое молчание.   
\- Рон.   
\- Мне жаль слышать о профессоре Люпине. Я уверен, что все...  
\- Как вы узнали? - бесцеремонно перебил его Гарри.   
Гермиона освободилась из его объятий и присела на край стола, чувствуя себя немного неловко, так вольно обращаясь со школьным имуществом.   
\- Нам сказал мистер Уизли. Не думаю, что мы должны были услышать об этом?.. - она посмотрела на Рона.   
\- Должно быть, Дамблдор сказал им сразу же, как узнал. Они много лет были знакомы с профессором Люпином, и думаю, он посчитал, что они имеют право знать о происходящем. Мама, как всегда, ничего не сказала. Все еще считает, что нас надо защищать от таких потрясений, - с отвращением сказал он.   
\- Мистер Уизли сказал нам, что случилось, и мы сразу же решили вернуться. Не хотели, чтобы ты проходил через это в одиночку, - добавила Гермиона.   
\- Не стоило так беспокоиться, - бросил Гарри, глядя на Рона. - Не то чтобы я ждал, что кому-то будет до этого дело.   
\- Даже не начинай! - сказал Рон, наклоняясь над столом. Его лицо побагровело от гнева. - Плевать, что произошло в прошлом, ты наш друг и мы хотели быть с тобой. С этим есть проблемы?  
Гарри выдавил усталую улыбку, его плечи слегка расслабилисьй.   
\- Нет, у меня нет никаких проблем с этим, - он посмотрел на Рона, на самом деле посмотрел, впервые с того момента, как тот вошел в комнату. - Прости меня.   
\- И ты меня прости, - выпрямился Рон. - Мир?  
Гарри кивнул, улыбка все больше походила на настоящую.   
\- Мир.   
Гермиона звонко и влажно чмокнула Гарри в щеку, затем развернулась, обвила руки вокруг шеи Рона и запечатлела на его губах пламенный поцелуй.   
\- Что это было? - спросил Рон, смеясь и кладя руки ей на талию.   
\- Вы, двое... Просто идиоты!  
\- Думаю это значит, что мы ей нравимся, - хохотнул Рон, глядя на Гарри.   
\- Ладно, пошутили и хватит, - упрекнула их Гермиона. - Давайте спустимся на кухню, сообразим что-нибудь поесть и поговорим.   
\- Нет, - Гарри ответил быстро и четко. - Я хочу остаться здесь.   
Рон оглянулся, словно только что заметив, где находится.   
\- Но... но почему, дружище? Это же хренова зельеварня, кто в своем уме захочет проводить здесь больше времени, чем это необходимо?  
\- Я, - едко заметил Гарри, обращая его внимание на гору свитков, сваленных перед ним.   
\- Что это? - спросила Гермиона, с любопытством протягивая руку.   
\- Ничего, - сказал Гарри, прихлопнув ладонью тот кусок пергамента, который она как раз намеревалась схватить. - Слушайте, вы можете остаться здесь или вернуться в башню, но я еще не собираюсь уходить. Мне есть чем заняться.   
Гермиона отступила, в замешательстве наморщив лоб.   
\- Ты снова делаешь это.   
\- Делаю что? - спросил Гарри, не глядя им в глаза.   
\- Что-то держишь в секрете от нас, - ответил Рон, обогнув стол так, чтобы возвышаться над Гарри.   
Руки Гарри двигались по кускам пергамента, перебирали их, разглаживали складки, аккуратно складывали их друг на друга. Он остановился, когда широкая ладонь Рона твердо прижала к столешнице его собственную. Гарри мучительно медленно поднял голову. Обычно добродушное лицо Рона приобрело суровое выражение.   
\- Тебе не обязательно все хранить в себе.   
Гарри сжал челюсти и поборол желание отстраниться.   
\- Я не знаю, что могу вам рассказать, - сказал он.   
\- Расскажи то, что можешь. Можешь начать с того, почему ты сидишь здесь вместо общей гостиной. Ты единственный, кто остался в башне, так что ты явно не искал уединения.   
\- Здесь... легче думается.   
На секунду оба замерли, затем Рон кивнул.   
\- Уже неплохо, - сказал он, выпрямляясь. Гермиона встревоженно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, чувствуя необычный скрытый подтекст, сквозивший в их словах.   
\- Что еще вы хотите знать? - спросил Гарри, сцепляя руки в замок и кладя их на колени, голова его была низко опущена, челка закрывала глаза. Гермиона открыла было рот, но Рон взглядом остановил ее.   
\- Что известно о Люпине?  
\- Он... - Гарри прочистил горло. - Он пропал. Дамблдор сказал мне, что он не явился на назначенную встречу. Никто ничего не знает. Он отбыл, чтобы найти его.   
\- Кто, Гарри? Кто отбыл, чтобы найти его? - спросила Гермиона, будучи не в силах промолчать. Гарри поднял голову и она поразилась звериной тоске, сквозившей в его взгляде.   
\- Снейп.  
\- С чего ему делать что-то подобное? Я имею в виду, я знаю, что он на нашей стороне, но...  
Гарри полез в карман и вынул оттуда потемневший пергамент с обугленными краями. Он передал его Гермионе, которая бережно приняла его - на вид он был очень хрупким.   
\- С ним кое-что произошло, - тихо сказал он.   
\- Что? - спросил Рон, заглядывая через гермионино плечо.   
\- Я его поджег, - криво улыбнулся Гарри. Рон стрельнул в Гарри взглядом и издал смешок. Они молча читали, Гарри вернулся на свое место, глядя в камин.   
\- Я такого от него не ожидала, - изумленно произнесла Гермиона.   
\- И я, - согласился Рон. - Понятия не имел, что этот ублюдок способен на такой поступок.   
\- Он способен, и не раз это доказывал, - сказал Гарри, резко вставая. - Не говори так о нем.   
\- Дружище, я...  
\- Не надо, Рон. Просто не надо, - взмолился Гарри.   
Рон стиснул зубы.   
\- Прекрасно. Мы не будем говорить о нем. Или о том, что он свалил черт знает куда, чтобы спасти Люпина. Больше всего меня интересует, что мы собираемся со всем этим делать.   
\- Что, по-твоему, мы собираемся делать? Мы не собираемся ничего делать!  
\- Мы не можем просто...  
\- Я думал об этом, ладно? С того момента, как я узнал о случившемся, я мог думать только о том, как спасти его. А потом, когда я узнал о Снейпе... - его голос прервался. - Куда мне идти? Что делать? У меня нет ни единой хреновой ниточки, я понятия не имею, с чего начать, и ни Фоукс, ни мантия-невидимка мне не помогут, я чувствую себя невероятно бесполезным, но, скорее всего, это ловушка, а я не могу попасться. Я еще не могу столкнуться с Волдемортом, потому что я еще не готов, и я не умру, пока сначала не убью его...  
\- Хорошо, - успокоил его Рон. - Хорошо, все в порядке, дружище. Мы понимаем. Я не говорю, что мы должны во что бы то ни стало...  
\- Это должен был быть я! - заорал Гарри, вставая со стула, пиная его и поворачиваясь к ним спиной. - Им нужен я. Я должен рисковать своей жизнью, не Се-Снейп. Это должен был быть я, - он обхватил руками свое изрядно похудевшее тело, дрожа от холода, хотя языки пламени практически лизали подол его мантии.   
Гермиона встала позади него и обняла за талию.   
\- Мне так жаль, Гарри, - сказала она, целуя его между лопаток. Дрожь, бившая его, укрупнилась, и она стиснула его в объятьях еще сильнее.   
\- Гарри?  
Подняв глаза, он увидел, как Рон грустно улыбается ему.  
\- Ну же, друг, давай вернемся в башню. Попросим Добби принести еды и все обсудим, хорошо?  
Глядя на пергаменты, устилавшие стол Снейпа, Гарри устало кивнул и жестом указал друзьям идти вперед. Рон и Гермиона ждали его в коридоре, он погасил огонь в камине взмахом руки и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

***  
Часть снейповских шпионских талантов заключалась в том, что он спокойно бросался в неизвестность. Он мог вмешаться в сценарий едва дыша, не двигаясь, будучи почти бесплотным, словно призрак. Эта его способность как раз была одной из причин, по которым студенты так его боялись, но кроме того, она не раз спасала ему жизнь в течение многих лет.  
Ночами он тайно путешествовал. Он был фигурой, закутанной в тень. Он был непримечательным человеком, сидящим за угловым столиком в переполненном пабе. Он подслушивал, спаивал собеседников, преследовал возможных подозреваемых, травил тех, кто мог выдать его, - короче говоря, делал шпионское дело. И делал его чертовски хорошо.   
Настолько хорошо, что не прошло и двух недель, как он определил местонахождение Люпина. Урывая несколько часов для сна и еще меньше времени для еды, он объездил все побережье, сделал несколько безуспешных вылазок в Европу, прежде чем след привел его в эти богом позабытые славянские страны, которые, кажется, меняли названия каждый месяц.   
Спрятавшись в недосягаемых болотах, Пожиратели Смерти разбили лагерь. Три из четырех заурядно выглядящих зданий, которые должны, по идее, быть значимыми точками, и одно солидное сооружение - все они были под постоянной охраной. Что бы Пожиратели там ни прятали, это определенно было что-то важное.   
А еще было очень холодно, и он вновь поздравил сам себя с тем, что подготовился к любым неожиданностям, прежде чем покинуть свое комфортное обиталище.  
Сопротивляясь сковывавшему конечности холоду, дыша так медленно и поверхностно, что облачка пара от его дыхания были едва заметны в воздухе, он припал к земле и стал терпеливо дожидаться нужного момента.   
Точного времени, когда удар будет наиболее удачным.   
Часами молча выжидая в тени, он стоически наблюдал за бывшими товарищами. Он стал свидетелем отвратительной сцены - группа Пожирателей избила и изнасиловала трех ничего не понимающих магглов, насмехаясь над их нечистой кровью, оскверняя их тела. Он увидел, как пытали и калечили юного Пожирателя, который осмелился оспорить приказ старшего. Он смотрел, как мужчины тайком пили из фляжек, прикрепленных к бедрам, и травили старые военные байки. В конце концов, Пожиратели Смерти устали от своих кровавых игр и бахвальства и отбыли каждый в свои покои, оставляя двух неудачливых стражей, которые переминались с ноги на ногу и жаловались на дикий холод.   
В эти долгие часы ожидания, пока он наблюдал за обстановкой одной частью разума - рассудительной и логичной, Снейп позволил второй части своего сознания расслабиться, чего не случалось с того момента, как он покинул Хогвартс. Его мысли окрашивались легким оттенком ужаса с привкусом желчи, когда он думал о том, что с ним случится, если его обнаружат. К счастью, не было никаких свидетельств того, что Волдеморт или Малфой находились в лагере. Хотя они не обязательно должны были почувствовать его присутствие, он не знал, хватит ли у него силы воли остаться в тени и не попытаться убить их, даже если это означало их с Люпином незамедлительную смерть.   
Он выжидал.   
Он думал о Гарри, воспоминания быстро мелькали, стремительно сменяя друг друга. То, как мальчишка смотрел на него на Площади Гриммо, дойдя до точки, наставив на него палочку. Его неловкое запинающееся извинение. Зачатки понимания между ними, осознание того, что они не только способны на нормальный разговор, он мог доставлять им истинное наслаждение. Ощущение покоя, возникавшее между ними, когда они занимались поисками информации о лекарстве, внезапно останавливаясь, чтобы поделиться возникшими идеями. Удивленное мерцание глаз Гарри, когда он нарочно стянул с тарелки последнее печенье, хотя оба уже наелись до отвала.  
То, как Гарри самоотверженно предложил ему свою кровь, а потом утешал Северуса, когда тот потерял контроль. То, как Гарри продолжал возвращаться снова и снова, предлагая, увещевая, соблазняя, до тех пор, пока Снейпу не осталось ничего иного, кроме как принять его щедрые дары.   
Выражение его глаз - потерянное и уязвленное, когда Северус так подло воспользовался им.   
Его ссутуленные плечи и шаркающая походка, которой он передвигался по замку.   
То, как Гарри накричал на Снейпа за то, что тот игнорировал его.  
То, как Гарри поцеловал его ладонь, прощая его.   
Несмотря на адский холод и невыносимую усталость, от которой ему казалось, что он готов упасть в обморок, несмотря на голод, от которого его желудок скручивало от боли, несмотря на то, что их с Люпином шансы пережить эту ночь были ничтожно малы, Снейп был счастлив. Воспоминания грели его.

***  
Люпин услышал, как заскрипели ржавые петли на двери его камеры, когда та отворилась. Он медленно приоткрыл левый глаз - правый настолько заплыл, что он уже несколько дней не мог к нему даже притронуться. Он зашипел от боли, поморщившись от внезапно возникшего света, попытался сесть, выкручивая руки из цепей, которыми его приковали к полу. Если повезет, в этот раз его покормят, а не только побьют.   
Низкий смех наполнил воздух, и, против своей воли, Люпин съежился.  
Он никогда не считал себя трусом, но сколько пыток может выдержать человек? И он перенес так много. Дни, когда его лишали сна. Часы избиений. Минуты под Круциатусом. Пожиратели Смерти знали толк в пытках, и они явно ими наслаждались.   
Ремус снова задумался, почему он все еще жив. Он знал, что его поили Веритасерумом по меньшей мере четыре раза, и он выдал всю информацию об Ордене Феникса, хранившуюся у него в голове. К счастью, строгий курс Дамблдора, придерживавшегося правила, что левая рука не должна ведать о делах правой, не дала ему возможности выболтать все. Он говорил о Гарри, но не смог назвать точное расположение дома Дурслей. Он рассказал им, кем были лучшие друзья Гарри, какие проделки он совершал, что обычно покупал в Хогсмиде. К счастью, большая часть этой информации была абсолютно безопасной - любой, даже самый неудачливый шпион, спрятавшийся в Хогвартсе, смог бы преподнести им те же самые сведения.   
Ремус перечислил им имена тех членов Ордена, о которых знал, и не удивился, что эта информация не нова для его мучителей. К сожалению, Орден Феникса не был настолько замкнутой организацией, как он надеялся. Он говорил о Снейпе и был приятно удивлен количеству Пожирателей, искренне ненавидевших его. Не то чтобы он когда-либо подозревал Северуса в том, что тот стал предателем без причины, но подумал, что Мастер Зелий был бы счастлив узнать, сколь многие его боялись и поносили за глаза. И ведь всех этих людей он успешно обвел вокруг пальца.   
Он выдал им расположение дома на Площади Гриммо, и это причинило ему боль. Не потому, что Ордену теперь придется искать новое безопасное место, а потому, что это напомнило о Сириусе. Он только понадеялся, что дом окажется пуст, и что Пожиратели разрушат его до основания. Ему подумалось, что Сириус был бы доволен полным уничтожением фамильного особняка.  
Люпин радовался, что Волдеморт настолько очевидно был не здесь, иначе из него давным-давно бы выкачали всю информацию и убили. Несмотря на то, что он понимал, что у него не было никаких шансов на выживание, он продолжал глупо цепляться за свою жизнь. Жизнь, полная голода и боли всё-таки лучше, чем смерть.   
\- Проголодался, мой темный друг? - спросил Пожиратель. Его лицо было открыто и Люпин узнал его, он присутствовал несколько раз, хотя никогда не участвовал в избиении. Этот Пожиратель, в котором Люпин узнал вампира в ту же секунду, как тот открыл рот и заговорил, лениво прогуливался по комнате, насмешливо глядя на полуобнаженного Люпина. Он прикрылся как мог, найдя какие-то тряпки, которые все еще носил, и смахнул грязь с рукава.  
\- Конечно, нет. Я в последний раз ел три дня назад. Уверен, в меня больше ничего не влезет, но спасибо, что спросил, - произнес он, вознося хвалу Богу за то, что его голос не дрожал.   
Вампир снова хохотнул, оглядывая истерзанного Люпина. Он втянул воздух, громко и медленно, облизал губы и уставился на кровавые раны под оковами, покрывшиеся коркой на запястьях и лодыжках Люпина.   
\- Не могу передать, как я доволен тем, что твое пребывание здесь было приятным. Я всегда немного голоден. И выбор... блюд здесь весьма ограничен. Я же чувствую себя скорее склонным к чему-то слегка более... экзотичному. Немного запретному.   
\- Что ж, если это запрещено, в таком случае тебе не следует потакать своим желаниям, - улыбнулся Люпин, хотя почувствовал, что его губы задрожали. - Тебе же не нужны неприятности с начальством?  
В мгновение ока вампир оказался распластан и прижат к лежащему ничком Люпину.   
\- В том-то все и дело, - произнес он, волнообразно поворачивая голову и шею, следя за запахом Люпина как гадюка. - Мне, в общем-то, наплевать на мое начальство. Поначалу эти человечки были довольно занятными, этого не отнять. Я даже позволил им нанести на мою кожу эту нелепую татуировку, - сказал он, поднимая руку так, чтобы Люпин мог видеть Черную Метку. - Но, как и большая часть вещей в вашем мире, и это было скоротечно, я довольно долго живу на свете и знаю, что человеческие империи строятся и терпят падения. Если не один жаждущий власти мегаломаньяк, так другой.   
\- Убедись, что никто этого не слышал, - Люпин попытался отстраниться от тела вампира. - Тебе не стать Пожирателем Смерти года, если будешь так отзываться о своем боссе.   
Люпин с осторожностью следил за холодной рукой, обернувшейся вокруг его горла и легонько его сжавшей.   
\- Я не слуга человеку, оборотень. Я делаю то, что делаю только потому, что это забавляет меня. А ты, мой дрожащий, кроваво-красный труп, забавляешь меня безмерно. Настолько, что я бы хотел... усилить нашу дружбу.   
\- Я тебе не друг, ты, хренов психопат, - проскрипел Люпин. Перед глазами все поплыло, потому что доступ к кислороду был резко перекрыт. Так же резко рука, сжимавшая его горло, разжалась, и Ремус заглотил полные легкие воздуха. Вампир провел по его щеке пальцами, поднимаясь снизу вверх, схватил его за волосы и резко дернул за них, так что голову мотнуло назад.   
Люпин не мог больше скрыть свою дрожь, не теперь, когда его горло было выставлено напоказ вампиру, который оценивающе осматривал его.   
\- Немного грязно, - сказал он, длинно лизнув Люпина в шею. - Немного с песочком. Но очень привлекательно, несмотря ни на что.   
\- Разве нам не следует сначала узнать друг друга поближе? - пошутил он сквозь страх. Он был в ловушке, все, что он видел - это холодные голубые глаза вампира, глядящие прямо на него, гипнотизирующие сверлящим взглядом, успокаивающие. Люпин зажмурился - если это и произойдет, он не хотел быть под вампирскими чарами. Соблазн мирно сдаться был очень велик.   
\- Ты восхитительно пахнешь, - сказал вампир, нюхая его горло.   
"Мне жаль," - подумал Люпин, ни к кому конкретному, впрочем, не обращаясь, когда его тело напряглось, ожидая укуса. 

***  
Снейп положился на холодную погоду и основы человеческой физиологии. Они-то и должны были помочь ему с первым шагом. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как один из мужчин смылся от дверей, чтобы облегчиться в ближайших кустах. Две минуты спустя он лежал у ног Снейпа, абсолютно мертвый. Мантия незадачливого охранника была собрана на талии, когда его настигло заклятье, произнесенное шепотом. Снейп снова молча отошел в тень, ожидая, когда товарищ первого стража пойдет искать его. И снова небрежность людей Волдеморта сработала на него. Так и не дозвавшись своего дружка, второй охранник вошел в темный лес.   
Несколько мгновений спустя оттуда вышел Снейп. Один.   
Прокладывая путь через местность и осторожно прислушиваясь к звукам, которые могли бы сигнализировать о возможном нападении, Снейп подобрался к дверям. Осторожно открыв одну и проскользнув внутрь, он так же аккуратно закрыл ее за собой. По его расчетам, охранников не хватятся до конца их смены, и Снейп прикинул, что до этой минуты еще добрых два часа. Куча времени, чтобы найти Люпина и смыться отсюда.   
Снейп услышал голоса. Он не предполагал, что кто-то будет в камере Люпина. Так как он не видел, чтобы кто-то входил, то понял, что должен быть другой вход. Этот дополнительная информация представила его шансы на удачный побег в новом свете. Он тихо выругался себе под нос и прислушался. Он узнал голос Люпина - пытается быть смелым, но голос очевидно дрожит от страха и усталости. Он услышал смешок Пожирателя Смерти. Крепко сжимая в руке палочку и призывая все свои силы, он проскользнул в дверь и наложил Impigo на фигуру в темном капюшоне, распростёртую на теле Люпина. Тело Пожирателя издало сытый удовлетворенный звук, ударившись о стену камеры. Он полностью связал мужчину и направился к Люпину.   
\- Сядь, - проговорил Снейп, пытаясь выпрямить закованное в цепи тело Люпина, чтобы освободить его.  
\- Надо было убить его, - глухо произнес Люпин, отдача от заклинания Снейпа гуляла в его голове.   
\- Не хотел рисковать и зацепить тебя заодно, - коротко ответил Снейп, бегло окинув узника взглядом. Кроме видимых ран на запястьях и лодыжках, и практически анорексичного внешнего вида, он в целом выглядел нормально. Жить будет. Снейп проигнорировал слюну, скопившуся во рту, стоило ему почувствовать запах густой теплой крови Люпина. - Встать сможешь?   
\- Думаю, да, - сказал Люпин, опираясь рукой на плечи Снейпа. - Спасибо, Северус.   
\- Всегда рад, - угрюмо усмехнулся Снейп. - Теперь, если ты, наконец, покончил с любезностями, предлагаю смыться отсюда.   
\- Боюсь, я не могу вам этого позволить, - произнес голос за их спинами. Снейп быстро обернулся, отпустив Люпина, который тяжело рухнул на землю. Вампир щелкнул пальцами и палочка Снейпа покинула его тесную хватку и перелетела к Пожирателю Смерти, который схватил ее в воздухе, и, злобно улыбаясь, переломил пополам. Он бросил обломки на пол и потер ладони, словно стряхивая с них пыль. - Та-дам, мой брат. Очевидно, ты не до конца оценил потенциал своих возможностей.   
\- Ты, - сказал Снейп, бледнея, узнав в Пожирателе вампира, чей образ преследовал его во снах. Того, кто обратил его.   
Вампир вежливо кивнул и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Как приятно снова увидеть тебя. Мне так редко удается пересечься со своей... семьей.   
\- Я убью тебя, - хрипло произнес Снейп, игнорируя Люпина, который тщетно пытался привлечь его внимание, дергая за полу мантии.   
Зрачки вампира расширялись до тех пор, пока их чернота почти не затмила голубую радужку.   
\- И как же ты собираешься сделать это, волшебник?  
Снейп зашипел, его губы сложились в гримасу, внезапное появление клыков причинило ему боль, на которую он не обратил, впрочем, никакого внимания.   
\- Даже так? - вампир имел наглость насмехаться. Он раскрыл рот и показал свои острые зубы. - В таком случае, пусть победит сильнейший.   
Снейп бросился на вампира. Он почувствовал, как мощь, которую он долгое время отрицал, забурлила в его крови, наполняя мускулы силой. Он схватил вампира за горло и начал его душить.   
Вампир боролся и пинал его, пытаясь укусить запястья Снейпа. Снейп изогнулся, когда колено с силой впечаталось в его бедро, заставляя его потерять равновесие. Он завалился на бок, смутно слыша испуганный крик Люпина, когда вампир воспользовался преимуществом их изменившегося положения, чтобы схватить Снейпа за горло. Двое мужчин, сошедшихся в смертельной схватке, сжимали пальцы, пытаясь выдавить жизнь друг из друга.   
\- Надо было выпить тебя, пока была такая возможность, - прохрипел вампир, с усилием наклоняясь, пытаясь приблизить голову к шее Снейпа. Снейп попытался оттолкнуть его, отпихивая с себя его тяжелое тело, а открытый рот и жадные клыки все приближались.   
\- Северус!  
Он услышал предупреждение Люпина на заднем фоне. Снейп держался, усиливая хватку, но его зрение стало затуманиваться, недостаток кислорода привел к тому, что угол обзора сузился. Одно из коленей вампира с силой вжималось в его бок. Как бы он не извивался, Снейп не мог найти возможности, чтобы оттолкнуть его.   
\- Мой, - прошептал вампир, наклоняясь еще ближе.   
В эту короткую секунду перед самой своей смертью и превращением, сознание Снейпа проиграло для него самые важные моменты в его жизни, но одно выделялось ярче всех - то воспоминание о Гарри, что он хранил у самого сердца.   
"Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это."  
\- Не... твой, - зашипел Снейп. Он выпустил шею вампира, и, прежде чем Пожиратель Смерти смог, наконец, вонзить свои клыки в него, Снейп передвинул одну руку за голову вампира, другую положил на его подбородок и из последних сил резко дернул.   
Послышался громкий хруст ломающейся шеи. Тело билось в конвульсиях, пока мозг пытался посылать импульсы теперь отсоединенным конечностям. Снейп крепко держал голову и снова дернул, двигая плечами. Голова вампира снова слегка повернулась и он замер.   
Снейп выпустил из рук голову вампира и упал, когда тело завалилось на него. Он скривился и безуспешно попытался спихнуть его с себя. Ощущая слабость во всех конечностях, он увидел Люпина, склонившегося над ним и сталкивающего тяжесть мертвого вампира с него. Снейп повернулся набок и сгорбился, пытаясь выблевать бесполезные соки своего пустого желудка.   
\- Все в порядке, Северус. Он мертв, - Люпин, задыхаясь, уволок труп в угол камеры и прислонил его к стене.   
\- Еще нет, - застонал Снейп, сплевывая на пол. Он перекатился. - Отодвинься.   
Когда Люпин встал позади него, в безопасную зону, Снейп устало поднял руку. - Accio, сердце. - С треском и стоном, сердце вампира порвало грудную клетку, протиснувшись сквозь ребра. Теплое и тяжелое, оно плюхнулось в его вытянутую руку. Снейп уронил окровавленный орган на пол и, до боли зажмурившись, прошептал. - Incendio. - И оно исчезло во внезапной вспышке.   
Снейп упал на спину, с силой ударившись затылком об пол. Он был истощен - легкие болели, в глазах кололо, рот был исцарапан его же собственными клыками. Над ним нависло усталое лицо Люпина, покрытое шрамами.   
\- Северус? Нам надо выбраться отсюда.   
\- Не могу встать. Ложись, - пробормотал Снейп, потянув Люпина за край рукава. Люпин лег рядом с мужчиной, его рука дружелюбно покоилась на холодной груди Снейпа.   
\- В Хогвартс. Вместе, - проворчал Снейп, сплетая с ним пальцы.  
Он увидел, как Люпин устало кивнул. Снейп прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и секунду спустя оба исчезли.


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри сидел в Большом Зале, глядя поверх длинных столов, ломившихся от еды и напитков. Создавалось ощущение, что Хогвартс решил объединить все праздники года в одно невероятное пиршество. Летучие мыши резвились между ветвями Рождественских елок, пока с потолка медленно падало конфетти в форме сердечек. Столы простирались так далеко, насколько хватало взгляда. На равном расстоянии стояли приборы - золотые тарелки и хрустальные бокалы, сияя начищенными боками. Так много еды, много места, а он здесь один. Он задумался, сколько времени у него займет попробовать каждое блюдо и не для этого ли он здесь? Или, может быть, ему следует пересаживаться с места на место через определенные промежутки времени, как в "Алисе в стране чудес"?  
Мерный ритм шагов, разносившихся эхом в пустом зале, привлек его внимание. К нему шел Ремус Люпин, выглядевший гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо за последние годы.   
Гарри понял, что это сон.   
Ремус улыбнулся ему и перекинул ногу через скамью, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри и протянув руку за двумя бутылками сливочного пива. Он безмолвно передал одну из них Гарри и сделал большой глоток из своей бутылки. Гарри отхлебнул из вежливости.   
\- Чего ты ждешь, Гарри? - спросил Ремус, с интересом оглядывая огромное количество горячей еды, от которой шел пар.   
\- Тебя жду, - ответил Гарри. Он неуверенно положил руку на его рукав. - С тобой все в порядке?  
Ремус положил себе большую порцию затейливо поданного рагу.   
\- Разумеется. С чего бы мне быть не в порядке?  
\- Тебя схватили. Несколько недель назад. Это были... - прошептал Гарри.  
Ремус едва слышно хмыкнул, подув на ложку. Он оценивающе принюхался к аромату, парившему в воздухе.   
\- Хорошего человека не удержать, Гарри. Тебе следует помнить об этом.   
\- Что... - с усилием сглотнул Гарри. - Что насчет Северуса?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, Гарри. Хороший человек Снейп?  
\- Думаю да, - Гарри едва дышал.   
\- Тогда все обернется к лучшему, - сказал Ремус, хлопнув его по плечу и хватая вилку.   
\- Где он? - спросил Гарри. 

***  
\- Гарри Поттер. Мистер Гарри Поттер.   
Пронзительный и настойчивый высокий голосок ворвался в сон Гарри.   
\- Добби?  
Домовой эльф возбужденно подпрыгнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.   
\- Директор Дамблдор хочет вас. Директор Дамблдор говорит, вам следует проснуться и прийти.   
Гарри быстро сел в кровати, отточенным движением хватая очки и надевая их.   
\- Что такое?  
\- Они вернулись, Гарри Поттер. Они вернулись. 

***  
У Гарри закололо в груди - так быстро он бежал в Больничное Крыло, громко шлепая по полу задниками комнатных туфель. Он рывком распахнул дверь и запутался в полах халата, столкнувшись с мадам Помфри.   
\- Мистер Поттер! - воскликнула она, неодобрительно глядя на него. - Я разделяю ваш восторг, но это все еще место для восстановления сил.   
\- Где он? Я хочу увидеть его, - тяжело выдохнул Гарри, прижав руку к боку.   
Лицо Помфри слегла смягчилось.  
\- Он здесь, и, на ваше счастье, не спит. Пойдёмте.   
И прежде чем Гарри успел что-то сказать, его провели к койке, огороженной шторами, где Дамблдор вел неспешную беседу с Ремусом, удобно развалившемся в кровати. Гарри внезапно остановился.   
\- Гарри, мой мальчик, - живо произнес директор. - Прости, что разбудил тебя, я подумал, что ты захочешь узнать, когда Ремус очнется.   
\- Он?.. Где он?..  
\- Профессор Снейп тоже вернулся, за ним назначен должный уход, - мягко прервал его Дамблдор. - Присядь ненадолго - я уверен, вам с Ремусом есть что обсудить, - Дамблдор похлопал его по плечу, покидая их.   
Гарри стоял как вкопанный, оглушенный вихрем эмоций, враз охватившим его.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - сказал Ремус, раскрывая объятья. Гарри, спотыкаясь, двинулся к нему, а затем резко бросился ему на грудь. Он крепко сжимал его, пока Ремус успокаивающе поглаживал его по худой спине.   
\- Ты в порядке? - пробормотал Гарри в грудь Ремуса.   
\- Да, - проурчал Ремус ему на ухо. - Ничего непоправимого.   
\- Черт! - воскликнул он, осознав, как крепко сжал раненого мужчину, и немного отстранился. - Прости.   
\- Все нормально. Рад видеть, что ты скучал. Присаживайся. Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь.  
Гарри придвинул стул ближе к кровати и тяжело опустился на него. Ремус выглядел уставшим, но, за исключением нескольких свежих царапин на лице и бинтов на запястьях, был в норме. Гарри улыбнулся ему.   
\- Я соскучился.   
\- Я тоже, - в ответ улыбнулся Ремус. - Расслабься, я в порядке. Поппи превосходно заботится обо мне. Исцелит меня в мгновение ока.  
\- Что произошло?  
Ремус оцепенело потер лоб.   
\- Стыдно признаться, я должен был встретиться кое с кем, ну, назовем их друзьями. Мне пришла записка, в которой говорилось, что они хотят изменить время и место встречи. Я же, увлеченный, не проверил, от кого на самом деле она пришла. Это была глупейшая ошибка, и мне повезло выбраться живым оттуда.   
\- Они... Что они делали с тобой?  
С лица Ремуса пропали все эмоции.  
\- Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоит знать в деталях. Скажу только, что теперь знаком с Непростительными несколько ближе, чем мне когда-либо того хотелось. И я наткнулся на вампира.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду?.. - спросил Гарри, распахнув глаза.   
Ремус быстро сориентировался.   
\- Нет, Гарри, я не о Северусе. Хотя я рад, что он вовремя вмешался. Я не уверен, что Волшебный Мир готов к оборотню-вампиру, - добавил он с улыбкой.   
\- Он... Профессор Снейп в порядке? - запнувшись, спросил Гарри.   
\- Думаю, да, - Ремус заметил обеспокоенное выражение лица Гарри. - Уверен, с ним все будет прекрасно. Имела место небольшая схватка, но старина Северус показал этому вампиру, что к чему. В жизни бы не подумал, что он может быть таким сильным, - с восхищением добавил он.   
\- Ага, - сказал Гарри, глядя на свои руки, сцепленные на коленях.   
\- Уверен, что директор разрешит тебе повидаться с ним позже, Гарри. Мы были на исходе сил, когда аппарировали. Думаю, мы отключились недалеко от границ хогвартских владений. Дамблдор сказал, что Клык нас нашел по запаху.  
\- Надо будет поблагодарить Хагрида, - проскрипел Гарри.   
\- Ты выглядишь уставшим. Тебе следует вернуться в постель, Гарри. Я был бы рад увидеться с тобой завтра, но наступает полнолуние. Боюсь, что буду недоступен в ближайшие дни.   
\- Ты будешь?..  
\- Я буду в порядке, - сказал Ремус, взмахнув рукой. - У Дамблдора подготовлено для меня милое маленькое местечко. Гораздо удобнее, чем Визжащая Хижина. Он даже сварил мне Антиликантропное. Я не уверен, будет ли оно так же хорошо, как то, которое я обычно принимаю, но ведь нельзя оскорбить босса, в самом-то деле.   
Гарри встал, запахнул халат поплотнее и затянул пояс на талии еще туже.   
\- Тогда скоро увидимся.   
\- Да, Гарри. Я обязательно зайду попрощаться перед отбытием. И спасибо, что пришел навестить меня. Для меня много значит то, что ты так беспокоишься.   
Гарри сжал руку Ремуса.   
\- Мне не всё равно, ты же знаешь. Совсем не всё равно. Я рад, что теперь ты в безопасности.   
\- Я тоже, Гарри, - зевнул Ремус, прикрывая слипающиеся от усталости глаза.   
Гарри подождал, пока дыхание Ремуса выровняется. Он в последний раз слегка пожал расслабленную руку, а потом направился на поиски Снейпа. 

***  
\- Мистер Поттер. Разве вам не следует вернуться в общежитие? - строго зашептала мадам Помфри.   
\- Я только...  
\- А, Гарри. Тебя-то я и искал. Я прослежу, чтобы он отправился спать, Поппи. Нам пока есть, что обсудить, - сказал Дамблдор, тихо подходя сзади и жестом останавливая Гарри за плечо.   
Помфри отпустила их, бормоча под нос, что мальчикам нужно нормально спать, если они вообще хотят хорошо себя чувствовать.   
\- Как прошел твой визит к Ремусу, Гарри? Все в порядке?  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр. Я подумал... возможно ли будет мне увидеть профессора Снейпа? Я хочу... хочу лично поблагодарить его за то, что он рискнул собой и спас Ремуса.   
Дамблдор окинул Гарри непонятным взглядом, явно что-то мысленно просчитывая. Гарри изо всех сил пытался выглядеть спокойно.   
\- Что ж, - после некоторых колебаний сказал директор. - Ты не впервые увидишь его раненым. И я счастлив сказать, что в этот раз он выглядит не так плохо.   
\- Для меня это не имеет значения, - возразил Гарри.   
\- Для меня тоже, - мягко ответил Дамблдор. - Сейчас он спит, но я не вижу никакого вреда, если ты проведешь с ним пару минут.   
Дамблдор провел Гарри в другой конец лазарета, в угол, занавешенный плотными темными шторами, не давая увидеть, что за пациент пребывает там. Гарри поднял руку к бархатным портьерам, желая попасть внутрь, но гадая, может ли он это сделать при присутствующих.   
\- Ну же, - подбодрил его Дамблдор. - Я вернусь через минуту.   
Гарри сглотнул и посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Дамблдора. Он глубоко вдохнул, сам не понимая, что именно чувствует. Как и в тот момент, когда он увидел Ремуса, эмоций внезапно стало так много, что он едва удержался в сознании, с трудом справляясь с этим потоком. Разумеется, он был счастлив, что Снейп вернулся, что они оба вернулись. Крошечная заноза удушающего отчаяния, которая не давала ему покоя последние несколько недель, понемногу исчезала, и он начал дрожать. Он ликовал и злился в одно и то же время. Что заставило этого всегда рассудительного человека сойти с ума до такой степени, чтобы полезть в логово Пожирателей Смерти? Он вообще понимал, что Волдеморт убьет его, не глядя?  
Гарри почувствовал, как желудок скрутило при мысли о миллионе возможных концовок этой ситуации. Их обоих могли убить. Ремуса могли убить, а Снейп мог пропасть без вести. Ремус мог исчезнуть навсегда, а Снейпа могли убить. Ремус могла бы спастись, а Снейп бы умер. Северус мог умереть.   
Но, несмотря на ярость, переполнявшую его, глубоко внутри оживало понимание, что Снейп сделал это для него. Он снова рискнул своей жизнью, и в этот раз - только ради счастья Гарри.   
Немного успокоившись, он проскользнул между шторами.   
Снейп лежал на боку, волосы наполовину прикрывали его лицо. Дыхание было ровным и мягким, черты лица смягчились. Гарри не заметил каких-либо видимых ран, и задумался, что же такого он пережил, чтобы пребывание в госпитале стало жизненной необходимостью.   
В отличие от встречи с Ремусом, здесь Гарри не думал и секунды, прежде чем броситься к Снейпу. Он посмотрел на суровое лицо - глубокие морщины все еще виднелись вокруг рта с опущенными уголками, большой крючковатый нос, прямая линия сжатых губ. Гарри осторожно отвел пряди волос от лица Снейпа и улыбнулся - они были удивительно мягкими. Помфри, наверное, уделила должное внимание волосам Северуса, пока он сам был несколько нетрудоспособен. Гарри нежно провел костяшками пальцев по скуле Снейпа и прикусил губу. Так близко. Он почти потерял его, потерял все. Он прикусил губу сильнее, решив, что не издаст ни звука.   
\- Отличный фокус вы провернули, сэр, - прошептал он.   
\- Что есть, то есть, - тихо согласился Дамблдор, проскальзывая между шторами. Гарри поспешно убрал руку от лица Снейпа.   
\- Как видишь, профессор Снейп в полном порядке, - продолжил Дамблдор, положив ладонь на плечо Снейпа, укрытое одеялом. - Я не сомневаюсь, что он проснется в ближайшее время.   
\- Что они делали с ним? - спросил Гарри, долгим взглядом глядя на руку Снейпа, видневшуюся из-под подушки.   
\- Они не успели толком ничего сделать, как говорит профессор Люпин. Вообще-то, он вырвался относительно целым и невредимым из столкновения с тюремщиками Ремуса. Большая часть вреда была нанесена до этого. Он загнал сам себя. Ты мог не знать этого о своем профессоре зелий, Гарри, но стоит какой-либо идее втемяшиться ему в голову, уже ничто его не переубедит. Сомневаюсь, что он много времени уделял питанию и сну, помимо моментов острой необходимости. Он может быть очень упрямым, - с любовью произнес Дамблдор.   
\- Да, это я уже понял, - сказал Гарри, слегка улыбнувшись. - Он скоро проснется?  
\- Не в ближайшие несколько часов. Мадам Помфри решила дать ему Зелье Сна без Сновидений, чтобы он быстрее восстановился, так что он проспит до завтра.   
\- Я вернусь, - поклялся Гарри, сканируя тело Снейпа взглядом, отпечатывая его в своей памяти, на случай, если тот опять исчезнет.   
\- Уверен, он будет счастлив увидеть тебя. Спокойной ночи, Гарри.   
\- Спокойной ночи, сэр, - сказал он Дамблдору, не глядя на него. - Спокойной ночи, сэр, - сказал он Снейпу, шепча на грани слышимости. 

Вернувшись в кровать, Гарри спокойно спал ночью впервые за многие месяцы. И, поскольку он не помнил своих снов, то был уверен, что все они - счастливые. 

***  
За завтраком Гарри сообщил Рону и Гермионе хорошие новости. Оба обрадовались и попросили в следующий раз передать их наилучшие пожелания профессору Люпину. Они даже казались счастливыми, когда Гарри сказал им, что Снейп был в порядке, и ничего не сообщил им о своем намерении позже навестить его.   
Гарри едва высидел до конца занятий. Он знал, что не сможет прогулять их, не навлекая на себя неприятностей, так что внутренне ворчал и жаловался сам себе на то, как медленно идет время. На Трансфигурации он не смог превратить комнатную туфлю в вазу, но профессор МакГонагалл не обратила внимания на это, прошептав ему, как она рада тому, что Люпин нашелся. Она ничего не упомянула о самопожертвовании Снейпа, и Гарри пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не вывалить на нее рвущийся наружу поток ругани.   
На Прорицаниях Рон посетовал на его рассеянность и искал в учебнике уместные пассажи, которые они могли бы списать, чтобы не нарваться на проблемы с Трелони.   
Потом был обед, а затем сдвоенные Зелья, где Гарри сердито смотрел на профессора Флитвика, который, в общем-то, ему нравился, но не в этом амплуа. Крошечный профессор не имел никакого права трогать колбы Снейпа, или комментировать состояние зелий в их котлах. Это была работа Снейпа, и комната Снейпа, и больше никого здесь быть не должно. Гарри снова нахмурился и подумал, что начинает потихоньку сходить с ума.  
Наконец, на сегодня уроки закончились, и он оставил Рона с Гермионой в библиотеке. Он старался выглядеть беспечно, идя в больничное крыло, опустив голову, чтобы случайно не столкнуться ни с кем из знакомых. Он не хотел останавливаться и говорить с кем-то, он просто хотел еще раз увидеть Снейпа.   
Мадам Помфри не удивилась, увидев его, но повторила свое предупреждение, что это больница, так что не стоит устраивать какие-то проблемы. Бросив взгляд на пустую койку Ремуса, Гарри понадеялся, что его сегодняшнее превращение не будет болезненным. Стоя снаружи закрытого угла, где был Снейп, он услышал спокойный голос директора и низкое бурчание Снейпа. Он проснулся.   
Гарри прочистил горло. Каковы были правила этикета относительно визитов в больницу? Когда он приходил повидаться с друзьями, шторы всегда были раздвинуть. Как можно постучаться в ткань?  
Толстая портьера отъехала в сторону под рукой Дамблдора.  
\- Ах, Гарри, мой мальчик. Я как раз только что говорил профессору Снейпу, что ты, несомненно, придешь повидаться с ним. Входи, пожалуйста, я сейчас приду, мне нужно побеседовать с мадам Помфри.   
Гарри отошел в сторону, пропуская директора и задернул за собой шторы. Он смотрел на пол, затем перевел взгляд на ножки кровати. Он не знал, хватит ли ему смелости посмотреть на него.  
\- Поттер.   
Этот голос. Голос, который он не слышал неделями. Голос, которого он боялся вовсе больше не услышать.   
Наконец, Гарри поднял голову и взглянул на мужчину. Снейп сидел, окруженный подушками. На секунду Гарри испытал нечто вроде дежа вю, вспомнив, когда в последний раз видел Снейпа в таком состоянии. Тогда он хотел поблагодарить Снейпа за то, что тот спас ему жизнь. Его переполняло понимание того, что он делает нечто правильное. В этот раз он хотел поблагодарить Снейпа за то, что тот снова рисковал собой, чтобы сделать Гарри счастливым.   
\- Ты, тупой ублюдок, - хрипло начал Гарри. Снейп изумленно вздёрнул бровь и Гарри бросился на него, крепко обнимая, обхватывая его руками и зарываясь лицом в бледную шею. - Больше никогда, никогда не делай ничего подобного, или, клянусь, я покончу с собой!  
Снейп рассмеялся, немного охрипнув.   
\- Если это вся твоя благодарность, будь уверен, я больше никогда ничего для тебя не сделаю.   
\- Я серьезно, - сказал Гарри, слегка отклоняясь, чтобы видеть лицо Снейпа. - Больше никогда не оставляй меня так. Ты даже не сказал мне, что собираешься сделать!  
\- Это бы создало проблемы, - сказал Снейп, проведя рукой по его боку и кладя руку Гарри на плечо. - Я не хотел, чтобы ты беспокоился.   
Гарри проигнорировал это заявление, но сделал мысленную зарубку обсудить это позже. Его внимание привлекло кое-что необычное.   
\- Что с ними? - спросил он, проведя большим пальцем по одному из клыков Снейпа.   
Снейп выглядел немного раздраженным.   
\- Я не могу убрать их. Теперь мне будет гораздо сложнее удерживать внимание студентов сфокусированным на зельях, это я тебе точно говорю.   
\- Не знаю, - сказал Гарри, слабо засмеявшись. - Ты всегда можешь пригрозить им укусом. - Его лицо внезапно вытянулось. - Не оставляй меня так больше.   
Пальцы Снейпа запутались в волосах на загривке Гарри.   
\- Обещаю, больше не буду. В следующий раз я сообщу тебе, что ухожу.   
\- Ты больше не оставишь меня, - упрямо произнес Гарри.   
\- Гарри, - сказал Снейп, впиваясь взглядом бездонных глаз в Гарри. - Проклятие ускорилось. Осталось немного.   
\- Не говори так, - прошептал Гарри, стискивая пальцами плечи Снейпа. - Я серьезно, Снейп, не шути о таких вещах!  
\- Что произошло с "Северусом"? - поддразнил Снейп, нежно перебирая его волосы. - Я спас жизнь твоему другу - другу, который, я должен добавить, не слишком мне нравится - а ты так официально разговариваешь со мной? Что будет дальше?  
\- Пожалуйста, Северус, не придуривайся, - взмолился Гарри.   
Снейп осторожно отодвинул Гарри.   
\- Тебе стоит присесть. Альбус может вернуться в любую секунду.   
Обиженно посмотрев на кресло и бросив на Снейпа долгий взгляд, Гарри слез с него, пододвигая кресло к краю его кровати. Снейп взял Гарри за руку и провел большим пальцем по костяшкам.   
\- Северус?  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Ты... ты уверен?  
Большой палец Снейпа остановился, и он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри, так, что их ладони соприкасались.   
\- Да. Думаю, мои усилия ускорили процесс. Есть кое-какие мелочи, которые я замечаю, помимо клыков. Я не собираюсь делать этого до июня. И ты знаешь, что я не останусь таким.  
Гарри скрипнул зубами сквозь боль, которая посверлила его грудь.   
\- Ты не...  
\- Если не я, то кто? Ты? Несмотря на любые твои обещания, я знаю, что ты будешь не в состоянии совершить последние шаги.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, - тихо произнес Гарри.   
\- Поттер, я не хочу умирать! - Снейп издал страдальческий смешок. - Но я не буду жить как вампир. Это - не жизнь. Все, что я сделал, чего добился - все это будет отнято у меня. Я не смогу прожить так целую вечность.   
\- Если бы тебе пришлось, если бы не было другого выбора, я бы...  
\- Не смей! - зашипел Снейп. - Даже не произноси этого. У тебя есть свое место в этом мире, предназначение, которое должно исполниться. Неважно, правдиво ли Пророчество, ты - наша лучшая возможность наконец избавить мир от Темного Лорда. Ты не можешь так просто бросить это все, не ради меня.   
\- Но я хочу!..  
Звук раздвигаемых занавесок заставил Гарри подпрыгнуть в кресле, выдергивая свод руку из Снейповой. Дамблдор.  
\- Хорошо проводите время?  
\- Да, сэр, - ответил Гарри, надеясь, что чувство вины не отразилось на его лице.  
\- Поттер уже собирался уходить, - пробурчал Снейп позади него.   
\- Так скоро? - моргнул Дамблдор. - Что ж, тогда...  
\- Вообще-то, сэр, то есть, сэры, - вдруг вдохновенно начал Гарри, озаренный внезапной идеей. - Я подумал, что раз профессор Снейп так плохо себя чувствует, возможно, мне следует, - тут он понизил голос, - Сделать пожертвование?  
Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши.   
\- Какая великолепная идея!  
Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Вовсе нет.   
\- Ну же, Северус, тебе нет необходимости так себя вести. Это произойдет не в первый раз, и, скорее всего, пойдет тебе только на пользу.   
\- Я против, - Снейп угрюмо скрестил руки на груди. - Нет смысла откладывать неизбежное.   
\- Северус...  
\- Альбус, - предупреждающе сказал Снейп.   
\- Сэр! - перебил его Гарри. - Я и правда не возражаю. Вообще, я бы с удовольствием это сделал. Ведь я так толком и не поблагодарил вас за то, что вы сделали.   
\- Поттер, я не собираюсь принимать в качестве благодарности вашу кровь, - раздраженно сказал Снейп. - Если вы испытываете столь острую необходимость поблагодарить меня, то можете купить мне одну из этих раздражающих какофонических открыток, желающих скорейшего выздоровления, гору которых я вижу у вашей койки каждый раз, когда вы попадаете в лазарет. Спустя несколько часов прослушивания этой музыки, я, без сомнений, буду настолько пресыщен ею, что либо в отчаянии покину Больничное Крыло, либо счастливо умру.   
\- Вы не умрете, - сказал Гарри, сердито сверкая глазами.   
\- О, действительно? - парировал Снейп.   
\- Мальчики, - вздохнул Дамблдор.- Я думал, вы оставили эти мелкие ссоры в прошлом. Северус, это прекрасная идея, и я настаиваю, чтобы ты воспользовался щедрым предложением Гарри. Гарри, ты ведь сейчас не занят?  
\- Нет, - с оттенком удовлетворения посмотрел он на Снейпа. - У меня сегодня больше нет занятий.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал Дамблдор. - Северус, я зайду сегодня после ужина. Гарри, возможно, несколько заклинаний уединения не будут лишними? Я сообщу мадам Помфри, что вас не следует беспокоить.  
Снейп выругался себе под нос. Гарри улыбнулся.   
\- Да, директор. И спасибо вам.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Гарри. Северус, веди себя хорошо.   
Как только Дамблдор задернул шторы, Гарри наложил Заглушающее. Он обернулся и увидел свирепый взгляд Снейпа, полный тихого бешенства.  
\- Что?  
\- Что? - ехидно повторил Снейп. - Я сказал тебе, что не хочу делать этого. Я сказал ему, - сказал он, мотнув головой в направлении ушедшего Дамблдора. - Я не хочу делать этого. Я могу вообще не раскрывать рта, вы чудесно справляетесь и без меня.   
\- Ты удобно сидишь? - спросил Гарри, скидывая ботинки и развязывая галстук.   
Снейп зыркнул на него исподлобья.   
\- Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?  
Гарри вздохнул.   
\- Клянусь, иногда ты ведешь себя совсем не как тот умный мужчина, которым на самом деле являешься. Подвинься.   
\- Даже и не подумаю!  
\- Прекрасно! - огрызнулся Гарри и взобрался на кровать, оседлав бедра Снейпа. Он долго устраивался поудобнее, сжав коленями талию Снейпа. - Так удобно?  
Снейп отвернулся, все еще скрестив руки на груди. Гарри наклонился к нему и понюхал его волосы.   
\- Как думаешь, что это за шампунь? Мне нравится запах.   
\- Насколько я могу судить, это гиппогрифий навоз. Ты слезешь с меня?  
\- Зачем ты все усложняешь? Хотя погоди, я забыл, с кем разговариваю. Это главная страсть всей твоей жизни - создавать проблемы на пустом месте.   
Снейп обнажил клыки.   
Гарри тихо рассмеялся.   
Снейп закрыл глаза и вздохнул, раскрестив руки и распластавшись на подушках.   
\- Великолепно. Делай, что собирался, и покончим с этим.   
Гарри захихикал, кровать затряслась от его тихого хихиканья. Снейп подозрительно приоткрыл один глаз и Гарри не удержался. Раскаты смеха разнеслись по пространству, окруженному заглушающими чарами.   
\- Разве это не я, - выдохнул он, снимая очки, чтобы утереть слезы, градом катившиеся по лицу. - Разве это не я должен говорить эти слова? В конце концов, это ты должен сосать мою кровь.   
\- Я не собираюсь сосать ее, Поттер, - сказал Снейп, на его губах появилась лукавая улыбка. - Я собираюсь жадно выпить ее.   
\- О, в таком случае, приступайте, сэр! - сказал Гарри, его дыхание выравнивалось по мере того, как стихал его смех, хотя глаза все еще ярко сияли. Они смотрели друг на друга, позабыв о своем споре, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга.  
Бледные руки Снейпа медленно прошлись по груди Гарри, расстёгивая пуговицы на школьной рубашке, одну за другой. Когда он дошел до самого низа, то выдернул полы рубашки из брюк и распахнул ее. Гарри стащил ее и бросил на кресло.   
Тонкие пальцы танцевали на груди Гарри, двигаясь по его коже до тех пор, пока не замерли в теплой полости у его горла. Гарри держал в ладонях лицо Снейпа, он медленно приподнял его, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам. Это был их первый поцелуй - впервые, когда они оба хотели именно этого. Гарри почувствовал, как исчезла усмешка с губ мужчины, как его рот расслабился и задвигался одновременно с его собственными губами.   
Гарри медленно выдохнул, когда руки задвигались вокруг его талии, прижимаясь к коже на животе. А потом те же руки двинулись по спине, нежно поглаживая. Это было так прекрасно, так тепло - находиться здесь вдвоем, нежно любить друг друга, ласкать прикосновениями. Гарри не хотелось, чтобы этот момент заканчивался. Он оттолкнул от себя навязчивую мысль, прежде чем она успела пустить корни в его голове.   
Снейп откинулся на спину, утягивая Гарри за собой. Гарри обвил руками его шею и углубил поцелуй, затрепетав, когда их языки соприкоснулись. Теплые руки нажали на его лопатки и ноги Гарри выпрямились, он улегся поверх Снейпа, прижимаясь своей голой грудью к его груди, закрытой от него тканью ночной рубашки.   
Гарри открыл глаза и прервал поцелуй, отводя мягкие волосы Снейпа от его лица. Тот погладил густую челку, откинув ее со лба Гарри и прошелся по молниевиднтому шраму большим пальцем, едва касаясь кожи.  
\- Я думаю... То есть, я рад, что ты вернулся, - прошептал Гарри. - Больше никогда не оставляй меня.   
Глаза Снейпа потемнели и он прижал кончик пальца к губам Гарри.   
\- Поцелуй меня еще раз.   
Гарри улыбнулся и наклонился к нему. Их губы лениво двигались, влажно скользя, пока Гарри отодвигал с ног Снейпа простыни. Он спихнул их на пол с кровати и полностью вытянулся, прижимаясь к Снейпу каждой частью тела. Снейп под ним вздохнул и раздвинул ноги, позволяя Гарри вжаться в него тазом, начав покачиваться.   
Их поцелуи стали жестче, быстрее, и Гарри начал тяжело дышать, оторвавшись ото рта Снейпа, облизывая его губы, чувствуя, как сильные руки спускаются по разгоряченной коже спины и хватают его за зад, прижимая еще ближе. Гарри застонал и уткнулся лбом в подушку, наслаждаясь волнообразными движениями в паху, теплым языком, вылизывавшим его шею. Гарри поджал ягодицы, толкаясь в пульсирующую эрекцию, которую он чувствовал сквозь ткань больничной рубашки. Он снова толкнулся, медленно, каждое новое движение вызывало восторженную дрожь, веером разбегавшуюся по его мышцам.   
Гарри застонал в предвкушении, когда длинные пальцы больно потянули его за волосы, удерживая его на месте, пока острые клыки Снейпа прокалывали нежную плоть его шеи. Гарри выгнулся, все его тело вздрогнуло, приветствуя вторжение. Горячее дыхание опалило его плечо. Другая рука Снейпа сгребла его ягодицы, грубо прижимая член Гарри к своему собственному.   
\- Боже, да, - застонал Гарри. Он бешено вылизывал шею Снейпа, с силой вжимаясь в него. Его кожа горела там, где находился его рот, твердый и влажный, двигающийся вверх-вниз. Гарри в ответ прикусил шею Снейпа, тревожа плоть, чувствуя, как кровь, полная жизни, льется из его горла, пульсирует в жаждущем сосущем рту Снейпа. Снейп обхватил своими ногами ноги Гарри и грубо толкнулся вверх, вдавливая их члены друг в друга. Момент острого блаженства - и Гарри содрогнулся в оргазме, прижатый к Снейпу.   
Снейп тяжело дышал в горло Гарри, и его толчки стали менее четкими, бедра беспорядочно терлись об обмякшее от удовольствия тело Гарри. Гарри чувствовал, как по его штанам течет теплая жидкость как снаружи, так и внутри. Он обессиленно распластался на Снейпе. Сосание на его горле уменьшилось, и Снейп медленно отстранился. Гарри вздрогнул, когда язык нежно мазнул по его коже, очищая и залечивая ее.   
Снейпа сжал его в объятьях и Гарри зарылся лицом в его теплые волосы.   
\- Не покидай меня больше, - прошептал Гарри, сам себя ненавидя за умоляющий тон. Он почти всхлипнул, услышав тихий ответ.   
\- Я постараюсь.


	16. Chapter 16

Гарри зевнул и пожелал доброго утра своим друзьям, роняя на пол тяжелую сумку с учебниками и садясь за стол. Он пододвинул к себе тарелку с овсянкой и погрузил в нее ложку. Гермиона отстраненно помахала ему и продолжила болтать с Невиллом, Рон опрокинул в себя стакан тыквенного сока и поинтересовался:  
\- Тяжелая ночка?  
\- М-гм, - сказал Гарри, глотая кашу.   
\- Ты довольно поздно лег.   
Рука Гарри замерла на полпути, а затем схватила чашку, двигаясь, как заржавевший механизм.   
\- Решил немного полетать.   
\- Надо было позвать меня с собой!  
\- Да, я зашел в библиотеку, а ты уже ушел, так что я подумал, что вы с Гермионой что-то затеяли.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Рон, мечтательно улыбаясь. - В Норе не слишком часто выпадает возможность уединиться. Как твоя шея?  
\- Спасибо, нормально, - ответил Гарри, потирая вышеупомянутую область. Вдруг он ошарашенно замер, на бледном лице отразился ужас. Рон небрежно кивнул и продолжил завтрак.  
\- Эм-м-м, то есть, о чем ты говоришь? Причем здесь моя шея?  
Рон прыснул, надкусив свой тост.  
\- Гарри, дружище, я люблю тебя как брата, которого у меня никогда не было, но врун из тебя хреновый.   
\- У тебя куча братьев, - слабо произнес Гарри.   
\- Ага, и большую часть времени ты мне нравишься гораздо больше них. Ты собираешься доедать?  
Гарри кивнул и продолжил орудовать ложкой, хотя овсянка теперь по вкусу больше напоминала мокрый картон.   
\- Все нормально, Гарри, - прошептал Рон, легонько пихая его в бок.  
\- Что в порядке? - спросил Гарри, его сердце тяжело бухало в груди. Черт, черт, черт...  
\- Гарри, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты ужасно побледнел, - спросила Гермиона через весь стол, испуганно нахмурив лоб.   
\- Да все с ним в порядке, - ответил Рон, вставая из-за стола и хлопая Гарри по плечам. - Давай, дружище, а то мы опоздаем на Прорицания.  
Гарри шел за Роном, поджилки его тряслись от страха. Что это могло значить? Рон знал, что Северус стал вампиром? Как долго он знал? Что он собирался сказать по этому поводу? И почему он не сходит с ума из-за этого?  
Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу выходивших с завтрака, Гарри обратил внимание на окружающую обстановку и понял, что Рон вел его в класс Прорицаний.   
\- Нет! - шепнул он, толкая Рона в другой коридор. Через несколько минут они были в Выручай-Комнате. Рон плюхнулся на точную копию своего любимого дивана в гриффиндорской гостиной, пока Гарри нервно вышагивал по комнате.   
\- Что ты имел в виду? - обвиняюще спросил Гарри, наставив на Рона палец.   
\- А что я имел в виду? - усмехаясь, ответил вопросом на вопрос Рон, улегшись на спину и сплетая пальцы за головой.   
\- Рон, не шути со мной. Что ты имел в виду, когда спрашивал о моей шее?  
Рон устало вздохнул, словно Гарри был сущим ребенком.   
\- Я всего лишь спросил, нормально ли зажила твоя шея после того, как Снейп укусил ее. Я знаю, что укус вампира не должен болеть, но сегодня утром ты выглядишь более нездоровым, чем обычно...  
\- Блядь, - простонал Гарри, рухнув в кресло, перестав чувствовать свои ноги.   
\- Гарри? Дружище, ты в порядке? Ты весь белый.   
\- Черт... обещал... убьет меня, - прохрипел Гарри.   
\- По-моему, у тебя гипервентиляция, - воскликнул Рон, опуская голову Гарри между его колен. - Вдохни поглубже, сейчас полегчает.   
Смаргивая с ресниц капли панического пота, Гарри постарался успокоиться и мыслить рационально. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, медленно втягивая и выпуская воздух до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что крупная дрожь, бившая его тело, постепенно сходит на нет.   
\- Держи, - сказал Рон, вкладывая в руку Гарри стакан воды. Гарри сел и залпом выпил весь стакан, не глядя Рону в глаза. - Полегчало? - спросил он, забирая у него стакан и присаживаясь рядом.   
Гарри кивнул, лицо его все еще выглядело помертвевшим. Он покойник, он знал это. Снейп убьет его, несмотря на то, что он не виноват в том, что Рон все узнал.   
\- Прости, дружище, - вздохнул Рон. - Я ляпнул наугад. Не знал, что тебя это так расстроит.  
\- Что? - каркнул Гарри, прочистив горло. - Что конкретно ты знаешь?  
Рон снова вздохнул, сделал задумчивое лицо и потер подбородок.  
\- Я знаю, что Снейп вампир, и что ты позволял ему пить свою кровь. Даже забавно - все всегда говорили, что он вампир, и ведь так и оказалось.   
\- Как ты узнал? - прошептал Гарри.  
\- Ну... угадал. Наверное, не стоило вот так сразу вываливать это все на тебя, - пристыженно сказал Рон. - Снейп ничем не выдавал себя, но после того, как Гермиона рассказала о том, что случилось в классе, когда ты порезал руку, и с тем количеством времени, которое ты с ним проводил, и я несколько недель назад заметил твою шею, до того, как ты попытался залечить ее... В общем, я просто...  
\- Что ты собираешься предпринять на этот счёт?  
\- Ничего! - сердито выпрямился Рон. - А что? Что, по-твоему, я собираюсь предпринять?  
\- Ты ненавидишь его, - тихо сказал Гарри.   
\- Ага, я думал, что и ты тоже, но, думаю, я ошибался. Ты очень переживал, когда он пропал.   
\- Ремус тоже пропал.   
\- Да, но я не видел тебя тоскливо слоняющимся по его покоям. Так что, расскажешь, что происходило весь год, или мне продолжать строить догадки?  
Гарри подтянул колени к подбородку и уставился вдаль.   
\- Что ты рассказал Гермионе?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Рон, и, увидев выражение недоверия на лице Гарри, воскликнул, - Да правда! Это была всего лишь теория - я не был уверен и не хотел ей ничего говорить до тех пор, пока не убежусь в своей правоте. Мне ведь необязательно ей все рассказывать.   
\- Она убьет тебя, когда узнает, что ты что-то утаил от нее, - сказал Гарри, слегка улыбнувшись.   
\- Да, и тебя тоже, - сказал Рон, легонько пихнув Гарри в плечо. - Рассказывай.   
Гарри вздохнул. Ничего не попишешь. Рон уже знал секрет Снейпа и не разболтал его, терять было нечего, можно было дополнить его знания всей правдой. По меньшей мере, частью всей правды.  
Он рассказал Рону о видении, явившемся ему на Площади Гриммо, и как сильно от пыток пострадал Снейп, защищая его. Он рассказал ему, как узнал о проклятии, воспользовавшись мантией-невидимкой и о реакции на то Снейпа. Он попытался объяснить Рону, как жаль ему стало Снейпа, и как сочувствие сменилось уважением и огромным желанием помочь этому угрюмому мужчине, и как все это породило их субботний ритуал. Он с гордостью рассказал Рону о своих успехах в Окклюменции, и как Волдеморт больше ни разу не смог пробиться сквозь его щиты.   
Он рассказал Рону о стихотворении и обо всем, что знал о проклятии, как Снейп убил вампира, проклявшего его и что это ничем не помогло. Он рассказал ему, что время Снейпа истекает.  
К концу своего повествования Гарри почти охрип, в горле пересохло, и Рон смог убедить Добби принести им по бутылке сливочного пива, несмотря на ранний час. Они пили молча, наслаждаясь дружелюбной тишиной.   
Гарри почувствовал облегчение, сняв с души этот груз и снова понял, насколько ему хотелось спать. Возможно, он недостаточно отдохнул. Он вернулся к мыслям о вчерашнем вечере и невольно порозовел, подумав о том, почему так поздно отправился в кровать.   
Рон допил пиво и молча передал Гарри другую бутылку. Он подбросил пробку на ладони, что, насколько Гарри знал, означало, что его друг находится в глубоких раздумьях.   
\- Так что ты будешь делать? - спросил Рон, сжав пробку в кулаке. - Я имею в виду, - скрипнув зубами в ответ на замешательство Гарри, сказал Рон, - как ты собираешься помочь Снейпу?  
\- Я не смогу ему помочь, - резко сказал он. - Ты слышал стихотворение. Сосуд должен пролиться или будет проклят. Он уже проливал свою кровь, и... он ни за что не останется вампиром. Если он произнес это однажды, можно считать, что он произнес это тысячу раз, так что он просто убьет се... - его голос оборвался.   
\- Так что - это все? Ты сдаешься, как и он?  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - крикнул Гарри. Мы просмотрели все книги, все зелья, все заклинания, все гребаные ниточки не привели нас ни к чему! Ты говоришь так, словно я желаю ему смерти!  
\- Разумеется, ты не желаешь его смерти, это и слепой увидит, - в ответ заорал Рон. - Даже я не желаю ему смерти, несмотря на то, что он несчастный саркастичный ублюдок, который не нассыт на человека, даже если тот будет гореть!  
Гарри изумленно застыл, широко открыв рот от удивления. Рон посмотрел на его остолбенелое выражение лица и захихикал. Гарри засмеялся в ответ, и через несколько секунд оба уже вовсю хохотали, хватаясь за животы и жадно глотая воздух.   
Они рухнули на диван, хрипя и утирая выступившие слезы, постепенно успокаиваясь.   
\- Не нассыт... Это шикарно, - выдохнул Гарри, переводя дыхание.   
\- Не говори ему... что я это сказал, - ответил Рон, на лице его отражалось болезненное веселье. - Ублюдок заставит меня ходить на отработки до конца года.   
\- Со мной твой секрет в безопасности, - хохотнул Гарри, утопая в мягких подушках и возвращая утраченный контроль над собой. Кожу на лице стянуло, челюсти болели от смеха, но, несмотря на все это, в этот момент он чувствовал себя хорошо и был благодарен Рону за это. - Так что, - проговорил Рон, выпрямляясь. - Есть идеи?  
\- Ни единой.   
\- Знаешь, у кого может быть идея-другая?  
\- Рональд Уизли, что ты такое имеешь в виду?  
\- Говорю, что мне довелось быть очень близким другом одной юной леди, которую называют самой блестящей ведьмой своего поколения. Она сможет что-то придумать, даже если мы не сможем.   
\- Снейп будет в ярости, если Гермиона найдет отгадку, а он нет, - сказал Гарри, коварно улыбаясь.   
\- Ага, - ответил Рон, повторяя улыбку Гарри. - Представь себе выражение его лица.   
Оба парня снова сели на диван и представили Снейпа, разрывающегося между яростным раздражением и неловкими, неохотными благодарностями. Они вздохнули, каждый по своей причине.   
\- Верно! - воскликнул Рон, вставая на ноги одним прыжком и сдергивая Гарри с места. - Урок почти закончился, так что предлагаю отправиться к кабинету Арифмантики и выцепить ее там. Мы сможем вернуться сюда и составить план.   
\- Она может не очень-то обрадоваться такому предложению. Мы же говорим о Снейпе.   
\- Да, а еще о загадке, которая скорее всего потребует для своего решения миллион бессонных или около того ночей, тысяч бумажных порезов и постоянного чихания от пыльных старых книг. Она будет на седьмом небе от счастья.   
\- Ладно!  
\- Ты расскажешь ему об этом? - спросил Рон, когда они уже собирались выходить из комнаты.   
\- О чем? О том, что мы ищем разгадку? Нет. Не хочу его заранее обнадеживать.   
Рон фыркнул.   
\- Как будто он поверит, что мы на что-то способны. В конце концов, мы всего лишь вырубили взрослого горного тролля, прошли через загадки, угрожающие жизни, спасли беглого азкабанского узника от Поцелуя Дементора и это не считая всего того, что ты успел совершить в одиночку. Он считает нас кучкой идиотов!  
\- Ага, думаю, так и есть, - спросил Гарри, любовно улыбаясь.   
\- Ты навестишь его сегодня?  
\- Эм-м-м, да, - Гарри нервно дернул свой галстук. - Он все еще довольно слаб, думаю, моя кровь заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше.   
Рон посмотрел на него со всезнающей улыбкой.   
\- Ничего больше не хочешь мне рассказать?  
\- Нет, - запнулся Гарри. - Это все.   
\- И на том спасибо, дружище, - вздохнул Рон. - Но когда мы вернемся сюда с Гермионой, давай будем говорить только о вампирской проблеме Снейпа. Не думаю, что она справится с новостями об этом и о том, что ты играешь за другую команду.   
\- Но... Что? - ошалело спросил Гарри, когда Рон вышел из комнаты, придав себе важный вид.  
\- Достаточно того, что ты делаешь это, нам не надо знать всех подробностей о твоих шашнях с сальным мерзавцем!  
\- Рон! - шокированно вскрикнул Гарри, замерев перед дверным проемом.   
Рон подвигал бровями и небрежно засвистел.   
Гарри гнался за ним до самого кабинета Арифмантики. 

***  
Конец дня прошел как-то смазанно. Поймав Рона и надавав ему подзатыльников (тот все время бессовестно ржал), они вдвоем убедили Гермиону прогулять следующий урок и спрятаться вместе с ними в Выручай-Комнате. Гарри повторил свой рассказ (за исключением последнего кусочка) и ответил на вопросы Гермионы так точно, как только смог. Они еще так многого не знали, но им не к кому было обратиться за помощью. Им пришлось бы несладко, если бы Снейп узнал, что еще двое раздражающих гриффиндорцев были в курсе его проблемы. 

***  
Гарри вежливо кивнул мадам Помфри и пригладил челку. Пока она никак не прокомментировала его визиты к профессору, которого он, как всем было широко известно, ненавидел. Но он сомневался, что ее пытливой натуры хватит надолго, если он так и будет молчать.   
Стоя у занавесей, окружавших кровать Снейпа, он услышал Дамблдора, строго произнесшего:  
\- Пока Поппи не скажет!  
\- Если действовать согласно ее желаниям, я никогда отсюда не выйду. Я хочу домой! - ответил Снейп.   
Гарри глупо улыбнулся - потрясающе, только слыша тон Снейпа, он мог наверняка сказать, что тот сверкал свирепым взглядом.   
\- И ты отправишься домой, но не раньше, чем все утрясется. Ты еще слишком слаб, и мы не знаем, какой конкретно эффект на твое тело произвело ускорение проклятия. Что если изменения возникнут внезапно? Ты хочешь взять на себя ответственность за нападение и возможное причинение вреда кому-то из учеников? Что, если рядом окажется Гарри?  
Снейп что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Дамблдор усмехнулся.  
\- Даже если так, но если он захочет прийти навестить тебя, ты не сможешь остановить его.   
\- Я смогу.   
\- Но не сделаешь этого.   
Тишина. Гарри подумал, не стоит ли ему дать знать, что он здесь.   
\- И есть еще кое-что, что стоит прояснить, - странным тоном сказал Дамблдор.   
\- Серьезно? - после некоторого молчания спросил Снейп.   
\- Да. Думаю, нам пора рассказать Гарри правду. Этот фарс и так слишком затянулся.   
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - сдержанно произнес Снейп.   
\- Северус, мальчик имеет право знать, что ты его отец.   
\- Что? - взвизгнул Гарри, путаясь в занавесях и кулем падая к ногам Дамблдора.  
\- Что? - снова закричал он, садясь и чувствуя, как закружилась голова и кровь отлила от лица. - Отец... Что?  
В ушах зашумело и он поискал глазами место, куда его могло бы стошнить, а потом заметил насмешливые искорки в глазах директора. Губы волшебника растянулись в широкой ухмылке и плечи затряслись от смеха.   
Гарри оглянулся в замешательстве, и увидел, как губы Снейпа тоже скривились от сдерживаемого смеха. Гарри ткнулся лбом в пол и сглотнул, игнорируя испуганное биение собственного сердца.   
\- Гарри, - сказал Дамблдор, продолжая смеяться.   
\- Что - он? - выдохнул Гарри.   
\- Ох, Мерлинова борода, Поттер, возьмите себя в руки! - ядовитый голос Снейпа привел Гарри в чувство и он начал успокаиваться. Снейп ехидничал. Все было в порядке.   
\- Прости меня, мой мальчик, я не смог устоять. Видел бы ты выражение своего лица!  
\- Очень... смешно... сэр, - прохрипел Гарри, когда Дамблдор помог ему подняться на ноги. - Ха... ха. Как вы... узнали, что я здесь?  
\- Я узнал в ту же секунду, как вы зашли в лазарет, - Снейп откинулся на подушки. - У вас... особый запах, - он плотоядно взглянул на него. - Но я не уверен, как директор догадался.   
\- У меня свои способы. И я вправду сожалею, что напугал тебя, но это была прекрасная возможность укрепить в твоем сознании мысль, что тот, кто подслушивает, редко слышит то, что ему хочется.   
\- О. Тогда ладно, - сказал Гарри. Он бросил взгляд на Снейпа из-под челки. - Так я не?..  
\- Не говорите ерунды, - фыркнул Снейп. - Вы омерзительно точная копия Джеймса Поттера. Я ваш отец в той же степени, что и профессор МакГонаналл - ваша мать.   
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Гарри, заливаясь краской. - Это действительно было жестоко, директор.   
Улыбка Дамблдора сползла с про лица, хотя глаза все еще смеялись.   
\- Ты прав, Гарри. Я еще раз извиняюсь - в последнее время мне так редко удается кого-то разыграть. Северус все мои уловки знает наизусть.   
Снейп закатил глаза. Гарри с усилием сглотнул и попытался не упасть в оборок.  
\- Что ж, - живо потирая ладони, сказал Дамблдор. - Я ухожу. Гарри, ты останешься и?.. - он жестом указал на горло.   
Гарри кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, очень хорошо. Тогда до завтра, Северус. Хорошего тебе сна. И тебе, Гарри.   
\- Спокойной ночи, сэр, - слабо выдавил Гарри. Как только директор ушел, он быстро наложил Заглушающее и рухнул в кресло.   
\- Блядь. Блядь! - выругался Гарри, кладя голову на кровать Снейпа. Он почувствовал, как Снейп зарылся пальцами в его волосы.   
\- А ты! - воскликнул Гарри, резко садясь. - Как ты мог ему позволить?  
\- Что я должен был ему сказать? - прохладно ответил Снейп, складывая руки на груди. - Я не смог бы предупредить тебя, и понятия не имел, что именно он планировал.   
\- Да, но... блядь!  
\- Действительно.  
Какое-то время они молча сидели. Гарри задрожал.   
\- Знаешь, если бы это была правда...  
\- Замолчи, - на лице Снейпа отразилось отвращение.  
\- Он просто сумасшедший... - удивленно покачал Гарри головой. - Хотя, я лучше не буду продолжать.   
\- Он эксцентричный старикашка, у которого чувство юмора как у недозрелого Пожирателя Смерти. Гарри вздрогнул.  
\- Хватит, - сказал он, вставая и снимая ботинки и мантию. - Мы не родственники, понятно?  
\- Понятно, - по лицу Снейпа скользнула усмешка.  
\- Точно? - спросил Гарри, улыбаясь и карабкаясь на кровать, чтобы улечься рядом со Снейпом.  
\- Абсолютно, - тихо сказал Снейп, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы Гарри оказался плотно прижат к нему.  
\- Тогда нет никаких причин, почему я не могу сделать вот это, - произнес он, притягивая к себе темноволосую голову мужчины для поцелуя.  
Губы Снейпа осторожно коснулись его, скользя, пока не нашли удобное положение. Гарри усилил хватку на шее Снейпа, притягивая его к себе, легонько приоткрывая рот и сколья языком по твердым губам Снейпа. Он почувствовал, как Снейп улыбнулся и расслабился, когда рука погладила его бок.  
Гарри прервал поцелуй.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Лучше, - ответил Снейп, переместив руку на плечо Гарри и поигрывая с галстуком Гарри. Гарри улегся на спину и смотрел, как проворные пальцы Снейпа развязали его галстук и расстегнули пуговицы на его рубашке.  
Гарри облизнулся, и, заметив интерес в глазах Снейпа, облизнулся снова.  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Должно быть, дело в той прекрасной, мощной, юной крови, которую я пил, - сказал Снейп, водя носом по шее Гарри.  
Гарри просунул руку под Снейпа, подталкивая наверх старшего мужчину так, чтобы наполовину оказаться под ним.   
\- Я думал, ты вкушал ее, - прошептал он, поглаживая твердые мускулы на спине Снейпа.  
Снейп поднял голову, глаза его озорно мерцали.  
\- Если мне будет позволено...  
\- Приступай, - ответил Гарри, дугой выгнувшись, когда Снейп погладил его соски. Тот ухмыльнулся и наклонился к груди Гарри, вылизывая ее длинными, мокрыми движениями. Гарри обвил своими ногами ноги Снейпа, вжимаясь в него пахом. Рот Снейпа сомкнулся но одном соске Гарри, пока его пальцы дразнили второй.  
Гарри выдохнул и скомкал в руках ткань больничной сорочки Снейпа.  
\- Можно?..  
Глаза Снейпа потемнели, он присосался поцелуем к губам Гарри, юноша застонал, когда рука Снейпа опустилась ниже живота и расстегнула застежку на его брюках.  
Гарри задрал ткань и раздвинул бедра Снейпа. Тепло. Сила. Гладкость. Он обхватил пальцами член Снейпа и легонько сжал его. Он упивался дрожью, которую вызвало это движение, и снова стиснул пальцы, пока Снейп продолжал терзать его рот. Гарри вскинул бедра, пытаясь уловить то ощущение, когда прохладная ладонь Снейпа сжимала его эрекцию.  
\- Сильнее, - выдохнул он.  
\- Сильнее, - проурчал низкий голос Снейпа, он уронил голову на шею Гарри, жадно вылизывая солоноватю кожу. Оба усилили захват: теперь движения стали точнее и быстрее, когда Снйп впился в шею Гарри укусом и начал поглощать кровь.  
\- Да, - выдавил Гарри, его глаза были крепко зажмурены, когда они начали синхронно двигаться навстречу друг другу. Он мог чувствовать, как жесткие волоски на бедрах Снейпа терлись об его собственные, как мягкие угольно-черные волосы касались его лица, когда рот Снейпа открылся шире, начав сосать сильнее, в том же темпе, что двигалась его рука на члене Гарри.  
Гарри свел бедра, толкаясь членом в тесном кольце Снейповых пальцев, внезапно кончая, изливаясь в его кулак и продолжая всем телом сотрясаться в оргазме. Рука Гарри вздрогнула и сжалась, заставляя Снейпа выдохнуть в шею Гарри и глубже вонзить зубы, стоило ему только достичь разрядки и взорваться жидким огнем вокруг жаждущих пальцев Гарри. Он замедлил движение ладони, чувствуя вязкую жидкость. Он вздохнул и улыбнулся, когда ощутил, что клыки Снейпа покинули его горло, ловкий, гибкий язык слизал последние капли крови и залечил раны. Они сплелись в объятьях, успокаивая дыхание. Гарри переместил руку и легонько сжал яйца Снейпа. Тот выдохнул ему в шею и стиснул его член.  
\- Следи за товаром, - хихикнул Гарри.  
\- Палочка? - фыркнул Снейп, убирая липкую руку.  
Гарри обернулся и взял ее с тумбочки , протягивая Снейпу.Тот покачал головой и зевнул.  
\- Займись этим сам.  
Гарри наколдовал простенькое Очищающее и вернул палочку на место, втискиваясь в штаны и натягивая сорочку на Снейпа. Снейп обернулся вокруг него как кот, жаждущий ласки. Гарри позволил себе расслабиться в крепких объятьях и погладил руку, лежавшую у него на груди. Он чувствовал в воздухе запах крови и секса, и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
Рука Снейпа дернулась и Гарри услышал сдавленный звук.  
\- Северус?  
Легкий смешок и кровать затряслась.  
\- Северус, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Я в порядке, - произнес Снейп слегка придушенно.  
\- В чем дело? - спросил Гарри, с тревогой вскакивая, чтобы посмотреть на него. Губы Снейпа скривились, словно от боли, а скулы порозовели.  
\- Ты... ты пытаешься не засмеяться?  
Смешок.  
\- Возможно.  
Лицо Гарри озарила недоверчивая ухмылка.  
\- Должно быть, близится конец света. Никогда не видел, как ты смеешься. Скажи мне, что смешного?  
\- Просто вспомнил, стихотворение, которому меня научила моя старая тетушка.  
\- Думаешь о членах семьи в постели? Извращенец.  
Снейп коротко хохотнул.  
\- Это не то, о чем ты подумал, испорченный мальчишка. Просто... оно показалось подходящим к ситуации.  
\- Так что, ты расскажешь мне его, или мне придется выбить из тебя информацию?  
\- Не уверен, что стоит это делать. Оно слегка непристойное. Безумно раздражало мою мать, когда тетушка без конца декламировала его.  
\- Говоришь, слегка неприличное? - сказал Гарри, округляя глаза. Он положил руку на промежность Снейпа и слегка сжал ладонь. - Привет, я Гарри Поттер. Приятно познакомиться, - добавил он, перекатывая в ладони яйца своего любовника.  
\- Хорошо, я понял тебя. Следи за товаром.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
\- Расскажи мне.  
Лукаво улыбаясь, Снейп продекламировал:  
\- Aqua fresca, vino buono, pane e burro, cazzo nel culo.  
\- Очень смешно, профессор. Мог бы предупредить, что оно на другом языке.  
\- Это итальянский, который поразительно похож на латынь, так что любой человек, даже с таким ничтожно крошечным интеллектом смог бы догадаться о значении некоторых слов.  
\- Ха-ха, - скорчил гримасу Гарри. - Ладно, часть "aqua" мне понятна, это вода. "Fresca" звучит немного похоже на "свежий", так что я предположу, что первая строчка говорит о свежей воде. Я правильно мыслю?  
Снейп кивнул.  
\- Только ты способен пытаться чему-то научить меня даже в такой обстановке, - вздохнул Гарри. - Ладно. Уверен, что "vino" означает "вино", а "buono", наверное, "кролик".  
\- Это значит "хороший".  
\- Ладно, "свежая вода, хорошее вино", что там дальше?  
Снейп повторил две последние строчки и Гарри наморщил лоб, сосредоточившись.  
\- "Burro" ведь не может значить "придурок"?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Снейп. - Конечно нет, полудурок.  
\- Ладно, - пропел Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы влажно поцеловать Снейпа. - Я сдаюсь. Ты должен сказать мне.  
\- Точный перевод гласит:"Свежая вода, хорошее вино, масло и хлеб, и член в заднице".  
Челюсть Гарри отвисла.  
\- Это еще что значит?  
\- Согласно мнению моей старушки-тетушки, - мягко начал Снейп, блеснув клыками на свету, - Это все, что нужно мужчине для счастья. Чем старше я становлюсь, тем больше начинаю ценить эти строки.  
Гарри восхищенно засмеялся.  
\- Ты извращенец!  
\- М-м-м, - промычал Снейп, уткнувшись носом в висок Гарри.  
\- К счастью, я не возражаю, - вздохнул Гарри, наслаждаясь мгновением. - Когда тебя выпустят?  
\- Сегодня. Если не получится переубедить Поппи, то завтра.  
\- Могу я прийти и увидеться с тобой завтра ночью?  
\- Можешь, - медленно лизнул шею Гарри Снейп.  
\- Отлично, - сонно сказал Гарри.  
\- Ты не можешь остаться здесь.  
\- Я знаю, - Гарри запечатлел поцелуй на макушке Снейпа. - А завтра смогу остаться?  
Снейп поднял голову, его лоб прорезала вертикальная морщинка. Гарри сжался.  
\- Что?  
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Это еще почему? - спросил Гарри, отталкивая его и садясь прямо.  
\- Это значит, - медленно сел Снейп, - что я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком привязывался ко мне.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
Твердый взгляд.  
\- Я не шучу, мистер Поттер.  
\- О, нет, не шутишь, - сердито сказал Гарри. - Завязывай с этим дерьмом. "Мистер Поттер", вот еще. Говори, что ты имел в виду.  
\- Я имею в виду, - огрызнулся Снейп, - что с твоей стороны глупо ожидать от меня большего, чем я могу тебе дать.  
\- Ты можешь на минутку прикинуться, что я полный идиот и объяснить мне все простым языком?  
\- Не привязывайся ко мне, потому что я умираю! - рыкнул Снейп. - Так понятно?  
Гарри сглотнул вставший в горле ком.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю этого? Я знаю, что произойдет с тобой из-за проклятья, и я знаю, что ты собираешься с этим сделать. Но я не собираюсь тратить ни секунды оставшегося нам драгоценного времени, притворяясь, что мне наплевать на тебя. Если ты не хочешь видеть меня, тебе придется сказать об этом вслух, потому что сам я не уйду.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, - прошептал он. - А тебе будет больно, Гарри, особенно если я...  
\- Особенно если ты - что? Лишишь меня девственности? Снимешь вишенку с торта? Станешь первым человеком, который займется со мной любовью? - печально рассмеялся Гарри. - Неважно, что произойдет, мне будет больно. И пусть... пусть лучше мне будет больно после того, как я получу тебя всего, чем до конца своей жизни буду...  
Снейп крепко обнял его, плотно прижимая к себе руками. Гарри зарылся лицом в грудь Снейпа, глубоко дыша, счастливо прислушиваясь к медленному и размеренному биению его сердца в груди."Живой. Он все еще живой."  
\- Гарри, - любимый голос прозвучал над ухом Гарри.  
\- Не отталкивай меня, - взмолился Гарри.  
\- Ты уверен? - спросил Снейп, немного поколебавшись.  
Гарри поднял на него лицо и нежно поцеловал, не закрывая глаз.Он ясно видел и бледную кожу, и тонкие волосы, и кривые зубы. И принимал все это. Снейп был тем, кто ему нужен.  
\- Ты собираешься оттолкнуть меня?  
\- Может, это самая глупая вещь из всех, что я совершал в этой жизни, но я тоже не хочу ни о чем жалеть, - Снейп коротко клюнул его в губы и спихнул с кровати. - Иди спать. Увидимся завтра.  
\- Увидимся? - с восторгом спросил Гарри.  
\- В моих покоях, мистер Поттер. Приходи, завтра я точно улизну из этого проклятого Больничного Крыла. Убедись, что тебя никто не увидит, - ухмыльнулся Снейп.  
\- Да, сэр! - Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать тонкие губы.


	17. Chapter 17

Снейп натягивал туфли, сидя на краю больничной кровати. Застёгивание многочисленных пуговиц помогало ему сосредоточиться на происходящем здесь и сейчас, давало возможность проигнорировать множество изменений, которым он подвергся. Неважно, насколько сильно изменилось его тело, у него всегда оставались туфли и мантии. Его броня.   
Он почувствовал Дамблдора в ту же секунду, как тот вошел в Больничное Крыло, и нехотя подслушал его разговор с Поппи. Как он и сказал Гарри вчера вечером, он уйдет сегодня, несмотря ни на что.   
Гарри.   
Который придет сегодня ночью в его покои.   
Который что-то чувствовал к нему. К которому и сам Северус чувствовал что-то, даже если и не был готов произнести это вслух.   
Если он вообще когда-нибудь будет готов произнести это. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что не хочет ранить мальчишку, и был достаточно честен, чтобы признать, что это уже неизбежно. Даже если они сейчас остановятся, даже если они никогда не взглянут друг на друга, Снейп не сомневался в том, как именно Гарри воспримет его смерть. Он надеялся, что поддержки его гриффиндорских друзей будет достаточно, чтобы не дать ему пасть духом, когда Снейпа не станет.   
Он провел языком по внутренней стороне зубов, ненадолго задержавшись на клыках. Натянул мантию поверх сюртука - он стал больше мерзнуть после возвращения. Дело было не в температуре воздуха, он чувствовал, как холод скользит сквозь его кожу к костям. Возможно, тело собирало последние силы - мускулы, казалось, пульсировали в ожидании, как если бы на него надвигалось что-то огромное и восхитительное.  
Он не хотел этого. Не хотел думать о том, как его тело трансформируется и чувства обострятся, и он станет чем-то большим, чем-то экстраординарным. Как голод превратит его в жалкое, несчастное создание, зависимое от крови в той же степени, в которой Люпин был зависим от луны. Возможно, Люпин бы понял его решение, в отличие от всех остальных. Если бы Люпин должен был застрять навсегда в своей волчьей форме, и знал бы об этом заранее, то наверняка он не прожил бы столько, сколько прожил.  
Был соблазн сдаться и пустить все на самотек, но с определенного возраста он приучил себя взвешивать все за и против. Слишком много ошибок он совершил в прошлом, чтобы сейчас не распознать, чем обернется для него превращение - морок, мираж, соблазнительная мечта, которая, в конце концов, изменит всю его суть, извратит все его представления о себе. Сдаться было бы ошибкой. Почти такой же, как принятие Черной Метки.   
В его сознании всплыло лицо Гарри, и он отодвинул эту картинку. Он не был ошибкой. Хотя бы раз он побудет эгоистом. Этика и здравый смысл могут катиться к чёрту, Гарри нужен ему так же, как он сам нуждается в Снейпе. И если его жизнь преждевременно оборвется из-за проклятия (здесь он сардонически скривил губы), то у него будет его награда. Его единственное хорошее воспоминание в этой жизни. Последний чистый жизненный виток, прежде чем он закроет глаза и перейдет из одного мира в другой.   
"Мерлин", - фыркнул он. - "Северус, ты становишься сентиментальным относительно своей кончины."  
\- Могу я войти, Северус?  
\- Войди.   
\- Ты хорошо выглядишь.   
\- Тебе нужны новые очки, - с жалостью посмотрел на него Снейп. - Я отвратительно выгляжу.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как человек, балансирующий на краю пропасти.   
Снейп смотрел, как его старый друг неосознанно теребит свою бороду.   
\- Альбус, я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал для меня одну вещь.   
Дамблдор медленно кивнул, решительно глядя на него.   
\- Мое время истекает.   
\- Я знаю, - тихо согласился директор.   
\- Я... Я не желаю провести вечность вот так. Это будет...   
\- Я знаю.   
Снейп сглотнул. Это было тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Не потому, что он думал, что Дамблдор не сделает этого для него, просто никогда не осознавал, насколько сильно ему не хотелось умирать.   
\- Если это окажется... неизбежным, эти изменения. Или если это произойдет внезапно, я бы хотел, чтобы ты...  
\- Я сделаю это.   
\- Дай же мне сказать! - огрызнулся Снейп, тут же устыдившись. - Прости. Это немного сложнее, чем я думал.   
\- Потому что теперь тебе есть что терять? - ясные голубые глаза, казалось, видели его насквозь.   
\- Возможно, - каркнул Снейп. Он прочистил горло. - Альбус, когда время настанет, я бы хотел, чтобы ты... - он замер.   
\- Хочешь, я сам скажу?  
Снейп покачал головой. Нет, он сможет сделать это.   
\- Убей меня. И убедись, что я останусь мертв.   
Лицо Дамблдора враз постарело от горя.   
\- Я бы хотел другой участи для тебя, но если так надо... Северус, я клянусь, что выполню твою просьбу.  
Снейп резко кивнул и протянул ему руку. Дамблдор зажал ее между своими ладонями. Они пожали друг другу руки в полной тишине.   
\- Всегда есть надежда, - тихо произнес Дамблдор.   
\- Я безнадежен.   
\- Тогда я буду надеяться за нас двоих. 

***  
Возбужденно хохоча, Гарри заложил крутой вираж и спикировал, удирая от Рона, гнавшегося за ним на своем "Чистомете". Его рыжий друг шутливо зарычал и устремился ему навстречу, заставляя их обоих отпрянуть в последний момент, избегая столкновения. Рон радостно завопил и прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову и улыбаясь, порыв ветра отбросил волосы с его лица.   
Была суббота, и Золотое Трио решило воздержаться от похода в Хогсмид, чтобы поработать над своим секретным проектом. Рон уговорил Гарри выйти на улицу, чтобы поразмяться сразу после обеда, пообещав Гермионе, что потом они встретятся с ней в библиотеке. Она насмешливо фыркнула и пожелала им хорошо провести время.  
\- Охуительно, - выдохнул Рон, откидывая со лба мокрые от пота волосы.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Гарри, когда они оставили метлы в сарае и вернулись в общежитие, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Они крадучись пробрались в библиотеку, мадам Пинс подозрительно посмотрела на них поверх очков.   
\- Нашла что-нибудь? - прошептал Рон.   
Гермиона покачала головой, прикусив губу.  
\- Профессор Снейп был прав - едва ли в журналах можно найти хоть какую-то правдивую информацию о вампирах, в основном всякие слухи и домыслы.   
\- Я же говорил тебе, что мы все просмотрели, - угрюмо сказал Гарри.   
\- Я и не утверждаю обратного, просто подумала, что это хорошая идея - чтобы человек или несколько людей, не вовлеченных в ситуацию, посмотрели на нее со стороны. Может быть, ответ настолько очевиден, что лежит на поверхности! - воодушевленно произнесла Гермиона.  
\- Неважно, все как-нибудь уладится, - нахмурившись, сказал Гарри.   
\- Гарри, - прошептал Рон, наклоняясь ближе к нему. - Вы занимались этим несколько месяцев и ничего на нашли. Мисс "Невероятный Исследователь" сказала, что ничего не нашла. Чего ты ждешь - чуда?  
\- Может, и чуда, - бросил Гарри, не глядя друзьям в лицо. - К тому же, ты только начала искать. В конце всегда что-то случается, что меняет ситуацию к лучшему. Уверен, в этот раз произойдет то же самое. Удача не подведет меня.   
\- Здесь вопрос не в твоей удаче, - нахмурившись, сказала Гермиона. - Вопрос в удаче профессора Снейпа.   
\- Он не умрет.   
\- Ты не можешь этого зна...  
\- Он не умрет! - громко сказал Гарри. Он облизнул губы, заметив, как взгляды посетителей библиотеки устремились к ним. - Нет. Я не позволю ему.   
Рон и Гермиона переглянулись.  
\- Дружище, не всё так просто. Ты должен быть готов к тому, что...  
\- Нет, не должен, - сказал Гарри, понизив голос до хриплого шепота. - Я не собираюсь допускать даже малейшую возможность того, что он не справится. Как вы не понимаете, что он должен жить? Больше никто, ни единый дорогой мне человек не может умереть.   
\- Гарри, он... - начала Гермиона, глядя на него глазами, полными слез.   
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - внезапно сказал Гарри. Он встал и схватил со стула свою сумку.   
\- Друг, - начал Рон, кладя руку на плечо Гарри. Тот повел плечом и скинул ее.   
\- Слушайте, я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, я знаю, почему вы хотите сказать это. Я очень все это ценю, правда. Но вы не понимаете, - он сглотнул. - Он не может умереть. Я не уверен, что смогу потерять кого-то еще, и если он... в общем, это неважно, потому что этого не произойдет. В любом случае, - коротко добавил он. - Мне пора. Я обещал навестить его после того, как его выпишут.   
Быстро кивнув своим друзьям, Гарри поспешно покинул библиотеку, игнорируя взгляды, которыми его провожали другие студенты.   
\- Ох, Рон! - прошептала Гермиона, промокая крошечным носовым платком слезы, градом катившиеся по ее лицу. - Что же нам делать? Он не справится, это же понятно, и мы ничего не нашли, чтобы ему помочь. Я не знаю, как Гарри перенесет это!  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - грустно пробормотал Рон. - Надеюсь только, что он окажется прав.

***  
Снейп вытирался полотенцем, стоя в ванной перед зеркалом, которое давным-давно зачаровал так, чтобы оно не выдавало никаких комментариев. Он зачесал волосы назад ото лба. Мокрые пряди, прилизанные к черепу, в совокупности с его суровым обликом, выдающимися клыками и настолько расширенными зрачками, что радужка виднелась только тонкими полосками в уголках глаз, - все это делало его похожим на типичного вампира из многочисленных маггловских фильмов. Хмыкнув себе под нос, он надел старую ночную рубашку и домашний халат. Снейп обернулся, глядя на себя в профиль. Он все еще был худым, но, лежа в лазарете, немного поправился. С этого ракурса его нос казался невероятно огромным.  
Он снова хмыкнул. Нет, ему никогда не стать красавцем. Он округлил рот и посмотрел на свои кривоватые зубы. С другой стороны, Поттера в нем привлекала явно не красота.   
Хотя он не был уверен, что именно его привлекало.   
Еле слышный стук отвлек его внимание от созерцания своего отражения, и он погасил свет в ванной, молча подойдя к двери. Дамблдор проигнорировал его протесты и проводил его до комнат. Поппи с проверкой звонила через камин, чтобы осведомиться о его самочувствии. Для слизеринцев было слишком позднее время. Это мог быть только...  
\- Поттер, - сказал он, открывая дверь, отходя и позволяя потоку воздуха пронестись перед ним. К тому времени, как он запер двери, Гарри снял мантию-невидимку и стоял перед ним навытяжку, источая потрясающую силу. Он смотрелся невероятно даже в поношенной пижаме.   
\- Привет, - произнес поганец, выглядя одновременно целомудренно и эротично. Снейп почувствовал, как улыбка распирает его изнутри, грозя отразиться на плотно сжатых губах, так что просто жестом указал ему на кушетку. Пока Поттер устраивался поудобнее, Снейп встал перед шкафом. Предложить мальчишке выпить?   
\- Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, - сказал Гарри.   
Да. Выпить.   
Гарри отпил виски со льдом и на автомате слизнул с губы капельку.   
\- Профессор Дамблдор сказал мне, что ты вернулся в свои покои. Я могу что-то сделать, принести что-нибудь?  
Снейп махом проглотил половину стакана и расправил полы халата.   
\- Новое тело? Может, немного крови? - деланно улыбаясь, спросил он.   
Гарри опустил голову.   
\- Мы можем?.. - начал он, теряя слова, когда Снейп поднял голову и посмотрел на него. - Мы можем?.. - снова начал он, ставя стакан четко на середину стола.   
\- Да.  
Глаза Гарри вспыхнули и Снейп ощутил дрожь предвкушения, пробежавшую по его телу.   
Он встал и протянул руку, которую Гарри принял с несомненной грациозностью. Снейп придвинулся ближе, вступая в круг жара, исходящего от парня. Бесконечно медленно он опустил голову, а Гарри поднял свою. Их губы встретились - крошечное, несущественное прикосновение, миллиметры соприкасающейся кожи. Рот Гарри приоткрылся и он медленно выдохнул Снейпу в губы, лаская его дыханием.   
Снейп подался навстречу этой нехитрой ласке, позволяя любопытному языку Гарри проникнуть в свой рот, погладить по зубам, исследуя и изучая. Его сводило с ума, что всего лишь один поцелуй заставлял его терять рассудок. Поцелуй закончился очень быстро, и они обнаружили себя в объятьях друг друга, плотно прижатыми, наслаждающимися взаимным удовольствием.   
Гарри взглянул на него, и Снейп собственнически оглядел плавную линию его шеи.   
\- Мне нравится, как лежат твои волосы, - прошептал Гарри, зарываясь руками во влажные пряди и притягивая его для очередного жадного поцелуя.   
В этот раз были и стоны, и вздохи, и языки, и зубы, мягкие толчки и нетерпеливые объятья. Дыхание Снейпа сбилось, когда Гарри отвел в сторону ворот его халата, прилипая ртом к его шее, посасывая и облизывая бледную кожу. Он провел руками по спине Гарри, обтянутой фланелевой пижамой, остановившись только тогда, когда его руки нашли небольшую мускулистую задницу и прижали ее ближе.   
\- Хочу отправиться с тобой в кровать, - проговорил грешный голос прямо в его грудь, где-то в районе сосков.   
\- Да, - прошипел Снейп, толкая его по направлению к спальне, продолжая чувствовать непрестанное движение губ на своей коже. Снейп схватил Гарри и оторвал его от себя, толкая на кровать. Гарри возбужденно засмеялся, падая на спину, раскидывая руки и ноги, глядя на Снейпа снизу вверх, готовый наслаждаться всем, что он ему предложит.   
\- Таким ты мне нравишься, - пробормотал Снейп, скидывая с себя одежду прямо на пол и нависая над Гарри, лежавшим без движения.   
\- Каким? - с улыбкой спросил Гарри, обхватив ногами Снейпа.   
\- Нуждающимся, - он выдохнул и начал посасывать точку пульса на шее Гарри, просто чтобы почувствовать, как тот толкнется бедрами ему в живот.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты во мне не нуждаешься? - со смешком спросил Гарри.  
Снейп заставил его замолчать, грубо поцеловав и навалившись всем весом, чувствуя, как извивается под ним гибкое тело.   
\- Я хочу... - сказал Гарри, задирая ночную рубашку Снейпа.  
\- Да, - сказал Снейп, трогаясь с места, расстёгивая пуговицы на его пижамной куртке и снимая с него штаны.   
В последний раз, когда Снейп видел Гарри обнаженным, он был слишком переполнен гневом и необходимостью полностью отдать ему должное. Он легко прошелся пальцами от лодыжки до тазобедренных косточек, восхищаясь темными волосками, покрывавшими стройные ноги. Никаких больше выпирающих коленок, но и ни грамма лишнего жира.   
\- Все еще слишком худой, - пробормотал Снейп.   
\- Прямо как ты.   
Ему столько всего хотелось сделать с Гарри, столько всего хотелось сделать для Гарри, но, облизывая губы и глядя на его полуприкрытые в предвкушении веки, он понял, с чего начнет.  
Опустившись, он ткнулся носом в нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер Гарри, легонько прикусывая и зализывая каждый укус. Гарри задрожал, тут же сводя бедра от деликатного прикосновения. Снейп придержал их, проведя своим внушительным носом по коже до резинки трусов. С этого ракурса было невозможно не увидеть, как вызывающе возбужден был Гарри, как его набухший член приподнимал ткань. Снейп потерся о него щекой, глубоко втягивая воздух, ощущая мускусный запах его возбуждения.   
Он довольно замычал, проводя губами по натянутой ткани, чувствуя влажное пятнышко там, где Гарри явно больше не смог сдерживаться. Гарри зашипел и вскинул бедра, потеревшись членом о губы Снейпа. Снейп наклонился, зарывшись носом в его мошонку, вдыхая запах.   
\- Ты убить меня пытаешься, - прорычал Гарри.   
Снейп поднял голову и обнажил клыки, зная, что это вызовет улыбку. Так и случилось, Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести что-то еще, и в этот момент Снейп вобрал в рот головку члена Гарри и начал сосать, чувствуя на языке его соки, его жар и шелковистость.   
\- Блядь, - прошипел Гарри, широко раздвигая ноги. Снейп почувствовал его руки в своих волосах, перебирающие пряди, пока он сквозь ткань облизывал член от головки до основания яичек. Он медленно выдохнул, зная, какие ощущения это вызовет в Гарри. - Блядь. Пожалуйста! - взмолился Гарри, толкаясь бедрами в рваном темпе. Снейп положил палец на край его трусов, спуская их вниз и вбок, так, чтобы обнажить тазобедренную косточку. Он нежно провел языком по гладкой коже и остановился на небольшой ямочке на месте стыка тазобедренной кости и промежности.   
\- Бедренная артерия, - прошептал он. Он чувствовал пульс Гарри, бившийся под его губами и не смог сдержаться. Рыча, он вонзил зубы в его кожу.   
Вкус был выдающимся, кровь здесь бежала гуще и быстрее, чем в других местах, которые он пробовал до этого. Он снова рыкнул, почувствовав, как Гарри вздрогнул под его ртом и с энтузиазмом увеличил скорость движений своего рта, посасывая и трахая языком укусы, проделанные его клыками. Он слышал всхлипы и мольбы Гарри о большем, но они звучали фоном, аккомпанементом к шуму крови в его собственных ушах, к волнению и торопливости, которые он почувствовал, выпустив на волю жажду крови. Он стоял на коленях, шея его изогнулась под крайне неудобным углом, рот непрерывно двигался, руками он удерживал бедра Гарри на месте, потому что тот пытался прижаться и потереться об него. С громким криком Гарри кончил, его член пульсировал в трусах, пока Снейп жадно сосал и глотал его кровь. Он чувствовал, как сперма толчками выплескивалась из него, немного попало на бедро, и Снейп, не теряя энтузиазма, проглотил и ее, чувствуя, как сперма и кровь, и жар, и жизнь смешались у него во рту, обволакивая его язык, пока его сердце билось в груди, и он чувствовал себя живым, живым, живым...  
Шатаясь от нахлынувших ощущений, он отстранился, прижимая ладонь к ранам, чтобы замедлить ток крови. Парень распластался на кровати, грудь тяжело вздымалась, он хватал ртом воздух, трясущейся рукой провел по волосам и поправил очки на переносице. Снейп сглотнул и снова опустил голову, покрывая исцеляющей слюной раны до тех пор, пока они не закрылись. Он слизнул остатки крови и спермы, и откатился, глядя на потолок и чувствуя, как его собственный член пульсирует в предвкушении. Он проигнорировал молчаливые просьбы о разрядке и некоторое время просто упивался ощущением полноты и прекрасного самочувствия.   
\- Это было... - сказал Гарри, прочистив горло и кладя свою голову на грудь Снейпа.   
\- М-м-м, - согласился Снейп, проводя пальцами вдоль волос Гарри, мокрых от пота. Он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь смесью запахов, наполнивших воздух в спальне.   
\- Не засыпай.   
\- И не собирался, - ухмыльнулся Снейп.   
\- Я знаю, что ты еще болен, и не хочу, чтобы ты перенапрягался, но...  
\- Поттер, - сказал Снейп, внезапно укладывась на бок. Юноша с любовью посмотрел на него.   
\- Да, профессор? - поддразнил его Гарри, потеревшись коленом о его вставший член. Глаза Снейпа опасно потемнели.   
\- Ты божественен на вкус, - сказал он, только чтобы увидеть, как Гарри покраснеет.   
Миссия выполнена. Он провел руками по груди Гарри, рисуя круги и аккуратно потягивая за волоски.  
\- Надо снять их, - сказал Гарри, садясь и стягивая с себя промокшие трусы. - Слишком липко, - констатировал он, пока Снейп оценивающе рассматривал его. - Думаю, тебе тоже стоит это снять.   
Снейп послушно лежал, позволив Гарри избавить его от ночной рубашки и удовлетворить его член. Он закрыл глаза и наслаждался ощущением мягкого, настойчивого рта Гарри, помечающего его кожу, его руками, легко скользящим по его мускулам, снимающим напряжение.  
\- Северус? - произнес Гарри откуда-то между ног Снейпа.   
\- М-м-м? - отозвался Снейп, сжимаясь от удовольствия, когда пальцы Гарри прикоснулись к его яичкам.   
\- Я хочу почувствовать это, - сказал он, сжимая член Снейпа, - внутри. Ты меня трахнешь?  
Снейп знал, что его судорожный вздох прозвучал очень громко в тишине спальни, но он не смог удержать его.   
\- Ты уверен?  
Гарри взобрался на него и растянулся сверху.   
\- Очень.   
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что если мы это сделаем, то сделанного будет не воротить.   
\- Поэтому я и хочу этого, - улыбнулся Гарри, забавляясь и соблазняя его в равной мере.   
Снейп прижал его к себе и перекатился, его почти высохшие волосы мягко касались лица Гарри.   
\- Мистер Поттер, - прошептал он, водя губами по скулам и носу Гарри, едва касаясь кожи. - Я трахну вас с превеликим удовольствием.   
Рот Гарри, прижатый к его собственному, был влажным и полным энтузиазма, он жалобно захныкал. Колени были подняты и разведены, раскрывая его навстречу Снейпу.   
\- Я так долго этого хотел, - простонал он, когда Снейп лизнул его в шею.   
\- Гарри, - застонал Снейп, залезая под подушку за баночкой смазки, которую он заранее туда спрятал. Он окунул пальцы в любрикант, другой рукой держа бедро Гарри.   
Гарри улыбнулся ему, глаза горели диким желанием, он наклонил бедра, подставляясь под пальцы Снейпа, которые осторожно прошлись по расщелине, потерли девственное отверстие, жаждущее прикосновений.   
\- Ох-х-х, - выдохнул Гарри, когда палец Снейпа вошел в него, и начал извиваться, чтобы придвинуться ближе.  
Снейп услышал всхлип и даже не смутился, когда понял, что это он сам издал этот звук. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Гарри, чувствуя, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг его пальца, пока он осторожно водил им в тугой заднице.   
\- Боже. Гарри, - всхлипнул он ему в шею, прижимаясь горячими поцелуями к сладкой, вспотевшей коже, чувствуя, как дернулся его член и потек, готовый к действию. Снейп ощущал себя бессмертным, невероятно могущественным - все его существование срослось в один этот момент, когда он собирался проникнуть в Гарри, желающего этого не меньше, чем он сам. Он осторожно добавил еще один палец, почувствовав, как Гарри влажно выдохнул ему в висок. Бедра под ним раздвинулись, пытаясь захватить его глубже, сильнее.  
У Снейпа перехватило дыхание. Это было слишком - теснота тела Гарри, звуки, которые он издавал, вкус его крови и спермы, который он все еще чувствовал на языке. Он попытался выдохнуть, хриплый вздох застрял в глотке, мышцы начали сжиматься.   
Он не осознавал, что перестал двигаться до тех пор, пока не услышал, как Гарри озабоченно окликнул его по имени. Он не мог дышать, его тело застыло, а разум с бешеной скоростью искал ответа.   
\- Северус?  
Он слышал, как Гарри крикнул ему на ухо, аккуратно перевернул его на спину, его пальцы с влажным звуком вышли из Гарри. Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой его глаза, полные паники.   
\- Северус, ты в порядке? В чем дело?  
Он попытался заговорить, но, открыв рот, смог только выдавить стон, полный боли. Он переставал чувствовать свои руки и ноги, его трясло от холода, который, казалось, шел изнутри, распространяясь по венам с бешеной скоростью.   
\- Гарри! - попытался сказать он, начав биться в конвульсиях.   
\- Северус! - крикнул Гарри, хватая его за плечи.   
У Снейпа началась гипервентиляция, боль рвала его измученное тело, разрушая каждое нервное окончание на своем пути. Это было в сто раз хуже Круциатуса. Его зрение затуманилось, глаза пытались закатиться в череп, пока тело отравляло себя избытком кислорода. О, Мерлин! Если Люпин чувствовал себя так во время каждого превращения, то Снейп больше никогда не будет над ним издеваться.   
\- Блядь! Сев!  
Снейп заскулил, когда Гарри спрыгнул с кровати и побежал в гостиную. Он услышал, как звякнула об пол металлическая коробка, в которой хранился Летучий Порох, услышал панический выкрик Гарри "Кабинет директора Дамблдора" и прикусил губу, когда следующая волна боли пронзила его.   
Он почувствовал, как кровь пошла горлом.   
Подумав, что хорошо бы Гарри вспомнить о том, что стоит одеться, Снейп отключился.


	18. Chapter 18

Гарри чувствовал себя бесполезным, слоняясь по Больничному Крылу. Он вздрогнул, кутаясь в мантию, которую в спешке накинул на себя, поймав многозначительный взгляд Дамблдора, вышагнувшего из камина. Взгляд, который ясно дал ему понять, что придется дать кое-какие объяснения.   
Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Северуса, привязанного к больничной койке, чтобы он не навредил самому себе, трясло и скручивало.   
Он снова вздрогнул - босой, чувствующий себя ничтожным, без волшебной палочки - нервная дрожь, казалось, усиливалась по мере того, как шло время. Дамблдор и Помфри работали быстро и аккуратно, накладывая заклятья, пока Снейп стонал от болезненной трансформации. Ему нужно было что-то сделать. Ему нужна была цель. Не в его характере было сидеть сложа руки, когда кто-то страдал - особенно тот, кого он любил.  
Дамблдор стоял в ногах, сосредоточившись на матрасе и креплениях, сдерживавших и смягчавших судороги Снейпа. Помфри стояла у груди, взмахивая палочкой над его телом, замедляя дыхание, расслабляя его зажатые мышцы и притупляя чувствительность, чтобы невыносимая боль не лишила его сознания. Гарри пристроился в уголке палаты, у головы Снейпа, осторожно поглаживая его волосы и отводя спутанные пряди от лица. Эти монотонные движения, казалось, успокаивали их обоих.   
Наконец, глаза Снейпа открылись. Он разжал челюсти, тяжело дыша от спазма, сводившего глотку и Помфри обтерла его губы мягкой тряпицей, смоченной в воде, чтобы стереть кровь, выступившую, когда его зубы поранили губы. Снейп оглядел комнату, подмечая встревоженное лицо Помфри и стоическое выражение лица Дамблдора. Он увидел Гарри, наклонившегося к нему, и выдавил улыбку, прежде чем устало закрыть глаза.   
\- Поппи, - спросил Дамблдор. - Он может говорить?  
Медиведьма засуетилась, расправляя простыни и подтыкая одеяло.   
\- Только недолго. Я бы предпочла, чтобы он немного поспал.   
\- Директор... - каркнул Снейп.   
\- Не сейчас, Северус. Поппи, ты не дашь нам несколько минут?  
Медсестра вышла, и Гарри собрался выйти вслед за ней.   
\- Я хотел бы поговорить и с тобой, Гарри.   
Гарри с трудом сглотнул и пододвинулся к боку Северуса. Снейп открыл глаза и медленно вытащил из-под одеяла руку, протянув ее Гарри. Он принял ее, стараясь не сжимать слишком сильно.   
\- Северус, я бы хотел обсудить с тобой некоторые вещи, - начал Дамблдор. - Возможно, юный Гарри также сможет кое-чем помочь.   
\- Альбус, сейчас не время, - устало усмехнулся Снейп.   
\- Если не сейчас, то когда? - вскинул он бровь.   
Снейп крепко сжал пальцами руку Гарри.   
\- Очень скоро. Можно попросить тебя оставить нас с Гарри на несколько минут? Наедине? На данный момент можешь не беспокоиться о нашей добродетели.   
\- Северус, ты устал, твое тело сейчас подвержено огромному стрессу...  
\- Я в курсе, и потому прошу сейчас о снисхождении. Пока мои силы не утекли окончательно.   
Они переглянулись, прежде чем Дамблдор кивнул.   
\- Я буду ждать снаружи. У вас пять минут. Будет лучше, если Поппи займется дальнейшим уходом за тобой.   
Снейп притянул Гарри ближе, так что тот робко присел на краешек кровати. Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но у него ничего не вышло. Он прерывисто вдохнул.   
\- Это было близко.  
\- Гарри...  
\- Не надо.   
Он снова попытался улыбнуться и его нижняя губа задрожала. Мир вокруг начал расплываться, и он сердито утер глаза. Снейп погладил большим пальцем побледневший шрам на его правой руке. Гарри поднял на него глаза.   
\- Я... думаю, я... - его голос оборвался. - Чёрт побери, Северус!  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - успокаивающе начал Северус, притягивая его к себе, укладывая голову Гарри на свою грудь. Гарри изо всех сил зажмурился, почувствовав, как сильные пальцы зарылись в его волосы и погладили шею. - Я знаю. Тебе необязательно что-то говорить.   
\- Северус, - взмолился Гарри.   
\- Послушай меня, - голос Снейпа был сильным и уверенным, словно он не чувствовал никакой боли. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень горжусь и очень благодарен за все, что ты сделал для меня. За всю мою жизнь, никто и никогда так не старался, и не давал мне столь многого. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал... мне больно, что я не увижу, кем ты станешь, но я не сомневаюсь, что ты выполнишь все намеченное с блеском, - Гарри почувствовал легкий поцелуй, который Северус запечатлел на его макушке. Он помедлил и прошептал ему в волосы. - Мне жаль покидать тебя.   
На этот раз Гарри не смог удержаться. Эмоции, полные гнева и отчаяния, разрывали его изнутри, и он горько разрыдался. Каждая смерть, которую он переживал, отличалась от остальных, каждая становилась новой пыткой. Смерть его родителей оставалась ноющей пустотой, которую он чувствовал всю свою жизнь. Смерть Сириуса была такой внезапной, что у него ушли месяцы, чтобы смириться с ней. В случае с Седриком Гарри чувствовал вину и невозможность изменить обстоятельства. То, что происходило сейчас, с Северусом, было всем этим и даже большим. Отчаяние от отсутствия решения. Грусть от потери того, кого он знал, что любил, и любил отчаянно. Злость на ситуацию. Гнев на вампира, который все это начал. Злость на весь мир.  
Сильные руки обвились вокруг него и Гарри поднял голову. Его зрение расплывалось, и он подумал, что глаза Снейпа тоже не были абсолютно сухими. Они поцеловались. Поцелуй был влажным, полным жажды, и слишком, слишком недолгим. Этого было недостаточно.   
Гарри схватил Снейпа за волосы и прижался лбом к его лбу.   
\- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.  
\- Гарри, я не хочу этого. Но у меня нет выхода.  
\- Не уходи. Я без тебя не справлюсь.   
\- Поттер, - тихо сказал Снейп. Прохладные руки обхватили его лицо. - Ты справишься без меня. У тебя много друзей, много людей, готовых помочь тебе с тем, что ты должен сделать. Ты убьешь его. Ты сделаешь это для меня.   
\- А после этого, что мне делать после этого? Мне больше ничего не останется.   
\- После, - задумчиво произнес Снейп. - После будет другая история. После настанет не скоро. Ты еще не готов, и он не готов. Эта проблема так просто не решится. У тебя еще много лет впереди.   
\- Что я буду делать без тебя? - спросил Гарри.   
\- Все взрывать, - сказал Снейп, вздергивая бровь. - Ввязываться в невозможные ситуации и находить невероятные выходы из них. Дурно влиять на Уизли и Грейнджер. Смеяться. Жить.   
Гарри сел и вытер мокрое лицо рукавами мантии.   
\- Ты знаешь, - осуждающе сказал он. - Я люблю тебя.   
Снейп улыбнулся так, как улыбался на уроках Зелий, когда Невилл совершал ошибок больше обычного.   
\- Я знаю.   
\- Наверное, это будет слишком, если я спрошу, любишь ли ты меня?  
\- Нет, не слишком.  
\- Так что? - нахмурился Гарри. - Любишь?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это так, глупый мальчишка, - с сарказмом произнес Снейп, но глаза его смягчились.   
\- Не можешь сказать ничего приятного, не оскорбив, - проворчал Гарри. - Просто хотел услышать эти слова хоть раз в жизни.   
Снейп фыркнул и приподнялся в кровати.  
\- Гарри, мое время почти подошло к концу. Во всех смыслах, - сказал он, кривя губы.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты больной на голову, да?  
\- Поцелуй меня.   
И Гарри подчинился, и поначалу поцелуй был быстрым и легким, но потом осознание ситуации обрушилось на них со всей силой - это был их самый последний поцелуй, и он становился глубже, медленее, нежнее.   
Гарри не собирался останавливаться первым, и заскулил, когда Снейп аккуратно отодвинул его.   
\- Иди, Гарри. Иди сейчас.   
\- Северус.   
\- Я знаю, - губами провел он по векам и носу. - Знаю.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал Гарри.   
Снейп в последний раз грубо прижался к нему губами, а потом оттолкнул.   
\- Скажи директору, что я хочу увидеться с ним.   
Гарри слез с кровати, кидая последний взгляд на руки Снейпа, его волосы. Лицо.   
\- Ты всегда был властным ублюдком, - попытался пошутить Гарри.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - хрипло произнес Снейп. - А теперь проваливай. Больше никогда не желаю тебя видеть.   
Горло Гарри сжалось и он быстро кивнул, уставившись в пол. Раздвинув шторы, чтобы позвать директора, он услышал шепот Дамблдора и почувствовал, как к его виску прижалась палочка. 

***  
Гарри зажмурился и отвернулся. Ярко сияющие огни мешали ему смотреть. Вглядываясь из-под ресниц, он смог увидеть размытые пятна, означавшие двух людей, стоявших по бокам от него.   
"Авроры", - пронеслось у него в голове.   
Он открыл глаза и попытался вывернуться из цепей, приковавших его к креслу.  
Визенгамот.   
Гарри понял, что ему снится сон.   
Свет немного утих, так что он смог осторожно приоткрыть глаза. Он слышал возню людей на своих местах и многоголосое бормотание. По ощущениям, было заседание полного состава.   
\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - строгий бесполый голос разнесся по залу.   
Гарри вскинул голову.   
\- Вы были вызваны на это заседание, чтобы ответить на вопросы, касающиеся ваших знаний о Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.   
Дамблдор, разодетый в мантию кричащей расцветки, спускался по проходу.   
\- Ну-ну, нам необязательно вести себя так, - сказал он, хитро улыбаясь. - Гарри, мой мальчик, как ты?  
\- Директор, мне нужно выбраться отсюда, - что-то в этой ситуации было не так. Гарри чувствовал нарастающую панику, но ведь, попав сюда впервые, он тоже паниковал. Что-то на краю сознания не давало ему покоя. Ему было страшно. Время истекало.   
\- Почему я здесь? - спросил он, пытаясь звучать самоуверенно.   
\- Пришло время поговорить, - ответил Дамблдор. - Мисс Грейнджер, если вы позволите?  
Пятно света переместилось в левый верхний угол холодного помещения. Гермиона встала и нервно откашлялась, прочистив горло. Гарри моргнул. Она была одета в маггловское свадебное платье, и на ее тиаре мерцали бриллианты.   
\- Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое в долг и что-то голубое.   
Она порозовела и села, комнату наполнили аплодисменты. Рон сидел рядом с ней, с энтузиазмом хлопая в ладоши. Он поцеловал ее в щечку, и повернулся к Гарри, показывая ему отставленные большие пальцы.   
\- Рон? Что проис... - спросил Гарри.   
\- А теперь наш второй оратор, - мягко продолжил Дамблдор.   
Пятно света снова дернулось и остановилось на месте справа от Дамблдора. Драко Малфой медленно поднялся с места, откидывая со лба челку отточенным жестом. Он выдержал драматическую паузу, убедившись, что приковал к себе внимание всех присутствующих.   
\- Грязнокровка, - выплюнул он. - Грязная. Противная. Грязнокровка.   
Когда толпа радостно взревела, Драко обернулся и отвесил Дамблдору полупоклон, на что директор ответил тем же. Драко деланно улыбнулся Гарри и присел на свое место.   
Гарри снова начал вырываться из цепей.  
\- Я должен выбраться отсюда, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы.   
Невероятно огромная рука опустилась на его плечо.  
\- С тобой все буит в п'рядке, Гарри, - произнес Хагрид.   
Поток воздуха щекотнул его ухо. Он мотнул головой и уставился в теплые карие глаза Ремуса Люпина.   
\- Слушай, - выдохнул оборотень.   
\- Профессор МакГонагалл, что насчет вас? - спросил директор.   
МакГонагалл поднялась, сощурившись, когда яркий свет осветил ее фигуру. Она бережно развернула свиток и посмотрела на него поверх очков.   
\- Перемены, - сурово произнесла она, - так же хороши, как и праздник.   
\- Все верно, Минерва, все верно. А теперь, если больше никто?...  
\- Если мне будет позволено, директор.  
Гарри выдохнул, услышав этот голос. Шаги твердо раздавались в тишине, и Северус Снейп вошел в комнату. Он встал сбоку от Гарри и издевательски посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Гарри жадно пожирал его глазами. Лицо Снейпа было суровым, он твердо стоял навытяжку в своей строгой учительской мантии. Он был бледен, но его глаза и зубы вернулись к своим привычным состояниям.  
\- Мистер Поттер был замечен в уклонении от своего священного долга. Я всегда говорил, что потворствование его эго - ошибка. В этом случае... - он снова глумливо улыбнулся.   
Гарри сглотнул. Исчезло то мягкое выражение лица, которое Гарри привык видеть. Исчезла крошечная улыбка, иногда вырывавшаяся из-под контроля. Этот человек выглядел так, как будто и в самом деле ненавидел Гарри, будто всегда ненавидел и будет ненавидеть дальше.   
\- Северус, - прошептал Гарри, сам не зная, как он осмелился назвать его по имени.   
\- Полагаю, что требую от вас слишком многого, когда прошу выслушать меня, мистер Поттер? - зашипел Снейп.   
\- Северус, прости меня, - сказал Гарри, не понимая, откуда взялось это замешательство и грусть. - Прости меня, - повторил он.   
Снейп встал перед ним и положил руки на подлокотники по бокам от Гарри, еще сильнее вдавливая его в кресло. Он наклонился и прошипел:  
\- Свежее мясо.   
Гарри вздрогнул, когда Снейп медленно лизнул его в шею.   
\- Свежая кровь, - язык Снейпа прошелся по скуле Гарри.   
Гарри тяжело задышал и начал вырываться.   
\- Нет!  
\- Прекрасная, молодая, сильная кровь, - пробормотал Снейп у рта Гарри. Со стоном губы Гарри раскрылись и язык Снейпа проник внутрь, хозяйничая в его рту, пока Гарри заерзал на месте, пытаясь углубить поцелуй.   
Снейп внезапно отстранился, в глазах отражались скрытые эмоции.   
\- Вот поэтому ты всего лишь бедный студент.   
Гарри поперхнулся, не в силах сделать вдох или выдох. Ему нужно было выбраться отсюда.  
Раздалось несколько одиноких хлопков, когда Снейп фыркнул и быстро прошагал к Дамблдору. Он угрюмо оглядел присутствовавших волшебников и ведьм.   
\- Если среди нас больше нет других желающих выступить, я полагаю, стоит объявить нашу встречу закрытой, - сказал Дамблдор.   
\- Что происходит? - закричал Гарри. - Директор, что происходит?  
Дамблдор равнодушно взглянул на него. Его глаза ничего не выражали, и он застыл, глядя на Гарри поверх очков-половинок.   
\- Молодой человек, есть некоторые вещи, которые можете сделать только вы. Если вы их не сделаете, - Дамблдор грустно развел руками. - Люди погибнут.  
\- Кто погибнет? - скрипучим голосом спросил Гарри.   
\- Что с тобой, Гарри? Разве ты не знаешь?

***  
Гарри пытался прийти в сознание, картинки и слова мелькали перед глазами, пока он боролся со сном.   
Смерть.   
Жизнь.   
Перерождение.   
Новая.   
Он.   
Кровь.  
Он.  
Северус.   
СЕВЕРУС!  
Гарри ловил воздух широко открытым ртом, сев на кровати, так резко дернувшись, что едва не слетел с нее. На нем не было очков, и он нашел их на прикроватном столике, надел их и оглянулся. Он все еще находился в лазарете, одетый в одну мантию. Он спрыгнул с кровати, немного пошатываясь на бегу.   
Шторы вокруг кровати Северуса были задёрнуты, но Гарри слышал тихие женские всхлипы и успокаивающий мужской голос.  
О боже, он опоздал!  
Он дернул шторы в разные стороны. МакГонагалл всхлипывала, утираясь платком в шотландскую клетку, пока Помфри утешающе гладила ее по спине. У Дамблдора были покрасневшие, воспаленные глаза, но рука твердо держала палочку, направленную на застывшего, еле дышащего Северуса Снейпа.   
\- НЕТ! - крикнул Гарри, бросаясь наперерез директору и закрывая своим телом Снейпа. Он прижался к нему, не заботясь о том, что мог навредить, становясь живым щитом.   
\- Гарри! - воскликнула МакГонаналл.  
\- Нет! - повторил Гарри, обвив руки вокруг шеи Снейпа. Тот заскулил, его лицо в тусклом свете свечей казалась сухим и словно сделанным из воска.   
\- Гарри, - тихо сказал Дамблдор.   
\- НЕТ! - обернулся Гарри, зарычав. - Я не позволю вам!  
МакГонаналл зарыдала пуще прежнего. Она закрыла лицо ладонями, а директор опустил палочку.   
\- Гарри, выслушай меня. Северус хотел, чтобы все было именно так. Он зашел очень далеко. Изменения могут произойти в любой момент. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он проходил через это. Уважь его желания и позволь мне сделать то, что должно.   
\- Черт бы побрал его желания! И вас заодно!  
Помфри задохнулась. Дамблдор поджал губы.   
\- Я знаю, что ты расстроен, но...  
Гарри разочарованно скрипнул зубами.   
\- Директор, - взмолился он. - Если я сообщу вам кое-что, кое-что очень важное, вы подождете? Еще совсем немного?  
\- В конце концов, Северусу будет проще, если мы сделаем это до того, как его трансформация завершится.   
\- Я знаю, только... Подойдите поближе, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще услышал.  
Дамблдор придвинулся ближе и Гарри не стал упускать подвернувшуюся возможность и в мгновение ока выхватил палочку из рук директора. Он внезапно развернулся на кровати, поддерживая обмякшее тело Снейпа левой рукой, а правой направлял палочку на ошалело замерших взрослых.   
\- Мистер Поттер! - воскликнула МакГонаналл.   
\- Выслушайте меня, - сказал Гарри дрожащим голосом. - Просто выслушайте меня, и никто не пострадает.   
Дамблдор двинулся, и рука Гарри резко дернулась в его направлении.   
\- Не подходите ближе.   
\- Гарри, мы все знаем, что ты никому не навредишь, это на тебя не похоже. Я знаю, что ты расстроен, но прошу тебя не делать ничего, о чем ты позднее пожалеешь. Он бы этого не хотел.  
Гарри сглотнул и посмотрел на расслабленное лицо Снейпа. Его нижняя челюсть была приоткрыта, а дыхание стало поверхностным и быстрым, легкие пытались получить достаточно кислорода, чтобы удержать его в живых. Гарри посмотрел на них.   
\- Я знаю. Я не наврежу вам.   
Он развернул палочку так, чтобы ее острие утыкалось ему в грудь, прямо напротив сердца.   
\- Я клянусь Господом богом, если вы подойдете ближе, то я убью себя. Я сделаю это. Клянусь на могиле родителей. Поебать на Волдеморта и на все волшебное сообщество. Я это сделаю.   
Взрослые замерли, пока Гарри беспокойно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Они, казалось, молча переговаривались, а потом Дамблдор вздохнул, отходя от кровати.   
\- Как скажешь, Гарри. Чего ты хочешь?   
\- Приведите мне Гермиону. И Рона. И побыстрее, у нас мало времени. 

***  
Прибытие друзей Гарри заняло десять минут. Десять минут, в течение которых Гарри был на краю срыва, не веря, что взрослые не попытаются перехватить контроль над ситуацией. Он знал, что Дамблдор был более чем способен вернуть себе палочку, но продолжал прижимать ее к своей груди. Он бросил на них разъяренный взгляд и поцеловал Снейпа в висок.   
\- Уже немного осталось, - прошептал он. - Я делаю все, что могу, правда, я стараюсь изо всех сил.   
Снейп застонал и заерзал, отклоняясь от него. Гарри снова поцеловал его.   
\- Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Я люблю тебя. Продержись еще немного.   
МакГонагалл вернулась с изумленными Роном и Гермионой, следующими за ней.   
\- Гарри? - разинул рот рыжий.   
\- Что происходит? - вскрикнула Гермиона.   
\- У меня есть идея. И мне нужна ваша помощь. Нам нужно сделать ему переливание крови.   
\- Что? - спросила Гермиона, ошарашенно переглядываясь с Роном.   
\- Дело в его крови. Помните, что говорилось в стихотворении - "сосуд должен пролиться ил проклятье не сможет спасть"? Он проливал кровь, но, видимо, этого было недостаточно. Проклятие находится в его крови. Ему нужна новая кровь и мы ее ему предоставим.   
\- Поттер, это... - начала Помфри.   
\- Не надо! - выпалил он, обнимая Снейпа. - Просто слушайте. Гермиона? Ты сможешь объяснить так, чтобы все поняли?  
Она сглотнула, когда все взгляды в комнате обратились к ней.   
\- Ну, - начала она дрожащим голосом. - В мире магглов, когда кому-то делают операцию, или кто-то серьезно ранен и потерял много крови, врачи переливают ему кровь, добровольно пожертвованную другими людьми. Но я не...  
\- Это варварство! - воскликнула МакГонагалл.   
\- Вообще-то, - сказала Гермиона, внезапно твердо, сменив тон на лекторский. - Это довольно здравая мысль. У магглов нет Кроветворных зелий. И мы не всегда можем полагаться на способность тела восполнить утерянный объем крови. Есть определенные условия, разумеется - кровь должна быть не зараженной, и у донора и пациента должна быть одинаковая группа крови, но это обычная процедура. Но, Гарри, я не уверена, сработает ли это!  
\- Мы найдем способ. Должно быть что-то, что мы сможем сделать. У волшебников не всегда были зелья, ведь так? - спросил он, адресуя вопрос мадам Помфри.   
\- Нет, - сказала она, задумчиво нахмурившись. - То, о чем вы говорите, имеет место в волшебном мире, но не в последние годы. Этого просто больше не делают.   
\- Теперь сделают.   
\- Гарри.   
Гарри усилил хватку и осторожно посмотрел на директора.   
Дамблдор послушно поднял ладони и сказал:  
\- Даже если ты сможешь заменить всю кровь в теле Северуса, нет никаких гарантий, что это сработает. Он может трансформироваться в процессе. Он может трансформироваться сразу после этого.   
\- Я знаю. Но я хотя бы пытаюсь что-то сделать.  
\- Ты можешь принести ему больше вреда, чем пользы, - произнес Дамблдор.  
\- Я знаю, - он опустил глаза на Снейпа и подумал, что услышал свое имя, произнесенное шепотом, но решил, что ему показалось. Он в упор посмотрел на Дамблдора. - Вы поможете мне?  
Дамблдор вздохнул и посмотрел на Помфри, поджавшую губы. Поколебавшись, она резко кивнула. Дамблдор снова вздохнул.   
\- Как скажешь, Гарри.   
\- Обещаете?  
\- Я торжественно клянусь своей волшебной силой.   
Услышав официальные слова, Гарри кивнул и слегка ослабил хватку на палочке.   
\- Но, - продолжил Дамблдор. - Если это закончится не так, как ты рассчитываешь...  
\- Я знаю, - отрывисто произнес Гарри. - Это будет моя вина. Но я хочу рискнуть ради него. Я приму все последствия моих действий, и... если это не сработает, вы сможете сделать то, что обещали ему, сэр. Я не буду препятствовать вам. Я... я даже помогу вам, если вы того захотите.   
\- Дружище, - сказал Рон, его лицо перекосило от горя.   
\- Все будет хорошо, Рон, - сказал Гарри, надеясь, что чувство, скрутившее его желудок, было уверенностью. - Итак, Гермиона, что нам надо делать? 

***  
Не прошло и часа, как они были готовы начать. Гарри позволил Помфри уложить Снейпа спиной на плоскую поверхность, в его яремную вену и сонную артерию были вставлены две стерильные трубки. Гарри держал голову Снейпа, стараясь не мешать деловито кружащейся вокруг ведьме, но в то же время отказываясь отходить от него слишком далеко.   
Рон медленно подошел к нему, глядя на бледное лицо Снейпа.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что если это не сработает, он очень разозлится на тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо огрызнулся Гарри.   
\- Реально разозлится, как "сломаю твою тощую шею" разозлится. Если проживет достаточно долго, чтобы узнать об этом.   
\- Рон, ты не помогаешь.  
\- Прости.   
Дамблдор присоединился к ним, стоя с другой стороны кровати, убирая волосы от глаз Снейпа и стараясь не задеть блестящие трубки.   
\- Гарри, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.   
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - пробормотал Гарри.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал кое-что, прежде чем мы начнем, - сказал директор, выпрямляясь. - Вне зависимости от того, что ты думаешь, я позволил этому случиться не потому, что побоялся, что ты покончишь с собой и разрушишь наши шансы избавить мир от Тома. Я сделал это, потому что у меня появилась надежда, и я хочу, чтобы Северус жил.   
\- Спасибо, сэр.   
\- Как бы то ни было, - добавил Дамблдор, сурово глядя на него поверх очков. - Когда все это закончится, независимо от того, что именно произойдет - мы с тобой поговорим. Очень серьезно поговорим.   
Гарри кивнул. Неважно, чем там Дамблдор угрожал ему. Если Северус умрет, то он примет последствия своего поступка и любое наказание, которое директор найдет приемлемым для ученика, завязавшего сексуальные отношения с преподавателем. А если он выживет...   
Что ж, они с Северусом справятся с этим вместе.   
Гермиона и мадам Помфри о чем-то перешептывались, завершая свои приготовления. После очень серьезного разговора, перенасыщенного терминами, из которого Гарри и Рон не поняли ни слова, две ведьмы составили план. Гермиона помчалась в библиотеку, пока Помфри пролистывала свои старые учебники и тетради с конспектами.  
Помфри предположила, что в среднем, взрослый человек располагает пятью литрами крови, циркулирующими по телу, так что им нужно было иметь в запасе по меньшей мере пять с половиной, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенными в успехе операции. Гермиона сказала ей, что в среднем магглы сдавали по пятьсот миллилитров, таким образом помогая другим людям. Даже с Роном, Гарри и Гермионой, согласившимися пожертвовать кровь в двойном объеме (отбросив тот факт, что это было довольно легкомысленно и грозило им плохим самочувствием), крови было впритык.   
Почтительно относясь к возрасту Дамблдора, Помфри предложила ему сдать одинарный объем. Сама она решила воздержаться, так как ей нужно было сохранить ясный ум. МакГонагалл отказалась слушать любые уговоры и сдала кровь в двойном объеме, несмотря на то, что после этого ей пришлось ненадолго прилечь.  
Хагрид, Флитвик и Хуч были не в счёт, так как являлись не совсем людьми. Рон хотел было разбудить Джинни и пару других гриффиндорцев, но Дамблдор отмел его предложение, приведя очень бодрую Трелони и озабоченно выглядевшую Пинс. Обе женщины, выслушав, что от них требуется, выразили желание помочь чем угодно, лишь бы их коллега выжил.  
Вместе с ними они достигли нужного объема. Гермиона волновалась, что несмотря на то, что все они были магами, природа человеческого тела всё же могла взять свое, и разные группы крови могут спровоцировать конфликт и разрушить их операцию. Помфри показала ей сложное заклинание, которым сейчас почти не пользовались, хотя она и знала его, и произнесла:  
\- Это дает эффект балансировки между антигенами и лимфоцитами, что позволяет сохранить жизнеспособность эритроцитов.   
В этот момент Гарри перестал прислушиваться и пронаблюдал, как две ведьмы заставили немалое количество пузырьков лениво подняться в воздух, пока они спорили и отрицательно махали руками, и, наконец, не пришли к единому мнению.  
Это или сработает, или нет. Его сон должен был что-то значить. Он крепко держался за свою удачу. Все будет хорошо. Все просто обязано быть хорошо.  
\- Мы готовы, директор, - сказала Помфри, блуждая между двумя большими банками с округлым дном, наполненными кровью. Гермиона осторожно шагала за ней, бледная и ушедшая в себя, но в глазах ее горела решимость.  
Помфри попыталась согнать Гарри и Рона с насиженных мест. Рон отошел, но Гарри, отпустив руку Северуса, встал у его головы и отказался сдвигаться с места.   
\- Должна сказать, эта ситуация просто находится за пределами врачебной этики, - отрезала Помфри. - Это не очень правильно - проводить новые процедуры на пациентах, не спросив их согласия.  
\- Это понятно, Поппи, но как сказал Гарри, нам уже нечего терять, - директор устало улыбнулся ей. - Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Отойдите, - коротко сказала она. - Грейнджер, ты встань туда. Ты, - добавила она, посмотрев на Гарри. - Будь готов к чему угодно. Я не знаю, чего ожидать.   
\- Да, мэм, - скромно произнес он, кончиками пальцев придерживая голову Снейпа.   
\- Ну что ж, - сказала Помфри, согнув и разогнув руку, в которой держала палочку. Она коснулась лба Снейпа, погружая его в очень глубокий сон. Дыхание мужчины стало более поверхностным, его рот скривился в ненатуральной гримасе, голова была откинута, чтобы не мешать трубкам, вставленным в горло. Казалось, клыки удлиннились с того момента, как он попал в Больничное Крыло.  
\- Начали, - выдохнула Помфри, стукнув палочкой по трубке, вставленной в яремную вену и пробормотав заклинание. В ту же секунду коричневатая кровь лениво потекла по трубке, сбегая вниз в герметичные контейнеры, расположенные у ее ног. Она понаблюдала за ее течением и снова стукнула палочкой по трубке. Кровь потекла быстрее.  
\- Директор, вы не могли бы наложить чары Сохранности вокруг сосудов?  
Дамблдор кивнул и быстро наложил заклятие. Контейнеры слабо замерцали, впитывая магию, а затем вернулись к своему обычному виду.   
Помфри притронулась палочкой к груди Снейпа и комнату заполнил мерный звук его сердцебиения. Ритм был очень замедленным, но она не казалась обеспокоенной.   
\- Гермиона? - встревоженно спросил Гарри.   
Гермиона быстро кивнула ему.   
\- Мадам Помфри, это похоже на полторы единицы.   
Медсестра кивнула и потерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- Знаю, но я хочу выкачать как можно больше, прежде чему вводить чистые образцы.  
\- Как много крови может потерять человек, прежде чем умрет? - из угла прошептал Рон.   
Помфри и Гермиона проигнорировали его, наблюдая за тем, как опускается и поднимается грудь их пациента.   
\- Две единицы, - тихо произнесла Гермиона.   
Помфри вздохнула и взмахнула палочкой, накладывая диагностирующее заклинание, вызвав разноцветные линии и цифры, замельтешившие в воздухе.  
\- Кровяное давление падает.   
\- Сделайте что-нибудь! - проскрежетал Гарри.   
\- Мистер Поттер, - сказала Помфри, бросив на него острый взгляд. - Вы не будете указывать мне, что делать, только если не являетесь квалифицированным колдомедиком!  
\- Это была моя идея, - глядя на нее исподлобья, сказал он.   
\- Да, - огрызнулась она. - Будем надеяться, что она окажется удачной, - она указала палочкой на ближайшую бутыль с их добровольно отданной кровью, и трепещущая красная кровь полилась в трубку к артерии Снейпа. - Теперь посмотрим...  
Тело Снейпа забилось в путах, спина выгнулась и снова прижалась к кровати.  
\- Держите его на месте, - закричала Помфри, проверяя целостность трубок и их расположение. Гарри прижимая к кушетке плечи Снейпа, пока Рон проделывал то же самое с его коленями. Дамблдор стоял в ногах кровати, с палочкой наготове.   
Громкий звук сердцебиения Снейпа изменился, сначала его темп ускорился, затем остановился, и забился четко и отрывисто.  
\- Думаю, нам следует поторопиться, - сказала Гермиона.   
Помфри кивнула и дважды прикоснулась палочкой к трубкам. Кровь запульсировала быстрее, выливаясь из бутыльков и перетекая в тело Снейпа, пока проклятая кровь выливалась в зачарованные контейнеры у ее ног.   
Снейп выдохнул, широко распахивая рот и обнажая увеличившиеся клыки, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть воздух.  
\- Держись, - крикнул Гарри. - Мы почти закончили.   
Тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая, Снейп снова забился в конвульсиях, извиваясь и напрягаясь под руками Гарри и Рона. Его глаза широко распахнулись - зрачки уменьшились до размера булавочной головки, а радужка сменила цвет с обычного темно-коричневого на алый.   
Он зашипел.   
\- Почти все, - пробормотала Помфри, наблюдая за тем, как быстро убывала кровь в бутылках с донорской кровью.   
\- Я думаю, его тело борется с проклятьем, - сказала Гермиона.   
\- Будем надеяться, что дело именно в этом, - ответила Помфри и наложила на Снейпа легкое расслабляющее зелье, немного снимая мышечный спазм.  
Гарри припал к уху Северуса, игнорируя дикое, низкое рычание, исходившее от трясущегося тела.   
\- Почти все, Северус, - прошептал он. - Продержись еще совсем чуть-чуть!  
Сердцебиение Снейпа участилось до такой степени, что стало практически невозможно услышать паузы между ударами.   
Гарри прижался лбом к виску Снейпа.   
\- Не сдавайся, ублюдок, не выставляй меня идиотом.   
Дамблдор улыбнулся и погладил ногу Снейпа.  
\- Старина, ты прекрасно справляешься.   
\- Все, - сказала Гермиона, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и раскачиваясь. - Это все.   
Все посмотрели на бутыльки, в которых не осталось ни капли крови.  
Помфри палочкой прикоснулась к сонной артерии Снейпа и осторожно извлекла трубку, залечивая прокол и стерилизуя участок кожи.   
\- Разве вы не должны уже остановиться? - спросил Рон.   
\- Сию минуту, мистер Уизли, - отвлечённо произнесла Помфри, наблюдая за сплетением разноцветных линий над грудной клеткой Снейпа. - Грейнджер, контейнеры заполнены?  
\- Почти, - мотнула она головой. - В них пять литров.   
\- Еще минуту, - пробормотала Помфри.   
Рон сглотнул, но не ослабил хватку на бедрах Снейпа. Гарри ткнулся носом в щеку Северуса.  
\- Ты так хорошо справляешься, - пробормотал он, надеясь, что даже посреди этой борьбы Северус мог слышать его.   
\- Все, - прошептала Помфри, убирая диагностирующее заклинание. Она коснулась палочкой оставшейся трубки и осторожно убрала ее, повторив исцеляющие и очищающие чары.   
Они молча стояли и прислушивались к сердцебиению Снейпа, которое медленно возвращалось к нормальному ритму. Гарри выдохнул, только что осознав, что сидел, затаив дыхание. Гермиона тускло улыбнулась и потерла глаза. Глаза Дамблдора мерцали.  
\- Что теперь? - спросил Рон.   
\- Теперь подождем, - ответила Помфри, отменяя заклинание, позволявшее им слышать нормализовавшееся сердцебиение Снейпа. - Расступитесь.   
Они разошлись, пропуская ее вперед, она левитировала перед собой контейнеры с проклятой кровью.   
\- Директор, мне понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы избавиться от этого.  
\- Конечно, Поппи. Хотя, думаю, нам следует оставить образец. Без сомнения, Северус захочет взглянуть на нее.   
\- Мадам Помфри? Его клыки все еще на месте, - заметила Гермиона.   
\- Что ж, сейчас мы с этим ничего не можем сделать. Это или сработало, или нет. Теперь вы все выпьете Кроветворного зелья и пойдете отдыхать. Это касается и вас, директор. И вас, мистер Поттер.   
\- Я его не оставлю, - буркнул Гарри.   
\- Я не собираюсь нести ответственность...  
\- Поппи, - прервал ее Дамблдор. - Гарри и я остаемся. Думаю, пробуждение Северуса будет более приятным, если он увидит знакомые лица, как ты считаешь?  
Помфри заворчала и удалилась, чтобы принести им зелья.   
\- Гермиона, Рон, - сказал Гарри, останавливая своих друзей. - Я просто хотел сказать... Без вас всего этого бы не было, и простите, что был таким плохим другом...  
\- Ох, Гарри! - заплакала Гермиона, обвивая руками его шею. - Я так горжусь тобой, - прошептала она ему на ухо. Он крепко обнял ее в ответ. Он отклонился и посмотрел в глаза своему лучшему другу.   
\- Рон?..  
Рон улыбнулся и схватил его за загривок, наклоняя его голову до тех пор, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами.   
\- Все что понадобится, да? Это ерунда.   
\- Я вас не заслуживаю, - прошептал Гарри, скривившись и почувствовав, как его нижняя губа задрожала от сдерживаемых слез. Он был абсолютно истощен - физически и эмоционально.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дурная ты задница, - Рон чмокнул его в щеку и оттолкнул. - Иди, посиди с этим мерзавцем. Он будет счастлив, если сможет открыть глаза и сразу начать орать на тебя, вывалившись прямо из небытия.   
Гарри кивнул и потер глаза. Гермиона нежно поцеловала его в висок. Усевшись у кровати Снейпа, он услышал, как они тихонько переговариваются с мадам Помфри, и как она отсылает их в общежитие.   
Дамблдор опустился в кресло напротив Гарри.  
\- Цвет кожи явно улучшился, - сказал он, поглаживая щеку Снейпа.   
\- Да, - пробормотал Гарри, не сводя глаз со Снейпа. Его успокаивало спокойное дыхание Снейпа и мерно поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь.   
Они молча сидели, пока Помфри заставила их выпить их зелья и выдала им обоим по пледу, настроив диагностирующее заклинание, прежде чем удалиться в свою комнату.  
\- Мадам Помфри? - нервничая, сказал Гарри. - Мне правда жаль, что я так обращался с вами сегодня, и я хотел сказать - мы бы не сделали этого без вас. Спасибо вам. Огромное спасибо. Правда.   
\- Извинения и благодарности приняты, мистер Поттер, хотя я думаю, что несколько часов мытья больничных уток вам не повредит.   
\- Да, мэм, - ответил он. - Все, что скажете.   
Ее лицо смягчилось.   
\- Отдохните. Оба.   
Дамблдор и Гарри сидели тихо, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли. Гарри почувствовал, как его веки закрываются и быстро выпрямился в кресле, пытаясь не заснуть.   
\- С ним ничего не случится, пока я здесь, - тихо заметил Дамблдор.   
\- Я знаю, - согласился Гарри, держа руку Снейпа в своей. - Пока я здесь, тоже.   
Дамблдор устроился в кресле поудобней, не сводя глаз с соединенных рук Северуса и Гарри, а затем быстро перевел взгляд на лицо Гарри. Парень проигнорировал это, сфокусировавшись на груди Снейпа. _Он еще жив, он еще жив..._  
\- Гарри?  
Гарри покачал головой. Он не хотел сейчас начинать этот разговор.  
\- Гарри?..  
\- Пожалуйста. Просто... не сейчас. Хорошо? Позже, когда мы... просто не сейчас. Пожалуйста?  
\- Думаю, Северус был прав, - вздохнул Дамблдор.   
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - остро взглянул на него Гарри.   
\- Я и правда обращаюсь с тобой по-особенному, - улыбнулся Дамблдор.   
Гарри снова покачал головой, борясь с очередной волной усталости. Он посмотрел на спокойные движения грудной клетки Снейпа и решил впредь игнорировать все вокруг. Только это имело значение. Только это его беспокоило. То, как поднималась и опускалась грудь Северуса, тихие звуки его дыхания, вдохи и выдохи, дававшие понять, что он все еще был...  
Грудь Снейпа поднялась.   
И упала.   
И упала.   
И остановилась.   
Почему он не?...  
\- Он не дышит! - закричал Гарри.


	19. Chapter 19

_Вот и все, дорогие читатели. Наша история подошла к концу. Спасибо всем, кто оставался на связи, ждал новых глав, писал чудесные отзывы или молча подписывался на наш перевод! Надеюсь, наш первый опыт оказался удачным. И не последним :)  
Приятного чтения!_

Часы над камином пробили один удар. Было без четверти двенадцать, как и в прошлом году, Гарри сидел в одиночестве на кухне дома двенадцать на Площади Гриммо.   
Он наблюдал за тем, как тающий свечной воск стекал по канделябру, кончиком пальца трогал замысловатые наросты на металле и пытался не уснуть.  
Ему было почти девятнадцать.  
Он прокрутил в голове все случившееся за последний год. Сириуса не было уже почти два года, и острая боль от потери притупилась, но при мысли о крестном в груди все еще щемило. Он подумал о том, что бы Сириус сказал о его поступках.   
Наверняка бы пнул его под зад, с улыбкой подумал Гарри.   
Люпина вылечили, и он почти постоянно был в разъездах. Его работа против Темного Лорда стала для него важнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Он вместе с другими членами Ордена продолжал свою партизанскую войну. Были маленькие победы, но постоянные угрозы Пожирателей Смерти замедляли их продвижение на каждой стадии.   
Гермиона и Рон упорствовали в своем деле так же, как Люпин - в своем. Они поклялись всегда сопровождать Гарри, на каждом шагу его пути. Их забота граничила с безумием, но он принимал ее, понимая их намерения. Они хотели для него самого лучшего, и, по правде говоря, они были нужны ему, чтобы периодически вытаскивать его из случавшегося время от времени эмоционального болота.   
Он вздохнул. Временами он и сам не мог понять, чем заслужил таких друзей, как Рон и Гермиона. Иногда он понимал, что это говорило о том, что Дурсли нанесли ему гораздо больший вред, чем могло показаться со стороны.  
Гарри знал, что надвигается война. Со дня на день Волдеморт сделает первый шаг. Он чувствовал это кожей, но все надеялся еще на один год относительно мирного существования, еще на один год, в течение которого он сможет подготовиться. Когда начнется финальная битва, он вступит в нее с широко открытыми глазами и непоколебимой решимостью. Он будет готов.   
Насколько Гарри знал, больше не было никаких тайных пророчеств, никаких других кусочков информации, которые бы утаивал директор. В последние несколько месяцев они заключили нелегкий союз. Все еще оставались моменты, которые нужно было прояснить - оба еще не забыли грубых слов, произнесенных в запале. Но Гарри хотя бы знал, что Дамблдор теперь верит в него. Воспринимает не только как Надежду Магического Мира, но как коллегу, человека, с чьим мнением стоит считаться.   
И был еще один человек, мысли о котором постоянно крутились на краю сознания Гарри. Он бы хотел обо всем забыть, но события той ужасной ночи, случившейся шесть месяцев назад, не давали ему сделать этого.   
Он заново пережил последнюю ночь, прежде чем все покатилось в ад - клыки Снейпа, глубоко впивавшиеся в его кожу, нежные прикосновения и поцелуи, и как все это превратилось в ночной кошмар.   
Он вспомнил чувство беспомощности и отчаяния, охватившие его, когда он осознал, что время Снейпа на исходе.   
Горло Гарри сжалось, когда он вспомнил их последний отчаянный поцелуй, перед тем, как Северус сказал "Я тоже люблю тебя", прежде чем прогнать его навсегда.   
Он вспомнил горькую панику, поселившуюся в его груди, когда он видел сон о Визенгамоте и знал, что он очень нужен где-то в другом месте.   
Он снова ощутил ослепительную надежду, которую принесло его решение, и его губы неосознанно задвигались, повторяя мольбы, которые он шептал той ночью - "Держись. Почти все закончилось. Не сдавайся."   
В его воспоминаниях Снейп пытался вырваться, шипя и плюясь, пока его тело боролось с проклятьем, пока старая и новая кровь боролись за главенство.   
Гарри вспомнил, как дыхание Северуса остановилось - легкие слишком устали работать, вспомнил свои собственные панические крики и шок Дамблдора, торопливо произнесенные заклинания Помфри, огромное множество заклинаний, пытавшихся помочь мужчине продержаться подольше, еще ненадолго задержать его уход из этого мира.  
Он прочистил горло и утер глаза. Гермиона и Рон были правы. Не было никакого толка от того, что он переживал эти воспоминания снова и снова. Лучше оставить их в прошлом, где им и место.   
Лучше игнорировать то, что произошло. И сосредоточиться на будущем.   
\- Все высиживаешь?  
Гарри поднял глаза на говорившего.   
\- Размышляю.   
\- Все выделываешься?  
Гарри поджал губы, Снейп опустился на стул рядом с ним.  
\- А что, можно подумать, ты впечатлен?  
\- Чтобы впечатлить меня понадобится что-то помощнее функционирования рудиментарных мозгов, Поттер, - фыркнул Снейп.   
\- М-м-м.   
Снейп закутался поплотнее в мантию, взмахнул палочкой по направлению к камину, удваивая интенсивность горящего пламени. Его зубы блеснули в теплом свете - желтые, кривые и абсолютно нормальные. Гарри изо всех сил прятал улыбку, вспомнив об удовольствии, которое дарили его клыки. Хорошо, что они исчезли, но всё же... Иногда можно предаться приятным воспоминаниям.   
\- Почему у меня дежа вю? - спросил Снейп, прерывая поток его размышлений.   
Гарри покачал головой, чтобы очистить ее от мыслей.   
\- Может, потому что мы уже это все делали? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?   
\- Перестань со мной нянчиться. Лучше сделай мне чаю.   
\- Да, профессор, - вздохнул Гарри.   
Он налил им обоим по чашке чая и сел обратно, наблюдая за пламенем свечей.   
\- По какой причине ты еще не в кровати? - тихо спросил Снейп.  
\- Мой день рождения через... - прищурился Гарри. - Три минуты.   
\- Что ж, с днем рождения, - проворчал Снейп.   
\- Подожди хотя бы, пока пробьет полночь, - сказал Гарри, прихлебывая свой чай.   
\- Неотесанный мальчишка, - ответил Снейп, отпивая из своей чашки. Он слегка прочистил горло. - Никакого торта?  
\- Добби преподнесет свой завтра с утра.   
Снейп одарил его свирепым взглядом.   
\- Как предсказуемо, мистер Поттер.   
Снейп щелкнул пальцами и перед ними возник торт. Сахарная глазурь была кроваво-красного цвета, и золотыми буквами на ней было написано "С девятнадцатым днем рождения, Гарри!".  
\- Мы съедим его сейчас? - на лице Гарри появилась улыбка.  
Снейп скривился.  
\- Конечно, нет. Оставим на утро. Только потому, что у тебя обмен веществ как у дракона, не значит, что остальные, более зрелые люди, обладают такими же гастрономическими качествами.   
\- Так где мой подарок? - замотал Гарри головой.   
\- Это и есть твой подарок.   
\- Дешевый... - слова Гарри были прерваны рукой, мягко приподнявшей его подбородок. Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в нежный медленный поцелуй. Большой палец скользнул под очки и проследил по все еще влажному веку. - ... ублюдок, - выдохнул он прямо в теплые губы Снейпа.   
Снейп встал, приглаживая мантию на бедрах. Его глаза, казалось, потемнели.   
\- Тебе больше не надо мучаться.   
\- Я знаю, но мне все еще нравится беспокоиться о тебе.   
Снова мелькнули кривые зубы, блеснув между тонкими губами Снейпа.   
\- Гарри. Возвращайся в кровать.  
Гарри задул свечи и последовал за Снейпом. Он держался поближе к нему, поднимаясь по лестнице.   
Гарри улыбался.   
Его любовник всегда знал, что сказать.

Fin


End file.
